Spider-Man Volume 3
by Avatar Conner
Summary: The Vytal Festival has arrived in the Kingdom of Vale, signifying the end of the school year. For Peter Parker however, he has much bigger problems to worry about as his two worlds collide in a way they never have before!
1. Chapter 1 (End of an Era)

**End of an Era**

* * *

The Kingdom of Vale was dying.

Not in a metaphorical way, but in a literal one. In the black skies overhead Grimm flew through the open air, Griffon and Nevermore swooping down and preying upon any human or faunus that was caught in the attack on Vale. Smoke bellowed from burning buildings across the Kingdom, in the streets below packs of Beowolves roamed down an avenue towards a fleet of fleeing citizens. However as fast as the people ran the monsters drew closer nonetheless. An Alpha of the pack sprinting ahead before lunging at one of the men in the back of the crowd, it's sharp talons raised and it's maw open to feast.

A red colored foot rammed into the exposed bone of the Alpha's head, breaking skull as the attacker landed between the Grim horde and the fleeing civilians. Standing n front of the Grim was the Vigilante of Vale, Spider-Man. Turning around he sprayed out a large net of webbing to the buildings on either side, pulling the webbing together at his wrists he let go and cast out a wall of webbing between him and the fleeing people, "Keep going! Next corner there's a police station!" he shouted out as he turned back to the horde of Grim. Casting a webline into he group he pulled himself through the air directly into the crowd, _How did this happen? How did things go so wrong so fast!? _he asked himself as he punched two of the creatures into ashes while kicking another in the arm and breaking it from the force.

The hero's sixth sense warned him as his feet touched the ground to weave around a claw that was going for his torso, he kneed his way through the Grimm into the air, shooting a webline out to swing up and back into the crowd with his feet out, ramming through the crowd and sending the Grimm scattering into the air and crashing along the street. His Spider Sense pointed behind him in warning as a Griffon swooped down towards him, Spider-Man turned around in midair and blinded the creature by webbing it's eyes. _Every second I'm here he could-NO! Damnit Parker don't even think that! _he reprimanded as the Griffon crashed not the pavement, Spider-Man landing on it's head and shattering the Grimm's skull on impact.

He didn't need his Spider Sense to feel the remnants of the horde regroup and charge at him, he could hear their snarls of hunger, looking out to the street he saw a manhole cover he sent a webline to and pulled out of the ground, swinging it around into the side of one of the Beowolves' heads before pulling it into his hand.

Reeling his arm back he threw the makeshift weapon into the Grim, the force behind it cutting through the neck of one of the creatures and crushing another's skull against a lamppost as the others rushed the hero. He uppercutted one in the jaw, turning in midair to web another one and pull himself feet first into it's side, backflipping off it to avoid a heavy handed swipe that overturned a car. However he wasn't able to dodge in midair as another paw came down on his chest. Landing hard on the ground, Spider-Man kept fighting even as the horde came to him, punching up at his attackers and kicking hs feet out in an attempt to hold off the dark hordes.

_Aunt May…..Mary Jane…..everyone…..I'm sorry…._

* * *

**Before the Fall**

* * *

Peter was having a bit of a rough morning.

After getting home late last night from a patrol, he had forgotten to plug his scroll into it's charger, meaning it died during the night along with the alarm he set on it to wake him up. So he slept in a half hour later than usual, but he thought to himself, _Eh, I'll swing to school. _which in his defense was something he had done a hundred times by now. So after a quick shower, grabbing his bag, and packing his clothes, he left for school on the webshooter express. He made pretty good time getting to Vale, so much so he stopped by a small bodega in his costume to grab a breakfast burrito.

"Nice doing business with ya Spidey." Jamie the cashier of the bodega said, waving to the vigilante as Spider-Man walked to the door of the establishment with his wrapped up breakfast in his hand.

The Friendly Neighborhood superhero turned a saluted him with his empty hand, "Same here Jamie. Hope your car gets fixed." he replied as he exited the store, casting a webline up and swinging up into the air. Flying up over the side of a building, the hero webbed the side of a building and swung around it, looping back onto a fire escape's railing which he sat down on. "I love you breakfast burrito with extra cheddar cheese." he said to himself as he pulled the front of his mask up just enough to take a bite of his food.

His pleasant breakfast was short lived however when his Spider Sense buzzed in his head, looking up he saw an orange fiery orb flying at him and he immediately reacted by dropping his food and jumping off his perch to avoid the pumpkin bomb that had been lobbed at him. "AHaHAhAhAHA!" a voice cackled as Spider-Man shot a webline out to stop his fall, swinging up towards where the projectile had come from to see the Green Goblin flying down at him on his glider. "Miss me Spider-Man!?" he asked as the wing of his glider flew into his webline, causing the hero to abruptly curve upwards into the air.

"No but you missed me like always. Seriously Gobbie it's no wonder the Mets won't take you seriously with a bad pitching arm like that!" Spider-Man replied jokingly as he sent a webline out to the back of his foe, grabbing the strand with both arms he gave a powerful pull and yanked the Green Goblin off his glider into the vigilante's grasp, immediately attacking the foe with a punch to the face. Goblin blocked a strike with his arm and pointed his finger at the wall crawler's face. His sixth sense buzzed wildly in his head as green sparks gathered at the tip of his finger, he kicked goblin away as a blast of green electricity shot out his finger. "Hey didn't your mother ever tell you that you could shoot somebody's eye out like that?!" Spider-Man called out as he cast a line to a water tower, pulling himself through the scaffolding with the web and hooking around to the other side as Goblin's Glider caught it's user.

"Yes she also told me aim small miss small!" he shouted, pulling out a pumpkin bomb and launching it at the water tower, the structure exploding in a plume of water and smoke as Spider-Man was blasted off through the air, tumbling across the roof until he got his hands down and puffed himself up into the air. The hero fired a barrage of web shots at the Goblin, the projectiles hitting the flying maniac and forcing him to raise his arms in defense, "Augh! Now your just stealing my ideas!" he said in irritation as the web balls suddenly stopped.

Lowering his arms, he saw no sign of the vigilante in the area, turning around in midair he looked at the surrounding buildings down the street as well, "Wow he really is stealing my ideas." he muttered to himself before a pair of feet crashed into his back and stuck to him, making the Glider take off as Goblin tried to re-balance himself.

"Surprise!" Spider-Man yelled as he landed behind the Goblin on his glider, looping his arms under the villain's arms and locking hands behind his head to get him in a hold. As Goblin flew them both towards the side of a building, he spun the glider around as they neared the wall, smashing Spider-Man into the side of it and cratering the stone surface, _Ugh, thank goodness I didn't bring anything valuable in my bag today. _he thought, realizing the contents of his backpack might have been crushed by that maneuver.

However the concerns he had for his belongings were put aside as Goblin grabbed him by the front of his costume and pulled back from the wall and flew them both up into the air. "Let's take this exchange somewhere with a view shall we!?" The villain cackled as he slammed his fist into the teen's gut, knocking the wind out of him before striking the vigilante repeatedly in the face.

Spider-Man raised his arm and blocked Goblin's fist as he lifted his feet up and kicked Goblin in the chest, making him drop the teen. Reading his hand to shoot a web he looked around and saw that there were no buildings around! "What the-!?" he stared as he turned in midair to see that Goblin had flown them up high above the buildings below them, "-oh." he said in realization as his Spider Sense once again buzzed in his head, turning his head back he only just had enough time to dodge another pumpkin bomb being thrown at him.

Goblin guffawed as he flew down after the falling teen with Pumpkin bombs in hand, _Great with nothing to swing from I can't dodge in midair! _He realized as the masked villain lobbed three bombs down at the teen. _Well as the old saying goes, what does around- _he thought as he sprayed a web with the end expanding outward at the bombs.

The webbing sealed around he projectiles, _-comes around!_ Spider-Man thought as he swung his arm back and swung the web back before throwing the projectiles back at their thrower, Goblin's eyes widened as he tried to divert his course away on the glider, the bombs exploding beside him and knocking him off course through the air.

"Alright now that the Green Baron is out of commission, should make sure I don't crash as well." Spider-Man said as he weaved a web parachute to slow his fall, he saw the Goblin glider fly down past him, the operator holding the side of his face as he passed by, for the briefest of seconds, Peter saw the green skin of the Goblin mask singed, the eye beneath the mask glaring at the vigilante with hatred as he flew away.

"Don't think I'm done having fun with you Spider-Man! Our next meeting will be more explosive than this one! AHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed as he flew further and further away. The Goblin grimacing to himself as he flew, _It's tempting to keep the fight going but I can't let risk him seeing my face and getting away. _he thought to himself.

"Whatever you Halloween reject, at least my costume doesn't have a leotard!" the teen mockingly shouted to the retreating villain. Gliding down towards King's Tower, Spider-Man sent a webline out to the side of the tower's antenna and pulled himself towards the structure, "Ah, solid ground…..er, so to speak." he said, scanning the Kingdom's skyline for the Green Goblin, "I was wondering what happened to Greenie, he was gone so long I was hoping it was for good, maybe back where he came from. You know, the loony bin, the circus, or that cave in the woods that someone dropped him in when they saw they had a goblin baby." he mused to himself as he sat against the side of the spire.

The teen's stomach growled loudly, Peter placed his hand over it to try and soothe it, "Well so much for breakfast." he muttered to himself, his burrito probably having splattered on the ground when Goblin attacked. "Go after Kingpin all you want but don't mess with another man's food, that's just plain evil…and unhygienic." he added to himself humorously as he looked out towards his school…..only to see something floating in the distance. "Woah is….is that…..oh woah…" he said as he lifted the top portion of his costume up and retrieved his camera from his belt. "Not everyday I can get shot like that." he said to himself as he adjusted the focus of his camera and got the subject within frame.

Floating a solid half mile up from the ground was a massive shape that was on it's approach towards Beacon Academy. It was a huge stadium, big enough that it almost could be an entire district of a Kingdom with a large dust crystal on the bottom of it which kept it levitating in midair. Amity Coliseum, the traveling location of the Vytal Tournament for all four Huntsmen Academies. Peter took a handful of photos of the unobstructed arena, _I'll show these to Jonah after school, it's not Spidey pics but it can't hurt to try. _he thought positively.

Clipping his camera back onto his belt, he took his scroll off it's own clip to see what the time was, his lenses expanded out when he saw he was already ten minutes late to class. "Oh crap! I gotta get to school!" he realized, shooting off the side of the spire towards his school.

* * *

It took another ten minutes for Peter to get to school.

Sitting down at his lunch table, Peter sighed as Harry sat down beside him, "Still can't believe you got called out like that by Mr. Slott, he usually likes you." Harry said sympathetically, recalling how the teacher berated Peter in front of the entire class, saying he had no one but himself to blame for his tardiness. Peter looked like someone ran over his dog when he finally sat down at his desk and Mr. Slott continued the class. Harry gave his friend a nudge with his elbow, "Look on the bright side, two weeks and we'll be out of here." he said excitedly, Peter smiling at his friend's point.

Two weeks from today they would graduate, something Peter had been looking forward to for what felt like decades now. Peter meanwhaile had almost completely forgoteen about the impeding graduation day, _Between the Sinister Six, The Kingpin of Crime, and that Doctor Merlot business a few weeks back? It's not like I've been busy or anything. _He thought sarcastically. He grinned as he elbowed Harry back, "Hey I am happy about it, unlike you I had to be here for the full four years. You've been here six months." he replied. The two chuckled to themselves as Harry ate one of his fries, the Osborn heir had gotten his cast removed from his leg a few days ago, he looked just as he did when Peter first met him. _Some things never change. _Peter thought wistfully to himself a he slurped his drink.

Harry swallowed his fry before speaking, "Yeah…..best six months of my life though." he added with a cheerful tone, getting Peter's attention. When Harry first started attending it was no secret that he wasn't the best student, however with a little tutoring from Peter, his grades quickly became acceptable, Harry noticed Peter looking at him and shrugged, "Until college that is." he noted.

"College is going to be great." Peter agreed with equal excitement, _Not to mention it'll let me set my own hours of classes, meaning more time for Spidey when I need it. _he thought to himself. Not that he wasn't elated at the notion of attending college classes, but today was a perfect example of why his career as Spider-Man and his high school life didn't mix well together.

"You still nervous about that science fair thing with Horzion?" Harry inquired. Peter slightly frowning as that was brought to his mind. The science fair was being held at the Vytal Festival this year and would include projects from Horizon University, one of the biggest science programs in the world. The Folder was done, however Peter doubted that it would stand a chance at the competition.

"I'm just hoping that what I submit isn't the worst thing there." he admitted. _There's nothing like putting your all into something and seeing someone else not only make something cooler, but them be also around your age and able to make something like it to begin with. _he thought to himself.

Harry saw that Peter wasn't entirely excited about the event so he thankfully decided to change the subject to something more positive, "You know my dad says that he would be behind getting me my own place after graduation." he revealed, Peter forced himself to smile at the mention of Norman. He still wasn't clear on how involved Norman really was with Fisk, he claimed that Fisk strong-armed him into cooperation, but Otto kidnapping Harry? And knowing that Otto and by extension the Sinister Six were taking orders from Fisk? I made Norman's claim more plausible than he thought at first, but that didn't make up for how he used Harry as a experiment for a steroid without Harry even knowing.

"Whose getting their own place?" a feminine voice asked, both Peter and Harry turned their heads back as the third member of their group joined them. Mary Jane Watson walked over to the table with a smile on her face, sitting down beside Peter she flipped her hair over her shoulder. The red locks she was recognized for had grown down past her shoulders now, her dark grey jacket, black pants, and purple shirt only helped her natural hair color pop all the more. At least Peter thought so, not that she even owned an outfit that made her look unappealing in any way. "Because if someone is I demand we have a party and trash the place the first night." she suggested jokingly.

Harry shook his head, "It's just an idea my dad ran by me. Would be nice to get out of my house and into something I have myself." he explained. Mary Jane grinned, "Besides he says that he'd only let me have one if I got a roommate." he added before taking a eating one of his chicken nuggets he ordered.

"Pretty sure you dad wouldn't be cool with a girl being your roommate otherwise I might consider it." Mary Jane replied, reaching over to Peter's tray of food and taking one of his fries. Peter glanced over at her as she plucked his food away, she responded with a playful look that he couldn't help but return as he slid his tray a little further away from her but not out of her reach. As her eyes flickered between Peter and Harry, and idea formed in her head, "What about Peter?"

The photographer gave her a confused look, "I got no plans right away, I'm still paying my own bills thank you very much." he replied.

"No I mean why don't you be Harry's roommate?" she suggested, making both the boys freeze as her suggestion sink in.

Harry cupped his chin, "I mean….dad did say he wanted someone responsible…" he trailed off.

Peter however held up his hands, "Hold on a second this is all hypothetical, isn't there a saying about eggs and counting them before they hatch?" he reminded them both. Harry nodded in agreement, this was just talk with his father after all and could end up being just that in the long run. And as much as the idea of his own place was to Peter, there was no way he could just up and leave Aunt May given their financial situation, _I'd love to have my own place with Harry but how would I afford it? Then again living on Patch when the schools are all in Vale? That's a commute even with web swinging. That's not even thinking of how expensive it books and that will be…...and worst of all…student loans. _

Peter shuttered at the thought, "So…any ideas of where you guys want to go for college?' he inquired.

MJ swiped another fry of his before answering, "I have a few places in mind, but nothing definitive yet. I'm not even sure what I want to go for." she admitted. Truth be tld she loved working at Kingsley's, she made a fair amount of Money where she was now and if she could make a career out of it? She could be set for life, "Maybe something in business?" she guessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Same here." Harry said, Norman was insistent that Harry get a degree in business so that he would be ready to run Oscorp one day. "Eating the last of his food, Harry stood up from his seat, "I'm going to call Liz, see how she's doing real quick." he explained, pulling his scroll out of his pocket before grabbing his tray and leaving.

As Harry walked away Peter looked over at Mary Jane to speak but stopped when he saw her forlorn expression, the mention of Mark's sister made for a sad reminder of what happened to her brother….as well as MJ's former boyfriend. Mark had been arrested for Faunus Trafficking as well as being an accomplice to the Rose and Merlot's entire operation, thankfully MJ hadn't needed to testify against him with the evidence Atlas had. But the whole ordeal took it's toll on her.

Peter recalled how after the entire adventure was over and he made it back to the mainland and talked with Morbius, he went straight to MJ's house. He remembered how he sat outside her door and reassured her he would stay by her side, that she hadn't misplaced her trust in him. And how they ended it with a much needed hugging out, as these thoughts went through his head Mary Jane noticed him looking at her. He offered her a reassuring smile as he offered her one of his fries, a small gesture, but she apricated it nonetheless.

"Thanks." she said gratefully as she took the food from his hand and tossed it in her mouth, "Sorry about springing that on you and Harry, kinda just popped into my mind." she explained.

Peter shook his head, "No problem…..I mean it'd be nice to have my own place but even if I did? Living with Harry? It'd be though to be…Spidey's photographer if I needed to keep taking off all hours of the day." he explained carefully in case someone overheard them talking. May at the very least respected his privacy and didn't pry into his personal matters since she trusted him, and Harry himself wasn't the problem either, it was Norman. He would no doubt want to know everything that happens with his son, living with Harry would put him in Norman's radar, and being Spider-Man? That seemed dangerous.

Mary Jane caught onto what he was saying and nodded, "Right, right, didn't even think of that." she admitted. A coy smirk suddenly appeared on her face, "We could go halves on a place, don't need to worry about me since I already know all your dirty secrets." she pointed out to him playfully. Peter snorted in amusement, "What? I would make an awesome roommate and you know it!" she defined sassily, pointing a finger at her friend.

"Maybe but I think May would have another heart attack if I told her we were moving in together." he replied before taking a drink of his milk.

MJ rolled her eyes, "Please she'd throw a block party. Did I ever tell you that she and Aunt Anna were going to try and set us up on a blind date?" she asked, making Peter choke on his drink before coughing.

"What!?" he croaked out. "Is that just my Aunt's default idea? I met Yang the same way!" he claimed, causing the redhead to giggle at his reaction. Getting his coughing under control, he continued, "I have got to get a girlfriend. " he muttered, making MJ look at him with surprise. He rubbed the back of his head at MJ's reaction, "Well it's been a while since me and Yang split, and we're still good friends. So maybe it's time to get back on the saddle?" he suggested optimistically.

The redhead smiled at her friend's attitude, "Yeah you should." she agreed, _If there's anyone I know who deserves to be happy it's gotta be Peter. _she thought. A sly smirk crossed her face as another thought came to mind, "You know if I didn't know any better I would think that you were about to ask me out." she teased, causing the vigilante to fluster at her implications. "You didn't say no to me being a bad roommate." she pointed out, adding fuel to the fire.

Peter smirked back, "Didn't say yes either." he replied. MJ hummed at his answer, there as a time where this sort of teasing would leave Peter blushing but he had quickly learned to play along with MJ. "Besides dating the neighbor girl? We break up? It's nothing but awkward until one of us moves." he 'reasoned', making the redhead snort in amusement.

Before they could continue their banter, the bell for next period rang, "Crap I gotta go, talk to you later Tiger." Mary Jane said as she stood up, "Thanks for the fries by the way." she added, Peter looking down at his tray to see she had indeed eaten all his fries.

"….that's the second time today that someone has taken my food away from me." he realized before getting up from the table as well.

* * *

After school let out for the day, Peter made his way straight towards the Bugle to see if Jonah would be willing to buy the pictures of the Amity Arena that he had taken. After changing out of his costume and into his clothing on the roof, he entered the building as he usually did by the rooftop access door. Flipping through the photos he printed out at school after class he couldn't help but fee proud of his work, _Maybe more normal stuff to take shots at wouldn't be so bad. _Peter thought as he opened the door to the Daily Bugle offices. Entering the offices, Peter got his wish sooner than he wanted as he nearly ran into Jonah.

"Parker! Where have you been!?" he exclaimed at the photographer.

"Um…school?" he replied awkwardly, _You would think working here for months he would know that I'm still in high school. _he dryly thought.

Joanh waved him off, "School isn't important as people say, Spider-Man and his pal the Green Goblin got into a fight in midtown, did you get any-wait, give me those!" he said as he plucked the photos that Peter had been looking at right out of his hands. "Alrgiht let's see what-what is this!? Where's that wall crawler!? Where's the action? Where-" he continued before he looked through the shots again. "Where did you take these?" he asked with genuine interest. Peter was taken off guard by the genuine interest in Jonah's voice, "Well?!" he asked expectantly.

"I went to Kings Tower when I saw the arena come in and went up to the top floor and took some shots." he explained, not completely lying as Jonah picked out one of the photos. Peter had planned on showing them to Robbie before Jonah, the editor was a lot more open to him getting actual assignments as opposed to just Spider-man pictures, but with crime down to a complete stop he didn't have any real pics to give Jonah.

"I'll give you two fifty for this one." he decided, showing Peter one of his photos of the arena. Normally Peter would haggle the price with Jonah, however given that it wasn't one of the usual photos he took he decided not to push his luck and accepted the offer, handing Peter back his phots he turned back towards his office, "Alright Parker listen up," he began as Peter fallowed him, "Vytal Festival is coming up, and since it's in Vale? We're in the primetime position." he explained smugly before looking out the windows at the Daily Globe right across the street and frowning. "So it's between us and Globe, whoever get's better coverage will get more readers and viewers."

Peter nodded in understanding, despite his bias towards Spider-Man, Jonah was head of a major news outlet for a reason. "Since Phil Sheldon is out of town, and that wall crawling freak isn't showing his face as much as he used to, and you can apparently take a decent photo-"

"Hurtful." Peter noted in a dry tone.

"-I'm putting you on the Vytal Festival. Get shots of all the matches, the teams, the fairgrounds, everything." he said, Peter's eyes widening at the offer. Robbie told him that covering a big event like that would be a good payday for him if he could get assigned to it, and Jonah was giving it to him! The editor pointed a finger at him, "But if you miss a single match, or worse, get me any crummy photos, I'll throw your contract in the shredder!" he threatened, Peter nodding in understanding while he fought the urge to roll his eyes at Jonah's over exaggeration. "Then what are you waiting for? Get out of here." he dismissed, walking away and waving the photographer off.

Peter smiled to himself as he directed himself over towards Betty's desk to receive his check, as he approached he saw her fiancé, Ned Leeds, sitting on the edge of her desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Betty was trying her hardest not to laugh at the expression her groom to be had on his face. "What's up Ned?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." the reporter replied, his teeth grinding together in response.

Betty shook her head, "He's just mad that one of the Glob's reporters beat him to a story." she explained, causing her fiancé to look at her sourly. She reached her hand out and patted his arm consolingly, Peter smirked at Ned who now seemed like he was pouting then being actually upset.

"It just gets on my nerves is all! I work weeks to find out about Atlas' military presence in Vale prior to the festival, I go through all the right channels, and when it's all about to come together? Brock swoops in and snipes my story." he explained with frustration. He was about to piece together that Atlas was offering aid in the apprehension of Roman Torchwick due to his role in the dust shortage, but apparently Eddie Brock, a reporter from the Daily Globe was looking into the story as well and with a few well placed exchanges of cash, beat him to the punch.

Peter had run into Brock a few times but never really spoke with him, the guy was built like a linebacker despite being just a reporter. "Sorry about that Ned." Peter said, the reporter nodding in thanks for the consolidation. After getting his check from Betty, Peter made his way out of the bugle offices back towards the roof, _I'm just glad that Ned or Brock didn't find out about the whole Merlot Island thing*. Or the fact that there's still a few of his cross species out there unaccounted for._ he thought to himself as he entered the stairwell.

_*(Read Origin of the Species for more on that adventure!)*_

_Until they turn up though, the Vytal Tournament sounds like a great way to get some cash. _he thought as he climbed the stairwell, pocking his check and stripping out of his clothes and into his costume. _With crime down it's been hard to earn any money taking Spidey shots. _he noted. While his photos did bring in a decent amount of money, his pay wasn't as consistent as other jobs. But with an ongoing assignment like the Vytal Festival he could make some good money for himself. _Would have been great if I snapped some pics of me fighting Gremlin face this morning, would have been better if I actually caught him. _he thought as he exited out onto the rooftop, slipping his mask down over his face.

_With crime at a standstill he's the only one causing trouble nowadays, but unlike every other bad guy I've put away this one is smart enough to wear a mask. _He thought, folding his street clothes into a neat stack before slipping them into his bag. Leaping over the side of the building, he slipped his pack over his shoulders as he spun out a webline with his empty hand. Swinging through Midtown, Spider-Man fallowed his route to the F.E.A.S.T. shelter, he and May planned to meet up with one another after he checked in at work.

Casting a web to his left, the vigilante swung around the side of a building, his eyes scanning the streets below for any sign of trouble. _I know that the Kingdom has been quiet since Roman got put away, but it doesn't feel peaceful, feels more….tense then anything. _he noticed, dipping down towards the streets before flying off his webline and up into the air with a forward flip. Vale was far from being what some would call crime ridden, and there was the occasional petty crime like purse snatching or robbery from cars that he stopped, but for all other serious crimes to come to a full blown halt? It was strange.

"Oh come on!" Spider-Man looked down below to see a man kneeling down beside his car, reaching under to try and grab something. Dropping from his web, he landed on the lamppost above the car.

_Well just because there's no crime doesn't mean I can't be your Friendly neighborhood-_

"Spider-Man?!" the driver said as he looked up and saw the vigilante.

"That's what it says on the inside of my costume. What's up, need a hand?" he asked kindly, dropping down from the lamppost beside the car as the man stood up, dusting himself off. Getting a better look at the car, Spider-Man could clearly see that it was a rental, and not a very good one at that. Inside he could see two kids in back seat who were looking at him with wide eyes along with a woman in the passenger's seat who looked just as surprised.

The man, who was wearing a Vytal festival tee shirt, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, but…..don't you have like….bad guys to fight or something?" he asked.

"Car trouble is the worst villain of them all." Spidey joked, making the man let out a laugh. "So what's the problem?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips as he turned to the car. While he wasn't the most familiar with cars like some people, Peter still knew enough to help someone out if they were in need from helping his Uncle tend to their own car.

"Eh the axel is busted, it was turning weird before so I pulled over to look at it." he explained, rubbing the back of his head with a tired sigh. "Guess that's what I get for going with a cheap rental." he lamented as Spider-Man cupped his chin in contemplation. There wasn't much he could do to fix this, even if he used his webbing to try and fix it, the substance would dissolve in a hour at best.

_But there is a mechanic a few blocks away. _he thought to himself, "Tell you what, there's this auto shop on Third Street, hop in and I'll take care of it." he explained.

The man looked unsure but climbed into his car as Spider-Man walked around front of the car, once he was buckled up along with his family, the father gave a thumbs up. Spider-Man turned around and reached back under the front of the car and with a huff lifted the front of the car back up over his back, having to bend forward slightly so that the car's bumper wasn't at risk at skidding on the ground. "Ok not the most comfortable position I've been in but it beats being pinned under a crane." he said to himself before walking forward, pulling the car behind him. "Place is what? Three? Four blocks away? No problem." he said to himself.

* * *

Peter rubbed his back as he entered the F.E.A.S.T. shelter, _I'm going to have SO many back problems when I get older. _he thought sorely, the sharp pain on his vertebra doing little to dissuade that idea. He had carried the car all the way to the auto shop without much trouble aside from being in a uncomfortable position for a half hour. But it was worth it to see the faces of one of the mechanics when he pulled the car into the shop, after the father explained the problem, they got a call that a replacement rental was on it's way.

After a autograph for the father and some selfies with the kids, he swung back towards May's work, _Wonder if May would mind if I crash on her couch for the rest of the day. _he wondered as he walked upstairs in the lobby to where May's office was. Approaching the office he knocked on the door, the muffled 'Come in' was all he needed to hear before opening the door slightly and looking inside. Within May's office, she sat behind her desk while a man he didn't recognize wearing a pair of glasses and ginger colored hair, "Oh sorry May, didn't know you were busy." he apologized.

The man turned in his seat to Peter, and gave him a welcoming smile as May spoke, "Oh it's no problem." she dismissed as she stood up, "This is my nephew Peter. Peter, this is the lawyer that Mr. Li got me in contact with. He's here to help us with those people who were displaced a month ago?" she explained, trying to jog Peter's memory for him. The teen remembered the incident almost immediately, it had been right after he and RWBY went in pursuit of Roman Torchwick, who had gotten his hands on a Atlas combat Mech and trashed a Highway with it.

Because of White Fang's involvement a landlord unjustly evicted a number of Faunus from the complex he owned because the tenants were mostly Faunus. _Still remember how irked that got me. _"Yeah I remember that, the lawsuit is going through?" he asked hopefully.

The man, which Peter turned his attention to, nodded with a small smile, "We are, May here was tell me about how the paper you worked at helped spread awareness." he mentioned, he looked at his Aunt, wearing a proud smile on her face. The man stood up from the chair in front of May's desk, turning to Peter he held his hand out to Peter, the teen's face reflecting in his dark red glasses, "Sorry, were are my manners? Matthew Murdock, attorney at law." he introduced, Peter reaching out and shaking his hand.

Looking him over Peter noticed a few things, first and foremost was the white collapsible cane that was clipped onto his belt which he had seen blind people use in public before. He also noticed that the red glasses he wore were the same type that blind people used as well. Matt smiled at Peter, "You just noticed I'm blind didn't you?" he asked playfully.

Peter felt himself flush with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I-" he began before Matt waved him off, his other hand reaching for the cane on his belt and extending it out to the ground.

"It's fine. Happens more often than you think." he dismissed before turning his head to May, "Ms. Parker I'll contact you if I need any more information. Nice meeting you Peter." he said with a nod to the teen, Peter stepping aside as Matt tapped his cane ahead of him and carefully made his way out of the office through the door Peter thankfully left open. As he left the room, Peter looked out with a little bit of anxiousness as he approached the stairs, however he was relieved when he saw the blind man walk down them easily with no issue.

_Phew. Was about ready to shoot a web and make sure he didn't fall. _he said, sliding his hand out of his pocket where his web shooter was in. As he turned back into May's office, he didn't see Matt look up in his direction, his hearing picking up the shifting of metal in the teen's pocket. Standing for a second on the step he waited a moment before his shoulders relaxed and continued down the staircase.

"He seems nice." Peter said as he went over to the couch against the wall of May's office and sat down, his back flaring with soreness for a second before it subsided.

May nodded as she sat down at her own desk, "He is. He and his partner run a Law Practice in the upper west side. Martin was one of their first clients and they've been good friends with them ever since." she explained, looking out the window of her office to the gym below where all the inhabitants of the shelter had their beds stationed throughout. She quickly turned her attention back to Peter, "So how was your day?" she asked.

_Ran into the Green Goblin, almost got blown up. You know, the usual May. _he thought to himself, "I dropped some pics off at the Bugle and Jonah put me on the Vytal Festival assignment." he said excitedly, May's eyes lit up with pride at the news. Seeing that look on his Aunt's face always made Peter smile, whenever he had a rough day, from be it his normal life or adventures as Spider-man, when he saw May happy despite what she's been through the past eight months? His troubles seemed not so bad.

"That's great hon! When do you start?" she asked.

"As soon as the festival starts, so after graduation." he said, the word seeming so odd to hear in his own voice. It felt like he had been in high school forever despite it only being a few years. "Still hard to believe I'm finally getting out of high school." he admitted, leaning forward in his seat and clasping his hands together in front of him.

May smiled at her nephew with softness in her eyes, "You should feel proud of yourself, your closing one chapter of your life and moving on to the next." she said positively. Peter seemed a little skeptical of how much a big deal graduating was. Compared to everything else in his life, his ongoing fight against the Kingpin and his forces, the constant threat of his supervillain enemies, and not to mention capturing Roman Torchwich made his school life seem so trivial in comparison. "And just think in a few months you'll be off to college." May said with equal amount of pride.

Peter smiled, recalling how excited he got at the idea earlier, "You know Aunt May if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." he joked, standing from his seat and walking over to his Aunt to embrace her in her seat, "And yeah I'm happy too." he admitted.

"You should be honey." she affirmed, returning the hug to her nephew, "You're going to a….." she began before shaking her head, "No….no you've been a young man for a while now….and I can tell you that fills me with more pride then anything else." she admitted, smiling at Peter who could only be taken aback by the joy he caused May. Her eyes looked down for a second, her smile not faltering, "It's been hard this past year….your Uncle, getting a new job, being the man of the house…sometimes I worry that I've put too much on you." she admitted.

Peter lowered himself to eye level with her shaking his head, "Well stop worrying. It's been hard yeah but…..there's been good too." he reasoned. Looking back a year ago, Peter recalled how despite how loving his Aunt and Uncle were to him he still felt alone, no friends of his own and Midtown's professional wallflower as well as Flash's personal punching bag. _Looking at my life now? It's honestly better, despite how much I miss Ben. _

His Aunt looked sympathetically at her nephew, "Your right…but still, I'm your guardian. And it's not easy taking your money." she said in a slightly joking tone.

"It'd either be giving it to you or another girl and I think it's better going to you." Peter cheekily replied, making May chuckle as he stood up. His and Yang's romance may have been short lived, and he can't deny that she did still hold a special place in his heart. But he quickly learned that dating could be expensive, and the irony was that Yang had told him both during and after they dated that it wasn't necessary for her.

May gave her nephew and inquiring look, "Is there a new girl whose caught your eye?" she asked.

Peter shook his head but smiled at his Aunt nonetheless, "No. Me and MJ are both on the singles train now." he admitted. May tilted her head with a curious smile which Peter immediately caught, "I mean we were talking about that earlier today and-" he shook his head, "No, me and MJ aren't a thing." he affirmed, though his Aunt's gaze didn't falter. "I mean yeah we're great friends, but…..look she just had a breakup, and I don't feel right about doing something right now."

May's smirk seemed to deepen, "But you've thought of doing something." she pointed out.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, to defend how she was twisting his words against him. But he grew up watching his Uncle try to argue with May, however after a while he and Ben both learned that it was fruitless effort, "I'm….I need to go. Now. Actually."

"Uh huh." May said, unconvinced.

"I don't like Mary Jane like that." he added, backing to the door.

"Of course you don't." she acquiesced.

The vigilante felt like he was being played with at this point and exited May's office, the Parker matriarch smiling to herself as she shook her head. In truth she only cared that Peter find someone that cared for him, the fact that Mary Jane did and it was a source of embarrassment for him? Well what was some good old fashioned teasing? "If he wanted to convince me he'd find himself a girlfriend." she said to herself as she got back to filling out reports.

As May got back to work, Peter sat atop the F.E.A.S.T. shelter changing into his costume, "I'll go swing around Vale for a few hours, see if there's any more stranded motorists who need my help." he decided, pulling gloves up his forearm. "After that I'll head home and work on the Folder." he added, there were only a few finishing touches needed to complete the device but it would be ready for the science fair. Standing up on the rooftop, He leapt upwards with a flip onto the water tower next to him, "ho knows, maybe I'll run into Gobbie for round two while I'm out?" he posed before leaping from his perch, casting a webline and swinging away from the homeless shelter.

* * *

"Why is my Stock down Fisk?" Norman demanded with crossed arms. The business mogul sat at his office desk with a hologram of both Wilson Fisk and Cinder Fall projected in front of him. Norman had arrived at his business this afternoon only to find a report awaiting him that his company stock had been bought up by various businesses. Because of it the overall stock of Oscorp had gone down a few points, which while not something concerning, was noticeable to him.

The projection of Fisk looked at the list of new shareholders which had bought up stock, _"Nnnggg….it would appear that The Rose is attempting to buy you out from under your nose."_ he realized. Cinder's projection looking at him with a curious glance, _"The Rose is a adversary of mine, I was hoping that pointing the wall crawler in his direction might kill two birds with one stone." _he explained.

Norman glared at the projection, "Well congratulations! Because of you he's put me in his line of sight!" he pointed out.

Fisk sent the CEO a glare which would make most men cower in fear, but Norman stood firm with his accusation of incompetence which only served to irritate the Kingpin ever more. _"I would remind you who our talking to Osborn." _he threatened.

"Yes. Your only source of technology now that Spider-Man put Octavius away. After he kidnapped my son might I add." he shot back, Wilson grit his teeth as he bit back a threat. He hated that Osborn had an actual point, due to the webslinger's interference he had no choice but to rely on Norman for his technological needs for his criminal empire. "We need to deal with him, now." he stated.

Fisk let out a sigh, looking over to Cinder she seemed unperturbed by the news, seeing that he was looking to her for input, the false maiden spoke, _"Norman, I understand your concern, but you don't need to worry. This Rose assumes you don't know about him, as long as you don't do anything reckless? Then I'm sure Wilson will be able to take care of this pest." _she assumed, turning to the Kingpin for confirmation. Fisk nodded, _"As for this Spider-Man, he has been irritating, but he doesn't know the scope of our plans, his interference has been a distraction at best."_

"He's helping that headmaster, whose to say that he's not acting as Ozpin's agent?" he poised. Fisk frowned at the possibility, "We're keeping things quiet now so we can surprise them, but it also means we can't set up any more 'distractions' for that webhead." he explained. They had used asset after asset to try and deter or better yet rid themselves of Spider-Man's attention. But they were at the precipice, they couldn't risk anything now.

_"Then I'll deal with him." _Cinder stated coldly, her amber eyes becoming bright in her hologram. _"In the meantime Norman. I suggest you calm down, focus on your business and try and deal with this stock issue while Fisk takes care of the root problem. We'll need you once things are set in motion, so be ready." _she explained before cutting her line, Fisk fallowing her example and leaving Norman in his office alone. He was still unhappy about the entire thing, not only did Spider-Man pose a threat to their plans but he also humiliated him! He came here to his office and demanded, ordered him to do as he says!

The thought made his blood boil, Norman Osborn did was not one who was told what to do, if he wanted something he would get it come hell or high water. By whatever means necessary, he wanted a son to be proud of so he made it so he could be, and some masked freak came to him and demanded he stop or risk his own imprisonment!? And all because Fisk couldn't do the job right, "Well if that's the problem, then I'll have to do it myself then." he decided, his hand clasping into a tight fist.

* * *

"Here you go." Spider-Man said, kneeling down in front of a little girl and her mother as he handed a small bundle of fur back to the little girl. "Hopefully you've learned that while they like it, Guinee Pigs should not be let out of their cages outside." he gently reminded the girl as she nuzzled the small pet against her cheek. When he was swinging by and heard a little girl calling up into a tree for something to come down, he expected a cat more than a Guine Pig.

The mother set her hand on her daughter's shoulders with a gentle look, "What do we say to the nice man?" she asked her daughter.

The little girl looked up at Spider-Man before looking down in embarrassment, "Thank you for saying Mr. Mittens Mr. Spider Guy." she thanked.

Peter had to try not to laugh, "No problem, just keep a closer eye on Mr. Mittens and we'll call it even." he said before turning away with a wave and slinging into the air. Rising up between buildings, the vigilante of Vale looked over the rooftops around him. Without crime to fight, he had to admit that it could get a little boring as Spider-Man, but when the alternative was all out chaos like during the breach? Boring wasn't so bad.

Landing on the roof of a brownstone, Spider-Man rolled his shoulders to stretch his muscles a little bit, "Well on the bright side there's still no sign of Green Goblin, is it too much to hope that I scared him off and he decided to hang up his life of crime? I mean statistically speaking that's gotta happen at least ONCE right?" he asked himself out loud.

"Unfortunately I doubt that." a voice replied.

Spider-Man whirled around to the source of the voice to see no one else on the rooftop, aside from a chimney and an old antenna, "What the…..am I just hearing things? Or wait…..if your invisible you gotta turn it off before we fight! That's the rule!" he called out, his body shifting into a fighting stance and feeling for his Spider Sense to go off. However his sixth sense didn't react, there was no one else on the rooftop besides him.

"Well that's just childish." the voice responded, this time from behind him over the side of the building. Looking over the side he saw that the entire front of the building was dark except for a single room with a light within it. Stepping off the side, Spider-Man reached his hand out and stuck to the wall beside the window before swinging his body inside.

"Alright I've had just about enough…of…." he trailed off as he took in the sight before him. The room up to the adjacent wall was completely empty, but up against the wall was a large chair with shadows spreading out from it in the shape of webbing. At the center of the web and sitting within the chair was an older woman with white hair that reached just around her chin in a bob, wearing a pair of black glasses with webs in the metal along with red tinted glass.

Standing up from his crouch he saw that she wore a long one piece of cloth that covered her from wrists to neck, with the bottom part of it trailing off and around her legs, almost giving her spectral appearance. In front of her was a chess board with black and white pieces, with none of the white moves but the Black ones spread throughout the board.

However looking at the woman, the hero recognized her, "You…..have we….met before?" he asked, trying to recall why she seemed so familiar.

The older woman looked down at the chess board, tapping her chin, "Oh we have, though the last time we did, you weren't wearing that costume of your Mister Parker." she replied casually as she reached for the white knight piece only to stop herself from picking it up.

Peter felt himself freeze up, "I'm not Peter Parker!" he instantly replied out of reflex.

The older woman snickered, "Oh please, don't even try to deny who part of you is. Frankly it's embarrassing." she replied . "You might have planted some doubt with Ozpin but I'm not one who falls easily to lies." she said, once again verbally pulling the rug out from underneath the teen as he reeled back.

"H-how did you-" he stuttered out before something unexpectedly hit the back of his knees, they buckled and he feel into a chair behind him which pulled him forward to the board in front of the woman. "What the-how the-did you just-" he tried to form a question as his head spun around trying to recollect his senses. "Who are you?" he settled on.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Madam Web." she introduced with a hand extended out.

Peter grabbed the back of the seat and flipped back away from her, "Sorry but I'm not exactly friendly with people who know who I am under the mask without me telling them, trust issues you know?" he asked rhetorically as he stuck his feet to the ceiling. _Ok get out of here now Parker!_ he thought as he turned to the window. As he was about to pounce out the only exit however the entire room whirled around, for the first time ever peter felt a sense of vertigo, his balance became uneven and he tripped forward, his hands reaching out to stop his fall and grabbing onto the back of the chair he was just in.

Looking up from the floor he saw he was once again in front of Madam Web, the older woman looking at him with glee, she was having fun with the teen. "Ok time! Time out! Right now! How did you just-"

"You have your powers, and I have mine." she replied with amusement before gesturing to the seat in front of him. "Please, sit." she offered.

Peter retracted his hands from the seat like it was on fire, "I'll stand thanks." he replied, _Ok if she wanted to attack me she could have done it anytime since Ozpin guessed who I am. So maybe she's not a bad guy…..but still, better to be safe than sorry. Especially when my Spider Sense isn't reacting to her. _he thought upon noticing his sixth sense hadn't once alerted him to her. "Ok, I'll bite, what's your game here? Usually people who meet me in costume try and kill me but you're just screwing around with me." he asked.

The old woman chuckled, "True. However you don't need to worry about me, I'm ore of a…..spiritual guide." she explained. Peter felt his skepticism grow at her explanation, but he was smart enough to keep it to himself, last thing he wanted was to get on this woman's bad side and throw him to Vaccuo for being a smartass. "You see this board yes?" she asked, gesturing to the chess board.

Peter looked at the game, he and his Uncle Ben played chess together when they were younger, his Uncle had actually won a few tournaments back when he was around Peter's age and was happy to show him how the game was played. From what he saw, the white pieces hadn't really moved while the black pieces had their Bishops poised to strike the King and Queen if either pawns blocking them moved. "What do you see?" she asked.

"Something black and white that's not red all over." Peter replied jokingly. He couldn't see them but he was pretty sure Madam Webb just rolled her eyes. "The King and Queen are kind of in trouble but other than that nothing." he answered more earnestly.

"Precisely." Madam Web explained before the pieces on the board shifted, "You're a smart young man Peter, nevertheless I'll explain this simply." she began as some of the pawns on the white side moved. "This board represents Vale, and the forces you've been fighting against." she explained simply. The black Rook moved up against the line of White Pawns, "This game was set in motion long before you gained your abilities, and your presence has upset the balance within it." she further told as a white pawn piece moved up to the lower left of the one in front of the one the Rook was poised to take. The next move, the Rook backed off.

Spider-Man folded his arms, "Ok yeah, Ozpin and his friends versus Kingpin. Yeah." he reasoned as he looked at the Black King piece.

Madam Web shook her head, "You misunderstand. This," the black rook lifted up into the air, "Is Kingpin." she explained, which made Peter look at the board in disbelief. Kingpin was the to everything though! He was the reason Norman got Oscorp and helped make supervillains to fight him, he was the one Roman reported to, he was the one who helped aid the White Fang and they in turn helped Roman, but he wasn't the one behind this!?

"Ozpin's battle is not with Kingpin, nor the one who he reports to, But to a much greater evil." she said, reaching out and lifting up the Black King piece. "My powers allow me to see ahead of the game, and I know how this one ends." she explained, setting the piece down in the same spot as before, surrounded by other black pieces.

Peter shook his head, "Wait if you can see ahead, why not tell me what happens so I can stop whatever is going to happen?" he asked. If he knew whatever Fisk was going to do then he could easily beat him! And stop whatever he and his handlers were trying to accomplish.

Madam Web shook her head, "I cannot." she replied.

The teen's lenses focused on her, "Can't or won't?" he asked, remembering how his last conversation with Ozpin and his allies went.

Madam Web folded her hands together, "Alright then, you're a scientist, yes?" she asked, Peter nodded, "Your familiar with the idea of timelines right?" she asked.

Peter was taken aback by the question, "Yeah, the theory is that our timeline is connected to others, and other timelines are formed by choices made. I flip a coin and it comes up heads here, but in another timeline it comes up tails and my decision splinters off from it." he reasoned.

She nodded, "Correct. If I tell what happens, then your actions to stop it will not make it come to pass, thus making my telling you utterly useless." she reasoned. "and even then, my power, while it seems vast, is limited." she explained as she gestured behind her to the shadows on the wall. "Like a spider on a web, I see the vibrations of the future, however the further away they events are the more cloudy it is, but the closer it encroaches in upon me, the clearer it is."

Peter rubbed his temple, if he knew that he was going to discuss theoretical physics he would have brushed up on them at least a little bit. "Ok so…..what? You can't tell me the future, because if you do then that ends up erasing it. So then what can you do?' he asked.

"Like I said, I can guide you. Not explicitly, but generally. But for now, I can only guide you with this." she said, getting Peter's full attention. "Hatred is the path destruction, while love is what paves the road to recovery." she said.

Peter shook his head in disbelief, "That's it!? That's your great advice? Something out of a fortune cookie!?" he asked critically. He shook his head, "No, I need some real advice! No empty platitude bullshi-" he started before red smoke clouded his vision. When it cleared, he whirled around and found he wasn't in the room any longer, but standing out on the sidewalk in front of the brownstone he was on the roof of moments ago. "Did I hit my head and take a trip through the Twilight Zone or what?" he asked himself in disbelief before his eyes caught sight of a sign on the building.

_Madame Web_

_Fortune Teller and Mystic._

The web wielding hero's eyes widened in incredulity, "Oh man you gotta be kidding me it was real!?" he asked no one but himself, looking up the side of the building he saw that the window he entered through had even disappeared. Shooting a web to the wall he pulled himself up to where the window was before, feeling the spot where the window once was, he pulled away in shock. "Hatred and destruction. Well that's not ominous in the slightest." he said to himself, raising his hand and shooting a web out before leaping off the building and swinging away.

Casting a webline out in front of him, Peter couldn't shake the feeling of dread he now had, he didn't know how much of Madame Web he believed but he couldn't deny that something has been building for a while. And whatever it was couldn't possibly be good.

* * *

**AN: HOLY SHIT WE'RE HERE! VOLUME 3! WHOOOHOOOO!**

**I can't tell you guys how much I've been looking forward to getting to this point! And with Volume 7 out now It couldn't be a better time! **

**Ok so Volume 7? It's great, every episode so far has given us something great and I can't wait to see what lies in store! Ace Ops is interesting, Ironwood's plan is genuinely exciting and RWBY's development is nothing short of astounding!**

**And….despite my efforts, you all kind of wore me down. Matt Murdock is in this now! But! But! But! BUT! There is no way in HELL the Avengers are going to be in this. For a bunch of obvious reasons, but I figure Daredevil? Yeah I can see him fitting in this world, sure there's no Catholicism but I mean the Dark Brother pretty much looks like the devil that Matt would base DD off of. **

**And other characters like DD, street level heroes who don't break the world (if Thor was a thing there is absolutely nothing that can stop him from thunderstriking Salem into space) can be featured in this. DD is experimental so if he works out then maybe more will show up. **

**Now then, second big thing. Madame Web. **

**I took inspiration from the 90's series solely for her since she is nowhere near as powerful or a big deal in the actual earth 616 comics. She literally shows up, almost gets killed by juggernaut, and then dies by Kraven later on. **

**As to what she really is? That's a mystery for now, but her powers are not infinite as I explained here the story. While she can see the future, it's not clear. For example if she was in 1900, she could tell that something bad happens in the 1910's (WW1) but couldn't tell you what it is for the life of her. And again like I explained, if she did tell someone what happens and they took actions to stop it? Then her prediction is basically null and void, 100% useless. So like Dragonball Z and Endgame, you change the past with knowledge from the future? Things go wildly different. **

**Now then, 2099 is coming back to Marvel! Which is pretty cool but the way they're doing it is…..kinda contrived. It's one of the only things that Spencer has fumbled, basically it does a new 52 for 2099 which…I sorta get? Like outside of Spider-Man 2099 there aren't many good 2099 books so…..yeah? But Still it's cool to see Miguel again.**

**Patrick Gleason's art is great, quickly becoming one of my favorites, and as usual for the most part I enjoy Spencer's writing. Amazing MJ also came out and kinda blew away my expectations. the art is stellar and the story is a ton of fun, though I really hate how Marvel now has Christos Gage (superior spider-man writer who used them to bash on Spider-Man, MJ, and Black Cat in the final issue) writing a Gwen Stacy mini series…hard pass. **

**Aside from all of that, I'm finishing up this semester pretty soon so hopefully after that I'll be able to get more chapters out! **

**Until next time Stand Front True Believers! I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Competition)

**Competition**

**Dracus6: Bud I gotta tell ya, I appreciate it, but I'm not going to pick up any more fanfics. So please stop requesting them, besides I don't even know half the anime you reference when you ask me.**

**awesomerebel55: Volume 3 is where the plot finally happens so he's gotta get at least somewhat informed. As for DD, I'm still tentative about it but I got a few ideas planned that should be fun at the very least. **

**JTD3: I took a bunch from that episode for their meeting, honestly that show made Madame Web way more important and powerful than she actually was. IIRC Doc Strange even says that his power is miniscule in comparison to her's. Which is just false in the comics since Madame Web is like a preschooler vs a college student in math.**

**superjoeyf271: Greenie is based off the OG Goblin design from Stan Lee and Steve Dittko, so if anything he looks mostly like the 90's version of Greenie. However that may change since Goblin has gone through a few costume changes through the years, notably during the Paul Jenkins and Marvel Knights Era where he wore something more like chainmail? **

**StriderSpider01: I know right! Most crossovers I read with rwby never get past Volume 2, and even if they do they add a ton of filler. Which isn't bad, or inaccurate for that matter since Volume 2 is at the halfway point of the semester and volume 3 is at the end of it. And I get why, there's plenty of stories to tell between the volumes, or rather there used to be until volume 4's time jump, now the volumes take place within weeks, sometimes minutes of each other. **

**And I do take a ton from various Spidey sources, my main inspirations however the spectacular series, the JMS, J.M. DeMatties, Nick Spencer, some of Dan Slott's runs. the 90's series, and the PS4 video game. The game really showed me how well to blend the history together of Spidey. And even then I'm still looking at other writers for inspiration. Right Now I'm reading Peter David's Spider-Man work which is honestly astounding given everything he's written. **

** As for this arc I won't give any big spoilers away but like RWBY, Peter will meet new friends, but face deadly enemies as well. **

**Council of Words: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Dexter: I'll get into this since your not the first reviewer to ask, just know that I know that people like the ship.**

**Pyrojack25: Yeah I got your message and honestly….holy shit that's perfect, it's on the hush for now since ruining it would be a disservice but yeah I can totally see something like that happening in this and Punisher will DEFINITELY show up. And I get it, some stuff sticks in your head no matter how hard you try and shake it out. And I just keep repeating the Avengers thing because I want to be clear that's where I draw the line.**

**I wrote a legend of Korra/Spider-Man crossover when I first started writing and…..honestly it's bad. It's not at all in line with the world and it's just kinda broken at this point I think. Honestly I look back on it now and think 'What the hell was I thinking this is so stupid story wise."**

**And yes the Mandalorian is one of the best star wars thing in a while and I got Disney + just to watch it….and the 90's spider-man…and gargoyles.**

**Guest 1: Thank you, I apricate it. And I think this is the first time I've seen someone respond to reviews with their own review.**

**nykeemk2005: (ok so you might not get this reference) NOOOOOO MY CACANNE! Tfs reference. Couldn't help myself.**

**Maelstrom Resurrected: Honestly? Yeah it could! There's still a bunch of ways this story can go, like does Spidey go to Minstrel or to Atlas? How does he get to atlas? Why would he go to either? Is there precedent for it in the comics? Can that be used as a plot in this to have it happen? **

**As for the Upgrade? With all the suits Spidey has worn through the years I definitely could see him rock an upgraded suit in atlas. However, much like the comics, he'll always go back to the trusty and true red and blue. Right now however I think he might make The Last Stand suit just because it's cold as BALLS in Atlas. I mean there's friggin Penguins there!**

**mrfugen01: Thank you, I know it's hard because it is a good ship. However there is a big reason I think that ultimately? It doesn't work out for them. As for going to Atlas I got like five ideas as to why he can go and none of them have to do with romance in the slightest. In fact you could say most of them are because of the opposite. **

**JCarrrasco: I shall and will!**

**Curz7808: Thank you so much! Honestly these guys popped into my mind as well, not gonna lie, Hellcat is one of those heroines I've heard of but know genuinely nothing about. I actually have a neat idea for Iron Fist, Luke Cage could work too, but his background as well as what his character represents might need some tweaking since he's shown to be a pillar of the African American community as a whole, and since as far as we know the only people persecuted in Remnant are Faunus? Then some tweaking to his origin might be needed.**

**Jessica Jones could work as well, might need to brush up on my White Tiger knowledge since the only stuff I know comes from that garbage Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon. Punisher is no-prize, Shang Chi too (his movie is what I'm super excited for). Everyone else can also work with a little research on my part. **

**Guest 2: That's impossible since their neighbors. But honestly what's so bad about MJ anyway? I mean unlike Gwen she has a personality and Black Cat who initially only loved Spider-Man? Is it that I'm writing her badly? I mean it's no secret I love MJ in the comics, which might be sort of the problem?**

**Films and TV series haven't really shown how cool MJ can be, I mean at one point in the comics she's kidnapped by her and Peter's landlord and is held captive for days until she sees a chance to break free. She fricking brains her captor with a lamp and then elocutes two guards with the same lamp! That's pretty awesome!**

**Plus there's the time she unloaded a clip into Green Goblin which is super cool.**

* * *

Mary Jane stared at Peter with a mixture of disbelief, amusement, and a little bit of fear from what he had just told her. She had been home watching TV when she gotten a text from Peter asking if she could meet him at his house in the cellar. When she arrived he told her everything that happened with the mysterious Madame Web, she knew who Peter was but didn't seem to harbor any ill will towards him. In fact she seemingly wanted to help him, but still the fact that someone else knew and they seemed to have enough power to just play with Peter like that? It was a little scary.

"So…..what do you think?" she asked finally, Peter sitting across from her on his desk to him in his chair with his hands clasped together, the only source of light was the desk lamp, they didn't want to risk alerting May that they were down here so they opted to keep the main light off. He had changed out of his costume and into his pajamas, his costume safely hidden up in his room His heel thumped against the ground anxiously as he contemplated, "I mean it seems like she wants to help you. And if she was going to try and hurt you then why wouldn't she when she had the chance?" she reasoned.

"I think so too but…..that prediction of her's? Hatred, destruction? That's not exactly comforting." he pointed out, making the redhead smirk as he leaned back in his seat. Running his hand over his face he let out a sigh. Seeing the stressful look on his face, the redhead moved over on his desk and patted the spot next to her on the surface, rolling his eyes in slight amusement he stood up and turned before sitting down next o her, looking over at her soft emerald eyes he felt his shoulders relax. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt. And it sounds like that's unavoidable." he explained.

Mary Jane smiled sweetly at Peter, reaching her hand out she clasped his, "Peter, I'm going to tell you something my mom once told me. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift. That's why it's called the present." she said to her friend. Peter smiled at her metaphor, "Life has a tendency to use everyone as a punching bag, though for some reason it really likes using you." she added teasingly, he chuckled at her observation before she clasped her other hand over his. "Besides you keep glossing over the second part about how….." she trailed off, looking down at their hands together. "…..after Mark…I was in a rough place…mentally." she admitted, Pete's amusement instantly cutting off.

Mary Jane hadn't spoken out loud about Mark since he was sent away for his crimes, there were still whispers of it at school of course. However whenever he heard someone talking about it he'd shoot them a look that would make anyone talking about it drop the subject. "And it's taken me a while but I'm better now….like ninety percent better. But I'm still…putting my heart out there? I'm not doing that for anyone. Pyrrha…..she showed me that I have love in my life and it's a beautiful thing…..and it gets us through the hardest times in our lives so….as long as we got that? We'll be ok." she assured, looking up and smiling at Peter.

The redhead looked into Peter's eyes with warmth, the light from the desk illuminating the side of her face as well as the gentle smile she shared with him. Moments like this were not unfamiliar with the two of them, they shared more with each other than either did with anyone else. But for the first time Peter felt something other than comfort in Mary Jane, for a second his smile faltered and all his focus was on Mary Jane, the green in her eyes, the shade of her crimson hair. She looked beautiful, something he admitted, to her face even, but never before did the thought of saying it seem like something other than a friendly compliment.

His hand tightened slightly around her's nowhere near enough to cause any discomfort but enough for her to take notice. The shift in pressure reminded her that despite his seemingly normal appearance, Peter could also be just pure power. Capable of crushing steel with his bare hands if he wanted to, _But he's always so…..gentle with me. _she seemed to realize, glancing down at his hands. They darted back up to see his hazel colored eyes observing her, heat rose to her face under his gaze and she slipped her hand out from his, "I…I better get home." she sputtered out.

The sudden shift in her mood brought him out of his head, "Right! Yeah…same." he agreed.

"Dude. We're in your basement." Mary jane pointed out before she offered a friendly smile, "Even I need beauty sleep." she provided.

Peter offered up his own smile as well, "Why do you think I made the mask cover my whole face?" he joked, it earned a short titter from the redhead as she slipped off the table and walked up the stairs to the backyard. As soon as the doors closed, Peter facepalmed, _Good going genius! See what you did? You made her uncomfortable! _he berated himself. He felt like a jerk, MJ was confiding in him, trying to help him and he just….ogled her!_ Ugh! I gotta apologize to her when I see her. _he decided.

As Peter berated himself within his cellar, Mary Jane couldn't suppress the flush on her face as she stomped towards her house. _That….That was…that-what was that? Gentle? I mean yeah, obviously I mean he's got super strength dummy. He's got to be careful opening a door. _she reasoned as she reached her own door to the back of her house. She let out a sigh, she liked Peter, honestly she thought he was one of the most amazing people she's ever met in her life. Forget his powers, Peter had a heart of pure gold even if he didn't realize it, he showed her that while the world may have guys like her father, like Mark, it also had good people, good men. Like Peter.

Her chest fluttered at the thought but it was accompanied by a sense of unease, reminding her heart was not yet healed from what Mark had done to it. Entering her kitchen she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water to drink, trying to ease whatever she felt, _It was just a silly thought. That's all. _she reasoned. _A silly little thought for just a second….yeah. That's it. _she unconvincingly told herself.

* * *

The Midtown Science fair was something Peter looked forward to every year, not only did it involve his passion but it also allowed him to show off his knowledge of the subject to his peers. However with this year's science fair being integrated with all schools in Vale, including Horizon University, he was a little more hesitant to show off what he knew compared to college students in one of the best science programs in the Kingdom. He explained it to Flash like a flag Griffball player going against their school's team.

Looking down at the folder, he saw his reflection in the black screen, reaching his hand out he closed the top of it and pressed a button in the center of the lid, the modest sized laptop folded in on itself, sections of the machine bending into smaller square shapes and slid over one another before stopping in it's folded form. Which was only the size of a extended scroll but twice as thick. Peter smiled to himself at his accomplishment, _Took months of work but you know what? I did it! _he thought proudly.

Turning his head to the box from the Rose-Xiao Long household he saw that there was still a number of old weapon parts inside. Sliding the box in front of him he looked inside, "Didn't even use all the parts." he noticed. When he had asked Yang and Ruby if he could use pare parts that they had in crafting their own weapons he expected there to be only a couple components left over. So it was surprising when full box of old parts fell into his lap. And even then he didn't think he'd have anything left over, _You know…these are meant to be used on weapons….._ he thought to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Web Shooter.

_I have been playing with the idea of upgrading my webshooters. _he remembered. The web shooters he used now were undoubtedly an improvement over the first models he made which only used a single cartridge of web fluid. The only problem with them was that they took up noticeable space and took a little bit to put on, but if he could design a model that he could wear at all times and wasn't noticeable? _It would shave down on the time it takes me to change into Spider-Man. _he reasoned before shaking his head and pocketing his shooter. _Later, I gotta get to the fairgrounds to submit it. _he thought, picking up his folder and going up stairs.

Walking through the kitchen and dining room he reached the front door where the coat rack was, grabbing his heavy brown coat off the rack, he slipped it over his shoulders, covering the red long-sleeve he had on as he slipped the folder into the inside pocket for safe keeping. Opening the door, Peter stepped out and nearly ran into Mary Jane who had her hand raised, poised to knock on the door and nearly knocking on Peter's nose. The pair both jumped in surprise before MJ snickered, "So much for Spider Sense huh?" she asked jokingly as she lowered her hand and crossed her arms, the sleeves of her green jacket rolled up.

Stepping aside, Peter exited his house and walked with Mary Jane, "Heading to your science fair?" she asked playfully with a smirk, knowing that Peter had been working hard on his project. The fact he managed to actually complete it despite his double life as Spider-Man is what actually surprised her.

Peter nodded, "Yeah…." he replied, his face faltering as they walked out to the sidewalk, "Look MJ if I…..made you uncomfortable or anything last night? I'm sorry, I-" he started.

Mary Jane felt her chest tighten up, she hoped he would just write how she acted off. "What? No I wasn't uncomfortable, what made you think that?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

Peter was taken aback by the response, "Oh well…..it's just…..you left so abruptly after we talked and I was worried I did something wrong." he explained honestly. He couldn't put into words exactly what happened between them, in all honesty nothing really did. They just looked at one another, or at least that's all he thought they did, "So…..your ok with me?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah now come on, you gotta science fair to get to." she urged with encouragement, walking ahead of him and leading the both of them towards the airship dock to take them to the Vytal Festival fairgrounds. Peter smiled at MJ's usual optimism, missing how she let out a relieved breath as she turned away. _Well that's one awkward conversation avoided. _she thought.

* * *

Harry Osborn rifled through his dresser drawer frantically in search of a pair of socks, "Oh come on really? I just did my laundry yesterday." he complained to himself in frustration. The Osborn heir ran a hand over his scalp, brushing some undergarments aside, he relaxed when he found a pair to slip on. He and Mary Jane had arranged to meet with Peter at the science fair later today and he was running a little late since he overslept.

Putting his shoes on, Harry left his room and walked towards the stairwell, passing in front of his father's office, "Harry?" Norman called out, his son's head leaning back to look into his father's office. Norman was sitting behind his desk with his holo screen down, "Where are you off to?" he asked.

Harry internally winced at his father's annoyed tone but didn't let himself show it, "Peter is entering in the Science Fair at the Vytal Fairgrounds, I'm going to help him out." he explained, causing Norman's eyes to widen with interest.

"Really?" he asked with a impressed look, "Good for Peter for putting himself out there." he said with pride. Harry frowned at his dad's interest in Peter. Part of him felt a pang of jealousy towards his friend, but it wasn't as though Peter did it intentionally so how could re really blame him of all people? His father had high expectations, and peter met them where Harry didn't.

"Um speaking of Peter…well he and I were talking the other day and…..well remember how we talked about me getting my own place after graduating?" he asked, Norman nodded. "Well Mary Jane brought up that maybe Peter could room with me if he wanted." he explained albeit with a bit of bashfulness.

Norman's face lit up, "That….that is a wonderful idea!" he said, causing Harry to smile. "What did Peter say?"

"Well he's on the fence about it, with his Aunt and all? Plus he wants to earn his keep like usual." he said, recalling how he declined taking any money when May had her heart attack and was administered to the hospital. It was his father who wanted him to push the offer onto Peter.

Norman nodded in understanding "Of course, of course…tell you what, run it by him again. Tell him I'd be willing to cover the both of your expenses as long as your grades are good." he offered fairly. Harry nodded before Norman dismissed him, as Harry shut the door behind him the CEO smirked to himself. He saw a lot of potential in Peter, he was responsible, intelligent, and driven, if he could take the boy under his wing? He could be invaluable to him in the future. And if Harry could help facilitate that? Then he'd make himself useful to Norman as well.

* * *

The Vytal Festival was something Mary Jane looked forward to every year back in Minstrel, the food, the games, the entertainment, it was basically on giant party that went on for weeks! Who couldn't love it? Minstrel always held the festival at the base of the Kingdom below the arch it was built on, putting it within the Kingdom. Vale however had the festival held just outside the grounds of Beacon Academy, it was more like a fair than a festival. The only difference being that Amity Arena was floating up in the sky above the grounds, casting a shadow over the forest, "Thank you." the redhead said gratefully as she paid the cotton candy vendor. Walking back towards Peter as other festival goes explored the fairgrounds she plucked off some of her pink cotton and ate the sweet substance, "Mmmmh. Want some?" she asked, offering hm the fluffy treat.

Peter shook his head, "No thanks. I don't trust fairground food." he declined before continuing through the grounds. The once green trees around the property were now turning shades of orange and brown as fall came upon the Kingdom, pulling his camera out of his pocket he raised the device up to his face and snapped a few photos. "Just wait until the festival gets into full swing, this place will be packed." he said, remembering past years he attended with his Aunt and Uncle.

MJ recalled how crowded it got back home, "Back in Minstrel it seemed like the whole Kingdom showed up. Is it like that here too?" she asked as Peter took a snapshot of two of the groundskeepers hoisting a banner up between two stands welcoming attendees.

"Some years yah. Since we're hosting the Tournament? I wouldn't be surprised." he explained as he lowered his camera and inspected the shot he took. "One year me, Uncle Ben, and Aunt May came here and it took us an hour to leave." he explained. His Aunt and Uncle always took him out whenever they could when he was younger, showing him around the city, going to Vital Park Zoo once a year in the fall. The first time they went to Kings Tower and looked over the Kingdom from the top floor, he loved it all. In fact he attributed his love for his Kingdom to his Aunt and Uncle, he wasn't as loyal to his Kingdom as some people were but he still took pride in being from Vale.

As Peter looked around through his camera, Mary Jane caught sight of someone out the corner of her eye. Turning her head she grinned before reaching out and tugging on Peter's coat, getting his attention and seeing what she did. RWBY was in attendance with what appeared to be another team he hadn't met but somewhat recognized as one of the members towered over everyone else.

Weiss was conversing with one of their members, a boy with tanned skin and ginger hair who had scars along his arms. Blake was talking to a Faunus with bunny ears atop her head while Yang and the big guy were focusing on a feat of strength attraction with a giant mallet. Al the while Ruby was excitedly chatting away with a girl in a beret and sunglasses, MJ let out a hum at the sight of the girl who Ruby was talking to, "Don't know many people who can pull of a beret." she admitted as they approached the group.

Ruby's gaze briefly broke away from the other girl, saying something to her she then rushed over to the pair, "Mary Jane! Peter! What are you guys doing here?" she asked, stopping just before them with a large smile on her face. Thankfully not using her semblance to speed over and nearly tackle Peter like she did a number of times before.

Pulling her into a one armed hug, Peter smiled back at her before explaining, "I'm here to enter the science fair. Mary Jane's tagging along." he explained, the redhead nudging him jokingly. She had offered to attend the science fair with him weeks ago just to hang out, Harry accepted as well but told him he'd meet him here later. As the rest of the team and other group approached them, Ruby noticed and stepped aside to give introductions.

"Peter, MJ, this is team CFVY. Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi." she introduced, the four members of the team all greeting the two, Velvet giving them a polite wave while Fox and Yatsu both gave a bow of their heads. Coco however was solely locked on Mary Jane, her hand raised up to the sunglasses she wore and tipped them down to get a better look at the two of them. "Guys, this is Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. I've told you about them….a little…I wasn't bragging." she introduced in kind.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." Peter greeted kindly.

"Same here, call me MJ." she welcomed as well.

Coco extended her hand and gave MJ a smile, "Will do. When Ruby was telling about you, she didn't mention you had style." she quickly replied, Velvet and Yatsu looked at one another with knowing smiles, silently acknowledging their leader's sudden compliment. Mary Jane smiled appreciatively as Coco withdrew her hand, "So what brings you here?" she inquired, her question more directed at Mary Jane then Peter. He noticed it as well, looking over to Yang she simply grinned at him and shook her hand dismissively, silently telling him not to take it personally.

Mary Jane titled her head to Peter, "Pete here is entering the science fair, came to have his back." she explained, turning to Peter who gave her an appreciative look. At this, Peter pulled out the folder from his coat and presented it to his friends, tapping the button the device unwrapped itself from the portable form into the laptop he started with.

Velvet and Ruby's eyes both widened at the show, "Woooooaaah." they both said in awe, offering the device to Ruby who gently took it in her hands. "You used the parts we gave you to make this? That's so cool!" she squealed in excitement as she inspected the device, pressing a few keys and turning the device on. "Oh hey you get internet on this too." she noticed.

Peter gave her a blank look, "Why would I make a laptop that doesn't have an internet connection?" he asked. Ruby shrugged in response before closing it and pressing the button to fold it back up ad hand it back to it's creator. Peter took it back and slipped it back into his pocket, "Honestly with Horizon University competing? I'll be surprised if anyone even looks at mine, last year a single student was able to make an actual jet pack." he admitted.

Mary Jane ate some of her cotton candy before nudging Peter with her elbow, "Aw don't talk like that, I mean yours it as least practical." she pointed out. "I mean you could make a jetpack out of a microwave but honestly whose going to use it?" she jokingly asked, causing Peter to snort at her idea/.

Coco nodded, "Listen to her, just because something looks flashy doesn't mean it's valuable." she reasoned supportively.

Fox gave his leader a dry look, "This coming from the girl who bought five pairs of heels?" he asked critically as he crossed his arms over his chest. Coco turned to him and huffed, Fox tilted his head amusingly, "What was that? It sounds like your glaring at me." he joked, Velvet and Yatsu snickering to themselves at their leader's expense. Peter snickered at the crack to which Fox apricated, some people would get weird around him when his disability came up so it was refreshing to have someone just roll with it.

MJ looked at Coco curiously, "Depends. What brand were they?" she asked.

The redhead's interest in fashion instantly got Coco's attention, "Rhapsody Footwear. They're super comfy." she praised.

Mary Jane perked up, "Oh those are great. I had to do a shoot for six hours in those things. Way better than any other heels I had to wear." she said, balancing herself back and forth on her feet a she recalled how sore her feet could get standing upright for so long while taking up various poses. Honestly it was probably the part of her old job that she didn't like.

Coco seemed to stiffen like a board, "I'm sorry, shoot? Like…."

Mary Jane smiled with pride, "Yeah, I'm a model. Well I used to be, now I work at Kingsley Incorporated designing clothing lines." she explained, the statement causing Coco's jaw to drop. MJ and Peter shared a confused look before Yang and the others approached and began speaking with them as Coco's brain seemed to shut off for a minute as Weiss asked Mary Jane something that the fashionista didn't catch.

Velvet saw their leader's flustered state and walked over to her side, patting her on the shoulder, "Coco, I know what you're thinking right now-"

"She's gorgeous." her leader replied instantly.

"Yes she's very lovely." Velvet assured supportively.

"She's a gorgeous, fashion designer…and model." Coco insisted, watching Mary Jane as she finished eating her cotton candy. Turning to a nearby bin a few feet away, she tossed it inside, making the redhead smirk to herself satisfactory before turning back to Blake to discuss something. "It's like finding a unicorn Velvet." she stated, lowering he sunglasses to clearly look at MJ.

Velvet smiled to herself, she had known Coco personally for two years now and knew of her from their academy days before that. She was heartbreaker for all the girls at their old school. But seeing her get so worked up? It was impossible not to tease, "Yes…..unfortunately I have it on good authority she is not into women." she said, making Coco's shoulders slouch in disappointment. Velvet reached her hand over and pattered her shoulder, 'There, there. We'll find you another unicorn." she promised, making her leader smirk, there were more fish in the sea.

"So what about you guys? Here for the festival?" Peter asked Yang curiously.

The blonde shrugged, "Not really, the prelims for the Tournament has our team scheduled for later. We're hanging out until we have to go." she explained excitedly. Peter smiled at his ex, the team was aiming to compete in the Vytal Tournament, "CFVY and JNPR are competing too. They're having their prelim match now actually." she said, getting Mary Jane's attention which Peter took notice of. Ever since Mark, Pyrrha had constantly visited the Watson house to see Mary Jane. Just as how MJ had gone out of her way to see her when she had the chance, Pyrrha had done same for MJ.

"You should go see her." Peter proposed to the redhead, Mary Jane looked ready to accept the offer right then and there but hesitated. She had come to support Peter after all, Peter realized this and shrugged, "I'll be fine, I'll catch up with you later." he insisted.

Mary Jane smiled softly at him, "Your awesome. You know that?" she asked him before turning and walking away from the group, "I'll catch you guys later." she said waving the others goodbye as she walked away in search of where the prelims were being held to see her cousin.

As she left the group, Peter smiled whilst he tuned back to his friends, "I better get going to." he said as he was about to leave before Yang joined him at his side.

"I'll trade places with MJ, make sure none of the other scientists pick on you." she assured jokingly, "Text me when we get called for the prelim!" she called back to her team as they walked away. Walking through the grounds, the former couple passed by a few attractions which little kids were playing, Yang smirked to herself as she remembered when Peter took her to an arcade. Glancing over at Peter she asked, "Remember our first date?"

Peter smiled at her, "I remember worrying my head off wondering where I was going to take you, yes." he replied. Yang's violet eyes rolled at his remark, "But yeah, we went to the arcade and I won you that awful pun shirt." he recalled. It was his first date ever with someone so of course he was a nervous wreck leading up to it despite Mary Jane telling him there was nothing to worry about.

"It's an amazing pun shirt and again, thank you for that." the blonde corrected him. She mainly used to for sleepwear but still remembered when Weiss first saw it she immediately turned and walked away. She mockingly glared at him, "And I still remember how you played me." she added, remembering how Peter seemed to feign inadequacy with games but ended up winning more than she did.

Peter had to suppress the smile he had, "I have no idea what your talking about." he replied with feigned innocence. He might have used his Spider Sense to cheat at a few of the games….not that Yang would ever know that. "But why bring it up?" he questioned. Yang tilted her head to a nearby claw game being played at which he saw the connection.

Yang looked at him with mirth in her eyes, "Just found it a little funny how you came here with MJ….alone." she pointed out. She had meant it to be simple teasing, Peter knew it, but he thought back to how….awkward last night had gotten and felt his cheeks flush at the thought. At which Yang instantly took notice of, her small smirk spreading over her face into a grin, "Oh." she simply said with interest.

"What? What's 'oh'?" Peter asked quickly turning to her defensively.

Yang stopped and placed her hands on her hips to face him, "Peter. You take my teasing pretty well, but when I get you to blush? I know something is up." she stated, pointing at his reddened cheeks. The photographer became slightly more flushed after being called out, crossing his arms over his chest he looked away from Yang unsurely. The blonde's grin faded before she reached her hand out to his shoulder, "Peter, I'm serious. What's up?"

The teen took a deep breath, "It's…look it's just a little weird talking to you about….since we used to date I don't….." he struggled to find a reply. Looking up at her he saw a brief flash of hurt cross her face, "Listen…..your still my friend, you'll always be my friend." he said, making her smile at him. While they admittedly liked one another, it became clear after a while that it wasn't meant to be, aside from only seeing each other briefly each week at a time they also lived two very different lives. She was a Huntress whose duty was to help people, not to dissimilar to Peter's other life as Spider-Man.

But….Peter was just that….Peter. Not Spider-man. Spider-Man was a mask and a costume, he was Peter Parker, a normal high schooler who was a photographer, not a huntsmen in training like Yang was. Peter had and wanted to keep a normal life, whereas Yang craved adventure, it wasn't meant to be. And they both realized that, it didn't make the hurt from the split any less so, but the reasoning is what helped them move forward with their lives.

And they were still friends, not many who shared a romantic relationship could say the same thing. And Peter trusted Yang, "…..ok fine. Me and MJ were talking last night, something weird sort of happened." he revealed, Yang raised a brow but waited for him to finish, "I thought maybe I did something wrong and I apologized but she said it was no big deal but…." he shook his head.

Yang raised her hands, "Ok what exactly happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, she was over at my place, we were talking down in the cellar and I looked at her and…." he trailed off, unsure of how to exactly to describe what exactly happened. "…we just looked at each other. Then she suddenly left." he finished. Yang rubbed her chin with a thoughtful expression, from how it sounded Peter didn't do anything wrong, and he wasn't lying otherwise why would he tell her in the first place? However to her it sounded like him and MJ just stared at each other which…..

The blonde gave Peter a soft look, "So you looked at Mary Jane, and you….saw her? Right?" she asked.

Peter gave her deadpanned look, however the more he thought about it the more it….made sense? "I mean…yeah? I guess?" he said with confusion before he began to see what Yang was getting at. He saw Mary Jane, just like he when he first met Yang and saw her, guilt immediately swelled in his chest, "Oh man I screwed up." he realized, holding his head in his hand.

"I mean not really? You didn't act on it or anything." Yang replied reasonably.

Peter shook his head as he lowered his hand, "Yang, she just split up with her last boyfriend. Who might I add stabbed her in the back." he pointed out, the blonde frowning at the mention of Mark. "You didn't see her…..how hurt she was by that." he said sadly, recalling how she had broken down in his arms after the entire affair was over with. The memory alone made his stomach churn, he hated seeing anyone like that, let alone MJ.

Yang sighed, "I mean…..yeah, I see your point." she admitted, "Ok then, maybe this is just your heart telling you it's lonely?" she ventured as they resumed their walk.

Peter snorted at her phrasing but…she did have a point, it had been a month since he and Yang split, and they had dated for just as long. "Maybe your right. And MJ is the one girl I spend a ton of time with. I mean don't get me wrong! MJ is great, she's supportive, she's nice, she's….strong….and…." he trailed off, smiling as he thought of all the things he liked about Mary Jane. And admittedly, there was a lot. "But maybe I should start looking again." he replied, making Yang smile.

Peter couldn't resist, "…..you know if Blake is seeing anyone?" he asked cheekily, earing a well meaning slug to his arm and a laugh from his blonde ex. "Thanks Yang." he said gratefully, his friend beaming at him in response as they approached a large tent where Harry was out in front of pacing back and forth. Waving at his friend to get his attention, Harry caught sight of them and smiled, "Hey Har, sorry we kept you waiting. MJ went to go see her cousin so I traded her for Yang." he explained before glancing over at her jokingly, "Not sure if it's a fair trade though."

Yang snorted, "Well she could probably shield us better if anything blows up here so I think it's fair." Harry supplied with just as much humor before turning to the tent entrance. Walking through the threshold, the trio stopped as soon as they crossed, taking in the sight of the science fair. Peter's eyes lit up as he saw one of the first projects on display was a metallic like fluid suspended in midair between two large magnets. Harry looked between the first display and Peter, "….ok I'll admit I might have underestimated the competition." He muttered as Peter entered further in, watching another display that used electric dust to conduct a simple current that was able to power a miniature of Vale.

_Man…I was so worried about what I was making that I didn't even think of how cool the others would be! _he thought with excitement. Hearing a buzzing overhead, he looked up to see a small squad of drones hover overhead, projecting a banner above them, welcoming newcomers to the fair, "Ok that's pretty cool." Harry admitted before fallowing Peter down one of the aisles, the three's eyes wandering around them as they maneuvered around one f the poles holding the tent up over the property.

What caught Yang's eye was a series of tubes containing liquids going all around a small space where a girl was hard at work adjusting the various valves to the pipes. However what intrigued her was the sign at the table saying, 'Free Sample!'. "Ok, I'll bite, free sample of what?" she asked, the girl smiling as she held up a finger. Turing to the tubes she released a few valves that allowed colorful liquids to flow through them before they call converged into a empty Dixie cup, filling it with a rainbow of liquids on top of one another. Presenting it to the blonde huntress, Yang cautiously took the cup and sniffed it, "Hmmmm….Bottoms up!" she declared proudly before drinking it.

The substance tasted sweet like honey, then to a taste resembling strawberries, but what took Yang by surprise was that it wasn't a liquid as she thought but more like yogurt or jell-o! "I'm studying to be a food scientist, it's layered flavors." she explained proudly as Yang hummed in delight.

Licking her lips she looked down at the cup, "Can I have some more?" she asked with a satisfied smile. The girl smiled before taking the small cup and getting the blonde the same combination as before, "Thank you." she said gratefully before walking away, the food study preparing another cup to use as Yang walked down the isle to where Peter was setting his own table up, "Why didn't you tell me there was something called food science?" she asked as she took a sip of the substance.

Peter smiled, "I did. And your response was that you didn't want anyone making mutant pumpkins." he replied, recalling how she responded to his brief explanation. Yang ignored him and ate her tasty food as the photographer set out the folder in it's laptop form. Harry sat down on the edge of the table, putting a sign up, displaying, 'Peter Parker Presents: The Folder.' "Thanks for the sign Harry. Also nice alliteration." he complimented.

Harry smirked, "Well it's not catchy as Puny Parker but it'll do." he teased good naturedly. Peter rolled his eyes at the old nickname, as Harry looked around he couldn't even try to hide his surprise. "I thought you were exaggerating but your right about Horizon, they must have like an unlimited budget or something." he realized as he looked across the isle to where a larger student for Horizon was setting up his own booth.

Peter shook his head, "Not really, from what I hear the science program is funded by grants from the city. So they can't fund every idea their students have." he explained as best he could. _Still, makes me wonder what I could put together if I actually had a budget instead of spare parts. Could probably apply it to my Spidey tech too now that I think about it. _he thought, recalling his plans to integrate some technology from Mysterio's helmet into his lenses. He in fact had a number of plans that would benefit his life as Spider-Man saved on a flash drive at home, but unless he could find the time or money to work on them they were stuck on the drawing board for now.

Yang jumped a little as her scroll chimed in her pocket, pulling it out she read the message before giving Peter an apologetic look, "I gotta get going, prelims are calling for us." she explained.

Peter smiled, "Good luck." he said as Yang walked off. As his former girlfriend left, Peter sat down in his seat and looked over at Harry. "You don't need to stick around if you don't want to either man." he offered, he knew that Harry came here to support him but if he was being honest whatever worries he had vanished when he entered the large tent.

Harry turned and grinned at him, "Nah I'm good Pete. Besides when was the last time we got to hang out?" he asked, sliding off the table and sitting down in the folding chair next to Peter. The vigilante felt a pang of remorse, he and Harry used to spend so much time together but ever since he found out what Harry's father was a part of? He's kept Harry at a distance, and despite that his friend still reached out whenever he got a chance.

_He's right, I've been looking at Harry and his dad as Spider-Man, that I haven't really seen him as Peter Parker. As my best friend. _Peter thought before smiling at Harry, "Way too long." he agreed, sitting back in his chair. "So you talk to your dad about that apartment again?' he asked, recalling their conversation the day prior.

Harry's face dropped before giving Peter a forced smile, "Oh…..yeah. Well funny thing about that is we talked about it this morning…..and I might have mentioned MJ's proposition." he explained, making Peter's eyes widen but continued to hear Harry out. "He actually was all for the idea, he even offered to pay for it completely as long as my grades stay up." he explained.

Peter was admittedly floored by the offer, "Excuse me." the two turned their heads to the front of the desk to see the guy who was stationed across from Peter looking at his project, he was a hefty guy wearing a tropical red shirt with white flowers and a pair of light blue shorts. He had long blonde hair with a little but of a fuzz on his chin. "What's your project?" he asked nicely. Peter simply presented the laptop and pushed the button, the device folding itself into it's portable form and making the other student's eyes widen, "Whhhhaatt!? That's so cool!" he said jovially, "How'd you get the motors to fold so fast? You'd need something you'd find in a drone to do it unless you custom made it." he asked.

Peter was taken aback by the question, admittedly he thought the young man was just a guest, "Oh no, I used a couple of standard component motors used in huntsmen weapons and refitted them for this. The speed is because I made the frame of the laptop out of lighter materials, see?" he asked, picking up the folder and presenting it to the long haired young man. Picking it from Peter's grasp he instantly felt the difference, however he considered something.

"But if it's made of lighter materials doesn't that make it less durable?" he asked, placing it down on the table in front of it's inventor. Peter's mouth pulled to the side, that was the biggest flaw with his invention, while it was portable it was also fragile as one of his Spider Tracers. A scroll could probably stand more than it, but without access to stronger materials all he could use were refined plastics instead of actual metal. "Have you thought of layering it?" the guy asked.

Peter looked at him with confusion, slowly it melted away to revelation, "Add more layers of plastic to increase the durability of it? I'd have to rework the folding process but…..yeah that might work." he realized with a smirk, he had been so focused getting the device to actually fold in on itself and that it actually functioned that he pushed the device's own toughness off to the side. "Thanks….um…."

The student smiled before holding out his large hand, "Grady, Grady Scraps. Nice to meet you." he said welcomingly as Peter shook his hand.

"Peter Parker, so what are you working-" he started as he looked over his shoulder and saw a mirror. Or at least it appeared to be one since Grady was in it but Peter wasn't. "-on…..um, I don't know how, but I think your mirror is….well broken but….not that kind of broken." he noticed with clear confusion at what exactly he was seeing, Grady turning around before letting out a laugh.

"Oh that! It's actually a hologram projected against a translucent surface." he explained, walking over as Peter stood up from his seat to fallow him, Harry staying behind at the table and blinking as he tried to make out exactly what Peter and Grady said to one another.

Grady approached his mirror, standing beside it the other Grady in the reflection mimicked his action. "Can you guess?" Grady asked the high schooler with interest. Peter smirked at the challenge, stepping in front of the projection he looked over the setup, it really looked just like a trick mirror but clearly wasn't the case.

Peter cupped his chin in contemplation as he observed the hologram, "It looks like…..it's mimicking your movements in real time but…you don't seem to have any sensors on your body." he noted, glancing over Grady. To map the data that a computer would need to process for, that would require some hardware on Grady himself that would track the movements of his arms, legs, even his fingers. But it had to be taking in data….unless it wasn't taking it in….but putting it's own out, "It's not reading your movements but….predicting them based on what it sees?" he asked.

Grady beamed, "Yup! I designed a program that tracks an individual and collects data on their movements. Then it predicts and can formulate patterns based off it." Grady said, walking forward as his projection walked off to the side, which both Peter and his scientific noticed. Grady scratched the peach fuzz on his chin, "Yeah it's not perfect. My idea is that security companies can use this to project fake guards so that real ones won't be in danger as much." he explained, causing Peter to smile at the idea.

"That's super cool." Peter complimented, making the hefty student beam at him. "Are you with Horizon?" he asked.

"Yeah, in my second semester now. Came up with this puppy about eight months ago." he said patting the glass proudly. "What about you? You just start?" he asked curiously, he had only been attending Horizon for a short time and obviously didn't know everyone on campus. Given how young Peter was he assumed he was a new student.

Peter snorted, "What? No, no I'm still in high school. I go to Midtown Magnet." he told humbly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Grady's eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously! Dude that's awesome!" he stated as he launched into number of questions for Peter while Harry discretely snapped a photo of the two, smirking to himself as he typed a message to Mary Jane.

_'Can't understand a word they're saying but he's making new friends.' _he typed jokingly before hitting the send button. He was a little sad that Peter left him but not only was it just five feet away, but he was clearly enjoying himself. Compared to how worried his project might look compared to others for the past few weeks? Harry had no complaints about the shift in his mood.

However as Harry typed his message, someone passed between him and Peter, the latter of which felt his spine tingle with the familiar sensation of his Spider Sense going off. _What the, Spider Sense? Here? _He wondered, turning his head in the direction it was pointing, only to see a crowd of people walking through the isle, _Damn! There's so many people here I can't tell who it's reacting to. _Peter internally cursed.

"Well?" Grady asked, knocking Peter out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what? I kinda spaced out there for a second." Peter apologized.

Grady waved him off, "Eh happens to all of us. But I was asking if you want to meet some friends of mine? Show them your Folder…..catchy name by the way." he offered. Normally Peter would jump at the chance to talk to some other students who went to Horizon…..but his Spider Sense going off had him concerned. Before Peter could respond however, a loud whine rang through the tent, making Grady sigh.

_'Attention! Attention. Smoke has been detected on the premise, please evacuate the tent until further notice.' _a drone announced as it hovered overhead.

"It's probably one of the projects acting up, this happens every other week at Horizon." Grady said with slight irritation as he walked out from around his table. "Well Peter do you-" he began as he looked over to where Peter was, only to find him already gone. Turning his head around for any sign of him as Harry walked over he found no sign of him, "Wow he's fast."

"Yeah you get used to it." Harry commented, unaware that Peter had run off in the opposite direction of the exit towards the back of the tent. Pulling the cloth up enough to slip under, Peter emerged on the outside of the tent out on the fairgrounds. Peter looked around his surroundings for somewhere private where he could change into his costume, but all he could see where very public booths that didn't have anywhere he could safely change.

_You never run into this problem in the city, you need to change into your superhero costume you run into an alley. No wonder there's no country superheroes. _Peter quipped to himself as he quickly walked across the fairgrounds through the crowds of people, _Spider Sense goes off right before the Fire Alarm gets pulled? Leaving who knows how much expensive and experimental equipment inside for the taking? Yeah that's not suspicious. _he remarked as he walked behind a food stand. He was near the edge of the fairgrounds, he could see the surrounding thicket of trees….which would be perfect for some privacy!

_Hey it beats changing in a port a potty. _Peter thought before rushing into the forest, once he was a decent distance in the brush, he crouched down and launched himself into the trees above, grabbing onto a branch and swinging himself up near the top of the tree. Pulling his jacket off, he retrieved his web shooters from his pockets and stripped himself of his shirt and pants, revealing the red and blue Spider Suit beneath them. "Brrrr! Note to self, look into thermal clothing for Fall." he noted as he pulled his gloves and Mask on.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was doing the exact same thing not too far from him.

Wrapping his clothes into a web sack, Peter retrieved his camera from his pocket, "Better get some snapshots of this, otherwise I can kiss the phot assignment goodbye." he muttered to himself as he leapt up to the tallest branch of the tree and took a snapshot of the fairgrounds before jumping into action. Sending a webline out to a tall lamppost that towered over the grounds to swing over to the top of the tent. Spreading his hands and legs out to distribute his weight, he landed on the tarp which promptly ripped underneath the sudden weight, "Oops!" he yelped out, falling through the tent.

Reaching his hand he webbed himself over to one poles supporting the tent, swinging around it be planted his feet on the side of the metal, "Phew, didn't break anything. Lucky me." he said in relief, seeing that there was nothing damaged from his fall.

"Speaking of luck." Spider-Man turned around on the pole to see the perpetrator hanging from the ceiling by a grappling hook, her snow white hair flowing down towards the ground below her as her leg wrapped around the line holding her in place so she was steadily vertical, her emerald eyes locked with the vigilante's mask as her feline ears twitched with excitement. "Heya Swinger. Miss me?" Black Cat asked teasingly.

* * *

**AN: Ah just when things were getting good! However the Black Cat's return isn't small enough to be contained to just one chapter! **

**Speaking of leading ladies, I've been getting a surprising number of reviews asking if/when Peter and Yang will get back together. Now I'll be honest I when I first came up with the idea I thought no one would like it but was surprised by how many readers accepted it! However, and I hate to do this because I want to tell the story first before telling you about the story (if that makes any sense?) but I think I was able to integrate it into the story here.**

**Peter and Yang have chemistry, definitely, but ultimately it doesn't work because Yang's life is more like a superhero's while Peter's is…..Peter Parker's. It's basically the reason why Peter Parker isn't dating Captain Marvel, Spider-Man's a part of Peter's life, but it's ultimately Peter's life. They get along great as friends, in fact in the first few drafts of this story I actually had planned Peter to be Ruby and Yang's new Step brother so they could have that chemistry and as well have a reason to be part of the plot of RWBY.**

**But the more I planned the more I realized that wasn't really what Peter Parker was and I could find other ways to integrate him into the plot. **

**Now then onto the fun stuff! **

**Not much action happens here but at this point in RWBY? Not much does outside of the tournament. Qrow directly says Crime just plain stopped so at this point, Peter isn't spending a lot of time as Spidey. So we get more into Peter's life than Spider-Man's.**

**Also Peter and MJ meet CFVY! Which also leads to a scene I had thought of ever since we found out Coco was into girls…and how much she was into girls…seriously can someone get her some water for her thirst? It's honestly supposed to be comedic but I was still careful as not to upset anyone with it, however re-reading it comes off more relatable since I think everyone has met someone that they're instantly attracted to, but find out that they're in a relationship or who don't swing the way you do. (I still need to read the CFVY book btw.) **

**Aside from that, RWBY was great as usual, I think each episode is better than the last. Highlights include the rwby montage, FNKI's return, cute Blake and Yang moments, PENGUIN! And Winter Schnee is great, but her dad is an asshole. **

**In Spidey news…well the Doom event is ramping up. Oh! We got to see Mayday in the comic! And the Last Stand Costume! Of course it was in the lesnes of these being possible futures but hot damn it's twice we've seen Mayday in a comic in as many Spider-Man issues and I'm really hoping it means something for us. Plus the Land Stand suit is awesome. Don't me.**

**But next time! Bad Luck! Theft! Romance? A typical Tryst with the Black Cat!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Cats and Cradles pt 1 of 2)

**Cats and Cradles (Part 1 of 2)**

**Superjoeyf721: I mean they have some things in common, but in a way it'd be like Peter dating a superhero like Ms. Marvel, she can relate to Peter on the super stuff but ultimately she doesn't have a normal life like Peter does.**

**awesomerebel55: Yeah it's always good to get some normalcy with Peter, it's been a while considering everything in volume 2 and Origin of the Species. And yeah while it's sad about what happens to his and Yang's relationship, Peter's lifestyle just didn't mix with Yang's in the end.**

**bloodyhound17: Oh don't be! I'm glad that it's brought so much enjoyment to you, but I do wish I could approach it with as much tact as I did this one. Or a better example would be how Peter David did Spider-Man 2099, he made Miguel zig where Peter zagged, I should have made the costume something a little more time appropriate as opposed to just the superior suit. And adding the avengers might have been where I jumped the shark imo, but I still had fun writing everything nevertheless. One day I'm gonna finish it I swear.**

**Dracus6: It's fine man, I do check out the series you recommend, but I don't always see the appeal of them crossing over. Like I can't imagine anything crossing over with Kill La Kill that flows well like this. Plus I'm SUPER picky about what I write, I mean for crying out loud I have an Aquaman crossover on here….which don't get me wrong he works great if he's used right.**

**TwinGamers011701: Oh no, Cat is the one that triggered his Spidey Sense, I just didn't want to spoil the surprise.**

**Guest 1: Oh no! MJ knows to stay the hell away from fights like that, I can think of three instances where she actually jumped in to fight alongside Peter, and they all had some circumstances behind them. I have maybe one idea of her actually getting involved in a fight and even then, it's a extenuating circumstance and it's just a idea that popped in my head one day.**

**Dr4g0nb411z: Yeah the more I read about her the more fun I have, though I'll admit there are some moments in comics I get why some would think her to be a little crazy.**

**Maelstrom Resurrected: Oh I have Volume 4 already planned out, Peter isn't exactly going globetrotting, that's not to say he won't leave Vale, but Peter's got his own problems to worry about without even knowing about Salem. And that's just for V4, I got a couple ideas for V5 that at the moment are pretty cool.**

**Spideryas: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que hayas disfrutado. Me encanta escribir sus escenas juntos.**

**AnimeKing6: I won't spoil anything but Venom had been planned out, as for the origin I'm still a little torn. It being an alien, despite being pretty out there, still falls into Spidey's science fiction roots. It as an alien represents the unknown, Peter doesn't even know or realize that it's alive in the comics until he realizes that it's doing things on it's own.**

**On the other hand RWBY is straight up fantasy, yes it has science fiction elements in it in the form of Atlas and their weapons, but it leans more towards the mystic than scientific in the show. Auras, semblances, Salem, Grimm, they all have a basis in fantasy or some element of fantasy.**

**And I'm glad you do, might be a while before anything happens though, MJ's rough break up would be enough to make anyone want to stay single for a while.**

**mrfugen01: Yes but the real question is, will he believe it?**

**pyrojack25: Yeah but hey there's gotta be a fic where it happens somewhere right? And there's no crime because the Kingpin says so, she's not too keen on listening to him.**

**But as for in the show I got no idea how that happened.**

**Cruz7808: OOOH OOOOH OHH! I GOT THAT ONE! It's after the BEST Spider-Man centennial ever! The last stand suit is hands DOWN one of my favorite alternate Spider Man costumes. I know some people say it doesn't fit spidey since the reason he has spandex is to move better but I say who cares it looks fucking awesome!**

**I could definitely see Coco do something like that, as for wearing it this volume? Not so much…but Atlas is pretty cold….**

**And man I didn't even think of Hawkeye…..wait how do we not have a rwby character who uses a bow and arrow to fight? I mean Cinder might count but she's….evil. And depending on how things go in RWBY? SHEILD could actually be a thing later down the line.**

**Guest 2: That's a reasonable critique, but I honestly can't recall the last fic I read where Peter didn't end up with one of the characters of the crossover, and yes that's the point of crossovers but it's also about keeping them in character.**

**t1m3f3ak: Glad that I can help! **

* * *

_You would think bantering with an attractive lady in a form fitting catsuit would be a fun way to spend an afternoon. _Spider-Man dryly thought to himself as he sprayed a web at Black Cat, the thief leaping off her perch and firing her grappling hook to one of the tent's supports. "We have to stop meeting like this." he commented as he leapt after the cat. The black and white bandit landing on one of the tables, grabbing the chair behind it and throwing it through the air at the webhead.

Using a web to pull himself over the projectile he spun around through the air fore kicking Black Cat off the table flying back through the air she flipped backward, grabbing the top of one of the walls that divided the exhibits. Perching herself on the narrow divider she grinned at the web slinger, "Agreed. How about next time we meet over dinner?" she asked in jest as Spider-Man landed on the border as well.

"Last time we did that you stole from me, so my first instinct is no." he replied, thankful that his mask covered the pink dusting of his cheeks as he remembered what she stole from him besides the file on Norman. Her lips quirked, seemingly reading his thoughts puckered her lips and kissed the air flirtatiously. Spider-Man remained focused, shooting a quick web at her foot to try and stick her in place, her limb recoiled up, swinging behind her to regain her balance as the vigilante advanced, "I also recalled you saying we could team up but I recall telling you about my no thieving policy." he added, grasping for her arm.

Peter hated having to hit girls as Spider-Man, not only did it make him feel bad but it didn't exactly help his image when he had to hit a woman with a gun trying to rob someone. However his justification was simple, if he didn't attack, someone could get hurt. But with Black Cat? She didn't even hurt anyone but him, and usually her attacks were strong enough just to stagger him, not actually hurt.

_If I can just get a hand on her I can grapple her and web her up for the cops. _He rationalized as her hand jabbed out into his chest before he could grab it. His other hand quickly snatched her wrist, _Gotcha!_ he thought, leaping over the Black Cat with her hand in his grasp, careful not to turn in a way that could wrench her arm out of it's socket he landed on the narrow path behind her, pinning her arm to her back.

Cat hissed in slight pain, "You weren't this touchy last time." she joked before ducking down and turning so that her arm slipped over her head, kicking her foot to the vigilante who leaned aside to doge the leg, grabbing her at the ankle with his other hand and throwing her up into the air. Aiming his hands at her he cast out a large web to entrap Black Cat in midair. As the substance was about encompass her, her hand swung out, the tips of her fingers shimmering as the webbing was cut, Black Cat landed on the ground with her hand out towards the vigilante. "Neither was I."

"Ok I know girls like getting manicures but that? That seems dangerous" Spider-Man said, pointing at her claws. _Well nuts to just webbing her down. _he thought as Cat pounced at him, her claws swiping out as Spider-Man leapt back to dodge the attack, Black Cat jumping after him. Shooting a webline up he pulled his shoulder back and sent himself upward out of Black Cat's way just enough to dodge her swipe. As he swung past her, the bugler grabbed one of the poles, swinging around it before she landed on the edge of one of the tables, the force of which sent the device on it flying into the air.

As Peter turned around he saw his Folder flying right at him, "Oh crap!" he yelped, catching the device in his hand as carefully as he could. "Phew, that was almost a few weeks of my life down the drain." he muttered as he landed on the side of one of the supports. Lowering the device down to the ground with a webline, he looked up just in time for his sixth sense to buzz and warn him of Black Cat pouching at him, her calws slashing out and grazing over his chest as her arm looked around his shoulders to hang off him against the pole. Her knee rested on his thigh while her other foot dangled in the air, the playful smirk she had on wasn't unnerving to the vigilante but it did cause something to stir within him.

"I-you….what are you doing?" he asked, usually his fights consisted of him and someone else beating the stuffing out of each other. Not someone pseudo straddling him!

Her clawed hand tapped against his exposed chest through the tear she made, "Mmmmm, sturdy." she purred out flirtatiously. Peter reminded himself how that ended last time, refusing to let her get the better of him again he quickly grabbed her by the waist. However it only served to stroke the fire as the theif's emerald eyes widened in surprise, "Touchy and feely? Very nice."

"Cut it out." Spider-Man said firmly, making the playfulness fade from Black Cat's eyes, "Last time we met, you helped me take a shot at the Kingpin and Osborn, which I'm grateful for." he added.

"Your welcome." she replied.

"but your steeling from college students now." he pointed out. "Pretty sure student debt is doing a good enough job with that." he joked for his own relief. She opened her mouth to reply….but couldn't really argue against that, "I looked into you-"

Black Cat smirked, "Well if your just gonna come out and tell me."

Spider-Man wanted to hit himself, he walked right into that one. "Into your CRIMES. And found out you usually only rob other bad guys, or people who can afford it." he explained, the mirth in Black Cat's expression slowly faded away. Glancing away from the wall crawler she suddenly kicked off him, using her grapnel to snag a glass case with a metallic substance inside and fling it at the wall crawler.

As Spider-Man tended to the project, Black Cat made her move, leaping across the exhibits before stopping in front of one, grinning to herself in relief, she looked at the project that had caught her eye while in the crowd here. On a table was s stand holding a circular device, with a video playing above it. She had watched it when she was in crowd, how once it was placed on a wall of rock, it used vibrations to shake a section of the wall apart, taking out a dust crystal from the rocks with no damage whatsoever to them. Snatching it from the stand, the thief looked over the device, it had a simple three button layout on the front with the back being adhesive.

"Don't suppose you just wanted to look at that?" Spider-Man asked, landing on the table in front of her and reaching hand out quickly to try and grab the device from her. Her hand reeled back as Spider-Man leapt at her, flipping over her head his hand shot into her back, sending her into the desk she snatched the device from.

She reached for the stand and threw it back at the web slinger, "Well they don't have one at the gift shop." She replied as the vigilante caught the stand in midair. She smirked as she realized something, "But I prefer the original. It's irreplaceable. Like everything else here." she replied cockily, reaching her arm out a firing her grappling hook to the pillar she had swung around with her claws before, the pincers on the end grabbed the pole precisely.

Spider-Man watched as she pulled the beam apart, _Oh come on the odds of that actually weakening the structure of the tent is-_ he thought before his sixth sense buzzed in his head and squashed that notion before it could form. Looking up to the canopy where numerous beams connected together to keep the tent upright, he saw the ones around the now sliced pillar come loose. Looking over at Black Cat his lenses narrowed at her, she replied by leaning back against the desk with a playful look.

"Now swinger, you wouldn't want all these projects to be destroyed would you?" she asked innocently. Seeing him save that one laptop before gave her an inkling that he didn't want to damage anything, only when he grabbed the stand did the idea strike her. "Personally I don't care if some ritzy school projects gets trashed, you on the other hand? Well it's cute that you don't want to break anything." she teased as the hero looked up at the unstable ceiling.

_Stop Black Cat and let this place get trashed, or save the possible future of science and let her get away? Yeah, choices like these are what make my job exciting. Good thing I prepared for this. _He thought before jumping into action, "You know this isn't totally evil, but it's not really nice either!" he called out, spraying webbing at the beams that were starting to come apart as Black Cat took off.

The white haired thief grinned as she looked over her shoulder at the Spider-Man, "Oh I can play nice. You should know as well as anyone swinger!" she called out, turning her attention to the wall of the tent. A swipe of her claws made short work of the fabric, she exited out onto the fair grounds, looking around she smirked to herself when she saw the area had been cordoned off by EMT drones, small devices that hovered in the air to keep people back. _Well that worked out well. _she thought to herself as she strode across the grass.

Circling around to where the AC vents for the tent were, she saw her long coat and hat were still there where she left them. _Didn't think I'd run into Spider here. And I wouldn't mind playing around with him a little more but…._ her smirk faded into a somber expression. Reaching into the pouch on her hip she retrieved the device she stolen. _This job is too important to play fast and loose with. _she thought firmly before reaching up to her face and tapped a small switch on the side of her mask, causing tinted glass to slide over the eyeholes of her mask.

_Functional and Fashionable. _She thought to herself as she slipped her coat on, the white coat going halfway down her shins. The hat she put on did a great job of covering her ears, flipping the collar of her coat up covered her face enough that she wouldn't be easily recognized. _Not my best disguise but what am I gonna do? Hie my gear under my regular clothes? _she thought with a roll of her eyes as she made her way into the fairgrounds.

* * *

"You guys seriously kicked some ass." Mary Jane praised her cousin's team as they sat down at a picnic table beside team RWBY whose match had been postponed due to some sort of disturbance at the fairground that needed investigated. JNPR had easily won their prelim match against one of the Teams from the other academies, RWBY's was about to be next in the arena but had been abruptly pushed back. Out of everyone, Weiss seemed the most irritated by the announcement since she had a displeased look on her face since they heard.

Nora grinned, leaning back in her seat proudly at the redhead's praise, "Of course! No way we were gonna loose to some chumps like that!" she boasted proudly, raising her arms and flexing them proudly to the redhead. Ren calmly reached his hand over and lowered one of Nora's arms, her other one lowering in sync with the other.

"We shouldn't let ourselves get too overconfident. The matches will get harder the further we progress." Ren said sagely, taking one of the fries Jaune had bought for the team and eating it.

Weiss let out a 'humph' from the wooden table beside JNPR's and MJ, "Well at least you all were able to showcase your skills. We didn't even get to do anything." she said in irritation before looking at her Team. All of whom were nowhere near as upset about it as she was. If Ruby's interest in a comic book she had gotten from one of the vendors was any indication then she wasn't bothered in the slightest. "How are none of you mad about this?" she asked.

Yang looked up from her scroll where she and Blake were watching one of the Faunus' shows on, "Eh who cares if we got to wait? We're gonna beat them all the same right?" the blonde asked while Blake continued to watch her show, her bow perking ever so slightly as the ears underneath arose with interest in her animated program. Weiss rolled her eyes at her teammate's confidence, yet she sighed as she slumped slightly in her seat.

Noticing the heiress' deflation, Mary Jane reached into her pocket and retrieved her scroll, "Well maybe this will cheer you up, I've had this little pet project at my work for a while and I just got the go ahead by my boss to put these together….for a nominal fee." she said, adding the last part in a mutter as she pulled up some photos on her scroll and showing the image to Weiss. Presenting the image to the heiress, her icy eyes widened in awe of the clothing design captured on the scroll.

It was a pristine blue dress, similar to her own that she currently wore, however the ruffle of her skirt was less prominent than her current outfit. As well the jacket attached to itself by a single clasp around the neck with a beautiful necklace over the exposed skin just above her chest, along with a white ribbon wrapped around the waist. "It's….it's beautiful!" she said in amazement, looking up to see Mary Jane smiling with pride at her work along with a light dusting to her cheeks. "It's for me?"

"I actually got one for everyone, I'm still working on Jaune's though." she explained, giving the knight a sorry look, however the leader didn't seem dissatisfied tby the news but elated that he was getting something as well.

Before she could further explain, MJ felt Nora wrap an arm around her shoulder, "Someone get some fries for my new bestie! Sorry Jaune." she said, making Jaune frown. Pyrrha smiled at him, patting the blonde on the shoulder to show that he still had her, "So when do we get them?" Nora asked excitedly.

MJ pocketed her scroll, "Not for a while unfortunately, that was just a concept, I need your guys' measurements before I can actually start working." she explained. She had gotten the idea to make new outfits for everyone after seeing Peter work on his own costume repair after it had been torn up in the fight with the Sinister Six. She approached her boss with the notion to make clothing for Huntsmen and Huntresses, Roddick Kingsley was skeptical of the idea. Huntsmen all had unique styles of clothing so making a clothing line wouldn't be appealing for a large customer base.

Not to mention that some Huntsmen, Jaune for instance, had armor which wasn't something that all Huntsmen wore. _'But that's the point. Not a clothing line, but a indidual commission. They come to us with designs, we provide them, and we get compensated for materials, delivery, construction, if anyone could afford it it's Huntsmen and Huntresses.' _she told him. He got back to her a week later and told her that they were proceeding with her idea but she would have to come up with the designs.

"But this isn't exactly cheap. I'll need some cash from you guys if you want me to make these, otherwise they're stuck on the drawing board, so talk to me if you're sure about it." she explained. Weiss and Pyrrha both nodding in understanding, her cousin had experience with promoting materials so she understood that in order for custom made gear it required more Lien than what average gear costed.

Ruby cupped her chin for a moment, "On the one hand it costs money." she said to herself, raising one hand up, "But on the other I look really cool." she countered herself, raising her hand from her chin parallel to her other. As she juggled the pros and cons of spending that much money, to which only served to make her partner pinch the bridge of her nose at her reasoning.

"All cool things cost money Ruby." Yang stated bluntly to her younger sister.

"Not true! Fun is cool. And that's free." she argued.

Yang smiled at her sister, "Fine, I sand corrected." she admitted with a proud smile to her sister, who beamed at beating her sister in an argument.

Mary Jane watched the two siblings with a smile, as she stood up from her table to discard the remains of her fries, she turned and bumped into someone, knocking something out of their hand. "Oh crap, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." she apologized, setting her fries on the table before leaning down and picking up a small circular device off the ground. Standing up she handed it to the other girl she bumped into, for a brief second, MJ swore she recognized the young woman in front of her.

But before she could ask, the device was plucked from her hand, "No problem, thanks." she responded quickly, turning and walking away a few feet before a webline hit the back of her coat and pulled her down the street, making the table of Huntsmen and Huntresses in table stand up in confusion.

The young woman slipped out of the coat she wore, slapping her mask on over her face she looked up to see Spider-Man grab her coat from a lamppost. Mary Jane instantly recognized the Black Cat, "Um guys, bad guy! Girl-whatever." she said, turning her head to JNPR and RWBY and seeing them reach for their scrolls to call their weapons stored in their lockers.

"…..why is the wifi out!?" Weiss yelled in frustration at being unable to connect to her locker along with the other students who were trying to summon their weapons to them. MJ's shoulders dropped at the news. however this didn't dissuade Yang who leapt into action, grabbing the seat of the table behind them she readied to throw it overhead at the thief only for the underside of the table to come apart and the underside of the object to hit her on top of her head.

"AGH! Son of a grape!" she hissed, rubbing the top of her head while Mary Jane winced at the sight of the impact. "What the heck just happened?" she groaned out in pain while she rubbed her now throbbing head. As Blake moved in front of her partner protectively, Weiss bent down and palmed the ground, causing a series of glyphs to lead to the Black Cat who stood up expectantly at the group before smirking and raising her hand. Curling her hands in, the universal sign for 'Bring it". Weiss instantly disliked this woman.

Ruby zoomed by her partner, the glyphs increasing her already enhanced Speed, spiraling towards Black Cat in a blur of Speed, she shot her feet out towards the thief who barely managed jump back out of Ruby's way onto the roof of a stand while Ruby went flying down the isle until she recovered and turned in midair, planting her feet into the grass they dug up the ground as she slid to a stop. However her cloak abruptly caught under the sole of her shoe and made her trip backwards, "Oh cats!" she yelped out before a webline caught her hand and helped her regain her balance. Spider-Man dropped down beside her, "Thanks Spidey!" she said gratefully.

"No problem but I think you should hang back for now until you get your weapon." he said, the two watching as Blake leapt after Black Cat, swinging a fist that the thief dodged and counted with a slash of her claws that the Faunus' Aura absorbed while Yang leapt over her Partner and delivered a solid punch to Black Cat, knocking her off the stand and onto the grass. Ruby frowned but nodded in understanding, she was nowhere near her sister's level when it came to unarmed combat. "In the meantime, make sure everyone is safe, including that young woman over there." he said, tilting his head over to MJ who was taking cover behind the picnic table that wasn't broken now.

Slinging a web to a nearby lamppost while Ruby took off to MJ, Spider-Man launched back into the fight as Black Cat weaved through Yang's punches, "Ugh! Hold still!" she yelled in frustration as a right hook failed to connect, along with the return elbow she tried to land. Black Cat sidestepped her arm and grabbed it before rotating around the limb to Yang's back, locking the arm behind her painful.

"Like this?" The Black Cat asked coyly before Yang threw her free elbow back which she ducked under, swiping her foot out into Yang's and taking her off balance to the ground. Looking up from the blonde brawler, the Black Cat saw Spider-Man swing not her, kneeing her in the chest and sending her into the air as he flipped back off his webline, landing beside Yang as Blake who leapt at the Thief, trying to kick the back of her head but ended up swiping only air.

Black Cat eyed the secret faunus suspiciously, "Give up, if you come quietly then no one has to get hurt." she pleaded, Cat flicked her ears at her dismissively before shooting out her grappling hook, Blake ducked beneath he line as it flew into the stall behind her and grabbed onto the net of the game within it. Reeling the line back she leapt forward, causing Blake to instinctually back off, the net of the game falling over her, "What the-" she began before Black Cat leapt over her, swirling her arm around and wrapping her line around Blake before pulling it taught and trapping her within the netting before cutting the line.

"Well you were half right." Black Cat replied with a shrug, turning her head to Spider-Man as he helped Yang up onto her own two feet.

"You ok there knuckles?" he asked, helping his secret ex back up to her feet.

"Only thing hurting is my pride…..wait knuckles? Like the echidna?" she asked, the webbed hero shrugging his shoulders before leaping after Black Cat who landed in a popcorn cart, the thief looking displeased by the fact that she now smelled like fair food. She didn't know how the hell he found her so fast, not to mention while she was in disguise! Reaching into her side satchel she pulled out a set of rope with metallic clamps on the end with purple lights on them.

"You know fair food is bad for you right? I mean the calories alone? I mean, I have to fit into my costume." Spider-Man joked, shooting web shots at the white haired thief as Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune all tried to charge at her. With a swipe of her hand a small pellet was tossed at the crowd, exposing in a plume of dense smoke, sending the team into a coughing fit as the Black Cat grappled through the cloud. Spider-Man leapt at her in midair as she threw the bola at him from behind her back.

The cords wrapped around the hero, the metal on the ends locking together magnetically before the vigilante abruptly dropped like a stone to ground, "What the-!?" he yelped as he was brought down to a knee, it felt like he had a semi truck on top of him! Black Cat graciously landed in front of him, turning her head back to the cloud where the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training were currently blinded. "Gotta give them credit for trying, too bad luck wasn't on their side." she said playfully with a shrug of her shoulders, turning around and walking backwards towards Spider-Man who eyed the small Spider Tracer he had planted on her back when they were at the tent.

Feeling his eyes on her, Black Cat looked over her shoulder with a saucy smirk, "See something you like swinger?" she asked playfully before realizing his gaze was farther up than she thought it was. Reaching over her back she felt something on her costume. She clicked her tongue as she plucked it off her back and inspected it, "So this is how you found….wait did you make this yourself?" she asked upon seeing the design.

"Yeah and could you be careful please they're actually more expensive to make then-" he started before she casually crushed it between her fingers. Peter felt like his neck just got stepped on from how his Spider Sense reacted to the device connected to it be destroyed, "NGGHH that stings!" he hissed out painfully with a wince as Cat kneeled down to his eye level. "Ok that's it! Give me the device! It's only fair you give me something to replace my spider tracer."

Cat snorted in amusement, "You call them Spider Tracers?" she asked.

Peter's lenses narrowed at the criticism, "Ok I'm sorry what do you call this thing? Cattraps?" he asked, shifting his arms that were bound and weighed him down. It had to be gravity dust that was keeping him down like the trick she pulled on him the last time they fought.

"That…is not a bad name." she admitted. "Can I steal that?" she asked coyly. Looking over her shoulder she quickly saw the smoke pellet she used was starting to dissipate. Turning back to Spider-Man she smirked at him before reaching her hand out to the rim of his mask, "Speaking of stealing-" she said, exposing the startled teen's lips just before he used his powers of adhesion to stick the fabric above his nose down so he couldn't be unmasked. Her lips pressed once more into his like last time, the hero's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss, it had been a while since he had locked lips wit someone, even longer since Black Cat had done it to him.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" Weiss' shrill voice shouted from behind the pair, Black Cat pulled back and smirk, looking over her shoulder at the flabbergasted Schnee heiress and her compatriots she grinned. Weiss's arm shot an accusatory finger at the pair, "You-you-…..hussy!"

"Wow, that is the oldest insult I think I've ever been called. My grandmother has said worse things!" she called out teasingly to the heiress before turning back to the wall crawler who was still tied up. "See ya swinger." she said, dropping another smoke pellet between her and the vigilante. The teen submitted to a coughing fit until the smoke finally dissipated, revealing the Black Cat had left.

"Man, EVERY TIME!" The teen shouted in frustration.

* * *

After getting out of the bolas that Black Cat had used to ensnare him, Spider-Man promptly left the scene of the crime just as the authorities arrived on the scene, after retrieving his camera and changing back into his regular clothing, Peter arrived at the scene of the science fair to find the police cordoning off the area. He also managed to find Harry and explained he left out the wrong exit and had to circle back around the grounds to get his bearings. Harry said that he had to leave since the police arrived and he should probably get home and tell his father everything that happened, so it left Peter to do his actual job for the Bugle.

A quick text to Ned had the reporter respond immediately that he was on his way here, leaving Peter the job to take a few more pictures, _Hopefully Jonah won't lump me in with Cat again. _he thought to himself. He had gotten a great reputation after defeating the Sinister Six and saving Harry from them, but it didn't stop Jonah from trying to drag it back into the mud with every chance he got.

"-and it's that moron Spider-Man's fault!" Peter winced before looking over to the source of the outrage to see a young woman around his age talking to a blonde with his hair combed back, with Grady standing right beside her. The man she was talking to had a good foot on Peter and was built like a linebacker, he was older than Peter and for a brief moment he thought he was a detective assigned to the case. However when he saw a press pass on his belt, those hopes were dashed. "I mean no one else had anything stolen so why didn't he try and stop my project from getting stolen!?" she asked indignantly to the man she was talking to. Grady looked somewhat uncomfortable being caught in the middle of the girl's rant, which Peter could only sympathize with. "I always knew that guy was a creep, don't want to even think what he would want with a high frequency resonator."

"Wait that's what she stole?!" Peter asked, making the trio turn to look at him.

Grady looked relived and quickly moved between the girl, "Sajani this is Peter, he was in the science fair too. Peter this is Sajani Jeffery, one of my classmates and this-" he began before the man turned to Peter and smiled, extending his hand to the teen before Grady could finish.

"Eddie Brock. Daily Globe. Parker right? Your with the Bugle?" he asked, Peter raising and shaking the man's hand. Eddie's grip was noticeably tight, not enough to cause any discomfort but to show how strong he was. That is if Peter wasn't already strong enough to bench a car that is.

"Yeah," he turned to Sajani, the young woman was a year or so older than him with a darker complexion than his, she had short dark hair along with piercing brown eyes that looked at him dismissively. "Sorry to hear about your project." he offered sympathetically to the fellow scientist.

"Sorry doesn't get me six months of hard work, six thousand dollars' worth of parts, and a revolutionary way to mine dust." she dismissed, turning and stomping away.

Brock shrugged his shoulders, "She's a piece of work." Eddie commented as he put his notepad away while Grady walked after the other student, leaving the reporter and photographer alone. "Some of the witnesses say it was the Spider and the Black Cat, they back together again?" he inquired.

Peter fought the urge to frown, "They never were together, Spidey was here to stop her from stealing anything." he argued, tired of the implication that he and Black Cat were partners.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Well facts are, Spider and Cat were here, now they're not and one of the projects is missing." he argued. Peter couldn't stop himself from frowning at that, it wasn't only plain wrong but it was plain assuming what happened, the whole reason for reporters were to….well, report the truth. "You think otherwise? Get some proof, see ya Parker." he said before walking off, leaving a slightly irritated Peter behind at the police barricade. Peter left the scene son after, it was bad enough Jonah was looking for any excuse to put his alter ego's name in the gutter but now another paper was going to jump in the bandwagon?

_Ok I have got to find Black Cat and get what she stole back. Sooner the better, and hopefully with no damage to my reputation. _he thought as he walked around a stand and saw RWBY and JNPR speaking with Professor Goodwitch, the Beacon Teacher pinching the bridge of her nose as she absorbed everything her students had told her. Peter decided to stay back as she asked how team RWBY always seemed to be involved with something.

As he leaned against the counter of a noodle stand, he heard footsteps from his side, looking over he saw Mary Jane also lean against the wood countertop with her hands crossed over her chest, "So….Black Cat is back in town." she stated, having finished trying to give a description of what Black Cat's face looked like without her mask. However the whole interaction happened so quickly she didn't get a good look.

"Yeah, and just like last time I'm apparently her accomplice." he said sarcastically.

Mary Jane snorted, "She DOES keep getting away from you." she pointed out with a hint of teasing. Peter let out a grunting noise, "I mean if you actually caught her? That would help." she supplied. "Well not for Jonah, he'd just say your turned in your accomplice." she guessed.

"Sounds like him. And that was the plan, I put a Tracer on her after she left me with a mess to clean up and I tracked her down. But she found it and crushed it." he said, recalling how surprised he was to see Mary Jane actually speaking to her. Before he could ask if she was ok, his scroll chimed in his pocket, retrieving the device he opened the screen and saw he got a message over Chrip.

_BadLuckKat-.: Had fun on the date Swinger ;)_

"Oh you gotta be-she's messaging me! Again!" he exclaimed, making Mary Jane look at him with wide eyes. Looking down at his scroll she shook her head in disbelief, "Ok she wants to talk? Fine." he decided as he typed out a reply to her.

_Webslinger62-.: You know what other people find fun? Movies, television and reading. Not kelptomainia._

Mary Jane looked over at Peter weirdly, this wasn't the going through direction she thought it was. She expected demands, like turn over what you stole or else. Not banter…..though given it was Peter could she really be surprised? "Kelptomaina?" she asked.

Peter shrugged, "I mean…am I wrong?" he asked.

"…you know what? Fair." MJ relented.

_BadLuckKat-.: Yeah. Boring People. Not like U&ME._

MJ looked at the message critically, _Ok that's a little bit of a red flag. _she thought to herself.

_Webslinger62-.: I like to read. So I take offense to that. Just return what you stole, please?_

"Please?" MJ asked Peter, giving him a questionable look. He gave her a 'it's worth a try right?' expression in response, MJ's eyes lingered on him for a moment before they directed back to the screen. The two watched the screen and waited for the reply, when it finally came, MJ's gaze turned scrutiny at how the thief replied.

_BadLuckKat-.: Tell U what. I like playing with you Swinger so I'll make you a deal. Find me by the day's end and I'll give it to you, no fuss. _

"So this is obviously a trap." MJ instantly said as Peter pocketed the scroll, looking to Peter expectantly to agree with her, she was surprised with his hesitation. Looking over to her she saw that he wasn't convinced, "Peter you can't be serious." she said in disbelief. He had told her about how she snatched the documents from Osborn right out from under him the last time she invited him to a meet up. _Meet up, yeah right more like a booty call. _she thought with distain.

"Last time I had something she wanted she invited me to dinner. And she actually had dinner there." he reminded her. "I mean she treats this whole thing like fun and games so maybe if I play along I'll actually get what I want out of this?" he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. Mary Jane crossed her arms in disapproval, "MJ I'll be fine, besides it's not like she's actually ever hurt me." he argued, Mary Jane gave him a questionable look in response, "What?".

She shook her head disapprovingly, "Peter, your seriously going to go through with this? Play this little game of hers?" she asked before her eyes squinted at him. Peter pursed his lips together, he saw the point MJ was making, but he had to get the project back and this was his best bet.

"MJ I'll be fine, yeah its probably a trap but I'll be fine." He assured, "It's not the worst situation I've walked into." he reminded her. His comment only served to weaken his case in MJ's eyes however.

"So what? Your cocky because it's Black Cat and not the Green Goblin?" she asked skeptically, her hands holding the sides of her waist before him.

Peter frowned at her, "I'm not cocky about it but...yeah?." He answered, making MJ frown at him in disappointment, "MJ come on, she could have hurt me but she didn't before."

MJ's hands reached out to him, "Exactly! What if this time she gets you in her claws and she does more than scratch you?" She argued, recalling how Weiss told her that Black Cat managed to capture Peter in some sort of cord that he couldn't break free of.

A new, more possible answer came to MJ's mind. "Wait, is this because she's a girl?" she asked with accusation in her tone. "Because she might have a thing for you?"

"What?!" Peter asked in shock, "T-That has nothing to do with it!" Peter stuttered offendedly with a shake of his head. "She stole something and I have a responsibility to get it back." he stated, however Mary Jane seemed unconvinced by his argument. It only served to irritate Peter, she knew that he only did this because he felt it was his responsibly to! "Mary Jane you can't be serious."

Her eyes rose in disbelief at him, "Me? I'm not the one being stupid and walking into a trap just because instead of Doc Ock it's a some girl who slips you some tongue." she argued back with a glare at her friend. Weiss has also mentioned how when the smoke cleared, Peter has been _preoccupied_ with the Black Cat.

Peter looked at her in disbelief, "Mary Jane do you really expect me to sit by and do nothing while she gets away with this?" he asked, MJ flinched at the sound of his voice. It wasn't anger, it was disappointment, and it stung. Peter recoiled before glaring back at her before anger flashed over his face, "Are you for real?! You think I'm that….that...shallow?" he asked as he turned to walk away.

MJ shook her head "Peter you know I don't mean it like that! I'm asking if you really think that this chick, who has some serious issues by the way, is actually going to do as she says?" she asked skeptically, Peter turned back to face her, the look on his face saying that he was serious. Running a hand down her face she took a breath, "Ok if you seriously think that this is gonna turn out all fine and dandy? Fine. But when it blows up in your face just because she batted her eyelashes at you? Don't come complaining to me!" she replied before turning away and walking off.

"MJ!" Peter called out, if she heard him then she must have ignored him because she continued walking off. The vigilante stood in the spit for a minute before turning abruptly his own direction, as they both walked away in aggravation, a thought crossed through both their minds.

_I can't believe her/him!_

As the two stomped off, RWBY watched the pair part with slight concern, they couldn't make out exactly what they were saying from this far away but from the looks of it? It seemed like they had an argument. "What was that about?" Ruby asked curiously.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows?" she asked, turning her head to Yang who was nursing an ice pack to the back of her head from where the table hit her. "I still don't know how you managed to break a table just by grabbing it." she said with a critical look. Yang replied by sticking her tongue out at the heiress mockingly, "Oh real mature."

Yang looked at her teammate teasingly, "Says the dainty little princess who grew faint at the sight of Spidey getting some action." she pointed out, causing the heiress' face to flush red. Ruby covered her mouth as she snorted out a laugh from how her partner reacted to the comment.

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, "To think I thought he was decent person but then he does something this-this…Ruby cover your ears!" she ordered, making her leader recoil and pout at her pleadingly. "Ruby." she said sternly as one would to a child who wasn't listening. Ruby sighed before covering her ears and humming to herself to drown out any other sounds. "-something this sleezy!" she finally said.

Yang however was distracted by Ruby, "Wait. No, what? How did you get her to do that?!" she asked in bewilderment with her empty hand pointing at her sister who was humming a tune to herself. "I've been trying for years to get her to do that! I had to give up swearing for her! Do you know how hecking hard it is to do that?!" she asked dramatically. Weiss rolled her eyes at the Blonde's antics as Blake chuckled, "Ok fine. But honestly she just slipped him some tongue! That's not sleezy. Sleezy would be if she put her tongue somewhere else." she corrected, much to Weiss' horror.

"WHAT!?" she shrieked.

Blake smirked before joining in, "I think Weiss might be right on this one actually. I mean he was tied up." she reminded her partner, making her lilac eyes widen.

"Oh yeah….no wait, that's not sleezy, that's just kinky." she amended, Weiss' face looking like she had a bad case of sunburn. Yang patted the heiress' shoulder, "Oh lighten up Weiss! So Spidey's getting more action then you, nothing to be ashamed about." she joked.

"EXCUSE ME!" Weiss shrieked, "How in the world would you even know that?!" she asked.

Yang looked between Weiss and Blake, "Ok, cards on the table. Who here thinks Spidey gets some? Show of hands." she asked before raising her's. Blake raised her hand as well, much to Weiss' apparent shock. Ruby say her sister and Blake raise their hands and took the opportunity to raise her own.

To which Weiss nearly stroked out, "RUBY ROSE!" Weiss yelled as Yang grinned.

"See even Ruby thinks Spidey gets some." she said proudly.

"Yeah!...gets what?" Ruby asked, entirely missing the previous conversation that her team had.

Blake shook her head amusingly at her leader, "Weiss is offended by the notion that Spider-Man might date." she explained briefly, Ruby's eyes widening as she let out an 'oooooh' of understanding.

"Why is this a big deal?" Ruby asked, if two people liked each other then what was the problem with that? Even if she wasn't into romance she understood that much.

"Because he was kissing a criminal!" Weiss argued.

Ruby gasped as her silver eyes widened in excitement, "It's just like a comic I have! The hero is a good guy, but his love interest is a thief!" she said excitedly, making Weiss pinch the bridge of her nose. "Huh. You know it's weird, in the comic she was cat Faunus to. Weird huh?" she asked, causing Blake to cast her gaze downward, wrapping her arms around herself.

Yang isntantly noticed her partner's shift in mood, Blake's amber eyes glanced at her reassuring lilacs before addressing Ruby, "It's not. Cat faunus have a…stigma attached to them." she admitted bashfully, Weiss frowned as she recalled what she was referring to. Cat Faunus had a unfounded misconception that they were all thieves, mainly due to the term Cat Burglars. And having one of the world's most wanted thieves be a Cat faunus and go by the moniker the Black Cat? It certain

Ruby approached Blake and beamed at her, "Well…we know better. Right?" She asked, looking back to Weiss who smiled and nodded in agreement. Blake's shoulders relaxed as her ears beneath her bow perked up slightly. A feeling of content spreading throughout herself.

"…but for real I think Weiss is just jealous." Yang teased.

Weiss glared daggers at the blonde, "I will loose this tournament to Spite you Xaio Long don't test me." she warned.

* * *

"This is gold Parker!" Jonah bellowed joyfully as he looked over the pictures, Peter frowning as his boss flipped through what he had captured from the fairgrounds. Which as it turned out was just pictures of Spider-Man and Black Cat at the scene of the crime….together…alone….some of which containing some shots that were not painting them as enemies. The whole accomplices thing suddenly made more sense, "Just wait! Tomorrow's headline! 'Criminal and Copycat rob Science Fair!'…ehh what's a better descriptor then science fair? Doesn't have much Oomph to it." Jonah asked Robbie, standing beside Jonah's desk as he looked through the rest of the pictures Peter took.

However the headline peaked Peter's curiosity, "Copycat? Is there another Black Cat running around?" he inquired.

Jonah waved him off as he set the photos down on his desk, "Forget that! It's history, now scram kid I got a article to write." he said dismissively, making Peter roll his eyes as he made his way out of the office. Robbie shook his head as he pocketed the other photos that Peter had taken of the crime.

"So what was Jonah talking about with the Copycat?" he asked Robbie as they left Jonah's office. Usually with Jonah's one track mind, Peter soon found that Robbie was the best person to talk to when he wanted a straight answer.

Robbie crossed his arms, "About fifteen or twenty years ago, there was this bugler striking all over Vale." he began, walking with Peter through the bullpen towards Robbie's office where they could speak more privately. "He would break into anywhere that had something worth more than ten grand and swipe it." he explained, walking over to his desk. Peter whistled in slight awe, he didn't approve of stealing but odd balling the wealth one would get within a year of that sort of income? Peter would be set for life if that was him.

"Wait, he?" Peter asked, noticing the difference.

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, the original Black Cat was described as a man in mid to late thirties." he explained. "He was called the Black Cat because he left a calling card of a small black cat toy at each scene." he recalled. Peter thought back to when he did research on the new Black Cat, she was more global in her thievery and didn't leave any calling cards behind to his knowledge.

_Could there be a connection? Did the original one train this new girl? _He pondered to himself, "Is there any more info on this guy?" he asked, hoping that some connection might give him a clue with who the new Cat was and maybe how he could deal with her.

Robbie ran a hand through his grey hair, "I suppose you could check out the archives. But we haven't converted all of them to digital yet so it might take you a while to find something your looking for." he cautioned, Peter glanced at the clock on the wall behind Robbie, it was five p.m. now, but what other lead did he have aside from this? With the streets basically dead of crime he would have as much luck as he did trying to find the Rose. And as much as he loved to annoy the Kingpin, he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of the big man.

_.Besides the sooner I clear my name, the better. Kingpin won't just give me that information, he just did it last time because it benefitted him. _Peter thought, "Thanks Robbie, I owe you one." he said gratefully, making the editor smile as the photographer left his office. Walking back over to Jonah's office he saw Ned and Betty at her desk, "Hey Betty, you got my paycheck?" he asked, the faunus smiling as she pulled out the slip of paper and handed it to him. "Thanks, by the way Ned. Ran into Eddie Brock today, super swell guy." he said sarcastically as he pocketed the small piece of paper and Ned frowned at the mention of the reporter's name.

"I still don't know how the hell he broke the Atlas story before I did" he said with contempt. He had worked hard in discovering that Atlas had arrived in Vale before the festival to help arrest Roman Torchwick, he and Brock crossed paths at a press conference when General Ironwood arrived in the Kingdom but Brock didn't seem even remotely interested in why they were early.

Peter nodded in agreement, "I don't know how he's a reporter, he showed up the science fair talking to the student whose experiment was stolen. He's already sold on the idea that she and Spider-Man worked together to steal it." he explained, setting a hand on his hip as his other ran over the back of his neck. "You guys are supposed to be neutral right?" he asked sarcastically.

Ned shook his head in disbelief, "Some guys just want the big stories, doesn't matter if it's all true or not." he reasoned, Betty reaching over to his hand on his desk and giving it a squeeze. Looking down at his sitting wife to be he smiled at her, "Eh, hopefully karma catches up to him some day." he said, Peter smiling at the display between Betty and Ned.

His smile faltered as it led to remind him of the other issue that came from today, Mary Jane. _Ok I can see why she would be mad about me doing this, I'm willingly putting myself in a potentially dangerous situation. But that's my life every day! _he argued as he left Betty and Ned and made his way towards the elevators. the teen bowed his head slightly, _Then again, that doesn't really make it much better does it? _he thought, remembering how outright upset she was at him for going to fight the Sinister Six when his powers were gone.

He knew that Mary Jane knowing his secret had it's own burdens, however sometimes that would take a backseat when his responsibilities came up. Entering the Elevator, Peter leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest in contemplation, _ And…I could see how she would think I would do this because Black Cat is flirty with me…..but still that hurts that she would think that. _he thought. It was one thing for Spider-Man to have a bad reputation, he could live with that, but having MJ of all people think he was shallow and doing this little game because Black Cat was a girl?

His head leaned back against the wall as he let out a sigh, _It doesn't matter, boy, girl, human, faunus_. _I have to get back what she stole. Even if she doesn't plan to use it, a resonator that can disrupt the ground and preserve dust? If the wrong person got their hands on it? They could end up making a building come apart. I can't risk that. _he thought with conviction.

* * *

Mary Jane signed as she watched the screen that she and Pyrrha were watching in her living room. Jaune has given the team an order to take the next few days off until the first real match of the tournament for JNPR. Pyrrha has come by to hang out after the whole thing at the fairgrounds and Black Cat,

They had thrown on one of MJ's favorites, an old black and white movie about espionage, Intrigue, romance, it was a classic, but her mind was too preoccupied to fully absorb it. Her fight with Peter weighed on her, she knew that Peter wasn't shallow as to go easy on a law breaker just because she flirted with him.

_But still it's just….Augh! Maybe she's not the worst bad guy in the world but how can he be so confident about it? He doesn't even know her and he's willing to bet she's not going to hurt him? _She thought to herself silently. She took a long sigh, _But I didn't need to say he was going easy on her just because she's a girl. I mean he doesn't give her a black eye or anything, and I don't want him to hurt someone I just…..ugh why am I so damn flustered about this? _she questioned.

"MJ are you ok?" Pyrrha asked, jarring the redhead out of her thoughts. Turning to her cousin she saw Pyrrha giving her a slightly concerned look, "You haven't said a word for the last half hour." she posited.

The model slouched in her couch, "I'm fine just…..me and Peter had a fight today." she explained. Pyrrha gave her an inquiring look, silently asking her to go on, "He's playing with Fire and thinks he won't end up getting burned." she explained vaguely. She obviously could give details about the predicament, "And I tried to warn him but he won't listen to me."

Pyrrha listened to her kin and recalled how she and Jaune were in a similar situation during the start of the semester. "Back when the school year began, Jaune….needed help with a few things." she admitted sheepishly. MJ smirked at her, "I offered to try and help him but he turned me down because he wanted to do it himself."

"So all guys are stubborn is the lesson here?" MJ asked.

Pyrrha shook her head, "After a while he recognized that he didn't need to do everything himself , Jaune came to me, and asked me to train him." She explained fondly, recalling how she playfully shoved Jaune and told him his footing was off. "If Peter is playing with fire and you can't stop him? Then just be there with ointment to help treat the burns." she clarified.

"I know, and I always will be but…" she trailed off, cursing that she couldn't explicitly tell Pyrrha everything. She took a deep breath through her nose before exhaling it, "The fact that he won't take my advice seriously is what bugs me. I mean how am I supposed to trust him if he doesn't trust me?" she asked, sinking back into the couch, her arms folded across her stomach. Pyrrha gave her a cautious look which MJ noticed, "What?"

"Mary Jane…...are you sure this is about Peter?" She asked carefully. MJ raised an eye at her question, "It's just, I don't think I've ever heard you distrust Peter." she explained.

"What? No I trust Peter, I trust him with my life but-" she stopped herself as Pyrrha's eyes widened from the admission. "-I-I mean…..I trust Peter. I do….but…." she felt her chest swell with hurt as she remembered trusting someone else. She took a deep breath, "Peter has this habit of putting everyone before himself…..and don't get me wrong that's a nice quality to have, but that isn't always what's best for Peter." she explained.

She remembered when Peter came back after the adventure on Merlot's Island, she went over to help tend his wounds the next day and saw the damage that Mark had inflicted upon him. She remembered how it made her stomach twist at the thought that Mark had tried to kill Peter, and how a pit grew within it when she thought of just how close he might have been to succeeding. And it was because he walked into something he knew was dangerous, which wasn't anything new but…it didn't subside the fear she felt every time.

"He keeps playing with fire and…seeing him get burned just…." she trailed off, a lump forming in her throat.

Pyrrha's hand reached out and grasped her cousin's, the spartan gave her an imploring look, "Mary Jane if you feel this way then you have to talk to Peter about it." she said before offering a soft smile, "Like ripping off a band aid right?" she asked, causing MJ to smile at the phrase she offered her cousin.

"Yeah…..yeah I will…..now come on, back to the movie, we're getting close to the good part." she insisted, turning her attention back to the film.

* * *

_If the Green Goblin just attacked the building right now? That'd be great. _Peter thought as he rubbed his eyes, the holo screen in front of him showing yet another one of the original Black Cat's stories on the digital record. The archives were barren of any life except for the teen, and the only other intelligent thing here was the AI at the entrance to the large room which only served to point him in the right direction. Where once rows and rows of old papers stood, now towers of serves took their place, containing far more information than the entire room filled to the brim with the original documents ever could.

Peter was set up at a terminal at the far end of the room behind the stacks with a screen he had been staring at for the past three hours about all things related to the Black Cat. However he had only found what he was looking for in the past twenty minutes since he had to filter his way through all the crimes reported over the past forty odd years, then down to theft, excluding larceny, petty theft, carjacking's, bank robberies, braking and entering, and anything else that didn't fit the new or old Black Cat's MO.

"How do people make a living doing this? I want to bash my own head in just to stop my headache." the teen whined, rubbing his temples which housed a migraine. "Ok Parker let's think for a minute, OG Black Cat started a few decades ago." he said aloud as he looked at the first reported theft by the Black Cat. "Until twenty years ago when police got a tip that Walter Hardy was the Black Cat." he said, pushing the virtual document aside and showing the front Page of the Bugle showing Walter Hardy arrested at the stoop of his house. "Then five years ago, while Hardy was serving out his sentence in prison, the new Black Cat steals from a crime boss in Minstrel."

The next screen was a byline with a picture of a plump woman with short blonde hair frowning, "Somehow she managed to steal a statue from her private residence." Peter muttered in slight amazement. _Ok Peter…let's think about this, these two are obviously related to each other somehow. The Black Cat isn't old as Hardy but maybe he trained her? There's like a decade gap between reported sightings, could be he was training her. _he thought to himself.

The thought crossed his mind that she could just be emulating the Black Cat, but that theory was shot down when he saw that not only did she take his namesake but his methods as well, the initial Black Cat also used a grappling gun and more old school techniques to commit his robberies. However the new Cat took those methods and improved on them, adding Dust to her arsenal as an example. So while the idea of a fan of his work taking up his methods was plausible, it seemed more than that, _I mean if she called herself something different then maybe, but she's just taking parts of his style and mxing it with her own. That's not emulating, that's improving. _

Peter brought up the picture of Hardy being arrested again, the man in the photo was in his mid-forties wearing a cream colored suit, his aged showed by the wrinkles on is face and his greying hair. There was also a noticeable lack of Faunus features, something Peter immediately noticed as a difference between the new and old Cat. _The police never found all of the stolen goods, and it says here they tossed his place but…well if I had tons of money I would have somewhere to put my Spider-Man gear...maybe they missed something? And if they did, it might be a lead on the new Black Cat. _he reasoned.

However the paper didn't state the address of the original Black Cat, out of respect for privacy for whomever inhabited his house next a well as possible retailiation in case the police were wrong. "Thankfully, I have someone who can help." he said, pulling his scroll out of his pocket and activating the second line he set up as Spider-Man. Dialing the number in his contacts he waited until he heard the other end pick up, "DeWolf? It's Spider-Man, you got a minute?" he asked.

Jean DeWolf was one of the only allies that Spider-Man currently had on the police force, she had been instrumental in a number of his adventures and had turned out to be someone that Peter trusted…..to a degree. _'I'm free right now Web Head, what's going on?' _she asked, a bored tone in her voice.

"I'm looking into the new Black Cat, she robbed a science fair earlier today and I'm trying to track down some leads." he explained.

_'Ah, heard about that. It's been surprisingly slow around here so it's been the buzz across the bullpen all day. What are you looking for exactly?' _she asked, Peter could hear her desk shuffle around in the background of the call.

"Do you have any records on the first Black Cat? I'm thinking that they might be connected in some way." Peter explained, looking up at the screen again before closing it.

_'Wow. Who would have ever thought?' _DeWolf dryly replied.

"Hahaha, I'm busting a gut. I just need his old address if you got it." he answered back with a roll of his eyes, he could practically hear Jean smirking to herself.

After a few moments of nothing but typing, Jean got back to him, _'Ok it's 5th and Charlotte. Back in the day the detectives tossed the place for any sign of evidence to convict him but came up empty handed.' _she explained.

Peter rose an eye to that, "Wait then how did Hardy get sentenced without any evidence?" he asked.

_'Hang on…hmmmm.' _she hummed, _'He…..confessed actually.' _she said with surprise in her voice.

"What?" Peter barked in confusion.

_'Yeah he confessed to all the burglaries associated with him. Says here that…with his name associated to the Black Cat, even if he managed to be absolved of his crimes, he would be a target for all the criminals that he was associated with…including the Kingpin of Crime.' _She read, making Peter's brows furrow in anger. Going to jail to avoid Kingpin's wraith was risky, Jean had told him that a number of times she tried to get associates in prison to turn over what they had on Fisk for a lighter sentence but it ended up with them being killed by other inmates in Fisk's pocket. _'He gave detectives the location of one of his safehouses, they found half of what he stole there, the other half was never found.' _

"This is sounding like the plot of a treasure hunter movie. I bet that's what the new Black Cat is after, she wants the fortune that Hardy had hidden away…..is there a name listed for the current owner of the place?" he asked curiously, standing up and pulling his shirt up over his head, revealing his fresh costume beneath his street clothes.

_'Hang on….Lydia Kyle is the current resident. She's clean as a whistle though, no association to Hardy whatsoever.' _she said as Peter slipped his mask and gloves on over his body. _'Says here she's in her sixties, so can't be our new Black Cat.' _

"Still worth a look into the house if anything. Thanks DeWolf, I owe you one." He said gratefully before hanging up and jumping up to the wall, crawling to one of the windows and pushing it open. The sun had set a hour ago but the moon was full and out tonight, and Spider-Man had gone out on far worse circumstances before.

Spinning a webline out into the city he swung away from the Daily bugle, swooping down near the streets and just over a crowd of pedestrians on the sidewalk as the vigilante turned off over traffic, flinging himself over an intersection and rising up into the air with a new webline to carry himself on towards the residence of the former Black Cat.

* * *

**AN: Ahhh, just when Peter and MJ start to possibly have something, Black Cat shows up and throws it into a tailspin. Classic Spider-Man. **

**And like any argument that friends have, after a while they start to reflect on what happened and begin rethinking things…at least that's how arguments with me tend to go. The best part about this is that they're both right in a way (or at least that was my intention), MJ sees Peter going along with Cat's game as something potentially dangerous, especially after seeing how the last few times Peter has gone out ended up with him it's easy to see why. And Peter stubborn about it but still realizes that it must take a toll on MJ. **

**I'll be honest I had a ton of fun writing all the Black Cat stuff in this chapter, like I didn't expect it to be any different but man when you factor luck into the equation? There's all sorts of fun you can have! Plus her skills and gadgets make it even more fun to write!**

**So a couple things about this chapter, I had the idea of MJ designing all the new outfits for the timeskip back when I first introduced her to the story. I thought it'd be fun to give that little detail a reason for happening. Plus it does sort of give MJ a sort of role in the overall story in a way that could be classic for fantasy games, you gotta go to someone for that cool looking armor right? (Glares at Witcher 3)**

**Also you might recognize some of the names from Horizon University if you read the Big Time comics, I got my problems with Slott's work, one of them being that he introduced a handful of characters who had interesting potential but he seemed to do nothing with it aside from one who is, to be frank, a real bitch. I hate using that word to describe someone but…..honestly there's no other real way to put it. **

**Thirdly, I thought I might be able to fit this story into one chapter fully, but it became clear when I got over ten thousand words that this was a two part-er.**

**Also Eddie Brock is in this. And I'll be honest it's weird looking at old art of what Eddie used to look like since I've been reading the Cates' Venom run and Eddie looks noticeably different. Not just art wise, he has a beard now! **

**Now in RWBY news-**

**EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE! **

**Oddly enough this is the first time that everyone is really caught up on the show so I don't need to worry about spoilers! In short, Weiss is gonna be the MVP and straight up ruin her dad and I'm so here for that. Ruby is gonna get her wish to ride a megagolitath, and…..look…guys….Bees are a thing. Also Rennora is finally cannon, surprising literally no one…in fact I assumed that they were already dating from back in volume 4.**

**In Spidey news, the 2099 event in Specner's run has wrapped up and honestly complaints aside, I enjoyed it. And I'm actually interested to see where the 2099 series' go with their premises. Venom and Punisher 2099 were really enjoyable for me personally and Spidey's is always a win in the future. **

**And….(sigh)….JJ Abrams' Spider-Man issue 3 came out…and that's all I have to say 'bout that.**

**In other comics news, I've FINALLY read Watchmen by Alan Moore and….wow my friends were not joking it's a great read. **

**In personal news, I've passed all my classes WITH A'S FOR ONCE! Also…..every year on February 1st, the entire FNDM comes together to create something in honor of Monty Oum's passing away. Monty was a huge inspiration for me, he's what got me into animation and his story always inspires me when I need it. With it being a month out, and me finally learning how to animate, I decided to put a little something together for this year's anniversary. **

**God knows if I'll actually finish it on time or if it'll turn out nice but…it's a goal that I'm already working on. If I finish it, I'll put a link in my profile for it if you want to see it. Assuming I finish it by then…which I'll be honest I think my odds are good but just to be safe I'm being cautious about it.**

**Anyway, until next time everyone! Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Cats and Cradles pt 2 of 2)

**Cats and Cradles (Part 2 of 2)**

**Mrfugen01: I'm honestly super happy with how everything turned out for him. Got what he deserved and was shown as the little asshole he is.**

**awesomerebel55: Yeah I was a little hesitant to write that whole scene since it felt like a bit of fan service I guess but I seriously enjoyed writing it. Plus I figure that would be something they all talk about.**

**Nykeem: Honestly not sure, Son of Wolverine is one of the only series that I finished but writing him felt a little weird since I didn't know what story exactly I wanted to tell and it feels a little jumbled. Plus I haven't even seen a full episode of YJ season 3.**

**Im Mostly Irish: Oh are you kidding me?! Of course there's a venom arc! What kind of Spidey fic would this be if there wasn't a venom arc?!**

**superjoeyf721: I watch it too! **

**Maelstrom Resurrected: Thanks! And no plans for Silk, no. Honestly I don't even know what happened to her, Slott just made her so that peter had a girl to make out with with no emotional attachment. It's honestly a shame because like most of his run the idea is interesting but the execution is just bad.**

**Pyrojack25: A tux? I mean…..I don't know? But aside from that yeah, rwby's story is going on strong, imply complaint that I've seen is that rwby themselves haven't gotten much screen time. Which I sorta get, they're the main characters and we can get more into them later on whereas we only have so much time in Atlas.**

**Dracus6: Yeah I know, I've only been thinking of doing something with My Hero Academia that's not Spidey related**

**Animeking6: OH I GOT SOMETHING REAL PLANNED FOR THAT TRUST ME! I love Yang to death but honestly, volume 4 did her kinda dirty with her only being in only four episodes when she's a main character. TBH I was more invested in Yang's story than Blake's, I understand what the writers were trying to do with Blake, show how what happened at beacon affected her. But it more so comes off as…...slept pity at times? **

**And I know that's where Blake's head is at right now, blaming herself for what happened to Yang. Which I get, I mean I'm writing a Spidey fic. But it's hard to Differentiate between self hatred and pity depending on how scenes are done. It wasn't until the Blake comics that I totally got where her head was at, and it's heart wrenching to read.**

**But yeah, got plans for Yang post volume 3.**

**Keys of fate: Well there's not much interaction normally for Peter and RWBY mainly because RWBY lives at Beacon while Peter is living in Vale, as as far as we know RWBY can't leave campus until the weekend. It helps show the difference between them at times, Peter is a regular guy and RWBY are huntresses in training. There would be some interaction but not a ton. **

**It's also part of the reason as to why Yang and Peter's relationship ended, being romantically involved with someone is almost a day to day basis, yeah there's texting and stuff but that's not a full substitute for the person actually being there. If Peter was at Beacon that would be a whole different story! But given how Spider-Man is one of the most relatable hero, making him a huntsmen would be sort of like making him a full time avenger like Cap or Iron Man, while they do this as a lifestyle, Spidey does it because he feels he has to. **

**Point of fact there's a scene in Volume 5 I have planned (because my brain doesn't plan entire stories out but points in the stories) that paint the differance between them very clearly. But that's a ways off so no spoilers.**

**And honestly Black Cat is suprisingly fun to read, MJ is as well in her own way but it's like from an outsider looking in as opposed to the other side of the coin as is Felicia's case. Also, I've learned that Luck is an awesome power to have, seriously writing a character who gives others bad luck? It's like you can dip into being OP without being OP, it's great!**

**Tommy: Now Peter will have different suits in this, however I don't plan on having the MCU versions of the suits show up in this, the Upgraded suit (black and red suit from FFH) while visually striking and thankfully doesn't have a ton of tech in it, is also….very similar to another spider-man's suit in terms of design, color scheme, and placement. Plus….why is there a white spider on the back? Like, just make it red, it's always been red on the back. Even when it's drawn weird it's red. **

**And the Iron Spider suit…...might be a possibility but not from the movie, I mean straight up it is Ben Reily's Spider-Man costume with gold highlights. That's all I think of when I see it, it's cool don't get me wrong but at the same time…..the OG Iron Spider is cool looking, why change it?**

**AAA: Woah there Conan, Spidey doesn't…..well he has been WILLING to cross the line a few times. But he hasn't ripped anyone's limbs off yet. Plus I'm pretty sure that RUBY'S silver eyes do that so…...I mean that's what is implied right? But then….hmm…..might need to get back to you on this.**

**Guest 1: Spider-Island is a definite MAYBE, it's honestly the best Dan Slott story and I genuinely like it. Superior Spider-Man? I'll say it once for everyone in back HELL NAW! Unless I can think of a way to make Peter act like Peter, Otto act like otto and not the creep he is in the comic, fix a dozen other things that make no sense. And even then that is a strong MAYBE. **

**Guest 2: Luke Cage, probably, Punisher? Absolutely. Jessica Jones…..Honestly I'll have to re-read her comic? I know her origin but anything after that is kinda blank. I know she was part of the New Avengers but that's about all I know. **

**Guest 3: Venom is coming up. Not gonna say when, but he is definitely going to show up.**

**Disabled Doctor: Thanks man!**

**Guest 4: ….I have A version of Back In Black planned. It's just a spitball idea right now, but I REALLY want to do it because the way it would unfold would be FRICKING DOPE.**

* * *

**"Keep Moving Forward" – Monty Oum**

Spider-Man observed the brownstone from a tall building that overlooked the street it was on, the building was fairly large for a place in the Kingdom, unlike the units beside it this one was as big as two condos with a noticeable attic with a spherical roof. But given that Hardy put some cash into it? It wasn't that surprising how lavish it was, but despite the appearance, Peter had to admit that it was hard to believe that a bad guy once operated here. Or that one might be connected to it, even he had to admit the connection he made to the new Black Cat and this place was a bit of a stretch. But with no other leads to go on it was his only choice.

_Well it's not some evil lair, so I guess that's a good thing. _Peter reasoned to himself, leaping off his perch he cast out a webline and down towards the brownstone, flipping off the end of the webline and landing on the chimney on the roof. _Really hope I'm right about this, otherwise I'm flat out of leads…..and I'm also trespassing on some random lady's house. _he thought as he dropped off the chimney to the roof and silently made his way over to the back of the building where a small yard was behind the brownstone. Crawling down the wall, he looked into one of the windows.

Inside was a kitchen that Aunt May would die for, marble countertops and expensive looking appliances that Peter only ever saw at stores with prices in the triple digits. _Well that blender looks expensive as our car. _Spider-Man thought before moving onto another window, the room inside was pitch black and provided no evidence that this was any type of hideout. As he stealthily crawled along the wall, he heard a noise similar so a number of things falling to the floor from within the building above from where Spider-Man was.

Climbing back up to the roof, Peter felt his sixth sense slightly buzz in his skull, _Huh. What have we here now? _he asked himself, pressing his hand to the side of the roof his fingers grazed along the surface, using his Spider Sense to play hot and cold until he felt a gap in the shingles. Looking close he saw a split in the shingles of the roof in the shape of a square. _Heh, where else would a cat burglar put the entrance to their lair? _he asked himself before sticking his hand to the section of the roof and pulled the hatch open and slipping inside.

Slipping inside onto the wall, he used his foot to quietly close the entrance behind him before moving up onto the ceiling for cover and looking down at the floor of the attic, spread throughout the room were antiquity of all sorts, statues varying in shapes and sizes, portraits that depict beautiful landscapes and lifelike captures of people, and priceless vases that looked like they weren't family heirlooms. _Holy-there-there's enough valuables here to buy my school! _he realized as he crawled over a table that had assorted jewelry.

A quick look around the room and some quick calculations in his head led the vigilante to believe that this was all stolen by the new Black Cat, as there was nowhere near the amount of what Hardy had hidden from the police. Not to mention he recognized some of the missing valuables, such as a painting that Fisk reported stolen, which didn't make Peter smile to himself…..not one bit.

All of the loot was carefully set up so that no trophy disturbed another, the paintings hanging on the walls with enough space between them, the small statues were set up in glass cases, even the less fancy loot like a TV awards trophy had a special shelf for it. However Spider-Man's direct attention was near the center of the room where an unknowing Black Cat was walking around a chunk of solid brick that was thick as a man's arm and wide as a barn door. As she walked out from around the wall, Peter got an actual look at her without her mask on. While it successfully hid her identity, it did nothing to hide her beauty whatsoever.

Spider-Man froze in place, with her feline ears in an enclosed space such as this, it would take only the tiniest of sounds for her to discover him. So he watched silently as the thief placed the device which she stole from the science fair on the wall, the small disk being able to fit in the palm of her hand. _The resonator? What's she planning to do with it? _Peter wondered as the Cat backed up a few feet and pulled out her school and tapped a button.

The device let out a low hum, the floor beneath the wall shuddered with creaks as the humming slowly began to grow louder and louder, eventually cracks formed out from the device on the wall, each of them spreading outward from the brick at an even pace until it caused a circle of cracks on the surface, the once standard wall now looking incredibly brittle. Black Cat tapped her scroll again, shutting the device off before strolling up to the wall and swiping the device off the wall, the circle in the stone crumbling apart at her feet with a nose that was like the one that drew Peter's attention in the first place.

_That's why she stole it! Of course! If that thing can extract dust from solid rock with no problem, you could break down any wall that you want. What thief wouldn't want that? Well that or an invisibility belt….or a key to open any doors…..wow there's a ton of stuff a thief would want the more I think about it. Well! Time to do my thing. _Spider-Man decided as he lowered himself from the ceiling by a webline as Black Cat inspected the device for any damage, "Well that's a neat trick." he greeted, causing the Black Cat to jump as she turned to him, her eyes wide in surprise, "And would you look at that its-" he glanced over at a grandfather clock with a gold finish, "-ten fifteen! Wow, I thought that'd be closer." he admitted, turning his attention back to the Black Cat.

The faunus was visibly irritated, she clutched the device in her hand with a death grip, she couldn't believe it! He actually found her! She poised the challenge to him just as a way to get him worked up and looking for her, and she planned on giving the device back to him once tonight was over. Because where's the fun, where's the risk, where the….well, art, in breaking into somewhere when you have something that's a instant win?

Seeing the irritated look on her face, Peter frowned under his mask, "Something tells me your not going to give up the resonator." he noticed.

She shook her head, "Nope." she said defiantly, hiding the device behind her defensively. Spider-Man was taken aback by the reaction, he had never seen Black Cat….well, serious before. She was playful with him to a degree, yeah the stakes were just objects, valuable ones at that, but she was so casual about it that it made the entire thing seem like a game. "You want it swinger? Your gonna need to take it." she readied herself.

Spider-Man held up his hands, "Woah, woah, woah, we don't have to fight. In fact I don't want to fight." he said honestly as he dropped from his web onto the ground and stood before the thief. She gave him a skeptical look, "If I did, why didn't I just web you up when I got here?" he argued reasonably, causing the Black Cat's shoulders to relax slightly.

"How'd you find me?" she asked instantly, she had gone to painful lengths in order to keep her residence off of both the law and unlawful radars respectively. And even if they found the house, this room was only accessible…from the outside….on the roof. _Well who accounts for people who can walk up walls? _She asked herself.

Spider-Man crossed his arms, "Well as it turns out the original Black Cat used to live here. Since your going by his moniker, I figure there's something going on with that." he explained, making the young woman's feline ears perk up. "I know this has something to do with the half of loot he didn't turn over to the cops." he revealed as well, making the white haired woman stare at him in confusion.

"Wait….what?" she asked. clearly confused by his reasoning.

Spider-Man suddenly felt like he missed the target…..by a longshot, "Yeah when Hardy, the old Black Cat, gave himself up he turned over half his loot. They never found the other half…..that's….that's what this is about right? The whole Black Cat thing?" he asked more than stated.

She couldn't help but smirk as she shook her head, _So he doesn't know everything, that's good. I can work with that. _she thought. "Listen Swinger, truth be told? I was planning on giving you this back anyway." she said, holding up the device for him to see. "Figure I'd get you looking for me, get a little frustrated, then I'd come around and we could have another tussle." she reasoned.

Peter remembered MJ's words from earlier, though they stung it just showed she was right, cat was just playing him. "Well too bad. You'll just have to use doors and windows like the rest of us." he replied as he took a step forward. Black Cat stepped back and held up her hand, "Listen I really don't want to fight you, this is my only costume left that is in one piece and I'd like to keep it that way. So just give me the resonator, the cops will go easier on you if you return what you stole."

She tilted her head playfully, "Then shouldn't I return it?" she asked.

"Do I look dumb enough to ask a thief to return something and trust that they will?" he asked bluntly. The Faunus bit back a fun remark as her thumb traced over her scroll, going to the security settings on it, she quickly glanced at the table beside the web swinger where her bag and gloves were. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I seriously don't want to fight you." he asked.

She smirked, "Aw how sweet."

"No not because of that!" Spider-Man quickly denied, "It's because your not a bad guy." he reasoned, making her thumb pause over her scroll.

She was taken aback by his words, "Swinger, I steal from people. I know what I am and I'm fine with that." she said confidently.

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head, "I mean yeah you steal from people, that's a issue. But I just spent five ours looking into you and the original Black Cat and I know your not a bad person." he reasoned, the blue orbs of the Faunus stared at the white lesnes of his mask inquiringly. "You steal from bad people, guys who get away with much worse than stealing. Or from people who can live without a portarait of the King of Vale on their wall. Seriously it's just impractical!" he added jokingly, making her lips pull into a small smirk. "I mean…you may not be totally good, but you don't take from those who have almost nothing. You don't hurt people unless you have to and even then you don't kill them." he said, recalling the reports of when Black Cat was actually forced to fight her way out.

"Your not like Fisk." he added frankly, making the smile disappear from her and be replaced with a frown. "You don't cause people to suffer just so you can have what you want." he reasoned.

She sighed, "You know Spider? That's…..honestly one of the nicest thing's I've ever heard." she admitted, glancing down at the floor before tapping her scroll.

Smoke suddenly burst out from the bag beside Spider-Man, the vigilante whirled around and inhaled the fumes, sending him into a coughing fit as he head began to become dizzy. Falling to his knees, Peter's vision turned blurry before darkness overtook it and he slumped into the Black Cat's arms as she gently set him down against the table. "And I'm sorry…..but I can't play around this time. This job? It's too important." she said to the unconscious hero as she took one of his arms over her shoulder and lifted him up onto his feet.

Dragging an unconscious superhero out of the attic and into her actual house was a tad more difficult than Felicia thought it would be. However on the plus side, it did allow her to get a nice feel for the webslinger, something their previous encounters hadn't left any room for. "Gotta be honest Spider, thought you'd be conscious when I'd get to do this!" she huffed out as she dropped the knocked out hero onto her bed. Lifting his feet up onto the comforter she looked over the unconscious hero with a shake of her head.

Her room was a little on the lavish side with a king sized bed with a post at each corner, a light blue veil tied off at the posts that cost her a few pennies she had. Looking over the knocked out hero, she got a good look at his stature, she could tell that he was on the younger side from his voice, though muffled, wasn't deep as some men she knew. Though from how he spoke she knew that he wasn't a kid, thank goodness, and was probably in his late teen. _Felicia your 19, going on 20 in a few months. You're a thief but I draw the line at cradle robbing. Ugh. _she thought to herself as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Gas should have you out of it for a few hours, gotta say I'm surprised you fell for that. Your usually a lot more quick on your feet." She admitted, her index and middle finger 'walked' up his chest, "I meant what I said, what you said back there? That was real sweet of you." she admitted aloud as her fingers reached the rim of his mask, she remembered how earlier when she pulled it up enough to kiss him how it stuck at a certain point. Grasping the fabric she pulled it up over his mouth and nose, a slight tug told her that this time it wasn't the case, "If I wanted to, I could take a peek under there, see who what you look like." she murmured.

She released the fabric, "But no…I like you like this, I mean your fun like this. With the mask, the costume, all that. But underneath? Well if your just…..normal….where's the fun in that?" she asked him before leaning down close to his head, pressing her lips to the side of his cheek before pulling the mask back down. Pulling away her ears flattened against the top of her head, she knew that as soon as he woke up that he'd get the cops here.

She had a backup place that she could go to of course, but this….this was home. "Well all good things gotta end huh? See you around swinger….wish me luck." she said before standing up from her bed and walking away, slipping her mask on over her face as she reached the door. Closing it shut behind her and leaving Spider-Man alone as she readied for her job.

* * *

Peter awoke with a start, "What the-where-?" he gasped, turning his head and finding himself in an unfamiliar room. Recalling the last moments of consciousness his hands immediately flew up to his face and found his mask was securely still covering his head. "Oh thank god." he breathed out in relief before standing up from the bed, looking around the room. "Ok, she put me in somebody's random bedroom. Hopefully I'm still at Hardy's otherwise I'm going to scare the crap out of some poor homeowner." he said to himself as he approached the door, peeking out into the next room he stepped out of the bedroom and into a VERY nice living room.

A large U shaped couch was in front of one of the biggest TV's Peter ever seen at someone's house, "Hmm, maybe Black Cat is actually living here. Would explain the decorum, humble aristocat." he said to his own amusement as he walked around the couch and found a cracked door beside one leading to the stairwell. Opening the door he was met with a dark room, which was quickly remedied by flicking on the light. What greeted the wall crawler was a room with four walls, and a large number of boards with various blueprints hung up on them as well as documents.

_Well it's better than a murder room. _he thought as he entered the space, one of the boards on the wall had a layout of the fairgrounds for the Vytal Festival, with pins that indicated various points of interest like official entrances, exits, maintenance access points, and even had the response time for the police to get there scribbled up in the corner. _Wow, you never think of all the work that goes into these things until it's staring you in the face. _Spider-Man thought as he looked at the next board, the diagram making his eyes widen.

It was a blueprint of Rycken's Penitentiary, the maximum security prison outside of Vale! "Oh crap…." Spider-Man muttered. Rycken's was one of the best prisons in the world behind the ones in Atlas. Not to mention it was where all of the villain's he's put away were being held at! "Ok…..this might be worse than I initially thought." he admitted aloud. His presumption that Black Cat just intended to sell the stolen tech was blown out of the water, she was testing it earlier for this, but to what end?

Walking up to the desk in front of the board he looked down at the surface where more documents were spread out, shifting through them he found they were small tidbits of information, guard patrol routes, who would be on duty where, as well as instructions for guards on what to do in case certain scenarios happen. However one document stood out amongst all the others as it was a letter, picking it up Peter read the paper, "Dear Mis Kyle, we regret to inform you that your husband….Walter Hardy…is terminally ill." he read aloud, his shoulders slumping at the news, "Your request for a Compassionate Release has been denied given your husband's record, your….daughter has made a case for his release on grounds that his age and illness would mitigate any risk of attempted escape or attempt of bad acts. We will keep you informed of any changes in his condition, until the courts weigh in on your daughter's plea however he is contained to Rycken's medical wing where he will receive medical care."

The letter slipped out of his hand back down to the desk next to an turned over picture frame, picking it up, the vigilante looked at the photograph and saw a young Walter Hardy standing next to a woman with black hair and a pair of cat ears sticking up atop her head. And between them was a little girl who had platinum blonde hair like her father, along with a set of cat ears like her mother. Along with a pair of striking blue eyes.

"Oh….oh man…." Peter said to himself as all the pieces clicked into place.

The new Black Cat wasn't a fan, she was the daughter of the original, who was currently dying in a cell at a penitentiary. Which she was going to break him out of, "And if these papers are right, she's doing it tonight…" he said to himself, looking over the documents and seeing that they all were today's date. An article about the science fair had been pinned on the board as well, one looking at the article Peter sped read over it and saw Sajani giving vague details about her project being a 'palm sized dust extractor'. Pulling out his scroll he checked the time, it was 10:45, "Ok, I was out for an hour so there's no way she could get there that fast. It's fifty miles outside of Vale. I can still stop her." he decided as he turned and ran out the door to the room.

Opening the window of the living room, he shot a webline out and swung from the brownstone, pulling himself over the side of a building with a webline, Spider-Man came down on the side of a water tower to get his bearings. With a minute to pause and think however, the initial reaction of having to stop Black Cat gave way to a different thought, "Is…..is this the right thing to do?" he asked himself, leaning back against the water tower as he let himself think, "I mean…ugh…." he grunted to himself, holding the sides of his head. His hands trailed down to the back of his neck, "Ok, she is going to break her dad out of jail. Who not only is sick and dying, but who she's tried to get out the right way…" he thought back to the photo he saw of the family together.

It was no surprise that it reminded him of May, him, and Ben, "I mean I break the law too, not even going to try and sugarcoat it. But I do it because I want to help people…and this guy Walter, he's broken the law too, and he went to jail for it. Willingly, might I add, and now he's sick and his daughter just wants him out so he doesn't die in prison." he surmised, looking down at the rooftop a foot below him. Usually Peter's job was fairly black and white, someone commits a crime? It's his responsibility to stop it because he has the power to do so. If someone gets robbed, Peter had an obligation to stop them, cut and dry, simple as that.

_She just wants her dad back for however long he has….if I could have Uncle Ben Back, or just a minute….would I do what she's gonna do? _he asked himself. _Yes. _was his immediate answer.

"So…..instead of letting a mugger run by, who stole from some people. What if the mugger is taking their loved one home to die in peace? Do I still stop them?" he asked himself bluntly.

"…..shit." Peter said, his head falling into his hands.

* * *

Felicia hummed along to the song playing on the radio as she drove down the barren road towards the penitentiary. The dirt road was well worn so it wasn't an uncomfortable ride from Vale, which was great for the equipment she had in the back of the Van. In the seat beside her was a large, built, crew cut blonde man. Bruno was muscle for hire and someone Felicia had known for a few years now, he was a former Atlas soldier who was discharged after a disagreement with a superior officer. "You want me to the over driving?" he asked politely.

The Black Cat smiled at him, "Appreciate it big guy but I'm good. Besides you'll get your time in when we gotta book it." she replied, the large bruiser nodding acceptingly before directing the attention back to his scroll, resuming reading the news and weather as Felicia smirked to herself, _Bruno you look like a brute but your sweet as can be. _she thought, knowing that her compatriot only offered to take the wheel because he could probably feel how anxious she was. When she came to him with the job he easily accepted, he even offered to ask their other compatriot, Borris Korpse in on the job as well.

However she needed him elsewhere, and she already had procured a way into the prison thanks to a privileged science kid with way too much time on their hands. The highlights passed over a sign, indicating the prison was a half mile out at the next turnoff, taking a deep breath the thief tried to calm herself. She had been planning this breakout for a few months as an actual job, but had been dreaming about doing this for years ever since her father was put away in the first place.

Turning off the road, they drive through the forest directly towards the prison, maneuvering around trees towards the spot she had scouted our weeks prior. Turning off the headlights, her enhanced vision allowed the Faunus to see in front of her. Bruno however held onto his seat for safety nonetheless.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Felicia pulled to a stop and parked. Get eyes trained on the former castle I front of her. With only one bridge leading to it out in the bay, the only safe way in or out on foot was heavily guarded by android patrols. The bat itself has a number of towers evenly constructed apart from the prison with multiple guns on it to defend from the regular Grimm that were drawn to the place of negative emotion.

The castle itself had obviously gone through a number of upgrades since it's construction. The once brick and mortar walls now had steel plates layered over then, guard towers inside where added inside the outer walls, the main structure of the fort was of one centralized building with it backing out into different wings a few stories up from the ground.

Her father was located in the medical wing, one of the only places in the entire fortress that had people and not autonomous guards. "Remember the plan Bruno, I snatch, you get ready to dash." Black Cat said, fixing her mask over her face before unbuckling her seatbelt before grabbing the duffle bag she had behind her seat and opening the door to the car..

"Got it. Good luck Felicia." He said as she stepped out of the van, the thief looked over her shoulder and gave him a look. "Oh brothers, you know what I mean!" he said before she grinned at him and shut the door. Running towards the cliff side into the bay she leapt off gracefully, shooting her grapnel hook to the underside of the bridge as she feel.

The line went taught and she was pulled up just as she skimmed over the water, _Cliché as it sounds, I'm not in the mood for dip. _She thought in amusement to herself as she was pulled towards the underside of the bridge. Turning upside down, she activated the gravity dust in the soles of her boots as she came into contact with the surface. She bolted across the underside of the bridge, the Gravity dust was effective of course, but she could only stay on a surface until the dust depleted. A full sprint across the underside of the bridge would easily exhaust it so she would drop from the bridge and use her grapnel to swing out over the water to mitigate the depletion.

Swinging up onto the outer wall, her claws sunk into the brick and allowed her to grab onto it securely.

As the Black Cat made her way up the side of the outer wall, at the other end of the bridge, Spider-Man swung out over the structure. _Ok, think. If I was a thief, how would I break into a prison? _The teen asked himself as he landed on the lamppost at the start of the bridge where it met land. The vigilante spent a number of minutes contemplating the moral conundrum that he faced when one simple thought crossed his mind. What if someone else escaped? Someone dangerous, and Peter did nothing to stop it? No sooner than the thought crossed his mind he began making his way to the edge of the kingdom, hitching a ride on a self driving semi truck that was headed out of the Kingdom.

_Second time I've been out of Vale in as many months, wonder if this is gonna be a trend? Egha! Focus Parker! Alright, lets see, gun towers in the water so jsut swinging there is out of the question unless I want to get shot at. _He thought, looking down at his wrists where his web shooters were hidden underneath his costume, _Not to mention I'm super low on webs, only got two cartridges left and I want to save them for if I need them. _He added before looking back up at the prison when he saw a shape of white making it's way up the outer wall. _We if she can manage without then so can I. _he thought before diving forward off the post, falling down towards the side of the bridge.

Reaching his arm out he stuck it to the side of the railing and swung himself underneath the structure and ran on the underside, the hero unaware that the Black Cat had done the same thing earlier. It took a short time to reach the other end with his speed and even shorter to crawl up the outer wall with his adheason powers. When he reached the ledge of the wall however, his sixth sense buzzed a warning just as his hand was about to reach up and pull himself up, he retracted his hand, the guard android not noticing the movement right before it on the ledge.

It turned to it's left abruptly and marched off down it's designated path, Spider-Man climbing up on the ledge behind it,_ Thank you Spidey Sense! _He thought anxiously before leaping from the wall onto the roof of one of the guard towers. Below him the section of the prison was fenced off to where the buses that prisoners arrived on, _Ok keep sharp webhead, I'm pretty sure the whole 'friendly neighborhood Spider-Man' stick will work on robots. _he reasoned as he looked up at the fortress.

The main structure of the prison was a large U shaped square with the opening pointing out to the sea, the prison was split into three wings from what he read on his ride here. The general populace wing where most prisons were located and serving their time out in the solitary ward on the other wing if the prison was where more dangerous prisoners were kept, like everyone the teen had put away in the past year.

_Thankfully I'm not going anywhere near there. _he thought, shooting a web line to the side of the prison and swing around the side to the main wing, where the guards lived and the medical center was located. Sticking to the wall of the building, Spider-Man crawling along the wall, being careful to avoid the windows as he encroached upon the section of the building where the clinic was. Stopping beside a window into the building, Spider-Man peered inside, inside he saw a row of beds along the wall with a doctor making his rounds, passing by a bed with an elderly man laying down.

Spider-Man felt his sixth sense buzz in his skull, making him pull his head back out of the way of the window as a pair of guards walked by it. "How's he doing?" one of them asked, stopping beside the window and leaning against the wall to rest while the other sat down in a chair by one of the beds.

"Hardy? He's still hanging in there but the doc told me that it could be any day now. Shame too. He's been a model prisoner for as long as I've been here." one of them said as Spider-Man pulled back from the window. Scanning the wall around him he searched for any signs of Black Cat, if she was going to break her dad out she would have to be around here somewhere.

_Now where is she? _He asked himself before his sixth sense rang out in his skull as the Black Cat pounced on him from above! Tackling the wall crawler off the side of the building, she swatted at the teen's head.

"Are you serious!?" she hissed out from gritted teeth as Spider-Man shot a webline out to catch the both of them and swing from. "Will you buzz off! I know I tease but god-!"

"I know about your dad!" Spider-Man declared, making Black Cat stop her attack as Spider-Man swung the two of them to the roof of one of the guard towers. Hopping off the webhead, Black Cat gave him cautious look, if he so much as shouted the guards and androids would be on them in a second. And any chance of getting her father out of here would be killed. "I'm sorry ...about your dad I mean." he started off.

She was taken aback by the condolences, not expecting sympathy considering that she knocked him out with sleeping gas after making away with the goods from the job ...and reneging on her deal with him to hand over the device if he found her. "If your sorry then let me do this." she replied curtly, "If he's going to die then ...it should be in his own bed, not a cot here." she argued.

Spider-Man grasped the back of his head, he sympathized with her, he really did, but he can't just let her get away this! "Look maybe I can help, legally." he offered, the platinum haired thief scoffed, "Hear me out! I have a friend in the police, maybe they can make an argument he can be released into your care?" he proposed. She rolled her eyes, "Listen, I'm just trying to help-"

"Then let me do this!" Black Cat hissed at him with a sneer, the webhead remained silent at her pleas. She shook her head at him in disbelief, "Spider, your sweet, but if you think I'm stopping this because it's not legal? Then you your dumber than you look."

The vigilante stared her down. "I'm not letting you break him out of here Cat." He stated. Despite the grey nature of the predicament, he couldn't let her break her father out of prison. Despite the circumstances, he not only choose to be here but he was supposed to be in here, his illness didn't change that.

The platinum blonde thief smirked to herself, "Well what about someone else?" she asked.

Alarms balred through the prison yard as spotlights from the towers flashed on, Peter's head whirled around wildly as Cat attacked him uppercutting him off the tower before taking off towards the medical wing. Spider-Man cast a webline out to the side of the tower, swinging around and launching himself at Black Cat in midair, slamming into her and taking the both of them up to the roof of the medical wing and onto the landing pad.

Cat rolled over the ground before digging her claws into the surface and pulling herself to a stop, Spider-Man performing a three point landing a few feet in front of her, standing between her and her goal. "What did you just do!?"Spider-Man shouted, Black Cat tilted her head to the right, towards the maximum security wing. Looking over, the vigilante deflated, "Oh you gotta be kidding me." he said exasperatedly as a metallic arm reached across the roof with three others working in tandem to carry Doctor Octopus in an orange jumpsuit across the wall.

"I may not be a bad guy. Him on the other hand?" she asked, referring to his earlier assessment of her that she was really challenging now. Spider-Man looked back to her, then back to Otto as he reached the roof and sent one of his arms through one of the android guards, tearing off one of it's arms with another tentacle and throwing it at another droid that was about to shoot at him.

_Ok. MJ, you told me so. What else can I say? _He thought before looking at cat, "When I'm done with him? I'm coming after you." he stated before dashing across the rooftop to intercept otto as he dropped from the roof onto a walkway as human guards drew their weapons on him and Felica made her way to the medical wing.

Otto landed on the catwalk with his metal arms cushioning his fall, _Free again! And away from those troublesome clamps which kept my arms locked in place. _Otto thought in relief as he touched down on the walkway with his own two feet as a group of guards gathered at either side. With a mere thought, his tentacles reached out to both groups, each one grabbing one of the guards and smashing through the others around, using their captives as blunt objects before throwing the two men he used over the side of the catwalk.

As he turned to enter the main wing of the prison, a white line of webbing zipped down behind him, catching the guard by his back before he and his friend hit the ground and pulled the two of them back up through the air behind Otto, Otto looked up to see a shadow of a large web covering him, "Man Ock what is this? Our fifth row?" Spider-Man asked from the center of the web with the guards climbing off the web onto the roof where they would be safe, looking down at Otto the scientist snarled at him before launching his arms at the wall crawler.

"You insufferable reprobate!" Otto shouted as Spider-Man flipped over ne of the arms, grabbing onto another and swinging himself off over the side of the catwalk, sending a web to the underside he swung over the opposite side feet first right into otto, kicking him off the walkway and down through the fence that separates one part of the prison yard from the other. His metal arms grabbed the post of the fence as Spider-Man swung down after him, swinging his arm out the pole swung into the side of Spider-Man sending him sprawling through the air and into the wall of the prison, "Why are you even here!?"

Spider-Man picked himself out of the indent in the wall he made with a groan of pain, "Well like most people here, I made a couple bad decisions and now I'm paying for it." he joked to himself as Otto threw the pole at the vigilante, Spider-Man twisted his torso to the side, the pole embedding into the stone wall beside the teen. Grabbing the pole, Spider-Man swung himself off the side and at Otto once again as the scientist raised his arms out to fight.

As the two foes continued their fight from the prison, Felicia made her move.

"I need to move Hardy out of here." a blonde woman wearing scrubs told the guard standing outside the medical wing. The pair both jumped slightly at the sound of something heavy crashing from outside, the guard's hand hovering over his holstered weapon.

"Now?! Seriously?!" he asked.

"Yes now! If he gets hurt under our supervision? The lawsuit that we get hit with will make the remodel look like a top for a waitress." The nurse explained. The guard seemed unsure, looking between the nurse and Hardy, who at the moment was doing as he was told and was keeping himself in bed hooked up to his IV drop. Another loud crash was heard, this time something hit the building.

"Alright fine! I'll move him you keep the IV in place." he instructed, turning to Walter who sat up in bed, the guard getting a wheelchair for him to use. Walter turned back to the nurse and found her staring at him, almost as though it was in disbelief before she was knocked out of her daze by another loud crash. "Well?! Get his IV!" the guard ordered.

She nodded, walking over to the small hanger beside Walter's bed and unlocking the wheels from it as the guard came over with the wheelchair. "I can get in myself." the old man said, shakily standing up from the bed before carefully lowering himself into the chair. as Hardy was rolled out of the room, the woman let out a breath of relief as her plan went into fruition.

_Ok so far so good, Spider being here might actually help move things along better. Four eyes won't even get out of here, this might actually be a good thing. _Felicia thought as the three turned down a hallway to where a service elevator could take them down to the parking lot where the ambulance Bruno was driving was located. "I already called an ambulance, they'll escort him to Vale, I'll accompany him." she said, glancing out the window into the prison yard where Spider-Man was battle Doc Ock.

Spider-Man was hit upside the head with one of the tentacles, two of the others grabbed him by his legs and swung him around, breaking him through a basketball hoop and tossing hi into the weightlifting equipment in the yard. Rubbing the side of his head, he looked over at the weight rack which housed a number of dumbbells, "Well it works in cartoons." he decided, standing up he shot a web to the rock and pulled it off the ground as he spun around and threw it towards Otto as he charged Spider-Man with his four arms.

Otto raised two of his tentacles to block the projectile but the accumulative weight knocked him back, "For once in my life gym equipment comes in handy!" Spider-Man said as he swung towards Otto as the scientist tried to get up only for Spider-Man to come down and crack him across the face with his fist, _If I get in close he can't fight as well, so stick and move Parker, stick and-_ he thought before his sixth sense barely warned him of the arm aimed at his head he ducked under _-move! _he thought as he grabbed the arm with one hand and hit Otto with the other. Kicking Otto in the chest the scientist stumbled back until two of his arms caught himself on the ground, acting quickly Peter shot webbing at the tentacles on the ground, sticking them in place.

"You know Doc if you just stayed in your cell instead of causing this ruckus I bet they'd have give you pudding at lunch." Spider-Man joked as he leapt over the other arm that swept at him, still holding onto the other before it pulled him through the air and swung him over Otto's head and slammed him down into the dirt of the yard and dragging him across before Spider-Man shot a webline out to one of the guard towers with his empty hand, "But no! You decide to make my night harder!" he complained as he used his super strength to pull the arm into the end of his webbing and wrap it around the fingers, trapping three of the arms down with only one to go.

Raising his hand he hit the web shooter trigger,

_PFFT!_

Spider-Man looked at his wrist cricically, dropping to the ground he tried his other web shooter and just got the same results, "Of course I run out of webbing now." he grumbled as Otto used the opportunity to free his arms with his free one, ripping the webbing apart and sending them at the wall cralwer. Spider-Man twisted and flipped out of the way of the arms, his Spider Sense going wild as he now had to tangle with all of them once again but without his webbing, one of the only things that helped him against Otto!

One of the arms grabbed him by the scruff of his suit and threw him towards the prison, turning around in midair, Peter stopped himself on the edges of a window looking into the building where a disguised Black Cat was helping her father escape into the elevator. Felicia watched as he turned back to Otto as he charged, retreating back up to the roof, as the elevator doors closed shut, Felicia looked up as the metal box shook from the fight. Spider-Man had fought Otto before, she knew that, in fact she was pretty sure everyone in the world knew it….but she also knew that Ock was dangerous.

He was in a isolated cell in the solitary confinement ward of the prison, with an armed guard out front who was no doubt dead now….._Oh hell. _she thought as the elevator doors opened, "I already called the ambulance, it's waiting in the parking lot, the paramedic there should be able to get things taken care of, I need to go check on something." she hurriedly said, stepping back into the elevator and hitting the close button before the guard could argue.

Pressing the roof button, Felicia grabbed her shirt and pulled I over her head, revealing her costume underneath with the sleeves rolled up to be hidden.

Meanwhile on the roof, Spider-Man kicked Otto in the side of the head, his other foot touched down and he leapt away as the arms reached for him. Peter had resorted to hit and run tactics, while Otto may have the advantage tech wise, he was still faster than him. But without his webs he lacked his usual mobility, leaping across the roof he jumped up towards an antenna and swung around it as two of Otto's arms reached for him. "Come now! Where is your boisterous nature Spider-Man?!"

"Well most people complain I talk to much so I was giving the whole silent treatment a shot but if that's not to your liking fine! What do you call a scroll that calls someone from prison? A Cell Phone! Eh? Get it?" he asked before flinging himself back at Otto, the scientist raised up two of his arms and blocked the vigilante's feet, "Ok Ock tell you what, you go back to your cell right now and I swear I'll send you cake. No file in it obviously but still." he joked as he jumped off the arms into the air where the other slammed into his back. Hitting the ground, Peter rolled and was about to lap away when Otto's arms caught up to him, grabbing his arms and legs with one tentacle each.

"The only thing I want to hear come out of your incessant mouth is screams!" he shouted as his arms began to pull at the teen's arms and legs. Peter gritted his teeth as he used his strength to pull against Otto's arms while he tried to wrench his limbs free of their grip. Otto saw his resistance and slammed him front first, cracking the surface of the roof before he resumed trying to pull the vigilante apart piece by piece! Hoisting Spider-Man over his head, Otto madly smiled as the teen let out a painful yell as his limbs were being pulled.

"Hey Calamari!" Otto turned to the voice and only saw a heeled boot crack the side of his face, "Hands off the Spider!" she shouted, grabbing the vigilante by the arm as he leapt past Otto's arms as they came loose and pulling Spider-Man to safety. "You ok swinger?" she asked.

Otto rubbed his cheek with an enraged look, "You! You free me but then help my mortal enemy!? You cur!"

Black Cat blinked as Spider-Man rotated his arms, "Did he just call me a-"

"No he's just old. All his insults come from a thesaurus." Spider-Man explained, the two readied themselves to fight, Otto sending his arms out to both of them. Black Cat and Spider-Man both leapt to the side, Black Cat throwing out her bola to the arms, wrapping around the four of them and trapping them together for a moment as the couple took cover behind an AC unit. Spider-Man looked out from around the corner and watched as Otto's arms struggled to break the cable that entrapped them. Looking back to Black Cat, she couldn't read the look on his face but he was smirking under his mask, "Not a good guy huh?"

Felicia rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, "I might break the law but it would be a crime against humanity to see a specimen such as yourself get done in by that guy." she playfully joked, Spider-Man's eyes suddenly widened as his sixth sense rang in his skull. Rushing to Cat he grabbed her by the waist and jumped away as Otto's arms tore through the AC unit. As they went over the side, Black Cat shot off her grapnel hook, catching the ledge of the roof with it, "So what's the plan for taking bowl cut out?" she asked as they swung up on the opposite side of the roof.

"Well I usually just hit him until he falls down." Spider-Man said before twisting himself under one of the arms, grabbing it and pulling himself towards Ock.

"Bland but to the point." Black Cat chirped as she leapt over one of Otto's arms, shooting her grapnel to Otto and grabbing his shoulder and pulling herself in close to Otto, driving her knee into him and sending him toppling back as Spider-Man fallowed up with a punch to the face. Otto's arm swiped at his head but he backflipped over it as a small grenade rolled to Doc Ock's feet, before he could react a plume of smoke exploded out from the canister, sending him into a coughing fit a his arms lashed out wildly through the smoke trying to find the attackers.

Spider-Man landed in a crouch beside cat a few feet away from the smoke, "Tell me that's the knockout gas." he asked hopefully.

"I can tell you it. It's a lie but I can tell you it." Felicia answered before one of the arms shot out from the smoke and hit her directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of her as she slid back on the roof. Peter felt a spike of anger go through him, he hated to see people get hurt, but for some reason, be it the fact that he was raised by May, or just because he thought it was plain wrong to do, seeing a girl get hurt always made him mad.

"Cat!" he cried out before he was swiped in the side of the head by open of Otto's arms!

As Otto began to advance on the downed hero, a brick flew at the side of his head which one of his arms blocked. Turning himself to where the projectile came from, he saw Black Cat smirking at him, taunting him with a 'bring it' hand gesture. Otto growled before his arms began carrying him across the roof, stepping over the spot where he slammed Spider-Man down, only for the roof to give way and him to fall into the building.

Ock's arms burst out from the hole and lifted him up into the air, only to see that the Black Cat had disappeared, "Where did she'" he began before the burglar pouced on him from behind, her claws slashing into Otto's back as he let out a yell of pain. Two of his arms reached back, Felicia leapt off him, grabbing one of the arms and swinging around it, bringing her heel down to the back of Ock's head as she flung herself off, the other arm fallowing after her and knocking her through the air into the ledge of the building.

The thief gasped as she lifted herself up from the ground, she looked over to Ock just in time to drop back and roll out of the way of Otto's arms. _I've been in scrapes before but this is friggin nuts! _She thought to herself as she sprung off the ground only to have her leg be caught by one of the arms, "Shit!" she cursed as she was pulled up into the air, Otto's other arms grabbing her limbs like he did to Spider-Man.

But without his strength, there was no way she could fight against it as evidenced by the loud POP her left arm made, "AGHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain as her arm was pulled out it's socket!

Spider-Man, getting up from the ground, felt rage bubble over at the sound of Black Cat's scream. His eyes locked onto Otto as he lifted Black Cat above his head, launching himself at Octavius, slamming his fist into the man's face so hard he broke the glasses he wore along with his nose. Otto dropped Black Cat, Spider-Man readily caught her in his arms with one under her legs and one around her back, "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Her left arm hung limply at her side, she hissed as she reached out with her hand and gently touched it, "Engh! Peachy Spider. Set me down, let me have a swing at that fatass." she growled out as Spider-Man carried her away from Otto as he recovered from the broken nose Spider-Man had given him. Jumping over the side of the roof, the two fell to the ground between wings of the Prison, she managed a weak laugh, "Well you did tell me you would put me in jail. Didn't think you meant like this."

"Yeah well, beggars can't be choosers." Spider-Man replied as he gently lifted her dislocated limb with one hand, if he had any more web fluid left he would have made a sling for it but he was completely out. "You got any more of those bola things?" he asked. Black Cat used her good arm to reach to the pouch on the back of her hips, retriving a pair of bolas from it. Taking one of them and setting he other down, he used one of them and draped it over her shoulder, he couldn't use his webbing but he might be able to use these to secure her arm.

"Enh! You a boy scout too?" she asked as he tied the bola with a knot under her armpit to support her hurting arm.

Spider-Man shook his head, "No…..my…my dad was though." he fibbed, thinking to when he was younger and Uncle Ben would show him how to tie knots when he helped him put up the small shed in their backyard.

Felicia noticed the pass tense he used, "Oh…." she replied simply, thinking back to how she talked to him before causing the predicament they were now both in. "…sorry." she offered as he finished making the makeshift sling.

Spider-Man leaned back and looked over his handiwork, his shoulders shrugged in response, "It's ok…" he glanced back up at the roof, "Look I can't let him get out of here, will you be ok here?" he asked. He couldn't just leave Black Cat alone without a word in the state she was in, however whatever reservations he had to the idea vanished when she smirked at him, leaning in she peck him on the front of the mask where his lips were.

"Good luck Spider." she replied, Peter smirking under his mask as he picked up the other pair of bolas and leapt up onto the wall, sprinting up the side of the surface.

_Yeah I'm pretty sure all I got with me is luck right now. And given my track record that's not gonna last me very long. _Peter thought, vaulting over the ledge to see Otto was using the chance to run away, launching himself off the roof onto the next one over with his arms. _No webbing, no backup, and no plan, I just got a bola…..which is strong enough to hold back Otto's arms for a while…._he thought, looking down at the tool in his hand.

There was…..one idea, one that Peter wasn't entirely comfortable in doing. However given the danger that Otto was, given how he hadn't just threatened his life, but Harry Norman's, even Aunt May's life before…could he really risk him escaping? _What if it's one of RWBY, or Pyrrha, or god forbid MJ? _he asked himself, sprinting across the roof after Otto. And while those in his mind did lean in favor of his idea, what tipped him over to it was recalling Black Cat's scream of pain.

_….damn it. _he decided as he leapt to the rooftop, Octavius turning to see the wall crawler alone, "Otto! This is your last chance! I mean it this time! Give up, and I won't have to hurt you!" the wall crawler stated, whatever flippancy that was once in this voice was gone, replaced by a tone that showed he meant what he said.

"Me? Surrender!? Do I look like some weakling!? Never!" he shouted indignantly as he lowered himself to the ground of the roof, he had learned that the only one he can rely on is himself. Norman betrayed him and Fisk abandoned him to this prison! The only person Otto Octavius can rely on is himself. Launching all four of his arms at the wall crawler, Spider-Man bent down before leaping up into the air, revolving forward and throwing the bolas at the arms back behind him, the cords wrapping around the metal arms and ensnaring them as Spider-Man landed right in front of Otto.

"Then I'm sorry Otto." Spider-Man simply replied as he reached his hand out to two of the telescopic arms with both hands.

Using his adhesive powers to stick his hands to the metal, Peter began to pull, "What are-no! Stop what are-Agh! Stop! AghHHHHH!" Otto yelled as Peter pulled even harder with his strength.

Doctor Octopus was no doubt one of his greatest enemies, Peter realized this soon after the formation of the Sinister Six and their subsequent incarceration. What he also realized was that there were two reasons for that, Otto's intelligence for one thing. While most of his villains weren't plain stupid, Otto was a certified genius, despite the damage done to his brain which fused his harness to him. And that was something that would never change, however the second reason was fairly simple.

Otto's arms moved as fast as he thought, and while he did have a sense of feeling in them, they were not flesh and blood, they were metal and steel.

And something that he could live without.

"STOP! AGGHHHHHH!" Otto screamed on his knees as Spider-Man's hands crushed the metal of the arms using all his strength, leaning back with a powerful pull, sparks flew out as Spider-Man ripped the two arms apart, "GAHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Otto shrieked as he felt two of his arms be ripped off. Peter pushed down the feeling of sympathy he felt and grabbed the remaining two arms, pinning them to the ground with his feet, Otto tried to beacon his arms back, but the tangled mess of wires and the weight of the two dead tentacles only made them drag across the ground as Spider-Man with a powerful pull ripped the remaining two apart.

Otto opened his mouth but no sound came out, he fell over face first onto the roof, trembling as Spider-Man stood over him, holding the remains of the arms in his own hands before dropping them.

When the android and humans guards arrived on the rooftop, they only found a scared Otto and his discarded limbs.

As Spider-Man crawled around the side of the prison wing, _Ugh….I feel…..wrong. _Peter thought, _But he's alive, probably scarred for life but he's alive…..hopefully without his arms he can finally find a way to be Otto Octavius again instead of Doctor Octopus. _he thought hopefully as he turned to corner. Arriving at where he had left Black Cat…only to find her gone. _Well great. Perfect end to a perfect day. _Spider-Man thought, springing off the building and over the fence into the parking lot of the prison. "And no web fluid. Now how the hell am I going to get home?" he asked himself.

_Honk! Honk! _

Spider-Man turned and jumped back a little as an ambulance pulled up in front of him, in the driver's seat, a large blonde man poked his head out, "Hey webhead, need a lift?" he asked.

Bruno hoped that Spider-Man wouldn't suspect anything, he told Felicia that giving him a lift was beyond stupid in terms of ideas. But she gave him 'the look' before she climbed into the back with her father. "I uhh, got a patient back here who's going to Vale. Need a ride?" he explained.

The masked teen's shoulders slumped, "Pal? You just made my list of greatest people on the planet. Right below Spruce Wallace." he said heartedly before jumping onto the roof of the ambulance.

* * *

Dittko's was almost barren when Peter stopped in for a late breakfast, sitting down at the booth at the far wall of the restaurant he took a long drink of the coffee he ordered before setting it down on the table, his head and shoulders leaning back against the seat. He didn't get home until 3 a.m. after the drive to Vale. He thought of going to Felicia's place, along with Jean DeWolf and a SWAT team, but despite being against her breaking her own father out of prison…..was he really ready to ruin this for her when she had only so long with her father?

_Plus I'm tired. So, so, so tired…..I think I'll slip into a coma until graduation. Yeah that sounds nice. _he decided before taking another sip of his coffee, looking at the tv in the corner a few feet away in front of him. The news was on with a CCT video of him at the prison fighting Doc Ock along with Black Cat, _I beat the Sinister Six one week and the next I'm an accomplice to a prison breakout…..that's the news cycle for you._

"Hey." Peter turned his head to the familiar voice, finding Mary Jane standing at his booth with a uncertain look on her face.

"Hey." he parroted back before an awkward silence fell between them. Peter knew that he had to talk with MJ after everything that happened, not because he wanted to vent to her but because with how they left things off? He didn't like to fight with friends, "You want to sit down?" he offered, gesturing to the seat opposite of him. She offered a small smile of gratitude before taking him up on his offer, sitting across from him she folded her hands together on the table, her focus solely on him.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time, surprising each other.

MJ suddenly snorted, "Ok, who goes first?" she asked, clearly bemused by their mutual apology.

"I should." Peter began with a small smile that faded away, "You were right, I was being stupid…I thought that I could play along with this game she was playing….but in the end all that happened was I got played." he explained. He didn't want to go into details, not here at least, but he had to let her know that. Looking at MJ however, he saw her brow furrowed at him.

"I….Peter, you don't have to be sorry about that." she said with a shake of her head. Looking down at her hands on the table, she opened them up and looked at her palms. "You…..Peter, you've got this big heart. And…..that's a good thing Peter, but you leave it open and…" her hands closed shut. "It's easy to get hurt when you do that." she said lowly. "I just…I didn't know for sure she was gonna play you, but I thought she would and…you went with what you thought, and I….." her emerald eyes looked up at Peter's warm brown ones that were gazing back with concern.

"Peter…..I know your capable…but I've stitched you up a half dozen times by now." she stated frankly, "And yeah I know against some moron with a gun you'll be fine but…Ock? Mark? Green Goblin? Hell even Kraven? I always wonder, 'Is this it? Are you going to come back?' and if you don't…..then what?" she asked, her chest clenching as she spoke. "And your right, yeah, Cat doesn't hurt you but…..Peter I saw the news you almost…..god I don't even want to think about it." she shuddered, recalling the video of Peter almost being pulled apart by Doc Ock.

Looking back up to Peter, he looked like he had just been slapped in the face by her, "I can't ask you to just stop, I know I can't. You help so many people but…" she took a breath, "I lost Mark already Peter….I don't want to even think about loosing you." she explained.

Her admission hung in the air for a minute, letting it wash over Peter, she knew that Peter listened to her for the most part but when his mind was set she knew that there was no stopping him. But even with his powers he wasn't invulnerable, he was hard to put down but that didn't make it impossible. Looking down at her clasped hands, she watched as Peter slipped his hand forward and invaded the space between her's, "MJ…I am so sorry I-I…I never wanted you to even…." he tried, Mary Jane looked up and saw the look of hurt on his face.

Not because what she said hurt him, but that he had been doing this to her without even realizing it. Deep down he knew, he saw the way she would stiffen when he arrived with a fresh bruise or cut, the concern in her voice when she asked if he was ok. He knew, but instead of talking about it he choose to ignore it, thinking that if it was a problem that she would tell him. "Mary Jane….I…..I am so sorry that this has been….." he tried so hard to find the right words.

MJ felt a bit of wetness in the corner of her eye bust it was gone with a casual wipe on her shirt sleeve, "I know. Peter I know….we should have talked about it."

"Yeah…..and…..MJ you…..you matter." he began, "Ok, I am so, so sorry that I brushed off what you said yesterday, but I never…don't listen." he said, making her breathe out a small relieved sigh. "And I'm still sorry that I didn't listen to you." he insisted, his grip on her hand tightening slightly.

"Thank you…..Peter just hearing that….." she said in relief as she looked down at his hand still holding her's. "That means more than you probably think." she admitted, returning his squeeze with her own. Looking back up she saw that he was still upset, "Peter I just…..I know I may not say it a lot but….your my best friend…..and I care about you." she said honestly, whilst true it nevertheless caused her heartbeat to quicken.

Peter seemed to have a similar reaction, "MJ I care about you too…." _In fact maybe more than you think. _he thought to himself. Looking down at their intertwined hands, he recalled his talk with Yang yesterday, _'Maybe this is just your heart telling you it's lonely?' _were her words. Looking to MJ's eyes, he felt his mouth dry up and his pulse quicken. "Mary Jane…..I….I-" he glanced up over her head at the TV, his eyes widened, "I…don't believe it." he said.

Mary Jane looked at him in confusion before she turned in her seat and fallowed his gaze, on the TV was a news report, while muted the headline made it clear, 'Horizon University's Student Science Fair Project Returned!'

"You gotta be kidding me." She said in disbelief before looking back at Peter, she flashed him a smirk, "Well…guess you were right." she admitted.

Peter absentmindedly nodded, still reeling from the fact that she actually kept her word, looking back at MJ however he quickly felt his guilt over neglecting her return, "But this doesn't change anything, you matter to me. Way more than some kleptomaniac cat does." he added, MJ snorted out a giggle. Her hand slipped out from his grasp, Peter looked at her with confliction bubbling inside him, _I'm really starting to hate it when Yang is right. _he thought. "So….still friends?" he asked.

MJ grinned at him, "Obviously." she agreed, eyeing Peter's cup of coffee.

He immediately pulled it away, "Try it and I will throw you out the front window. I'll do it." he 'threatened'. MJ pouted at him, "Nice try Red, the puppy eyes look don't work on me." he denied, taking a long, loud, sip of his drink in front of MJ.

Setting his cup down, the pair looked at one another before chuckling amongst themselves.

* * *

**AN: I DID IT! IT TOOK ME ALL DAY OF PROCRATINATING BUT I FINISHED IT! **

**I had this basically done the night before but I wanted to see what happened in the V7 finale before ending this. God I can't believe the last time I updated was over a month ago! I've been busy with online classes, work, and school projects, but thankfully one of my online classes are only half the semester and I'm at the halfway point with it so hopefully I'll have more time to work on this soon!**

**Also this was just kind of hard to write, the prison makes sense in my head but translating it to paper? It's hard to really describe, it's basically Ryker's for Vale, however describing a redesigned castle into a prison is harder than I thought. **

**But I got some fun stuff planned for the next two or three chapters so hopefully we'll have fun with that.**

**In comic news, Spidey's still going strong under Nick Spencer, an old and honestly one of the most terrifying Spider-Man villians is back. MJ and him are cute, Jonah is basically responsible for clickbait sites, and one of the most 80's villains, CHANCE! is back. Other than that, I've picked up THE LAST BEST SPIDER-MAN STORY BEFORE OMD, Back In Black. **

**Now in RWBY…..well it's over for now…..and holy fuck that's a way to end a volume on a cliffhanger. **

**KH3 Remind came out and I've just been….punishing myself with that the past few days. **

**I've aslo bitten the metaphorical bullet and got a subscription to Shonen Jump just to read My Hero Academia which…..has given me some ideas…..**

**Anyway, today marks the five year anniversary of Monty's passing, and while he may be gone his legacy lives on today, and will for years to come. We all love you Monty, I hope you can see what you've made from up where you are.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Changes)

**Changes**

**awesomerebel55: Thankfully most of them are locked up right now….you know, save for one.**

**Dracus6: I LOVE RISING OF THE SHIELD HERO! And yeah I think you could add a magic user hero to it if you wanted. Maybe Magik herself from X-Men? And yeah, I would love to write a MHA crossover, it's just some wishful thinking right now though so we'll see if we get anything out of it.**

**donumah36: Thanks I will!**

**Guest 1: Honestly? I love both RWBY and Spidey, but man at the time I started this thing? That's three years ago now, but I think I was re-watching volume 2 and saw the highway fight and thought to myself, "I love this show but how the hell don't they get into trouble for that?! I mean it's not Spider-Man but-" and then that idea just stayed there.**

**I know it wasn't the comics since at the time Dan Slott was on the book and I had already stopped reading after the Secret Wars ended and Peter basically became Tony Stark. And that new show was on which is trash, maybe I just wanted some good Spidey material and decided "screw it"?**

**superjoeyf721: I expected flying gorillas, not something out of Hideo Kojima's wet dreams. Nevertheless I'm also excited for it.**

**Maelstrom Resurrected: Well given how Ironwood is backed into a corner and can't run away now, and his whole thing is saving as many lives as he can? Honestly him surrendering or sitting down with Salem seems likely. But even then that's if Salem is merciful.**

**JCarraso: Will do!**

**RadBman21: Yeah pretty much.**

**Nykeem : Glad you think so!**

**AAA: Maybe? I mean Cinder hates Ruby mainly because she beat her? Plus the losing of her arm and eye didn't help.**

**Nykeem: MOTHAFUCKING SAM RAMI! That sonofvabitch! I'm in!**

**Guest 2: No plans for Knight of Tomorrow since honestly? I works suprisingly well as a standalone…..for now. I might pull a Frank Miller and make sequel stories to it that take place in subsequent volumes of RWBY but no plans to make it an ongoing thing. As for the Mark of Kaine, that's only something Kaine can do actually. Because he's a defected clone, his adhesive powers are messed up and that's why he can do the Mark in the first place. **

**Spidey has done something like the Mark of Kaine, twice actually, in one version he sticks his hand to norman's face and pulls chunks of skin off. And in the other he seems to pull a handprint of Kraven's wife's face off her. **

**But both cases are just there for the sake of shock value, Peter would never do that move. He'll get brutal though, and yeah he might get that way with Cinder but…..the thing is, we haven't really seen her be hurt seriously by ANYONE with the exception of Ruby and Raven. Ruby because of the Silver eyes that took out te Grimm bug inside Cinder. And Raven because she's just as powerful as her with Maidenhood. **

**I think Spidey could hurt her, but there's a lot that needs to be considered. BUt we'll cross that bridge when we burn it.**

**Guest 3: Yeah that's true, but Spidey was more sore because he had to pull the car at a weird angle. And the only reason he was sore was because of that, like you can hold up a cardboard box for a while and it might weigh nothing but if it's with your hand twisted weird? Your wrist is gonna be sore, I was more going for that. I didn't mean to seemingly nerf Spidey.**

* * *

Peter's hand darted across the paper in front of him on his desk, the final exam for his science class, and by far one of the easiest of his exams. _Which of the following is an example of Genetic Engineering? Easy, D.) Adding a gene into plants that make them immune to insects. _Peter thought, answering another question before glancing up from his Paper to Kong sitting a few desks away, the linebacker had asked him to do a quick cram session with him and Flash the night before, and while they weren't as bad as he thought Peter still found it a little concerning that they thought a theory by definition was an educated guess.

As he flipped to the last page of the exam booklet, Peter smirked as he wrote out his response to the last question. Turning the packet back over to the front, he stood up from his desk, putting his pencil into his bag before picking up his school bag in one hand, walking up to the teacher's desk, Mr. Slott gave Peter a smile as he set the paper down and walked out the door of the classroom. Shutting the door behind him, he began walking down the hall to where his locker was situated.

As he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned the corner, he suddenly felt two hands clamp down on his shoulders, "Hey!" MJ whispered loudly, making him jump before turning to see her grinning face. Shaking his head he let out a breath to try and calm himself, "Finished already?" she asked walking around to his side.

Peter shook his head in amusement as he replied, "Yeah. How long were you waiting?" he asked.

She shrugged as they reached his locker, "Like five minutes, I had to write an essay and I had to go over it again for spelling errors." she explained, Peter inputting his combination to his locker and opening it. Reaching inside he retrieved the last of his belongings, including his jacket which he put on. MJ followed his movements as he put on the coat, "So now that we're officially done with school, I say we celebrate!" she announced excitedly.

Peter smirked at her enthusiasm, after their talk at Ditkko's following the whole Black Cat adventure, they both knew that they had to talk more. Honestly he was happy about it, "I guess, I mean you only graduate high school once." he agreed, surprising MJ before she beamed at his acceptance.

Moving in front of him she playfully looked him over, "And here I thought I'd have to pull out the big guns to get you come out and play." she said jokingly. Turning around and leading him down the stairwell, a small smile tugged at her lips, "Remember the day we met?" she asked, Peter smiling as he recalled the day six months ago. It felt like it was years ago given everything that's happened since then.

"Yeah, Flash pegged me in the back of the head with a ball. You told him off in front of everyone and you didn't even know me yet." he recalled, MJ turning her head back to smile at him, her hand guiding her down the staircase by the rail. "And then you talked me into breaking the rules and showed you around the school." he added in mirthfully.

She smirked, "The first of many times I've made your life much more interesting." she replied with a wink, earning snort from Peter. "Oh tell me with a straight face that I don't liven your life up!" she playfully added as they reached the first floor of the school.

"Oh you do. And honestly I prefer you to whatever nonsense happens in my 'other' life." he admitted, catching up to her side where they both smiled at one another as they exited through the front doors of the school.

The redhead looked over at him before turning her head away, "So…...are you going to the party?" she asked casually as they circled around the fountain in the main square of the school.

Peter gave her a confused look, "What party?" he asked.

MJ looked back to him with confusion, tilting her head slightly, "The graduation party? The one that's tomorrow night?" she asked, Peter's expression must have shown his ignorance. MJ's features suddenly became annoyed, "Ugh! I told Harry to invite you! Harry and Flash helped put together this party at this club, the Deep End." she said excitedly.

Peter sighed, "The only thing Harry's talked to me about is moving in together." he said tiredly, every time he and Harry talked he would find some way to bring up the conversation. To be honest it was starting to get on his nerves a little, there was only so many times he could hear, 'So have you thought about it?'.

MJ looked at him with a slightly smug expression, "Have you thought about it? Honestly?" she asked kepticaly. Peter opened his mouth to reply but only let out a breath, shaking his head. "Well what's the hold up? If you don't want to just tell him no, he's not gonna take it personally." she reasoned.

Peter tilted his head forward as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I mean…..I sort of do want to." he said, much to MJ's surprise. Looking back up to her he shrugged his shoulders, "I mean I love my house but…..a place I can call my own? Or partially at least? In the Kingdom?" he rhetorically asked.

MJ's lips pursed together at the thought, "I mean it's not a bad offer." she agreed, "If it were me I'd take it." she submitted, her friend however remained unsure. "But, you're not me…...so what's the issue?" she asked in a kind and understanding voice that brought a smile to Peter's face.

"May for one thing. Ever since Uncle Ben died? I've been helping pay the bills." he explained simply.

MJ nodded in understanding as she put the pieces together, "And if you leave, May has to take care of that all by herself…...if she can." she reasoned. Peter nodded, his monetary situation wasn't the worst it's been, her heart attack had dealt a big blow to their finances and they were still recovering from that with medical bills eating up both their paychecks. MJ felt a twinge in her chest, she and her Aunt were for all intent and purposes living comfortably, nothing lavish like Harry but she hardly had any trouble with money. "Not to mention the whole Spider-Man thing." she added.

Peter sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, no telling what hoops I'd have to jump through to keep it a secret." he replied. Harry's offer was for them living together but in separate bedrooms. He had his Spider-Man gear stashed in his room and basement at his house and both weren't conspicuous, and May also respected his privacy. Harry on the other hand? He had no idea what Harry would be like as a roommate, he could barge into his room while he was making web fluid and figure the whole thing out!

"But you want it." Peter looked at MJ, he did want it. The redhead smiled softly at him, "You want my advice?" she asked. He nodded instantly, "Tiger, you've been constantly asking yourself, 'What do I need to do?' when I barely hear yourself asking,'What do I want to do?'." she explained. "And don't get me wrong, that's not a bad thing to do." she added. "But maybe, let yourself have this?" she asked jokingly.

Peter snorted, "Thanks Mary Jane….so this party. Are you going?" he asked.

She grinned, "Food, drinks, live music, and dancing? Tiger, I'm tired from school but not dead." she replied with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

Peter pursed his lips together, "Last party I went to didn't end well." he reminded her mirthfully, he recalled his mini breakdown in the bathroom of Flash's house before he left through the window and bailed on RWBY and Harry. Not his best time, obviously that wasn't going to happen again but he couldn't help but bring it up.

MJ let out a small humm in acknowledgement, "True." she playfully agreed before a small smile pulled at her lips, "I mean….you did like the Vytal Dance though right?" she asked, her mind instantly went back to the night of the dance. She and Peter shared a dance after he finished his promised one with Yang, the fun she had in dragging him out to the dance floor with her just to see how well he could dance. Then the music slowed down, her arms around his neck as his hands were on her hips before they both swayed to the music.

Only for it to be suddenly ended by someone breaking into the CCT tower.

Then the walk back home, Peter reprimanding himself for not being able to do anything to stop it, their shared words of encouragement to each other. And at the end of the night she kissed his cheek, that memory in particular making her throat dry up, now having Peter look at her with an impish grin made her feel her heartbeat speed up a little. As she reeled from all of this Peter nodded his head, "That's true." he agreed.

MJ had the feeling that he wasn't thinking the same thing she was and decided that was for the best, "R-Right." she stuttered out slightly, a idea suddenly came to mind, "Your heading to the fair later right? How about you ask RWBY and JNPR if they want to come?" she asked.

Peter looked a little unsure, "But it's a grad party…..they don't even go to our school." he pointed out.

MJ placed her hands on her hips and gave him a bemused stare, "So what? It's not like there's a guest list." she replied, making Peter shrug his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Alright, I'll run it by them at the fair." he agreed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his scroll to check the time, "Speaking of I better head that way. See ya MJ." he said as he began walking off, giving the redhead a wave goodbye which she returned.

As he turned the corner out of sight, MJ lowered her hand and took a breath, _What the hell are you thinking? _She thought as she turned the opposite way. Mary Jane silently barated herself as she walked away, following those types of feelings already led her to heartbreak with Mark, and even before that her idea of what trust meant had been utterly shattered by her father and family back in Minstrel. Peter was solid, she could always rely on him when she needed to just like he did with her, but trying to be something more? The thought alone made her feel….suffocated, like she'd be condemning the perfectly nice status as friends that they had, _I can't risk that. No way am I ruining this. _She decided.

* * *

Normally the way to get to the Vytal festival fairgrounds was to just take an airship one of the docks across Vale, take one of the buses there, or drive yourself there. However Peter's way to the fair was simply to hitch a ride on an airship and drop off as it began landing. Not only saving himself some web fluid, but airship faire as well. _It may be cold on the outside of an airship but it's still better than taking a cab. _Peter thought as he snapped a picture of a group of kids playing a water hose game, shooting water from spouts in the shapes of sci fi weapons at the mouths of plushie Beowolves.

_I gotta look into some sort of thermals for my costume before it turns to Winter, but with all the money I'm saving on fares I might not have to worry about it. _He thought in amusement as he walked down the lane, passing a few booths as he looked around for more photo ops. He knew that RWBY was going to be here since Yang messaged him earlier with a picture of a ring toss game, along with the caption, 'I shall win this for my partner's honor!' before sending another photo of a stuffed dragon as a prize.

An hour later, Blake sent him a photo of her in the foreground smirking while Yang was slouched over at the game stall in defeat behind her, no stuffed dragon, and no words needed to tell what happened. _And knowing Yang she's probably back there right now still trying to win it. _Peter thought with a grin on his face. While Peter was humble enough to admit when he couldn't do something, Yang was prideful enough to think she could almost do anything.

"OH SON OF A GRAPE!" he heard a familiar voice shout, Peter snorted at the child friendly swear that she used around Ruby. Following the voice around a tent, he found team RWBY gathered in front of the ring tall with Yang grinding her teeth in frustration. The rest of her team were standing back, Weiss pinching the bridge of her nose as Ruby and Blake both had varying looks of amusement on their faces, Blake's being more subdued while Ruby was trying her hardest not to laugh.

_Oh I can't not take a pic of this. _He decided, holding his camera up and looking trhough the lens as he got all four of them in the frame and snapped the picture.

Right before a pair of neon green eyes stepped in front of the lens, "Salutations!" the camera nearly flew out of Peter's hands when he jumped at the voice. Standing in front of him was a girl, one whom he had met once before, the same girl who had accompanied Ruby to the docks where he fought Torchwick and Doc Ock!

The girl had orange hair that curled around her head with a single strand poking out from atop her head, a pink bow holding it on the back of her head, she wore a beige, slightly loose shirt that puffed out near the wrists along with a green dress over shirt with long boots that covered her legs with a neon stripe on the sides of her legs. "Uh….hello." Peter greeted back with a small wave.

The girl smiled at him, "Forgive my intrusion, but are you friends with Ruby as well?" she asked cheerfully. Peter slowly nodded, making her eyes widen and smile beam, "Sensational! I am Penny, it is a pleasure to meet you, friend of Ruby!" she greeted excitedly as she her hand out for him to shake. Being polite Peter took her hand and received an unexpected amount of strength in Penny's grip.

_Holy! I thought Yang could snap me in half! _He thought as he learned a new meaning for a 'firm' handshake.

Penny's exclamation seemed to get the attention of RWBY, as Ruby, Weiss and Blake made their way over to him, Yang cast one final look back at the rings. …_..Next time. _She decided before walking over to their friend, "I see you've met Penny." the blonde greeted with a smirk, her tone indicating he knew what she was talking about.

However it seemed to fly over Penny's head as she turned to blonde and smiled, "Yes! I have." she answered before perking up as she realized something she missed, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name." she realized with regret.

Peter was a little amused by her overreaction and smiled, "I'm Peter Parker."

Penny's eyes widened as she registered him, "Oh! You're the Spider Person!" she realized.

...

...

...

...

…

"WHAT!?" Peter and RWBY collectively shrieked, while the others showed confusion, Peter's voice was out of a mixture of surprise and absolute dread.

Penny blinked at them innocently, her cheery expression not wavered by their reaction, Ruby finally broke the silence by snorting, "Penny what gave you that idea? Peter isn't Spider-Man." she replied in amusement. Peter however wasn't put at ease in the slightest, he met this girl a minute ago, how the hell did she already know!?

"But isn't he the same height as him?" she asked.

Weiss scoffed, "Penny he's-" she started as she glanced over at Peter, the heiress trailing off as she looked Peter over. "Actually….now that you mention it…." she trailed off before abruptly shaking her head. "Nevertheless just because they're the same height-" she began.

"And Spider-Man has brown hair correct? So does Peter." she pointed out.

Ruby cupped her chin, "Does he? I thought it looked more black to be honest." she thought, she remembered seeing Spider-Man with his mask a little torn up and showing some hair poking out. "But still, lostsa people have brown hair! Velvet, Coco, Harry….ok those are the only guys I know…..actually a lot of people I know have really colorful hair." she muttered.

Penny held up a finger, "But aren't they also similar in build?" she asked.

Yang's lilac eyes rolled, as she was about to dissuade Penny however, she had to admit that while he didn't look like it, Peter was surprisingly solid. However she snorted as she recalled his explanation, "Oh that's because Peter does pilates." she snickered out, causing the rest of the girls to guffaw at the revelation.

Peter silently cursed that stupid excuse he came up with as Penny held a finger to her chin, "Then why was the general talking about him I wonder?" she asked.

_Ironwood!? Great, great job general! Thanks for talking about my big secret in earshot of one of your students! _Peter cursed internally before forcing himself to put on a pondering face, "Penny I take pictures of Spider-Man for my job. Maybe he was talking about that?" he 'guessed'.

Penny thought to herself for a second, "Hmmm…..I suppose that makes sense." se reasoned before beaming once again at Peter, "I am sorry for the confusion." she apologized. Despite how she almost inadvertently ratted his secret out to the girls like that, Peter nevertheless found the cheerfulness Penny seemed to have in spades endearing.

He waved it off, "No problem." he dismissed before turning to Yang, "Oh yeah, I was looking for you guys to ask if you wanted to go to our Graduation Party tomorrow night." he said, taking the girls by surprise. Ruby looked at her team, the tournament fights didn't start until next week, and while it would be nice to get some training in, they did well enough in the prelims that they might not need to worry about it.

Weiss saw the expectant look her partner was giving her, knowing Ruby she was all for giving them a night to enjoy themselves, but Weiss tended to be who she looked to as the team's voice of reason. Reasonably speaking, they should spend time leading up to the tournament training…...but she also knew that they should at least enjoy themselves a little before they got into it. With a small sigh she gave her partner a nod, Ruby whirled around to Peter with a large smile, "We'll be there!" she declared before glancing over at Penny, "Oh! Can Penny come too?" she asked, making the already cheerful girl light up even more in excitement.

Peter's initial reaction was caution, quickly looking at Penny, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to invite her since she almost blew the whistle on him. _But there's no reason I can't invite her…..and besides it's not like she meant to do any harm. She hasn't set off my Spider-Sense either. _He thought. "Yeah sure, think you guys can extend the invite to JNPR?" he asked.

Yang shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Sure thing. Spider Guy." she said in a joking manner. However Peter found no humor in it, even if they don't take it seriously? It may not take much to connect the dots through thought alone, even without any actual evidence the mere notion that Peter Parker and Spider-Man are one in the same was absolutely not something Peter wanted RWBY to think about.

_In fact I should get some idea of my would be whistleblower_.he thought as he turned to Penny, "So Penny, where you from?" he asked politely.

The girl bounced on her heels at attention, "I'm a proud citizen of the Atlas Kingdom!" she said with pride as she gave a quick salute that Ruby giggled at. Peter figured as much since she mentioned the General, and the only one he knew was Ironwood who actually suspected who he really was because of Ozpin. "Where are you from Peter?" she asked in kind.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just some guy from Patch. Same as Yang and Ruby." he said, giving the sisters a smirk that they mirrored back. "Though Ruby and Yang kinda live in the boonies." he added.

Yang crossed her arms confidently, "It's called peace and quiet."

"Not when your home from what your dad tells me." Peter muttered aloud, making his ex glared at him in good nature before sticking her tongue out at him. Peter ignored her and focused on Penny, "So how long have you been friends with Ruby?" he asked, trying to get a bearing on how long they've known each other.

The redhead brightened up as the subject was brought up, "I have been friends with Ruby for 85 days, 3 hours, and 12 minutes!" she said proudly, causing all five of them to stare at her in disbelief. Ruby held up her fingers and attempted to count back to when she first met Penny and became friends with her. It was around three months ago so….

_Oh yeah robots. _Ruby realized.

Meanwhile Peter…..couldn't get a read on her. She seemed nice and genuine but if she was around the General enough to know about his double life then he expected her to be…...like Ozpin and his group. Cloak and Dagger, secretive. But Penny was….honest, almost painfully so. "Well….that's exact." he noted, Penny nodding in agreement.

The girl suddenly stood at attention as though she suddenly remembered something, "Oh! I'm afraid I will have to cut this meeting short friends! I need to go….do something! (hiccup!)" the girl suddenly hiccuped before covering her mouth with her hands, Ruby gave her friend an inquiring look that went unnoticed by the rest of them. "It was nice to meet you Peter Parker, I hope to see you again soon!" she said before taking off through the fairground at a leisurely pace.

As she left, silence hung in the air as Peter fully absorbed meeting the odd girl, "She's…"

"Awkward?" Weiss provided carefully.

"Yeah. That." Peter agreed before turning to the heiress, "How'd you guys meet her?" he asked.

Weiss stiffened but quickly recovered her posture, "Well, you see-"

"Weiss knocked her over." Yang bluntly said, causing her teammate to glare at her. The blonde shrugged, "What? It was an honest mistake, we turned the corner and bam! She was there…..she's got a tendency to do that." she added as she recalled her sudden appearances to the four of them, seemingly coming out of nowhere at times.

"She's just….sheltered." Ruby excused with a dismissive way of her hand, "She's really nice. And thanks for inviting her to the party…..wait, you're graduating!" she suddenly realized in excitement. Peter smirked at her sudden piecing together nonetheless, "Aw man I'm so jealous!" she gushed.

Blake chuckled at their leader's behavior, "Ruby, you got into Beacon two years early." she gently reminded her friend.

The youngest of the team looked downward and kicked up some dust, "Yeah well…..I still didn't get to graduate. I mean I got accepted here but it's still kind of weird." she admitted bashfully. Her older sister walked over and put her arms around her with a soft look, the younger sibling smiled at the embrace, "But I did get to go to school with my big sis. And I can boss her around!" she cheerfully added before Yang got her in a headlock.

As the two sisters wrestled with one another, Peter shook his head, "Suddenly glad I'm an only child." he admitted between Weiss and Blake as they watched Ruby go for Yang's legs.

Weiss looked on with a deadpan expression, "Just be lucky you don't live with them." she said.

A realization suddenly came to Peter, "Hey can I ask you guys something?" he questioned the faunus and heiress. They both turned their attention to him, "What's it like living with roommates?" he asked as Ruby and Yang stopped their mock fight to listen to his question.

The four thought to themselves for a minute before they each gave their response, "It's nice not to live alone." Blake supplied.

"But things can get messy. Our first day together we had to organize everything we had. We almost missed our first class." she remembered.

Yang waved the concern off, "Yeah but who cares? We have a ton of fun together, that's what's important." she reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ruby was the last to respond, "I like it….why?" she asked back.

Peter rubbed the back of his head, "Harry put out an offer for us to get an apartment together after we graduate for when we go to college. I'm a little on the fence about it." he explained to the team, hoping that their experience in living together would help him with his situation.

Yang let out an 'Ahhh' of understanding, "So what's the problem? You and Harry are pals, it's not like us, we didn't know who we were going to end up partners with." she reasoned.

"It's May, I'm not sure if I can move out." he explained, causing the blonde's demeanor to frown in sympathy. Her dad, while not anywhere near the age for her to be concerned, was in good health and she was grateful for that. May however wasn't the case, thankfully Peter was there for her whenever he needed her. But if he were to leave, then who would be there if something happened? "She's fine, but between bills and all the other stuff? We both manage but if I'm gone?"

Peter's concerns made the girls consider what their positions would be if they were in his shoes, Blake, Ruby, and Yang were all of the mind that they wouldn't leave their parents if they weren't in perfect health. Weiss however paused as she considered it, her family life was…...complicated, to say the least. "Peter, don't you think you might be underestimating May?" she asked.

Peter was taken aback by the response, "I mean you've told us she practically runs the F.E.A.S.T. shelters, I'm sure she could figure something out. Who knows? Maybe she might move out as well?" she asked.

For some reason that seemed even worse to the teen, he lived in that house all his life, the past year threw a lot of change at him but the one constant was that he could go home. "I mean…...I guess…" he reasoned, clearly unsure about it.

"My point is, May is capable, she and your Uncle both lived there before you did right?" she asked.

Peter pursed his lips together, "I just…...I don't want to leave her alone." he admitted.

That was the real problem he had with it, before his uncle died he would sometimes imagine what his life would be like after having his own place. Everything from a one bedroom apartment to a bachelor pad, it was fun to imagine, but with Ben gone? It felt like he was abandoning the only family he had left.

Weiss gently smiled, "Peter, you are not moving to another Kingdom." she said knowing first hand that there was a big difference with moving out to the city and to a different part of the world entirely. Peter bowed his head, knowing that she was right, "Just talk with her about it. I'm sure you two can figure something out."

Ruby nodded, "Weiss is right. Besides your the smartest guy we know, if anyone can figure this out it's you." she added encouragingly.

Peter smirked, "Statistically speaking that says more about you guys than me." he reasoned, Yang elbowing him in the side.

"Oh just take the compliment. Ya goob."

* * *

'_She just said it out loud!? Right in front of RWBY?' _MJ's voice asked Peter as he shot out a webline ahead of him. After taking the shots from the fair and getting a ride back to Vale, Peter immediately called MJ on his way to the bugle and told her the whole story. '_And you only met her once?' _she added.

"Met is actually a strong word, I saw her for a second when all hell broke loose at the docks the night May was in the hospital." he explained as he recalled the evening in question. "Haven't even seen her since that night and she met RWBY like a day or so before it. Lines up around when Ironwood showed up." he reasoned. Casting another line out he swing alongside an array of windows before flinging off the end, "I can count the number of people who know my real name on a single hand and one of them almost spills it to RWBY on accident."

He could hear MJ let out a sigh on the other end of the line, "At least now she thinks that my name was brought up because of my work." he reasoned as he reached his hand out, casting a line out and pulling on it with his other hand to make his body lift up at it swung horizontally across a rooftop. "I need to start taking assignments like the fair more often and maybe less Spidey ops."

'_Would probably help.' _MJ agreed, '_But on the bright side? RWBY is going to the party.' _

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have everyone together. Hopefully this doesn't end with someone humiliated like last time." the costumed adventurer said dryly. Before he could add anything the sound of police sirens drew his attention, "Speaking of humiliating people, I need to web some goons up." he said as he diverted his course by letting go of his webline early, dropping onto the side of a steel pole and shooting off the side to where the police where.

'_You know I sometimes wonder if you get some sort of kick out of beating people up because you were picked on.' _MJ commented teasingly.

Peter could have hung up but as he swung onto the scene to see a jewelry store being robbed by a bunch of guys wearing ski masks? He saw no real threat that warranted it, "You ever get picked on red?" he asked, not wanting to use MJ's initials as he swung over the police as the thieves piled into a car at the end of the street that took off.

'_Red? Wait, are you taking care of it now? Should I hang up?' _she asked.

"It's some guys in ski masks, not Electro. I got this." he said casually as one of the thieves popped out from the window with a pistol and fired at him, Spider-Man easily dodged the gunfire by pulling up on his webline, "Sorry about the gunfire. Also sorry in advance for the quips." he said before shooting a webline to the gun with his empty hand and pulled the gunman out of the car through the window. "Didn't your mother tell you that you'll get caught on something poking your head out the window?" he asked as he swung his leg forth as the man was reeled in, striking him in the jaw and making him flip back through the air before landing in a web net that Spider-Man cast beforehand.

'_Am I seriously talking to you while your crime fighting right now?' _she asked in disbelief, '_Should I be offended?'_

Spider-Man looked down the street and saw no cars or civilians for the next block, landing on the roof of the car, his Spider Sense warned him before the blast from a shotgun inside made him flip onto the hood of the car. "Well if I just hung up it'd be rude. This way, hold on a sec?" he asked as he landed on the hood with his hands and feet, the three men in the car all jumping inside. "Hey no fair! I called riding shotgun!" he joked as he covered the window with webbing, causing the car to swerve as he leapt off the vehicle before it crashed into a mailbox.

As they were about to make it to the next block with Spider-Man swinging after them, a single person turned the corner, a person peter instantly recognized by his blonde hair and letterman jacket, "Oh crap it's Flash!"

'_What!?' _MJ's voice asked but Peter blocked it out as he shot a webline out and zipped down the street as the car pulled to a stop a few feet away from a startled Flash Thompson!

"Move! Come on run!" the driver said as he ran out of the car, brandishing his gun.

Spider-Man was coming down at them when both him and the leader of the robbers heard a loud, "Hey!" from down the street. The man blindly raise dhis weapon and fired at the voice.

Thankfully, Spider-Man was faster as the shots only hit a wall at the other side of the street.

'_Peter! Peter is-' _

"H-You ok?" Spider-Man caught himself as he gripped the back of Flash's letterman in one hand and the other grasped a webline that swung them up to the adjacent letting Flash down onto the roof, the Grifball player nodded his head. "Ok good." Spider-Man said in relief before looking back over the ledge at the thieves as the other two exited the vehicle. "I'll be right back to bring you down." he said, hearing MJ breathe out a sigh of relief on the other side of the line.

Leaping over the side, he shot a webline to the building next to where the car had parked, the gunman who fired at Flash raised his weapon but not before he fet a pair of feet drive into his chest, kicking him back into the car and shattering the front window. "That was for the guy you nearly shot." Peter remarked.

'_Ok that sounded painful whatever that was.' _MJ commented as Spider-Man spung at the other two, jump kicking one in the face while the other's head was pulled back down into the sidewalk with Spider-Man's hand on the back of his shirt. One of them dropped a bag full of jewels on the ground that spilled onto the pavement.

"It sure looked like it." Peter dryly commented, "Look MJ can I call you back later? Flash is fine but I gotta get things all straightened out here. Talk with ya later?"

'_Yeah, sure thing…...Peter?' _she asked, getting hum in response, '_Good job.' _she said simply before hanging up, bringing a smile to the covered fact of the vigilante.

Satisfied with a job well done, he dragged the three robbers to the side of their getaway car and webbed them to the doors before bending down and grabbing the bag. _If I was someone else I'd be tempted to keep some of these for myself. _Peter thought as he scooped up the spilled gems from the sidewalk and dropped them into the bag. As he finished gathering up the rest of the jewels he looked up across the street to see Flash huffing it out the front door of the building. _Oh right. Flash. How could I forget about him? _Peter thought to himself jokingly as the jock slowed to catch his breath.

"Spidey! Man! Wow that was-that was awesome!" Flash gaused as Spider-Man used his webbing to tie a knot around the top of the bag so no one would get into it before the cops arrived.

Tossing the bag onto the roof of the car he turned to Flash, "Thanks, are you ok? You gave me a scare there for a second." he asked, wanting to make sure that Flash was ok. He nodded back enthusiastically, "Ok good, look could you do me a big favor and stay here and tell the police what happened?" he asked. With the news that he was involved in an apparent prison break, which technically wasn't UNtrue, the police were not his best friends right now.

Flash nodded obediently, "Yeah! Yeah sure thing Spidey. Glad I can help." he answered, the grifball player almost bouncing in his spot, "I mean, man your hero man! I don't care what the Bugle says, I mean look what you've done with your life!" he said, gesturing around them much to Peter's surprise. He knew that Flash was, ironically, a big Spider-Man fan, but this was not at all what he was expecting.

"Uh…...Thanks, I appreciate it." he said with gratitude, "Nice meeting you...kid….See ya around." he said before casting a webline out and pulling himself up into the air, leaving behind a starstruck Flash Thompson. _That was weird. Like super weird. _Peter thought as he swung away. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the fact that his former bully was his biggest fan.

* * *

"These are nice Peter, good shots of groups of people." Robbie complimented the young photographer as the pair walked the halls of the Daily Bugle. Jonah was out for the day and Betty directed Peter to Robbie who was having a small meeting with some of the people in charge of the online paper on one of the lower floors. Browsing through them, he stopped on one he snapped of a child being handed a balloon by an older man working a cart selling them. "This I can see working, we're going for a more positive spin anyway." he said as he and Peter turned a corner.

"Something tells me Jonah isn't gonna want that on the front page considering what the Globe has for theirs." he guessed, recalling that the rival paper was still painting him as the reason for Oct's escape. Despite the fact that he was the one who put him back.

Robbie shook his head, "It doesn't matter what Jonah wants, it's what the people need Peter." he said as they reached the elevator. "Honestly I don't know what the Globe is thinking publishing something like that right now. The breach was just two months ago, and the KGM is still reporting that there's a large herde a couple miles outside the Kingdom's borders." he said in disappointment.

Peter looked at Robbie inquisitively, "But we can't just ignore the bad stuff that's going on Robbie. Can we?" he asked, recalling how Jonah and him both axed the paper's investigation into missing persons. Which in turn lead him and RWBY to discovering Merlot's entire operation. _But then again how freaked would people be if we just told them how close we were to being invaded by cross species monsters? _He thought.

The editor let out an exhausted sigh, "No we can't. But we have to be careful with what we tell Peter. People don't usually think about it but the news can be a dangerous thing." he said as the elevator reached the top floor. "Take Brock and the Globe, they were publishing a story before they got all the facts, now Spider-Man is accused of breaking into a prison to bust Otto Octavious out." he said, the editor not bothering to hide his disbelief.

Peter recalled his meeting with Brock, he was dead set on the idea that he was working with Black Cat and turned that into the story. "What's Brock's deal anyway?" he asked, curious if Robbie knew anything about the reporter.

Robbie shook his head, "Brock's stubborn Peter, he's a good reporter and will look at the facts in front of him but once he's set? There's no dissuading him." he explained.

Peter scoffed, "Sounds like Ben and Ned." he joked.

Robbie shook his head, "No, Ben is stubborn too but push comes to shove he'll always make the right call. Ned will to, Eddie Brock? I'm not so sure…..a year back? He was working freelance between us and the Globe, said he got his hands on this real juicy story about some pharmaceutical company who were in the human phase of testing, but they thought they were being given medicine for something they had but instead were apparently given placebos despite the contracts saying they'd received genuine medical care." he explained.

The teen was shocked by the description, "Holy shit. What happened?"

Robbie shook his head, "Nothing, brock suddenly dropped the story. Never told me why and whenever I pressed him about it he'd clam up." he pursed his lips together in thought, there were a number of reasons why someone would drop a story, and a good number of them weren't for a good reason. "Anyway, thanks for the photos Peter, Betty has your check for the last batch ready for you."

The teen nodded, "Sure Robbie. Thanks." Peter said gratefully before leaving the office, _Hopefully Brock keeps Spider-Man out of his line of sight for now, my reputation is already a roller coaster, last thing I want is another JJ on my case. _Peter thought to himself, walking across the office space to where Betty was sitting at her desk, typing on her screen. "Hey Betty." he greeted.

She smiled at him, "Hello Peter, here for your check?" she asked kindly as she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out the slip of paper and handed it to him. "You know we can do a direct deposit to your bank, I don't know why you still take checks." she informed him.

Peter shrugged, "Easier to keep track of." he replied, "Surprised not to see your husband to be here. Usually you guys are flirting when I get here." he teasingly noticed, making the faunus smirk at him.

"He's on the job, looking into something about Amity Arena." she explained as she went back to typing on her computer. She glanced down at the date and grinned, "Two weeks…...god Peter it's so….surreal." she admitted, the teen smiling softly at the receptionist and friend.

"You guys love each other don't you?" he asked, Betty looked at him with a look of absolution and nodded without so much of a trace of doubt. The small gesture gave rise to something in Peter, "...Betty? How did you know?" he asked out of curiosity. His Aunt and Uncle told him a number of times how they fell in love with each other, Ben went off to serve in the Human/Faunus war when he was in his early twenties, he always had a crush on May and thinking he might not get another chance he confessed to her. And much to his surprise, she felt the same way. Three years after the war ended and Ben came back they were married.

Betty thought about her own love story for a minute, "Me and Ned met here actually. I was just starting my job as the receptionist downstairs and he had been a beat reporter for about a year at that point." she smiled as she recalled a sweet detail of theirs, "He would offer to get me a coffee every day during the winter I worked here, I didn't have the heart to tell him I just drank tea so I just had whatever he had." she recalled, making Peter smile.

"But….I knew I liked him when he went out on his first story in another Kingdom, he was gone for two months but it felt like a year…..I called him once in a while, it helped but….it wasn't the same. After he came back I saw him and…..and it was different." she explained softly. She looked up at Peter and saw him deep in thought, "Why?" she asked.

Peter shifted his weight between his feet, "No reason, just curious." he replied, a half truth, something that he was used to telling people. He then smiled at her, "He's lucky to have you Betty." he said honestly.

She grinned, "You know it. Later Pete." she said as he turned to walk off, unintentionally giving Peter much to ponder.

In truth he asked Betty because of what Yang had said to him over a week ago. He shook his head, even before that, what Betty said about seeing Ned again and it being different? It clicked, the night he met Madam Webb, and telling MJ about it? _Mary Jane…..ever since she came to me after Flash's Party, she's been the one person I've been able to open up to. She knows me better than anyone else in the world. _He thought,recalling how they both opened up to one another after Peter had been publicly humiliated. And while he had been trying to become something more with Yang at the time he couldn't deny that he and MJ had gotten closer.

_Maybe….maybe it's best if I admit it to her? I mean we're friends, if she doesn't feel the same way? No problem, at least I know now. _He reasoned, taking a shaky breath, _And worst case I possibly ruin our relationship…..yeah Parker that's a great way to think. _He thought sarcastically.

* * *

Peter stabbed his fork into the meatballs and spaghetti that May had made for dinner, "-so thankfully Mr. Murdock managed to get a settlement for all those tenants so hopefully they'll be able to move out of the shelter soon." May said before taking a bite of her food. May looked up to her nephew, watching him blankly looking down at his food as he ate. Smirking to herself she looked back down at her own food and added, "And then the gorilla took off with the bag of diamonds and climbed the side of the shelter." she said.

Peter didn't look up for a few seconds before the nonsense she said seemed the register, "I'm sorry what?" he asked, making his aunt smile.

"Nothing, just pulling you out of your own little world." she teased, making Peter fluster.

"Sorry." he apologized.

May shook her head, "Oh don't be, you've been having that look on your face since you were three years old and wondering if cats can fly if they got a head start on the roof of a house." she said fondly, Peter snorting at her description. "So what's on your mind?" she asked before taking a drink from her cup of water.

_My rep being the toilet thanks to Brock, me having feelings for Mary Jane, Harry pestering me to move out….let's go with option three. _He decided, "Well Harry's been bugging me about this idea he's had lately." he began. May quirked an eyebrow in interest, Harry isn't one to 'bug' Peter about something. "He's been asking me if I'd consider moving into an apartment with him after high school." he explained, May nearly choked on her water, startling Peter until she lowered the glass and pounded her chest, getting the water to go down the right pipe.

"That's sudden!" she choked out.

Peter threw his arms up in the air, "Right!?" he asked, glad that someone agreed with how out of nowhere the request seemed. "He asked me about it last week at the Science Fair but I didn't think he was serious about it." he explained.

May coughed a little, but emphatically smiled at her nephew, "But?"

Peter paused, looking up at his Aunt he was scared, he didn't want to break her heart with what he thought, "I mean….I've thought about it…...but I can't. Obviously." he said with a shrug before taking one fo the meatballs out from his bowl and eating it. May however didn't seem relieved by his response, instead he saw skepticism.

"Why's it obvious?" she asked in a tone that reminded Peter of the time he broke that really nice looking vase she liked on accident.

_Spider Sense? Nothing? Welp, guess I'm blind on this one. _Peter thought as he considered his response, "Well…..it's just…...I'm needed here." he replied, causing the expression of doubt to melt away. Peter felt able to open up a little more, glancing down at the table he sighed, "Aunt May, I know that things aren't…...totally stable if I just leave. And I don't want to mooch off Harry, that's not…..that's not me." he said, knowing full well that Harry had more than enough money to cover his side of the rent.

"Of course not." May said with pride in her voice before reaching over the table and cupping the side of his face to look at her, "But Peter, I'm not going to stop you if you want this. And honestly?" she shrugged, "It might be good for you." she admitted.

"But you-" he began.

May scoffed, "Oh honey did you think I didn't have an idea for when you move out of here?" she asked, taking Peter off guard. Pulling herself back over the table she swirled her fork in the noodles, "I had the idea of renting the rooms here out. Anna and I talked about it actually, she has a spare room at her place, so I could live there and rent the rooms here out to tenants that need somewhere to stay." she explained.

Peter was dumbfounded to say the least, _That…...that's actually genius. _He thought, having tenants pay for rent was a good way to make money, plus with what May made at F.E.A.S.T? She would be able to care for herself no problem, "Are-are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I am, I actually spoke with Mr. Murdock about it a few days ago and he pointed me to someone who can help with the legality of it. I might be able to write off a few expenses because of it." she explained happily. Peter felt what felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, ever since ben had died, he felt that everything rested on him in regards to their family. He became the man of the house, he and May both kept their home just that, a home, and while it wasn't always easy he refused to ever let that be jeopardized.

But now it was as though he had been handed a break, "I…...May….." his aunt gave him a sweet smile. "I…...I think I'm gonna take Harry up on that offer." he decided. It wouldn't be like paying for the house obviously, there were a dozen details that needed consideration which Peter instantly set about doing. Where would they get a place? How could her still operate as Spider-Man? How much would utilities cost? Was there a washing machine? How far from campus could it be if he got into Horizon? Where would he hide his Web fluid?

May watched on with a smile as her nephew contemplated his ideas, once again a thousand miles away, "I love watching the gears turn." she muttered to herself before taking a drink of her water.

* * *

Mercury sighed in boredom as he walked alongside Emerald and both of them trailing slightly behind Cinder. It was midday in Vale, and while most of the visitors from outside of Vale were at the Vytal Festival, they were preparing. With the tournament coming up, and their participation needed for Cinder's plan to come to fruition, they came to a rather obvious problem.

There were only three people on their team.

"Why couldn't Neo have joined up with us after the Breach?" he asked out loud, Emerald turned to hum, her ruby eyes glaring at him and silently asking him to shut up.

"She needed to ensure that Roman succeeded." Cinder answered cooly, not perturbed in the slightest at her subordinate's question. "Not to mention we had to wait for our associate to falsify transcripts for her. We're just fortunate that we didn't need to get into the spotlight until now." she explained as they approached the warehouse where Roman had at one point hidden the stolen dust crystals in. Reaching the entrance beside the garage door, the electronic door slid open with a hiss as Cinder presented a card from Oscorp that had been provided to her, allowing her to access any of the buildings Norman owned.

"She'll be here within an hour. Better we arrive now so that no surprises await us." Cinder explained.

"Unfortunately my dear, your a little late for that." a gravelly voice said, causing the false Maiden and her companions to stiffen. Emerald instantly drew her weapons from the small of her back as Mercury got into a fighting stance. Within the warehouse shone a single light down to the center of the room where a large crate stood. On top of it was purple and lime colored villain known as the Green Goblin, drumming his fingers on the wood of the crate. "Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here?! Two hours! If I knew you were going to drag your feet I would have found something fun to do. Maybe bomb one of the Kingpin's offices. But I don't want to make your partner too upset." he childishly teased.

Cinder glared at the intruder as Merc walked around her, "Well sorry about that, how about I make it up to you?" he asked smugly as he bent his knees, ready to strike at the Green Goblin.

The villain however raised his hands, "Ah you misunderstand! I'm not here to kill anyone! Well….none of you anyway. I'm here to present to you an offer." he said, sliding off the side side of the crate and standing a few feet away from Cinder as he raised a finger. "It doesn't take a genius like myself to know that you and your overweight friend have big plans in store for Vale. Plans which, I'm assuming, involve a certain wall cralwing pest be **destroyed.**" he growled out, clutching his hand into a fist.

Cinder raised a brow, lifting her hand and lowering it, she signaled Emerald and Mercury to calm down. Both of them looked unsure but did as she asked, "Go on."

Goblin grinned , his yellow eyes narrowing as a malicious grin spread over his face, "I've got a good idea of what your plan entails, mass chaos, countless fatalities, blah, blah, blah, boring stuff. What interests me, is what this Kingdom will be like after." he explained, Cinder was albeit intrigued at the notion. While their plan in place would no doubt hurt Vale, she doubted the Kingdom would fall. However that was of no concern to her, as soon as she got what she wanted. Vale could be burned to the ground for all she cared.

"And the Kingpin is as well, otherwise he wouldn't be helping you. But…..what real good is he?" he asked, cupping his chin as he mimicked a thoughtful pose, "I mean what has he really accomplished? All that he's provided could have been done by you, he's just trying to make himself seem useful to you. But the one thing he hasn't been able to do? Kill Spider-Man." the Goblin pointed out.

Cinder pursed her lips together, it was true that while the Wall Crawler didn't pose an immediate threat, he's beaten every challenge that they've sent his way. That made him dangerous to their plan. And every time Spider-Man was in his line of sight, he missed. "You clearly know what I want. But what I want to know is what do you want in exchange?" she asked.

Goblin pouted his lips, "Oh nothing much. Just Kingpin's spot in your organization." he answered, a smirk growing over his face.

Cinder allowed herself to smile, but Mercury was unsure, "Ok but why do you want the webhead dead?" he asked.

Goblin tilted his head over Cinder's shoulder to glare at the teen, "That moron humiliated me, every time I've battled him? He's forced me to retreat, he didn't even let me kill Kingpin!" he exclaimed in anger. He raised a shaking hand, not from fear, but anger, "And unlike the rest of his idiot foes I know the truth. As long as Spider-Man is alive? They'll never get anything really done in Vale." he said seethingly.

Cinder's lips curled into a smirk, "In that case, I believe we may help one another." she reasoned. Seeing the Goblin's hatred for the wall crawler made it clear what kind of man she was dealing with, a man who was full of nothing but pride. And those with too much of it was almost too easy to handle, "How about this? If you kill Spider-Man? Not only will I allow you to be a part of my organization, but I'll even help you kill Fisk." she bargained.

The Green Goblin smiled, "My dear? I think this might be the start of a wonderful partnership."

Emerald didn't look convinced, "Alright, so what's your plan? I mean if six guys couldn't beat him, how are you going to?" she asked skeptically.

Green Goblin shook his head, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, oh you poor child. I'm not going to kill Spider-Man." he said, confusing the lime haired girl before a grin split across his face, "That's where everyone else went wrong, they tried to kill Spider-Man. Me? I'm going to find out who he is underneath that mask first. And I'm going to kill them." he explained maniacally. Cinder couldn't help but admire the idea, the mask that idiot wore clearly was to protect who he was underneath the mask, "But why stop there? I'll find who he is, go to his home, and then get everyone he loves and put them inside and blow it up!" the goblin asked.

Cinder shook her head, "Focus on finding out who the Spider is first Goblin. After that, kill him." she ordered, Goblin turned to her and frowned. "The longer you wait, the more chance there'll be for him to weasel his way out." she explained. Goblin considered her words for a moment before nodding in agreement with her.

"Yes….yes, he does have a tendency to do that," he admitted. "Very well! First Spider-Man! Then everyone else!" he decided as the crate behind him burst apart with his Glider flying towards him. Jumping into the air the goblin hopped on and flew through the warehouse and through the window, cackling like a madman as he flew off into the distance, leaving the three teammates in the warehouse alone.

Mercury broke the silence first, "Wow…...I thought Tyrian was nuts."

Emerald nodded in silent agreement while Cinder sighed to herself, _Fortunately, this one isn't aware of what's fully going on. _

* * *

Peter adjusted his jacket one more time as he walked towards the club the party was being held at. He had spent the earlier portion of the day messaging Harry, telling him he was going to accept his offer to move in but he needed to see the place first before making a final decision. Harry was ecstatic over the news but understood, _One problem dealt with. Now if I could get Spidey to become the official hero of Vale? And talk with MJ? I'd call that a hat trick. _He thought to his own amusement, looking down at his clothing for the evening.

MJ told him the party wasn't a dress up affair, and he couldn't remember the last time he had to dress up for a club, so he simply grabbed some of his nicer clothes, a dark pair of jeans and a deep red pullover, to wear over his costume. Part of him wanted to leave the suit at home since he didn't intend or plan to have to use it. But given his odds of some supervillain or just some moron showing up and causing trouble was usually high? He decided to play it safe.

Approaching the club, he saw the neon sign over the entrance with the name 'Deep End' in neon blue. Out in front of the club was RWBY, JNPR, and Penny, the latter of whom was bouncing on her heels in excitement. RWBY all wore the same outfits they did the night that Roman took a paladin onto the freeway, while JNPR wore normal clothing. Nora wore an outfit that fit her bubbly personality, a pink fluffy skirt along with a black top that poofed out at the forearms with pink stripes going down it. Pyrrha meanwhile looked like pure business, wearing dress pants with matching black heels and a scarlet dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Jaune had changed as well into a nice grey hoodie with untorn jeans while Ren…..looked the same, "Mary Jane said I looked fine the way I was." he explained once he saw Peter approaching and observing them.

"I had no idea they made skirts this fluffy!" Nora said, bouncing in place along with Penny who like Ren didn't change her style.

"MJ helped you guys?" he asked with surprise. However as he thought about it, eight armed huntsmen showing up to a party might not go over well, "Nevermind."

Penny smiled welcomingly at him, "Hello again Peter! It is such a pleasure to see you again!" she greeted cheerfully. Her disposition of cheerfulness, while still admittedly somewhat quirky, made Peter smile. "I am ready to go down!" she said excitedly, Ruby reaching over with a sheepish look.

"No, Penny, it's 'Get down.'" she explained.

Penny tilted her head at her friend, "Why? Did you drop something?" she asked.

Peter snorted as Penny and Ruby became engaged in what could be a rerun of the two stooges as Yang walked over to his side, "I get why you like her. She's a lot like Ruby." he noticed, making Yang chuckle as she watched her younger sister try and explain the phrase better to her friend as Weiss tried to hide her twitching lip by bowing her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

The blonde rubbed the back of her head, "I mean…..she's not that bad….." she trailed off as Penny and ruby both looked down in search of something, that might not be there to begin with, "...oh my god she's that bad." she muttered in a small voice of disbelief. Before Peter could get a chance to poke fun at Yang's realization, the door to the club opened, Mary Jane stepped out and what remark Peter had died in his throat.

Mary Jane looked Gorgeous. Not pretty, not beautiful, Gorgeous.

Her crimson hair had been curled with one of the twirls pulled over in front of her lft shoulder, she wore a little makeup with cherry red lipstick and eyeliner that made the emerald in her eyes pop out more. But the dress she wore is what made Peter cease function for a minute, it wasn't elegant or extravagant like her previous dress she wore to the beacon dance, in fact it objectively was the polar opposite.

It was a sheer black cloth that hugged her curves perfectly, the top of the fabric stopped a little below her shoulders which showed off her smooth skin just above her breast with a small amount of cleavage showing, two scratches of cloth crossed over her heart and around her neck to the back of the dress. Her arms were covered with matching black cloth that started just before her bicep and went down to the knuckle of her thumb. The bottom of the dress stopped midway down her thighs so she could dance freely.

"W-Wow…." Peter croaked out, Yang heard the sound of awe and smirked to herself, she looked over at Blake and raised her hand behind her back, sliding her fingers together for the universal sign of 'pay up'.

"Ladies, dudes-"

"Hey!" Jaune groaned indignantly.

"Sorry, Gentlemen." she corrected jokingly. "The party awaits." she said before holding the door open, Ruby and Penny were the first to enter out of excitement, followed by JNPR, and WBY following suit, leaving Peter the last one in as he walked up to MJ. She flashed him a smile, "You know I had this bet going with Liz and Gloria you were gonna show up in a suit and tie. You owe me ten bucks." she joked as he followed her inside, Peter's eyes not leaving her for a second.

The club was large, along the wall were booths where food could be taken to, with a bar in the far corner that served a variety of drinks, none of which tonight were alcoholic for obvious reasons. A large section of the club was a dance floor with live music being performed on a stage which was built into the wall. Peter saw young woman on stage singing, Peter swore he regonized her but he shrugged it off as a new song started to play.

"Guess slow dancing is out of the question." Peter guessed loudly over the music so MJ could hear him. The redhead chuckled and simply shook her head as they pushed through the crowd of students and made it to the tables were the music was less loud, he saw Yang and Nora already dancing with Ruby following her sister's lead and dancing with Penny, the two of them doing a dual performance of 'The Robot'.

Walking over to one of the booths he found Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren sitting down with Kong, Randy, Flash, Harry, Liz, Gloria, and Sally were all sitting at with barely any room for them. Harry saw him approach and beamed at him, "Heya roomie!" he greeted happily.

Peter smiled but raised a hand, "Eh, TBD, until I see the place you have in mind and the rent it's till up in the air." he corrected. Looking around the table he noticed the notable absence of the blonde leader of JNPR, "Where's Jaune?" he asked.

Pyrrha smiled, "He went to pick up the food that they ordered." she explained before shifting in her seat, "I should probably help him, he'll probably try and get it all in one trip." she said knowingly before walking off to the corner of the huge room where the bar and grill were.

MJ shook her head as her cousin left, "He still has no idea does he?" she asked with a sigh. Despite whatever advice she had given to Pyrrha, Jaune remained oblivious to the spartan's feelings for him, on the one hand this caused her frustration, and the desire to wring his neck until Jaune got the picture. On the other hand, Pyrrha had to come out to Jaune on her terms.

Yang shook her head, "Yeah vomit boy isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer." she stated.

Kong snorted a laugh out, "Vomit boy?" he asked.

Yang grinned as she began to tell of how their first meeting with Jaune went, but Peter drowned it out having heard it before. Instead he was once again focused on Mary Jane, she facing the table while he observed her out the corner of his eye. _Oh...man I need to talk with her. Really wish we had somewhere more private instead of this place. _He thought before glancing back at Flash. He called MJ back and explained the whole scene to her after the fact, knowing that she might be worried about the now former Griffball player's well being.

However looking at the blonde quarterback now, his hands knitted together in front of him on the table with his face showing he was deep in thought, a concern echoed in Peter, "Hey Flash, you ok man?" he asked drawing his attention up, "You've been staring at the napkin for…...actually I don't know how long, I just got here."

Flash shifted in his seat, "Yeah I'm fine just….." he looked over at Weiss and Blake, the Schnee heiress giving him a sharp look. While Peter told them that he and Flash had settled their differences, she didn't forget how harshly he treated Peter for no reason whatsoever, "Can I ask you guys something?" he questioned. Weiss and Blake shared a look before shrugging. "What would you do if you couldn't be huntresses?" he asked.

Kong sighed heavily, "Dude you've been like this all day. 'What am I gonna do now?', 'What should I do with my life?', who even asks that?" he asked, getting the entire table to look a him with dumbfounded looks. "What?"

Peter opened his mouth but MJ laid a hand on his shoulder, "Don't. Just don't. He's gonna figure it out on his own." she said, stopping him before he could say anyhting while Weiss and Blake thought of their answers.

"If it were me? I'd want to change things, nothing political but like Peter's Aunt's boss, the one who runs the F.E.A.S.T shelters." Blake reasoned, looking over at Peter who couldn't help but smile at her answer.

Weiss poursed her lips together, "Purely hypothetically speaking? I think I'd do like my sister did and join the Atlas Specialists." she reasoned.

Flash gave her a confused look, "Specialists? I've never heard of those."

"They're similar to huntsmen, most of them are actually, however they work directly for the Atlas military as opposed to how other huntresses and huntsmen work independently." she explained.

Flash was interested in the prospect, mainly because he had heard of the type of profession before, "Most of them? So it's like a military unit that anyone can get into?" he asked.

Weiss scoffed, "Hardly, my older sister had to go through years of training to even be considered. And the ones who didn't attend Atlas academy are few and far between." she added. As she finished however she gave Flash a curious look, "Why do you ask?"

The quarterback looked back down at his napkin, "Yesterday? I almost got shot by this bank robber or something. But Spider-Man saved me." he said, causing the entire table to look at him with shock at his revelation save for Peter and MJ. The former of which feeling a little uncomfortable, "And yeah the Bugle prints nothing but lies about him-er, no offense Rnady, Parker." he quickly apologized,

"None taken." they both said, making Peter and Randy look at one another before turning their attention back to Flash.

"So….there I was with Spider-Man, and I just realized…..he can't be that much older than we are. And every day? He goes out there, puts his life on the line, helpong people. Just like me." he said retrospectively. The vigilante in question felt humbled hearing Flash speak about him in such regard, despite how friendly he was in costume, he never really spoke to whatever fans he had. And when he did it usually was just him giving an autograph. Feeling something brush against his side he glanced at MJ out the corner of his eye.

She gave him a proud look with her eyes, staring into his with a knowing smile on her face before they both looked back at Flash. "And when I got back home. I asked myself, what have I done with my life?" he asked, Randy and Kong gave each other looks while Peter took a drink of one of the untouched bottled waters on the table. "So…...I gave it some thought but after hearing Blake and Weiss? I'm sure…..I'm going to enlist in the Atlas Military."

Peter promptly choked on his drink.

"What!?"

"Dude!?"

"For Real?"

"Seriously?!"

Flash expected the reactions from his friends, but what he didn't notice was the teen's astonished expression, never in his life would he imagine Flash would ever do something like this! "Flash…..man, are you sure? I mean…..that's a really big decision." Peter asked, still reeling from his friend's decision.

Flash nodded, "Yeah, I mean if Spidey is here protecting people? Least I can do is my part right?" he asked, unintentionally dropping a led ball in Peter's stomach. MJ saw the contemplative look that Peter had, clearly he was still processing all of this, "But look, let's enjoy tonight yeah? I mean we're all graduating next week!" he said with sudden excitement, causing the table's mood to lift.

Blake and Weiss were both meanwhile taken aback by the entire thing, both were used to people wanting to join militant groups, given both of their affiliation to certain groups, but the idea that Spider-Man inspired someone to take up such a cause? Weiss knew her sister joined the Atlas Military because she wanted to carve out her own legacy, and Blake had joined the White Fang out of a sense of duty, that Faunus should be treated just like Humans.

"Hey guys! We got food!" Jaune greeted with a tray of various foods for the table along with Pyrrha who was carrying her own tray. And may or may not have been eyeing the tasty looking BBQ wings that had been made. Looking amongst the table, Jaune was oblivious to the news that had just been dropped, "We miss anything?"

Peter blew air out through his mouth, "Oooh you got no idea." he muttered.

As Jaune and Pyrrha passed the food out to the table, Peter felt a tug on his arm, turning to Mary Jane she pulled him towards the dance floor, "Come on." she said as she led him along. "You need to relax." she expressed as they reached the dance floor, passing Ruby and Yang, whom were showing Penny different styles of dancing.

**(Play Brand New Day by Cassey Willaims…...alright it's not out yet but imagine it playing)**

MJ finally let go of his wrist and the pair began swaying to the music, the redhead smiled as she watched Peter, "You've gotten better! Well, a little bit." she said loudly over the music, Peter rolling his eyes as he continued to follow MJ's movements. He knew why she was doing this of course, Flash's sudden declaration no doubt affected him since he inadvertently inspired Flash to do so. Before he could before deeper in thought, he felt a slight pressure on his foot.

Looking down at his feet he saw MJ's withdrawal, looking back up to her he saw the playful look in her eyes, it was easy to understand the message. Don't think for a minute, just enjoy yourself. Peter felt himself smirk as he reached a hand out to MJ, which she took, before pulling her in while lifting his hand up over her head, MJ twirling with a fit of giggles before they both leaned back, stopping each other from falling back with their clasped hands…...and a little bit of Peter's wall crawling powers.

Pulling back to one another, MJ accidentally headbutted Peter's chin, "Ohmygosh!" she laughed out, rubbing the spot on her forehead where she hit him while Peter had to cover his mouth to stifle his own laugh. His skin wasn't even bruised by the impact but she still felt bad, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No, I think you've dislocated my jaw." he joked, seeing her smile made a feeling of warmth spread through him. He wished that the music would slow down a little, but the beat continued at it's fast pace, and not wanting a repeat of her headbutting him. As he and MJ curled around each other, their feet almost gliding across the ground, Peter briefly played with the idea of using his powers to put on a real show. He could only imagine how his friends would react if he could suddenly perform a handstand with only one hand.

However as the pair continued to dance, he felt his sixth sense go off just slightly in front of him as one of the people behind MJ accidently bumped into her, knocking her slightly off balance. Peter was at her side in the blink of an eye, his hands on her shoulders as her one foot was barely off the ground with her other one off balance. MJ for the most part was a little turned around by Peter's quick reaction, _Right. Right. Spider Speed…...wait is that even a thing? _She wondered as Peter helped steady her back on her heels, "Sorry." she said as she turned around, Peter's hands just barely touching her shoulders.

Tilting her head up slightly to look at Peter, they both paused as the music seemed to become more and more distant to the two of them. His hands gently laid on her shoulders…..to steady her, make sure she didn't fall….

And her hands were just hovering in front of his chest since she honestly didn't know what to do with them at the moment, "I guess I'm…..a little….off…." she mumbled out.

Peter was glad she wasn't touching his chest, otherwise she might feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. With a shallow breath he tried to collect himself, he didn't need to hold her upright or steady her, she wasn't going to fall…..but at the same time he didn't want to let go of her.

Be it through instinct of past moments of tenderness shared with others, through the simplistic behavior that was something that every human and faunus knew at a base level, or maybe something that went beyond what words couldn't simply define, their heads moved closer to one another. HJ's head tilting ever so slightly to the side as their eyes became lided.

It all suddenly hit MJ, the gentle touch of his hands, the warmth of how close he was, the feeling of his breath blowing against her lips.

And when it hit her, she pulled back, knocking both of them out of their trance, hearts hammering in their chests, Peter and Mary Jane stared at one another, "I…...I…" she started, whatever words she thought she could use died in her throat. Before Peter could begin to try and respond with just as few words she brushed past him, the vigilante not missing the look of confusion she had.

She didn't run, but walked at a brisk pace towards one of the side exits by the stage. As soon as MJ felt the cool night air hit her, she sobered up. Her breaths became pants as she looked around, it was a side entrance to the club in an alleyway, looking down one end she saw a wall a few feet away with a dumpster. On the other was the way out to the sidewalk. She quickly turned around and saw the door close behind her, she must have went out the emergency exit, but thankfully didn't seem to set off any alarms.

Taking a step back beside the door, MJ took another deep breath to try and calm herself down, _No, god damnit! No I can't believe I almost….shit! _She cursed internally before the door opened and MJ froze. Peter walked out, taking a few steps towards the exit of the alley, unknowing that MJ was behind him as his head fell into his palm.

"Damnit Parker…...way to screw everything up again….." he sighed in sorrow, his hand dropping from his face in defeat.

MJ pursed her lips together before swallowing, "You didn't." Peter jumped at her voice, whirling around to her he was clearly taken off guard, thinking she had left the party entirely. Stepping off from the wall, her arms wrapped around herself, "Peter I'm….I'm sorry I just….." she tried to find something to say, some reason to excuse her actions but she had nothing.

Peter felt his throat tighten up, "Mary Jane I…...I didn't…..erm…...mind…..what….um…" he muttered out.

Mary Jane's face slowly morphed into realization, for the second time tonight she had been stuck by a truck in the form of Peter Parker, "O-oh." she croaked out.

Peter swallowed, _In for Lien, in for a lb. _he thought before taking a breath, his hands sliding into his pockets as he briefly looked down at the ground, "I…...I dont…..god this was not how I wanted to talk about this." he admitted.

MJ looked at Peter in disbelief, "You…..you've felt like this for…..for a while?" she asked. Her mind rewound back, trying to think of some clue she missed that might indicate that Peter had ANY sort of feelings like…..this….for her.

Peter shook his head, "No….I mean…..depends on what you mean by a while. Not like since I met you if that's what you're wondering. But….recently…..yeah." he admitted, feeling like a weight just lifted off his chest. Mary Jane stepped forward, Peter couldn't begin to gauge how she was taking all this bust continued on, "And I decided that I need….or I should, tell you about how I feel."

MJ felt her heart flutter and a chill run through her, this was the perfect combination of wonderful and the worst case, "Peter…..I-"

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way." he interrupted, his tone shifting to slight disappointment.

She immediately shook her head, "No! I…." she stopped herself, Peter staring at her in awe again. "I…...I've been feeling…...I've been feeling the same way too." she admitted with a shaky breath. Her hands fell to her sides, "I look back at us….you and me and….there have been moments we've had and I've thought…..what if? But You were with Yang….me with Mark…...and we were both happy like that for awhile….until we weren't."

She was done crying over Mark, while what they had was fun she now saw him for what he was, a manipulator, someone who said just what she wanted to hear and did he could to keep her his. "...Peter I like you…..but I don't want to lose you."

"What?" Peter questioned in confusion.

Mary Jane shook her head, "My mom? My sister? They want nothing to do with me, forget about my dad. And Mark?" she asked, her gaze steadying against his. "Peter every time I get close to someone….I lose them…..I don't want to lose you." she explained, water gathering in the corner of her eyes that she wiped away.

Peter stared at her in disbelief, "Mary Jane, that's…..none of that is your fault." he stated confidently. She shook her head but Peter continued, "MJ you left your home because you choose to not let your...your asshole of a dad belittle you. Your mom and sister….I'm sorry they didn't take your side…..but that was their choice. You can't blame yourself for that, and Mark? MJ your the last person responsible for him, hell! I'm technically more responsible for that!" he told her as he stepped in front of her. "MJ I think you are one of the bravest, strongest people in the world for doing what you did."

She bowed her head, Peter's unexpected words of praise washing over her, "And…..I know that me being Spider-Man it…...it probably won't make things easy." he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. MJ silently agreed, he threw himself headlong into danger whenever he needed to, but…...it was to help people, make sure that he didn't make the same mistake twice. Looking up at him she saw the soft look in his eyes, "But…..when is it ever easy?" he asked with a small smile.

MJ wanted to chuckle, if anything he was right about that, _I think if anyone knows that it's you Peter. _She pondered to herself. Once again they stood before one another, Peter's hand slowly reached out to and clasped around her own. _This is Peter Parker, he's not my dad, he's not Mark, he's…..him. _She thought, her other hand raising up to the side of his face, their heads inching closer and closer to each other. "Peter…..I….I…." she trailed off.

Peter threw whatever caution there was to the wind and tilted his head forward, kissing Mary Jane.

It was as though the sky opened up and they both had been struck by lightning, the two teens' worries and concerns melted away in that moment. Mary Jane leaned into the kiss as her hand slipped out of his and cupped the other side of his face, Peter's arms coiled around her and rested on her back.

Their hearts were like thunder in their chests, each pounding in their own ribcages and echoing through their bodies. The touch of MJ's hands on his face caused Peter's lips to lock around her lower lip, causing a moan to gather in her throat and make it's way into Peter's ears. It sounded like the best thing in the world to him, he was tempted to try and make it happen again but had enough sense in the moment to not want anything right now, but just enjoy this and moved his lips back over her's.

The couple felt a serine feeling spread throughout them, they didn't know how long they spent in each other's embrace, lips locked and lost in their own little world for. But eventually, oxygen was needed to breath and they both pulled away to do so. Peter slowly pulling back and slipping his lips off of MJ's "W-Wow." MJ huffed out. She was dizzy with relief, "I….wow…" she breathed.

Peter panted out a chuckle, "Yeah…..wow…."

"No wow as in…..wow you….you can kiss." she giggled out, Peter snorted in response, not expecting that was her response.

The two stayed in their embrace as Peter spoke, "So…...are we…."

MJ smiled as she shook her head, "Yeah…...we are…...I mean if I wasn't clear." she muttered out as she began leaning in. Peter closed his eyes and just as her lips were to touch his again, his scroll chimed, they both opened their eyes. Unwrapping one of his arms from around MJ, Peter pulled his scroll out of his pocket and looked at the cller, it was DeWolf. Peter looked at MJ sadly but she shook her head, "No take it, it's gotta be important." she said understandingly.

Peter pursed his lips together, not entirely happy but answered the call nevertheless, "Jean it's Spider-Man, what's-"

'_The Daily Globe, can't talk now. Call later." _she said cryptically before hanging up. Peter lowered the device from his ear and quickly brought up the internet, MJ looking down and watching as he entered in the Daily Globe website page.

The headline made them both gasp,

'_**Exclusive Story! Norman Osborn Under Investigation for Child Endangerment!'**_

_**-by Eddie Brock**_

_**A source in the police department claims that Captain Jean DeWolf is leading an investigation into business Mogul and Oscorp CEO Norman Osborn. Who according to medical reports, used his son as an experiment for an untested and undocumented enhancement drug. Socurces claim that Osborn's lawers have been fighting the case in private, citing that the information that tipped the Captain off hasn't come forward and should be treated as unreliable, Norman has claimed that the vigilante known as Spider-Man attempted to extort-**_

Peter and MJ stared at the screen in disbelief, Peter had wanted Norman to face justice for his crimes but the plan was to leverage him against Kingpin. With more evidence they could build a case against and hopefully imprison Fisk. But with what they had now? And Norman being outted like this? And Spider-Man being accused of extorting Norman? It all effectively had fallen apart.

The couple shared the same thought verbally.

"Shit."

* * *

**AN: It's sorta funny how so little and yet so much can happen in a single chapter huh? Well considering that this is also possibly my longest chapter ever…...not that surprising actually. **

**But like I said a lot has happened this chapter! Which is kind of the whole theme of this chapter actually, changes. I'm honestly really happy with how this turned out! It might be because the last two chapters felt a little underwhelming to me, but I wanted to bring a lot to this one. Originally it was going to be more Penny focused, but given how she's on a tight leash with Ironwood, it couldn't reasonably happen. **

**But the I had that interaction between them in my head for a while and it's…..such a thing she would do! **

**Also Pete and MJ! Yay! **

**As a bunch of you probably guessed they do end up together here, I thought of drawing out the will they won't they concept for a little longer but honestly…..what was the point? I mean I kinda went through all the tropes. Oh! And don't worry any Black Cat fans, she's still going to cause Peter some trouble, in fact probably more trouble now that I think about it.**

**Now then in RWBY news…...it's over. We gotta wait again….OR DO WE!? **

**RT recently annocued we're getting THREE Rwby shows! One is a behind the scenes look at how CRWBY makes the episodes, another is a look at the fairy tales in rwby told in 2d animation. And lastly there's a DnD game they're going to do with RWBY characters!**

**Honestly I'm really excited for the third one.**

**In Spidey news hohoho boy. The latest issue was just a fun one with an 80's villain showing up called Chance. But the issue prior? Where we see the Sin Eater? I can't lie, I'm SUPER excited since he's probably the most terrifying of Spider-Man's bad guys to me personally.**

**Aside from that, Amazing MJ #5 came out today, which I had fun reading. **

**In other news, I've begun reading Daredevil….Daredevil is freaking dope. **

**Expect Daredevil to reappear soon in this.**

**Until next time guys, whenever that may be.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Blindsided)

**Blindsided**

* * *

**Inheritence1990: Story of Pete's life really.**

**Superjoeyf721: Yeah they are meant to be together, and I know some people are still sad that Pete and Yang didn't wind up together, but I've explained it a few times why they wouldn't work out. It basically comes down to Peter and Yang having too different lives, Pete and MJ though are both normal people, that's why people love them together instead of him with Carol Danvers or Bobbie Drake or whoever. And yeah Steven Universe is pretty good, though I personally rank it below Spectacular Spider-Man and RWBY because it keeps throwing filler episodes out instead of focusing on the plot.**

**Dracus6: Honestly it's kind of a toss up right now between Spidey going to Atlas or Haven, gonna need to see how the whole Haven arc wraps up before I make a decision. But no, Iron Man isn't going to be in this one.**

**Jbran104: Ski mask. His story is honest to goodness terrifying because it's so damn real! Peter David really captured that in the story.**

**Animeking6: He and the Harry roommate thing is actually a holdover from the comics! And as soon as Penny showed back up in Volume 7 I knew i needed to have her and Peter interact, and that was the first thing that came to mind, ironically it was inspired by a moment from the Amazing Mary Jane series. And yeah, not gonna lie, I wanted to fit some Wiliam Defoe ham in there but I couldn't! And yeah I honestly have been waiting for that moment with Peter and MJ for a while, I had a hundred ideas of how it could happen but I took the chance here and I think it payed off.**

**CRUDEN: I know that it was revisited in a annua through Peter and MJ's perspectives, it's right before the first Clone Saga where Peter goes to Britain with Robbie. I had a idea where that sorta happened here but I didn't want to wholeheartedly ripp off the comic. Yeah the message was sweet, the only part about the comic that's iffy for me is that she hasn't told Peter about mysterio. I mean I like their dynamic but Mysterio is an asshole! **

**And funny enough I picked up the first arc of Zdarsky's DD run today! And yeah the whole thing is great so far. Can't wait to read more.**

**Maelstrom Resurrected: Oh yeah, Flash joined the army in the comics for the vietnam war IIRC, they update it so it's the Afgan or Iraq war recently but the sentiment is still the same. Spidey inspired Flash to step up and enlist. And yeah, real excited to explore Pete and MJ's romance. Also I don't think it was a bus, it was a gondola? Which is weird because I don't think any bridges in NYC have gondolas? Anyone from NY feel free to correct me. But no, nothing like that is planned.**

**Donumah36: That's one of my favorite episodes! That, Gangland, and the sinister six episodes are the best. **

* * *

"Come on, come on. Pick up DeWolf." Peter muttered to himself as he paced back and forth over the carpet in his room. The scandals that the Globe dropped spread like wildfire after the story was published last night. Turning the TV on this morning he found all the news outlets talking about it, he didn't even want to think what the Bugle was like right now. Or joe straight up mad Jonah is that they didn't catch this sooner.

When the call went to her voicemail, Peter immediately hung up. He didn't want to push his luck by leaving a voicemail as Spider-Man, possibly getting Jean in more trouble than she probably was right now. Peter had read the article more in depth after he got home last night, which was after he pulled Harry aside and gave him a warning of.

_The look on his face, he seriously doesn't even know. And Harry would never question his dad. _Peter thought as he sat down on his bed, remembering how his friend's face paled in shock when he told him. Peter knew that he would find out eventually, he could never quite picture how but he knew he didn't want Harry at the center of it all.

_Seriously Brock had to blow the whistle now? If I just put a little more pressure on Norman maybe….no, he'd only help take down Fisk if he had no other choice. _He thought to himself before laying back on the bed. Truth be told he wasn't too mad that Norman got exposed like this, he was more frustrated that what he and Jean had been working on for so long suddenly fell apart because Eddie Brock blew the whole thing.

Getting up from his bed he walked to the door of his room and left, walking down the stairs to the living room he found Aunt May watching TV, which none too ironically was featuring Norman. Looking over at peter she expressed sympathy, "I still can't believe all of this Peter, Harry of all people?" she asked him.

Peter walked into the room and watched the muted TV, "I know…...anything new? I tried reaching Harry but his lawyer picked up and told me that he's not taking any calls right now." he said. May shook her head, which wasn't much of a surprise given how Norman was, he probably locked down the whole building he lived at so no one could say anything else. _Harry would hate me if he heard me say this but I hope Norman gets put away for a good long while. _he thought with a frown as he saw Norman's picture pop up on the TV.

"Well….thank goodness school is out for you and him. I couldn't imagine what that would have been like for him." May said sympathetically as she shook her head and turned off the TV. Turning to Peter she paused, "Peter….do you think Harry's father really did what they're saying?"

_I know he's done what they're saying. _Was his first thought. Although he couldn't say that out loud without explaining things that he reasonably shouldn't know. "I think Norman is the type of guy who is used to getting whatever he wants. No matter what." he replied,folding his arms across his chest.

His Aunt pursed her lips together, "Well…..I can't imagine what kind of parent would do such a thing…..but I'm going to wait until I hear Norman's side of this before passing any judgement." she decided before standing up. Peter smiled at his Aunt, she always believed the best in people, something she had passed down onto him and was grateful for.

As she entered the kitchen to get started on breakfast, there was a knock at the door, "I got it May." he said as he went to answer the door.

_With the luck I'm having right now it'll be Doc Ock here asking to marry Aunt May. Ugh. Seriously that was a weird dream. _He thought with a shiver as he recalled what he could only describe as a fever dream he had a while back. Opening the front door, he was met with a pair of green eyes and crimson hair and whatever mood he was in was suddenly pushed to the side. "H-Hey MJ." he breathed out.

With the whirlwind of events that took up last night, he and Mary Jane's further discussion about…..them….had been put on hold. But if last night was anything to go by, MJ felt the same way about him that he did about her, and that fact alone made him smile. The redhead smiled back at him, "Hey Peter." she replied, her voice sounding a mixture of relief and actual happiness. She had spent a good amount of the morning thinking about last night, between what happened to Harry's dad and her with Peter? It had been an anxious morning.

Suddenly realizing he was blocking her way, Peter stepped aside and let MJ enter the house, their eyes not leaving each other's until May called out. "Mary Jane, good to see you." the Aunt said as she approached and wrapped MJ up in a hug, bringing a smaller but just as glad smile to MJ's face. "You're just in time, I was about to make some breakfast. You in the mood for Eggs and cinnamon rolls?" she offered.

Mary Jane paused,she DID skip breakfast, "I just came by to talk with Peter. But I won't say no to a May Parker breakfast." she replied, turning to the vigilante and flashing him a smile. May smiled as she walked back to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, MJ tilted her head to the stairs, with the basement so close to the kitchen she didn't want to risk his aunt overhearing them.

Peter led her up the stairs, every step building some anticipation. There was a lot he and MJ had to discuss, and it didn't involve Harry or his dad or the Spider-Man side of his life. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel happy, MJ felt the same way! How couldn't he be happy about that? He was suddenly really glad that his room was clean as they reached the ajar door and entered, MJ right behind him and shutting it closed.

Peter turned to her and saw the same mixture of anxiety and happiness, with a breath she decided to start small, "So…..you try calling Harry to?" She asked. "Because I don't think I've ever talked to a lawyer before." she said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah. I thought about swinging by as Spider-Man but given how things are because of Brock? Thinking that's not the best idea." he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest as the thought of the reporter made him frown. "I tried DeWolf too but she's not picking up. I'll check on her instead later."

MJ nodded, she had only met Jean once but she could tell why Peter liked her so much. She was nice, dedicated, and her officers seemed to like her as well. "I hope she's ok." she said.

"Yeah….." Peter agreed, MJ and his eyes met as he looked back at her. "...so….um….about last night…" he decided to bring up. He was tentative to branch the subject but seeing the beaming smile that MJ had as she bowed her head slightly made his heart flutter. "So…..we're-"

"Yeah." MJ instantly replied, causing them both to snicker at how fast she readily answered. "Sorry, I…..I want this….I was kind of scared to but I do." she admitted, looking back up at Peter as her hands interlocked in front of her, stepping forward his hand reached out and clasped her's, her fingers entwining with his in a familiar way.

"I was the same way." Peter admitted, MJ raised a brow as to say 'No? Really?' which made him roll his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that right now? I'm happy." he said, causing the redhead to bashfully look away and brush away some hair.

"Me too…...so….when do we….you know? Tell people?" she asked.

Peter shrugged without his smile faltering, "Whenever we want." he replied nonchalantly, making MJ snort at his response. "I'm serious, I….I don't want to rush this. Yang and I moved kinda fast, which I was ok with but…." he trailed off. He would never call what he and Yang had a mistake of any kind, it was just that Yang liked to live fast, that was no different for how their relationship was.

His new girlfriend smirked, "Ah, you want to properly romance me." she reasoned. "Well how can I be surprised? Look at me, I'm a catch." she said with confidence as she slipped her hand out of his and gesured to herself jokingly. See the half smile Peter had, she could tell that was serious about this despite her lighthearted attitude, "Ok, we'll take it slow….honestly I like the idea."

Peter seemed to deflate in relief, "Good….I mean…...as long as you're comfortable, that's all I care about." he explained.

MJ's eyes darted down to his lips, "Well…...I'm comfortable with _this_." she said slyly before leaning in and capturing the kiss that she couldn't take last night. Peter instantly slid into the kiss, her soft lips pressing against his own caused him to return the action in kind, he pulled away just slightly enough that he could feel her breath on his own before he took a short breath and pecked her lips before pulling back fully with a content smile as MJ's eyes fluttered open. "Yeah…...wow…...you sure you don't have some weird spider kissing power because wow." she asked.

Peter outright laughed, "Ha! No, I can say for certain I don't have some spider kiss." he replied, his pride swelling a little that she would think so. "But you know, you can never be too sure." he playfully replied.

MJ slyly smirked, "Hmm, of course. You'd probably have to test it. And wherever would you find a willing participant?" she asked, setting her hands on her hips. THey both chortled at their playful teasing, suddenly the aroma of food drifted into MJ's nostrils, "Mmmmh, Eggs and Cinnamon rolls. May knows how to make a good breakfast." she hummed as Peter's stomach let out a small sound that showed he shared her sentiments. "So….do we tell May now or…?" she asked.

Peter smiled, "Like I said, whenever we want."

"Well I want May to like me." MJ reasoned.

"MJ she already LOVES you." Peter replied with a roll of the eyes. Seeing the redhead's cheeks flush made his smile widen, she knew that May liked her but it didn't stop her from feeling a little anxious. "Worst thing that she'll do is ask me about some stuff." he added.

MJ smiled, "Ok…...your right. Besides if we don't tell her right away it might hurt her feelings." she reasoned, that seemed like the worst thing that she could ever do to May when the woman had been nothing but kid to her. She quickly turned to the door, "But after food ok I'm starving and that smell isn't helping." she said, eter following her down the out of his room and down the stairs.

Entering the dining room they found May had finished making three plates for them, "Thank you May." MJ said gratefully as she took a seat at the small circular table. Peter looked over the table with a forlorn look, it felt like years since there were three people sitting down at this table. Digging into the food, the trio enjoyed the breakfast May prepared in silence. MJ let out a satisfied moan as she ate one of the butter filled biscuits, "I don't know how you were so scrawny with food this good." she said to Peter as he ate some eggs.

May smiled, "That's because all he wanted growing up were wheatcakes." she replied, making MJ snort in amusement while Peter shook his head, smiling nevertheless. "You're going to need to learn how to cook for yourself if you are going to move out with Harry." she gently teased, making Peter's head drop as MJ chuckled. "So MJ, what are your plans after graduation?" she asked.

"Actually me, Gloria, and Liz are thinking of splitting a place three ways." she revealed, surprising Peter a little. Her and Gloria had quickly become friends, and her and Liz also grew close after Mark's imprisonment but he didn't know that they were thinking of all getting a place together. "As for school, I was thinking of going to King University. I'm not so sure what I want to learn though but maybe psychology?"

"Really?" Peter asked in surprise, "That'd be kind of cool, plus you could help people who need it." he reasoned.

MJ nodded, "Yeah, I mean I still like modeling but it's better to have something reliable I can fall back on right?" she asked. "I mean I'm still not a hundred percent sure, but I got some time to decide." she reasoned with a shrug before taking another bite of her food, cleaning her plate off.

May looked at the two young adults with a fond smile, "I'm so glad the two of you are already thinking about the future, not everyone puts much thought into what their lives will be like after high school." she said knowingly. When she graduated she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, not that there was anything wrong with that but in hindsight she wished she put more thought into it.

Peter and MJ shared a sideways glance, coughing into his hand Peter spoke, "Well….it's kinda funny you should mention that Aunt May." he began. May raised a curious brow to him, and Peter wished he actually put more thought into this than just deciding to get it over with. Looking over at MJ he saw the teasing smirk she had as if to say, 'Well?', "So….uh…..can I start over? There's a better way to lead into this I just know it." he said, making MJ snicker.

May shook her head in amusement, "Oh no go on honey." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The vigilante swore under his breath, "I….ugh, Me and MJ are dating! There, happy?" he asked, propping his arm up against the table and holding his head in his hand, embarrassed from his blunder.

May's eyes became wide in joy and surprise, "That's wonderful you two!" she exclaimed with delight as she stood from her seat and enveloped Mary Jane in a hug around her shoulders that the redhead happily returned. "How long? When did this happen?!" she asked excitedly as she sat back down, Peter lifting his head and smiling as MJ rubbed his shoulder for his attempt at telling May.

"What time is it?" he asked.

MJ looked down at her watch on her wrist, "About 9:30."

"About twelve hours. We both confessed to each other last night at the party." he explained as pink dusted his cheeks. "But….we've both felt like this for a while." he admitted. He and MJ's eyes met and they broke away, her face heating up as she recalled what Peter had said to her last night. May meanwhile was beaming at the pair, "We didn't want to keep this from you, and if we're going to tell anyone first who better than you?" Peter asked.

May let out a content sigh, "Well thank you, both of you. And I'm thrilled for the two of you, I really am." she said, causing the new couple to smile. "So then, any plans today you two?" she asked teasingly.

Peter dipped his head, _Oh this is gonna be fun. _He thought, realizing that now had something she could poke fun at him about. But it did make him wonder what they could do today, originally he wanted to meet up with Harry and check in one DeWolf, but with both of those ideas now effectively shot, why not spend the day with his new girlfriend? Looking at MJ, she shrugged in response, "Well there's this science exhibit I've been meaning to go to but it'd be too boring, not the sort of place for a fist date.." he playfully replied.

"Alright, let's go." MJ readily responded, catching Peter off guard.

"Wait what?"

Mary Jane shrugged in response, "It's just an exhibit so I don't need to be a genius like you to go and enjoy it right? So why not? It'll be fun. I gotta meet up with Pyrrha later but until then? I'm all yours." she explained positively as she stood from her seat and gathered up her plate and cup and walked to the kitchen to deposit them in the sink, leaving a nearly slack jawed Peter behind in her wake. May hid her cheshire like grin behind her own up.

* * *

Within the heart of Vale in a small studio apartment, a pair of white gloves held onto the morning edition of the Daily Globe. The reader looking at the headline before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him, the glass surface reflecting the purple ski mask he wore with a pair of shades over his eyes. He was the Rose, and so far his plan was paying off. "Apparently Osborn has locked himself away in his penthouse from the press because of this." The Rose looked up from the coffee table where a jade colored tea set sat and saw one of his associates walk in the room, his coat in hand as he came to a stop in front of the doorway.

Alfredo, one of Rose's most reliable men, had been behind the Merlot operation a few months back. Having just been released from his sentence thanks to a lawyer on payroll, he was back in action. The only sign that he had any trouble was the welt he had on his eye from where Spider-Man hit him. "Why go after Osborn though? Why not tip that reporter off to something else?" he asked as he walked over to the seat opposite of the coffee table.

"Simple." the Rose replied as he reached for the teacup and poured them both a drink of the jasmine tea, "Norman will go to Fisk to clean this up, and while he's busy with that? We'll strike at his shipyard tonight." he explained, handing Aldredo his drink which he happily took. Pulling his ski mask up slightly, the Rose took a sip of his favorite tea. "One of the Atlas ships had to change port so they're docking there for tonight. Fisk is simply taxing them extra for it, but the shipment contains some of the new androids they're developing. If we swipe the whipment not only do we get ourselves a new source of robotic muscle after Merlot, but we also hurt Fisks standing with Atlas along with his reputation." he explained.

Alfredo grinned at the plan, "So you want me there I take it?" he guessed.

The Rose pointed a gloved finger around his cup at him, "Correct. In fact if you can? Sink the ship, get rid of any evidence we were there." he added before taking his drink, albeit with a little difficulty.

Alfredo chuckled, "You know that you could just take the mask off right?" he asked.

The Rose set the cup down, "I could, but given our line of work? You could never know who's watching." he said, looking out the large glass windows to the Kingdom outside. Unbeknownst to either of them, their conversation had been observed from a third party, five stories below the apartment where their conversation took place sat a figure on the ledge cast in the shadow of the building.

Standing up in the darkness, sunlight caught the front of the crimson costume he wore, showing off the two capital D's on the chest that interlocked at the curve and two small horns protruding from his forehead to give him the silhouette of an humanoid demon, from its shape it was clearly a man who was an adult but whose body was in peak condition. _It's not who's watching you need to worry about Rose. It's whose listening in. _he thought, reaching for his right hip where a white stick rested alongside its twin in a holster.

Pulling it out he flicked his wrist, snapping the end of the club into an angular and blunt hook, pressing his thumb onto a small button located midway down the club the end a small but sturdy hook shot off with a cable connecting the parts! Hooking onto the ledge of a building securely the man dove off the side of the building. The line pulling taught he swung through the air whilst the cable reeled him in, pulling him up through the air which he summmersalted through, retracting the hook as he came down and flinging it off again.

* * *

The Vale Science Museum was probably not the most romantic place Peter could have picked for a first date with Mary Jane, in fact as soon as they left the house he told her that he completely understood if she wanted to do something else. However she was adamant on going since Peter was being truthful about wanting to see a new exhibit, however given that Mary Jane had never been to the museum, Peter decided that them going around and looking at all the exhibits might be fun.

And truth be told, Mary Jane didn't really expect to have fun, spending some time with Peter was the real reason she readily agreed to go…...and the look on his face was also worth it. As they walked through the various exhibits however, she had to admit some of them were actually interesting, at least when Peter explained it in a fun way, "So the planet rotates counter clockwise, I get that much, but this ball thing-"

"Pendulum." Peter gently corrected, both of them leaning on the railing the encircled the exhibit, where a ball on a string was swinging back and forth through a circle of dominos, the ball narrowly missing the next one.

"Pendulum, right, anyway this ball thing-" she replied with a joking wave of her hand, "-swings back and forth but it's not changing direction."

"No but the planet is." Peter explained, looking at his scroll to check the time before he leaned over to MJ and pointed to the domino. "Watch." he instructed as the ball reached the apex of it's backswing and fell back the opposite way where it collided with the side of the domino. "The planet spins on an axis counterclockwise, because of that and the cyntrical force of the planet, the ball rotates like the hands on a clock, each of those dominos gets hit every few hours." he explained as he turned to MJ to see him smiling at him.

Peter bowed his head in slight embarrassment, "Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No. Well…..yeah, sorta, but I understand what you're saying. It's just…...seeing you like this? All excited and eager to talk about this stuff? It's…..charming." she said, pressing off from the railing as Peter stepped away as well. Mary Jane was like a jack of all trades when it came to conversation, she could keep up stats with Grifball fans, talk trash about characters on sappy soap operas, but her understanding of science was something she never had to call upon to engage in conversation with. Hearing Peter talk so freely about it with her was refreshing to just listen to him talk about something he was passionate about.

Peter was taken off guard by the compliment, "Thanks…..are you having fun? Because we can seriously bail and grab some hot chocolate or something." he offered.

The redhead smiled at him, "I actually am, well, not that I didn't think I wouldn't, but this is really entertaining. I get why you do this." she explained as she and Peter walked away from the exhibit. "But hot chocolate sounds nice for the next date." she added, making Peter perk up.

"Next date?" he asked, MJ's smile beaming at him in response. "So….second date. Hot chocolate, anything else you want?" he asked as they made their way to the newest exhibit.

MJ smirked, "Surprise me." she replied smoothly as they entered the double doors of the exhibit, the room they entered was round with the only exit behind them, in the middle of the room were rows and rows of recliners. "...ok I'm curious at least." MJ said as she followed Peter into a row, a few people taking seats around them as Peter and MJ sat side by side. Taking their seats they leaned back in their seats all the way back until they were looking up at the dome ceiling. The pair both waited in silence as the lights above dimmed and a cloth shutter was lowered over the exit, suddenly the room was filled with lights, not direct light shined down on the occupants, but small balls of light that seemed to hover in the air.

MJ's eyes widened at the sight, "Oh….wow….." she muttered out as the night sky was projected in holographic form over her and Peter's heads. As the projection moved through the exhibit, she felt Peter's hand brush against her's. She smiled to herself as she turned her palm around and held his hand. "Ok….this is pretty romantic Parker." she admitted.

Peter let out a relieved sigh as the projection turned around and looked at Remnant and the shattered moon, "So good surprise?" he asked. MJ snorted, thumb brushing overtop his in a small circular motion.

The exhibit lasted fifteen minutes, showing the range that telescopes could gather data from within the solar system. When it ended, Peter and Mj stood from their seats and made their way out of the museum, so that Mary Jane could promptly meet up with Pyrrha, "That was more fun than I thought it would be." the redhead admitted, her hand still holding Peter's as they walked along the street.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." Peter said, his voice conveying his feelings, "Last thing I wanted to do was drag you somewhere you didn't want to go and be bored with me."

She smiled at him softly, "Well I was the one who said we should go, you were just joking around. But I can see why you come here, it can be pretty cool." she aquested. While science wasn't her most favorite subject she could understand why Peter would be into it, especially given his powers. She smirked playfully at him, "So….I had fun. You?"

"Awful, simply awful. Thank god you were there, you made it fun." he joked, MJ's head bowing down to try and hide the faint blush on her cheeks. Looking down at their hands together though made her feel a warmth spread through her chest, "You want me to swing you to Pyrrha? I'm gonna go on patrol soon anyway." he offered kindly.

Looking back up she shook her head, "Nah, I'll grab a cab. Plus if people see Spider-Man swinging a pretty redhead around they might get the wrong idea." she added, Peter nodding in agreement to her reasoning. "But seriously Peter…...I had a great time…...I'll be honest I kind of expected you to have to go swing off and save the day." she admitted.

Peter frowned, "Yeah….me to." he confessed before smiling, "But I didn't."

"But you didn't." she agreed. While his lifestyle she had become accustomed to Peter constantly taking off when the need arose, but she understood why of course. Feeling her scroll buzz in her pocket, she reached down and saw it was her reminder going off. Looking back at Peter she gave him an apologetic look, "I gotta go meet Pyrrha." she answered. She and her cousin had a bi-weekly workout that Pyrrha got her into the exercise which MJ had found to be strangely cathartic.

Peter nodded understandingly, looking down at their hands however they were still entwined together, "If you want to go anywhere without me your probably going to need to let go of my hand." he joked before MJ pulled him close by the hand and planted a kiss on his lips. This one was much more brief than the prior ones but didn't fail to make that same spark go through both of them, pulling back she smirked cheekily at him, "...not complaining mind you."

"I do need to go though…..see you later?" she asked, slipping her hand out of his, Peter instantly noticing the soft and warm hand missing.

"Definitely." he agreed as MJ waved him goodbye whilst crossing the street. Waving her goodbye, Peter headed down the corner street while MJ walked away, pulling her scroll out to call a car service to pick her up. Stopping at a bench, she sat down and relaxed, still feeling Peter's lips against her own despite having kissed him a minute ago. "WHOOOOOHOOOOO!" MJ's head snapped up and saw Spider-Man swing up high into the air with exuberant backflip off a webline, twirling around in midair before casting a webline out to swing from.

The redhead covered her hand with her mouth to try and hide the blush she had from Peter's reaction, happiness bubbling inside her as Spider-Man swung away.

* * *

Matthew Murdock's fingers ran over the braille paper which he printed out at his office, he had asked his Law Partner and best friend Foggy Nelson to print out a copy of the wrongful eviction lawsuit that they were working for the F.E.A.S.T. shelter. The trial was today but Foggy insisted that he could handle it, and looking back over the evidence and lack of paper trail that showed the landlord didn't even try and follow the laid out procedure. Setting the blank paper down, on his coffee table, he reached out to the newspaper he set down earlier, his palm ran over the title, he could feel the slightest indent in the paper, so he could read the article and title as easy as if he had sight.

Matt frowned as he re-read the tile, standing up from his couch, he walked through his unlit apartment without any assistance from his cane. Each footstep sending sound throughout the room that put a solid picture of it together for him to 'see', the soft creek of the floorboards sounding like waning trees, the scent of his coffee he had two days ago still lingering in the air, the taste of iron from the bloody bandages he had thrown out still lingered from when he applied them in his living room.

Matthew Murdock was blind to the world as most saw it. But he saw a different world altogether.

_Fisk has been too quiet lately, and the Rose is taking advantage of it. _Matt thought grimly, what bothered him is that he knew precisely why Kingpin was being quiet for the moment. However what he couldn't figure out is the timing, the fact that after the Breach, all his operations slowed to a halt before then, almost as if he knew it was coming.

It wouldn't surprise Matt if Kingpin had a handful of people in the White Fang, but any of their members with an ounce of merit wouldn't take orders from a human. Forget one like Fisk.

As Matthew reached his the doors to his balcony, he opened them up, smells, sounds, and a thousand other sensations flooding him, painting a reverberated vision of his neighborhood around him. The failing turn of an engine two blocks away, the touch of an alley cat on directly below on the sidewalk, the taste of the charcoal smokestack next door.

The cooling air big slightly warm left side of his body told him the sun was just starting to set on the fall day. The robbery was tonight, and he usually would try and be pre-emotive and prevent it beforehand, but Rose operates more with Guerilla warfare tactics, one would have to against Fisk. The people involved would be split apart through the city, only meeting over scrolls or the internet to discuss their plans, and meeting in person at the site of the job.

Matt reached up to the red tinted glasses he wore and took them off, showing his milky eyes to the world. _I have no choice but to stake out the shipyard tonight. _he decided. Hurting Fisk wasn't something he was against, but Rose getting his hands on the Atlas androids? That could be much worse than whatever Fisk is planning on doing.

He needed to stop it.

* * *

When Pyrrha first offered for MJ to join her with one of her workouts, she was admittedly not too sure about it. She did calisthenics at home to keep herself in shape ever since she started modeling, and kept it up as a small hobby ever since moving to Vale. Her hesitant stemmed from the fact that publicly working out was a tad intimidating, she had no problem with getting looked at by people. It came with her modeling job after all, but the fact that she didn't know how some of the equipment was meant to be operated was what made it awkward.

However Pyrrha had helped a lot, talking her through any questions she had in regards to how to properly use the equipment and what she should do for someone at her skill level. However she was surprised to see someone else was joining them today, "Oh that's just unfair." MJ said, crossing her arms over her stomach as Yang Xaio Long bench pressed five hundred pounds with the only sign of exertion being a small 'hump!' she made with each lift.

Mary Jane wore a green tank top that exposed her arms and shoulders along with the small amount of muscle she had built up, she also wore a pair of yoga pants that were perfect for exercising along with an old pair of white sneakers. However, whatever progres she made was nothing compared to Yang whose biceps looked like they were sculpted, she suddenly remembered that Peter once said that Yang was knocked through a stone pillar and didn't have a cut on her.

Yang grinned at her as she lifted up the weight, "Feel free to bask in my awesomeness." she replied cheekily. The blonde wore a similar outfit to MJ, a yellow tank top with a pair of black sweatpants and an old pair of yellow shoes that she wore to work out in. She also had brought her gauntlets with her but they were deactivated for obvious reasons, she was barely breaking a sweat with the weight she was lifting.

MJ and Pyrrha shared a glance, the spartan warrior wearing a gold tee shirt with a red trim around it and brown yoga pants as well. Her hair done back in her usual ponytail as they watched the blonde brawler continue her set, "You sure she didn't come here just to show off?" she asked.

Pyrrha sheepishly smiled, "Well…..she said she wanted to join us for a workout, but…..I thinking back I probably should have assumed so." she admitted.

Yang lowered the bar down to the handles and slipped out from under them, flashing them both a grin, "Relax MJ, so you can't deadlift a car. Only me and Nora can do that." she said before getting a slightly worried look, "And trust me you don't want to work out with her….she scares us." she admitted. Pyrrha gulping before nodding in agreement.

Standing up from the bench, the trio made their way through the gym to where the treadmills were located. As the three walked, MJ noticed that the three beautiful young women garnered the attention of a good number of the boys in the room. MJ looked at Yang out the corner of her eye, the blonde touching her gaze before she tilted her head slightly and made Yang notice it. They both giggled to themselves, all three of them were used to being the attention of the opposite sex, however they all had different approaches to it.

Yang would be flirty but ultimately would just have fun with it, MJ had no problem being ogled or even hit on, but wouldn't let it go too fair. And Pyrrha was the most introverted of them, she tended to ignore the looks but be polite all the same. "Boys right?" Yang asked in amusement. The blonde wasn't surprised when Pyrrha's face began to match her hair color, but what did take her off guard was how MJ totally froze up at the mention of boys. Something that Pyrrha as well noticed before MJ quickly hopped onto the treadmill and began a brisk walk.

Pyrrha and Yang looked at one another before shrugging and joining MJ on either side, _Ok this suddenly just got a little awkward. _MJ thought, spaing a glance over at Yang as she got into an even jog, _I mean I just can't come out and say it like with May. But I also don't want to make her feel bad, or angry, or anything. _She also thought.

"So, any word from Harry?" Yang asked her, bringing the redhead out of ehr inner thoughts.

She shook her head, "No. Peter tried calling him this morning but his lawyer picked up the phone and told him to buzz off." she abbreviated.

Yang gave MJ a weird look, "Ok, red flag right there." she noticed. MJ nodded glumly, from what Peter had uncovered about Norman she didn't think that he would physically hurt his son. In some weird, messed up way, he still cared about Harry. And Harry didn't act like she or her sister did when their family was brought up, Gayle would be vague about the subject and MJ herself would change the topic as fast as she could. Harry was proud to be his father's son, so he might not even realize what's going on.

"I think Harry is…...ok. I want to say safe but….." she trailed off.

Pyrrha frowned at her cousin's predicament, once again she had been caught up in a father abusing his child, but this time she wasn't a direct part of it. "Harry has you and Peter looking out for him. As long as both of you are there for him? I think he'll be ok." she said encouragingly.

MJ smiled at her cousin and nodded, _If anything Harry will be at graduation, no way would Norman have his son miss getting his diploma. _She thought, recalling the rehearsal that they had to do a week ago for the ceremony. And that was if they didn't hear back from him before then.

"Sucks that it had to happen last night. Things were just getting fun." Yang said as she slowed to a more leisurely pace to regain her breath. She turned her head to MJ and smiled, "So…...you and Peter-" she began, MJ nearly stumbled in her walk but the hand rails on the sides made her catch herself. "Ha! I knew it!" she cheered loudly, making a few heads turn their way. The blonde's two partners gave her a look which she sheepishly replied with, "Sorry, right. Volume. But I knew it! Peter was talking with me at the festival about that little moment you guys had." she explained.

Mary Jane tilted her head, _Moment? What…...oh….OH. _she realized, recalling the day of Black Cat's robbery and how the night before, she and Peter got lost in one another for a minute. She couldn't stop the corners of her mouth pull into a smile, "He told you about that?" she asked.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, he thought he screwed up."

"As Peter tends to do." MJ replied, making Yang snort. "So….your not mad? I really don't want you to be mad." she asked hopefully.

Yang blew a raspberry, "Mad? Why? Because you guys like each other?" she asked dubiously. She shrugged her shoulders, "MJ and Pete are friends now, yeah we had something but it didn't work out. It happens." she dismissed before grinning at MJ. "But this is great!" she said excitedly. "So what happened? I saw you guys getting a _Friendly_ but one second later you guys were gone." she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

MJ's head dipped as she bit down on her lower lip, _Alright you know what? Fine, I can dish out the double entendre, I can take it. _"We both needed some air so we went out back…..we talked, told each other how we felt and….Peter kissed me." she admitted, smiling a little at the memory.

Yang however nearly tripped, "Woah, woah, wait! Back up, he kissed you? Like...he made the first move…..Peter Parker?" she asked in disbelief.

Pyrrha, who had been quiet through the exchange, smiled at her cousin, "I'm happy for you Mary Jane, I think you two will be good for each other." she replied with sincerity as they both slowed to a stop on their treadmills. MJ smiled at her family member, grateful that she was supportive as well, "Well how about a break? We've been working hard for the past two hours." she suggested.

"I'm behind that. Best part about working out here? The sauna they have." MJ said as Yang got off her treadmill.

"But serious;y….Peter? Not you?" she asked, just to reaffirm what she heard.

"Yeah…..also a weird question, but was Peter always a good kisser?" she asked teasingly. Yang's face was blank for a minute before her eyes became almost comically wide, MJ had to fight to keep herself from bursting with laughter.

* * *

"You know I gotta say, this is a first." Spider-Man said out loud to himself as he swung through the air after a thief who was making his getaway through the tight and narrow alleyways on the kingdom on a bike. Not a motorcycle, but a literal pedal operated bicycle with a purse in his hand he had snatched right out of some woman's hands as she left the ATM to grab some lien. Her subsequent calls for help got his attention as he was swinging overhead on his patrol and he was on the chase….if this is what he wanted to call it.

Dropping off his web he landed feet first on the wall of the alley and sprinted after the biker as he turned the corner. "I'm a little conflicted here, on the one hand I gotta reprimand you for stealing, but I also gotta admire your dedication to cardio." he joked as he spun a web out to the back wheel of the bike, snagging thetire and with a slight tung, making the bike stop dead and the thief fly over the handlebars with a scream before being caught between the walls with a web.

Spider-Man landed beside the caught thief on the web, "Aw some on man! I just need some cash! Is that so wrong?" the mobile mugger asked.

"From stealing? Yeah. Yeah it is." the vigilante replied as he took the purse from his hand, retiring the scroll inside it he dialed 911 and stuck it on the webbing. Leaping off the makeshift net and pivoting off the walls of the alley he quickly made it to the roof. _Man I hope Jean gets back to me soon. Her or Harry would be nice. _He thought, landing down on the back of a billboard. _But since Peter Parker can't see him and Spider-Man snooping around the Osborns wouldn't do me any good? I have to leave them alone for now. _ Lifting the hem of his shirt up slightly, he unclipped a full web cartridge from his belt and changed out one of the empty ones on his web shooter.

_In the meantime maybe I'll start working on those upgraded web shooters I've been thinking about? I still got parts from Yang's gauntlets so- _he began thinking before he saw someone jump off the rooftop a block away out the corner of his eye. Clipping the empty cartridge onto his belt, he pulled his shirt back down and swung himself up ono the top of the billboard, watching as the distant shape leapt across the distance between two buildings, grabbing a light post as it fell down to the street and swinging up onto the other roof so it could make the distance.

"Well there's something you don't see every evening." Peter said to himself before leaping from his perch, casting out a webline and swinging towards the distant shadow. "Please don't be Felicia. I do not need romantic drama right now, I just went on my first date today and I was super stoked about it!" he said aloud, hoping that Black Cat was still laying low for the time being. Last thing he wanted was for MJ to turn on the news and see her and him together and get the wrong idea.

Reaching the roof where he saw the shape last, he saw a red shape use a sort of grapnel hook to pull himself over a fence that surrounded the dock yard spread out before him, what immediately caught Spider-Man's attention was the large white ship that was parked in the water with an Atlas logo on the side of the hull. The area in front of the ship on the dock was stacked with a half dozen cargo containers, each of them barring a similar logo.

The vigilante watched as the red shape used his granel to swing up through the legs of one of the cranes, reeling it in as he flipped through the gaps in the legs and fired it out onto the side of the nearby warehouse. Using the momentum to swing up onto the roof of the structure. _Ok that's suspicious, but at least it's not Black Cat. _Spider-Man thought, using a web to pull himself between the buildings and swinging around the crane and throwing himself up onto the underside of it's arm.

As Spider-Man crept up the arm of the crane however, the shape on the roof of the warehosue stopped as he felt the movement in the air, _Wait. No that can't be right. _He thought as he turned his head back to try and get a better reading of what exactly he 'saw', there was a heartbeat about two hundred yards away…..about three stories up from the ground…..and on the underside of the crane he just went through. He heard the coiling of muscles before the unidentified shape pushed off the crane towards him, _What in the hell could make that jump!? _The man thought as he reached for his billy clubs.

The shape got closer and Matt could make it out much better, it was another man, he was young, "Wow….and I thought i was the only one with a gimmick." he said as he launched himself at Matt. The blind man felt the kick coming, raising his arm he pulled his forearm back with his club used to block the attack, the force of the blow still knocked him off balance. He recovered, rolling across the roof and stopping with his foot.

_How the hell does this guy hit that hard? He's nowhere near heavy enough to kick like that! _The man thought before leaping up, throwing his billy club at his target, "You'd be surprised." he replied, the young adult moving his head to the side quickly to avoid the club as Matt swung his leg down. He could feel the fabric the young man wore as he blocked the kick with his forearm. _Spandex, no heavy padding from the vibrations. _He noticed, the blow sending an echo over the form of the man. Flipping off, Matt smirked to himself as the billy club he threw rebound off an AC unit and was heading straight for the back of the attacker's head.

It wasn't a knife or a piercing weapon by any means, but Matt knew first hand that getting hit in the head by the clubs were a bitch when they were wooden. His were carbon fiber.

The smirk however was wiped right off his face when the attacker, dropped to a knee, the billy club flying past where his head was a second ago. _What the hell!? _

"Hey didn't your mother tell you not to throw things? Well then again you are dressed up like the devil so I'm assuming that's kind of a moot point now." he admitted as Matt caught his club in his hand.

"It's so I scare people." he replied flatly, his senses picking up a few more details as the attacker crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed from how fairly steady his heartbeat was. He also picked up the scent of chemicals, not ones that were taken but more like a mix of them together around his wrists and waist. _Wait a minute…._

"Look pal I've gone up against robots, freaks of nature, and a loon who flies around on a gargoyle glider. Compared to that? Ehhhhhh…..three out of ten." he replied as Matt realized who he was facing off against.

Holstering his billy club, Matt held up his hands, "Spider-Man I don't want to fight you." he said reasonably, hearing the vigilante's shoulders shift and relax a little. "I'm here because a criminal known as the Rose is-" he began.

"Wait a second the Rose?" Spider-Man asked him, "I know him! He's been trying to hurt Fisk." he remembered, recalling his talk with Ben Urich about the mysterious crime lord. Spider-Man watched as the man in the red costume looked surprised. Now that he had a good look at him, the young man was admittedly taken off guard by his uniform. It was pure red, on his chest was a slightly embolized 'DD', around his waist was a belt which connected to a holster on his left hip housing his white billy club that seemed to double as a grapnel. His feet had boots on them with a number of laces that went up his shins.

They reminded Spider-Man of old boxer boots, along with them his hands were covered with matching red gloves and red wraps, probably used to add some extra damage to his punches, a technique Peter had heard about but never found the need to try. The strangest, and most noticable, part of his costume was the cowl he wore, while it exposed his mouth and jaw, the small horns on his forehead were obviously fake and didn't belong to an actual Faunus.

"Your…..informed." he noticed.

Spider-Man's knuckles rested against his waist, "Yeah well you knock the Kingpin around a few times you start to meet his friends. And from the fact you aren't trying o kill me says you might not be one of them." he reasoned. If this guy was a part of Fisk's outfit then he probably would have met and fought him already like the other supervillains he's had to fight. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Daredevil." the man in red replied.

The other vigilante nodded, "Ok admittedly a cool name. Not as cool as Spider-Man mind you but to each their own." he jokingly replied, making the cowled hero smirk. "So what is the Rose doing here? He's been quiet ever since I ended his last….investment." he said, recalling how the Rose had helped provide Merlot with Faunus test subjects.

Daredevil pointed to the freighter, "His people are planning on robbing this Atlas firighter, apparently they have some new androids on board they want to take for themselves." he said as Spider-Man walked over and looked at the freighter.

"Ok that's bad, you know if they're-" he was cut off as a crash was heard, the two turned their attention to the gates where a large truck barreled through the entrance. "Well ask a stupid question." Spider-Man shrugged as the semi maneuvered through the shipyard and pulled in front of the containers with the Atlas logo on the side of them, the webslinger looked at Daredevil, "So….wanna team up and beat up these guys?" he asked, tilting his head to the semi as the back opened and an SUV pulled up behind it with a dozen of the Rose's men exiting the two vehicles.

Daredevil smirked, "After you." he said, allowing Spider-Man to take the lead before leaping off the building and casting a webline out. Daredevil hearing a mechanical sound as the webbing was exposed to the air for him to taste. _Huh. So they're not real…..Foggy owes me a beer. _He thought before throwing his grapnel out after the vigilante.

The pair swung down upon the men as Alfredo stepped out of the SUV, his eyes widening when he saw the two costumed heroes descend down upon the men, "Shit!" he cursed as he took off from the SUV and headed towards the containers. "Hold them off!" he called out.

"Yeah, sure, see how that turns out!" Spider-Man mocked as he grabbed one man by the back of his shirt while swinging into another feet first on a web. When he swung up he let go of the web and twisted around, throwing the thief in his hand into the SUV window, breaking it as Spider-Man drove his elbows down onto to of the other robbers.

As one of them pulled their pistol out it was swiftly knocked out of his hand by a billy club that ricocheted off the side of the semi and into the side of his head. Daredevil caught the club in his hand as his nee was driven into the would be shooter's kead, knocking him out. _Five down, six to go plus the man Rose met with. _He thought as he swung one of the clubs into the side of another robber and brught the other down onto the back of his head as he kneeled over.

Daredevil 'watched' as Spider-Man sprayed webbing at a shotgun and ripped it out of the gunman's hand, swinging it around through two more men before tossing it up, sending another web to catch it on the underside of the crane while he stuck the gunner with a left hook. _Guy doesn't have any formal training whatsoever. _Daredevil noticed as he heard the chambering of a gun behind him. Springing off the ground, he grabbed the edge of the semi as automatic gunfire filled the air. Rolling into a run, he sprinted down the back of the Semi and flipped off behind the gunner, slamming his club down onto his head and bashing him back first into the pavement.

_But he's pure power. _Daredevil noticed as he hit one of the thugs with enough force to send him airborne, grabbing him with a webline and slamming him down onto a pair that were closing in on him. Covering the trio with a web to keep them in place, Spider-Man dodged backwards as a knife swiped at his head, swinging his foot into the welder's face. _And he's got good fighter's instincts. Not bad. _Daredevil noted as he charged the final thug.

Spider-Man hung from a webline and watched as Daredevil swiftly avoided a punch thrown his way, simultaneously counting with a swift uppercut and following up with a push kick that sent the thug sprawling over the ground. _Dang, guy certainly knows how to fight. _The vigilante noticed as he lowered himself on his webline, "Wow this is so much easier when there's someone else who can beat up the bad guys. Now where did blondie go?" he asked.

"Blondie?" Daredevil asked before he could stop himself.

However Spider-Man thankfully didn't seem to catch the blunder on Matt's part, "Yeah one of the guys had blonde hair, in fact I'm pretty sure I stopped him last time too." he recalled.

_The other man in Rose's apartment. Alfredo. _Daredevil realized before his hearing picked up something big, mechanical and stomping it's way towards them the same time that the wall cralwer's Spider Sense rang in his head. The two leapt up onto the top of the semi, "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Matt muttered as he 'saw' what they were facing.

An Atlas Paladin was marching towards them, the dual barreled guns on it's arms aimed at the two before it opened fire on they both leapt aside. Matt grit his teeth as the sound of gunfire drowned out his hearing, _Ok blind man how do you beat that?! _He asked himself as Spider-Man was targeted by a trio of missiles, the webhead slung a web out to one of the missile's head so the explosion would be lessened as he threw it back at the mech, while the other two missed the vigilante.

_Oh crap! _He thought, turning around and firing a webline from each hand at a rocket each, being pulled through the air by the projectiles, Daredevil took over the attack on the Paladin.

_Can't punch it obviously, but I can cripple it. _He thought as he felt a large pool of heat emanating from a component on the back of the machine. Connecting his billy club parts together as he ran up the arm of the mech whilst it picked itself up. Daredevil jumped over with both hands on his weapon and brought it down onto the heated part. The sputtering noise it made signaled to Matt that he did a good amount of damage to the part as the machine got up and quickly spun around, the back of it's arm knocking Daredevil aside like nothing before he dented the side of the semi.

Matt bit back a scream as his shoulder was dislocated. As the paladin aimed it's guns at the red costumed devil. He raised his club and shot a line up to the crane and pulled himself up out of the way of the hail of gunfire that tore apart the side of the container. 'Incoming!" Spider-Man yelled before the two other rockets blew up in the front of the mech.

As it toppled back, Spider-Man launched at it, "Man I love fighting robots! Know why? It's super satisfying being able to break something. Like taking a TV that doesn't work to an empty lot and using a sledgehammer on it." he said out loud as he used his web shooters to pull himself into the frame of the mech, bringing it down to the ground. Crushing the part that Daredevil had attacked and making the mech tall, sticking his palms to the front of the mech, Spider-Man ripped the hatch off it's hinges with his sheer strength.

Reaching inside, he pulled Alfredo out of the mech, "Hey I remember you…..quit shooting rockets at me." he said dryly.

KABOOM!

The ground shook from the explosion, Spider-Man turned his head to the freighter, a large hole in the hull flooding with water as Alfedo smirked, "Hey. Not a rocket." he said smugly. Spider-Man's eyes glared at him, wrapping him up with webbing he threw the thug aside, hopping off the defeated mech the vigilante hopped across the shipping containers while Daredevil ran to one of them.

_I may not be able to punch a mech, but I can stop that water. _Daredevil thought as he grabbed his club with his unwounded shoulder and used it to break the lock off one of the containers. _Smell of rock, sediment, and dirt. Dust is in here. _He thought as he threw the door opened. Inside the container were dozens of boxes with clear labels painted on the sides of what was inside them…..with Matt couldn't see. _Shit! How do I find the uce dust?! _He thought, opening the first box inside.

The heat his skin felt told him it was the wrong one, but it did give him an idea of how to find what he was looking for. He opened another, _Hot. _and another, _Hot. _another, _tingley. _He opens another. _Cold! Perfect! _He thought. Reaching into the case and grabbing as many crystals as he could carry in one arm. Sprinting to the sound of Spider-Man's web shooters going off, he found the webslinger trying to patch the hole with his webbing, only for the webbs to come apart from the water.

"Spider-Man!" the hero turned to see Daredevil with a dozen ice dust crystals in his hands.

Taking a few from Daredevil's drasp, the red costumed vigilante began htrowing them into the hole, the impact of them hitting the hull and water causing ice to form from the water and making large blocks of ice to slow the flow of water. _It's slowing the water but not stopping it! _Spider-Man saw, looking down at the dust in his hand. _If we could just…...wait a second. _He pulled out his empty web canister that he used up. _I've theorized this for a while but I haven't gotten my hands on any weaponized dust…..well, good a time as any I guess! _He thought as he carefully loaded the dust crystal into the cartridge.

Taking out another full cartridge he carefully filled the other with the ice dust with web fluid so that it was exposed to as little air as possible, _Damn! The seal is closed with webbing! _He cursed, seeing that he couldn't use the cartridge in his web shooter now. Looking at the breach, he looked back at the web cartridge, "Aw the hell with it!" he declared before throwing the cartridge at the side of the hull with all his strength.

The potent ice dust and webfluid mixed together, exploding out on the side of the ship! The hull had been patched with a web that reached almost up to the bow of the ship, between the threads was an icy sheen that was frosted over. "Wow…" Peter said in awe.

"Nice work." Daredevil commented, feeling the cold from the large ice web.

* * *

After calling the police with one of the Rose's thug's scrolls, Spider-Man and Daredevil watched from atop the crane as they arrived to apprehend the suspects, Spider-Man and the red devil using the time to compare notes on the Kingpin. Peter learning some new information as Fisk's contacts in law enforcement being strained due to the White Fang operating in Vale and the officers being put at risk. "So they're jumping ship since a crime boss didn't keep his word about them being protected? Wow. What a shocking development. Can you tell I'm shocked?" Spider-Man asked dryly.

"Yes I can." Daredevil replied with an equally dry tone. "And this drive you have on Osborn and Fisk? You have copies of it?" he asked.

"Yeah of course. Why?" he asked.

Daredevil looked down at the gunmen as they were loaded into a police van. "You should release it to the press." he said plainly, shocking Peter, "With all the eyes on Norman and Fisk? That could get the public and the police looking at both of them." he reasoned. Peter pursed his lips beneath his mask, he didn't think about it but the man had a point, releasing that to the Bugle? It could tip Norman over to turning evidence against Fisk….but….

"What about his son?" Spider-Man asked, "I know that Norman has to pay for what he's done but….the kid only has his dad ... Taking that away from him feels wrong." he replied. _And I don't even know if Harry is ok. _He thought to himself.

Daredevil stood silently as he thought it over, "You're not wrong…..but ask yourself this, if Osborn isn't taken out of the picture? Then what's to stop him from doing worse to his son?" he asked. Daredevil reached for his club, "I wish I could talk more Spider-Man, but I need to get going." he said, shooting his granpel away to one of the light posts below them before looking back at the vigilante.

"Um…." Spider-Man stopped him, "Thanks for the help…..I'm not used to having backup and it was nice to have someone have my back." he said gratefully, the heartbeat that Daredevil heard telling him that he was sincere.

Daredevil raised his wounded arm slightly, offering a handshake which Spider-Man gently took, "Back at ya. If you ever want a hand to help against Kingpin? Look for me in the Kennel." he said before leaping back off the crane, swinging away as Spider-Man waved goodbye.

_Well how do you like that? I'm not the only one dressing up in a colorful costume. Man must be something in the water. _The vigilante thought before casting a webline out in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done Mister Murddock." May Parker said as she put a file away in her desk. Matt smiled humbly, the lawsuit turned in the favor of the defendants, meaning that not only would their housing be returned to them, but they each would be granted a settlement out of the landlord's pocket.

"The thanks actually goes to my partner Mr. Nelson. He's the one who tried your case Ms. Parker, I've just been doing the footwork." he said with a wave of his hand. He really did owe it to Foggy, though the case was fairly simple, Foggy went for the gold and added the settlement to the docket so that the people who were wrongfully evicted could get some money to buy back anything that they had lost.

He 'saw' May shake her head, "You still helped out regardless. And because of you and your partner this place has a few less people living here. And that's always a good thing in my book." she replied. Matt smiled at the older woman's outlook, "Are you sure about the cake? I honestly don't mind making you and Mr. Nelson one." she offered again.

Matt chuckled, she had offered to bake her and Foggy a cake as a way of thanking them for taking the case to begin with. However he declined her offer every time, "Yes I'm sure…...besides, my partner is trying to diet." he said truthfully. _Or at least I'm trying to make him stay on his diet. I swear if I come back to the office and smell that god awful popcorn I'll- _he stopped himself as he picked up two heartbeats walking up the stairs beside the office.

One of them he instantly recognized from the night before, _Spider-Man!? Here? _He wondered, he could smell the traces of chemicals on him. Beside him, he tried to focus on the figure, it was a young woman, a little shorter than Spider-Man. He was carrying a box in his hand….takeout. From the Minstrel place a few blocks away.

Reaching the door he knocked before entering, "Hey Aunt May I-Oh! Hey Mr. Murdock." Peter greeted as he and Mary Jane entered the office. "Are we interrupting?" he asked.

_Oh. __**Oh. **_Murdock realized with a sly grin on his face, "No Peter. Good to see you again….in a manner of speaking." he joked as he turned with his cane in hand.

MJ noticed the cane and snorted in response, _I like this guy. _She thought amusingly as Matt approached the pair, holding his hand out for Peter to shake.

"Oh, Mr. Murdock this is Mary Jane Watson my...my girlfriend." he introduced with a proud smile. Matt could feel both their heart rates pick up, their bodies warm up and their breathing deepen at the phrase. Matt smiled as he read the two, "MJ this is Mr. Murdock, he's the lawyer helping out with the tenement thing I told you about."

MJ shook his hand as well, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I was just telling May that the judge ruled in favor of the defense. The tenants should be able to move back to their homes by the end of the week." he explained, Matt looked at May's direction and bowed his head, "I have to go and finish the paperwork. I hate to ask but Peter could you help me outside?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sure thing." Peter instantly replied, handing MJ the takeout they got for May as a little surprise. As MJ walked over to May, peter offered his arm to the Defense Attorney, Matt grabbing him by the bicep as Peter led him out of the office and to the stairs. Slowly making their way down so Matt would be comfortable.

"Sorry for this Peter." Murdock apologized.

"Oh no problem Mr Murdock-"

Matt raised his hand with his cane, "And please, call me Matt. Mr. Murdock sounds so…..Mr. Murdock." he explained.

Peter smiled in understanding, "I get that."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Matt used his cane to guide him, "Your aunt mentioned your graduating in a few days. Nervous?" he asked.

Peter rolled his eyes in amusement, his Aunt had been telling everyone at the shelter he was graduating, he knew she was proud of him but it still was a little embarrassing. "Yeah. Me and my friend Harry are actually thinking of getting a place together for college soon after." he explained.

This caused Matt to have a flashback to law school where he and Foggy met, he smiled at the memories of their meeting, their arguments, and just the pure fun they had together all those years. "My roommate ended up being my Partner at my firm. We flipped a coin to see whose name would be first." he recalled, making Peter smile as they exited the shelter. "But I bring this up because I know that going out into the world on your own? It can be…..a challenge." he said knowingly as he reached into his pocket, "So if you, your aunt, or anyone else you know needs some legal help? Don't ever be afraid to call." he said, offering Peter a card.

Taking it from Matt, Peter looked it over, '_Nelson and Murdock. Attorneys at Law', _

Peter smiled at Matt gratefully, "Thank you Matt. I'll keep it in mind….uh, you don't do taxes by chance do you?"

Matt barked out a laugh, "No. I don't." he said, waving his hand in front of his face, Peter facepalmed at his stupid mistake. "Be seeing you Peter." he said with a smile as he turned away down the street, Peter walking inside the shelter to join his Aunt and girlfriend as Matt grinned to himself. _And nice to meet you again Spider-Man._

* * *

**AN: Phew! Man a lot happened this chapter! First date with Peter and MJ (Which we surprisingly never see in the comics so I kinda winged it here), Spidey teaming up with daredevil and using Dust for the first time! And a nice moment between Pyrrha, Mj, and Yang. Man I love that trio for some reason.**

**I finally knocked out one of my online classes so now I have more time to write! And I passed it! Even more good news! **

**Not much RWBY news or Spidey since the last chapter. But I have been reading a ton of daredevils lately so….there's that?**

**Speaking of the old hornhead, what did you guys think of him this chapter? It's honestly fun to write him because his lack of sight allows for creative writing. I did think of doing a MHA and DD crossover for a hot minute but…...All Might's right, you'd die on the first day being a hero without a superpower in that universe. Ah well, maybe something else? **

**Next chapter is sure to be fun, since after that we'll be getting into the plot of Volume 3 quickly!**

**Until then true believers!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Graduation)

**Graduation**

* * *

**Maelstrom Resurrected: Yeah you'll be seeing that soon :)**

**StriderSpider01: Yes I have! I'm actually all caught up with it I think. Though it's almost too small scale for daredevil. All Crawler and Pop do is lure villains to actual pro heroes to handle. And I've already started reading Zdarsky's run and I think he was made for DD, wasn't a big fan of his Spider-Man (it got way too out there for my taste) but he writes him really well in what I've read.**

**Archer: I based it off of Spider-Man Blue actually, which is a retelling of what actually happened in the older Spider-Man comics. And as for the symbiote arc, I've got a pretty neat idea that I think everyone will like. **

**JCarrasco: Will do!**

**Blood Spider: True. But there's also the fact that two people in 1-A already have enhanced hearing. Aside from that, Matt doesn't bring much else to the table aside from his combat skills.**

**Dracus6: That's a neat idea, you would have to hash out a lot of details though. Like is All Might truest the number 1 hero when Superman is a thing?**

**Pyrojack25: Adam Park? Who the hell is…(quick google search) oh! Oh! I just know Johnny Young Bosch as either Joseph Joestar or Lelush from Code Geas. Man that is such a good voice for Spidey the more I hear it in my head.**

**As for the others? Nolan North as Flash, his Superboy from Young Justice could easily fit the role. And this might be surprising but Josh Keaton as Harry Osborn would be nice since there's an emotional connection there. Aunt May would probably be the same actress as the one from the game, she fit perfectly. **

**Norman would probably be the same voice of Mr. Campbell in Camp Camp. He's also voiced Thor in the new Avengers game, he's got that authoritative voice that Norman has. Green goblin would once again be Steve Blume. Nails the insanity of the goblin.**

**The one I have a really hard time with is MJ, I have this voice in mind when I write her and it's probably from a performance I've heard before but I don't have a name to go with it. I'd default to Jennifer Hale, she's got the range to match MJ.**

**And I think Your thinking of Spidey and DD in the ultimate comics where DD is an ass to peter for no reason. He and Spidey get along great in the main marvel comics. As for rwby D&D? It's not that hard, they have Rick and Morty D&D for crying out loud.**

**Donnumah36: Glad you liked it! And Punisher will appear in this as well.**

**The mysterious Mr. E: I know right?! God imagine how pissed Bakugo would be that a guy whose got no quirk got in? And he's blind to boot?**

**Superjoeyf721: Yeah but still least it's got an ending. Not all shows can say that.**

**Awesomerebel55: Bold of you would assume that Spidey would team up with Qrow. And yeah, Pete's got a few words for Eddie Brock.**

* * *

Peter carefully held up the vial he filled with Ice Dust shards, sitting downstairs at his miniature lab he used for constructing his web fluid. Spread out on the table in front of him were the chemicals he used to construct the web fluid as well as both his webshooters. Ever since his team up with daredevil at the docks a few days ago, he had a lot to think about. Particularly his arsenal, the idea of using dust to fight crime had been an idea he had a few times, however he never really knew how he would implement it, nevermind what situations he would even want to use it.

That changed when he improvised using ice dust to seal the side of the ship, _Most people use dust to fight other people. Which is all well and good, don't get me wrong, but not everyone can control their aura to protect from a fire ball. So to avoid bunning people's faces off I didn't use it to begin with. But I've been thinking of it all wrong. _He thought as he added the shavings to a batch of web fluid as it began to stabilize. _I can use dust as a tool to help me, and as a weapon if I need it. _Peter rationalized as he poured a cartage full of his new Ice Webbing.

"I still need to test it out a little bit but if this works? I'll have a ton of new tricks up my sleeve." Peter said to himself….mostly. A pair of arms draped around his neck as Mary Jane laid her chin on his shoulder, watching as he injected the web fluid into one of the airtight cartridges he used to store his webbing. "Sorry you had to wait while I finished this but if I didn't then I'd have a ruined batch of web fluid." Peter apologized.

His girlfriend shrugged, "It's fine, I don't mind watching you work on your Spidey stuff." She reassured, they had planned to go out for breakfast in Vale but when she arrived she found Peter working on his experiment. MJ's emerald eyes trailed to his scroll on his desk as well, her smile faltering, "Speaking of Spidey stuff…..you give any more thought into that other thing?" she asked. Peter had told her about what Daredevil proposed to him, revealing the info on Norman that he had.

He had gotten in touch with DeWolf and asked her, she was still in charge of investigating Norman, however the news breaking when it did caused a publicity uproar which she had to deal with. When he told her about the idea, she was just as unsure about it as he was. In the end she left the decision up to him, MJ pushed off and rested her hands on Peter's shoulders as he leaned back in his chair, "I….I think I should….I know Harry might lose Norman but…..with everything his father has done? That might be for the best." he admitted.

MJ nodded in agreement, despite the rationale behind his decision, Peter still seemed disheartened about his choice. Bending down, she planted a kiss on Peter's cheek, "Your doing the right thing Tiger. Trust me, sometimes you only see how bad something is when you step away from it." she said assuringly as she looked into his eyes. Peter smiled at her, leaning his head forward and pressing his lips to her's. Pulling away, Peter admired MJ, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wondering how I managed to wind up with the most beautiful young woman in Patch." he replied smoothly. MJ tittered at his compliment, while they had only been dating for a few days, she found out that Peter could be quite the flirt. Having come a long way from the shy, almost timid, teenager she had met when she first moved here.

She playfully hummed, "Well, smart, handsome, respectable, responsible, good with his hands? I hit the jackpot." she mused with a wink. Peter swallowed at the implied phrasing, making MJ smirk. _Still got it. _

"Well….wait….is that a crack at my wall crawling powers or-" he started before his scroll buzzed. Tuning his head to the device, the vigilante's eyes widened when he saw Harry's caller ID! Scooping it off the table he immediately answered, "Harry!"

'_Gah! Hey Pete! Jeez dude, volume.' _his friend replied casually.

Peter shook his head, at least Harry sounded ok, "Sorry, but no one's heard from you since the news came out. Are you ok?" he asked.

'_What? Yeah I'm fine, don't tell me you actually believed that.' _Harry asked skeptically, Peter and MJ both shared a concerned look. '_Anyway I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you until now, dad wanted me to keep my head down until this whole misunderstanding is dealt with. But I've got great news! I found us a place!' _Harry said excitedly. '_I'm actually going to go look at it today and want you to come with me. You game?' _he asked.

Peter was thrown for a loop to say the least, Harry sounded….cherry, excited, nothing like he thought he would when he talked with him again. _It'd give me a chance to ask Harry some questions. Not to mention find out how he's really doing. _He thought. "Sure Harry, text me the address and I'll meet you there." he replied.

'_Sweet! See you there Pete!' _he said before hanging up, Peter and MJ both letting out a breath.

"That was….weird." MJ said with a shake of her head, "Day before graduation he finally gets back to us?" she asked. Peter nodded, "Well on the bright side? He's ok." MJ said on a more positive note. Reaching down and taking Peter's hand she pulled him up from his chair, "Come on, I'm hungry and you owe me breakfast." she reminded, making a small smile appear on his face.

* * *

After a quaint but fulfilling breakfast, the couple made their way to the address that Harry sent to Peter. As they neared the address that Harry had given them, hands entwined together as they walked close together on the sidewalk, as they got closer and closer to the apartment that Harry wanted them to look at, he couldn't help but notice the neighborhood they were in wasn't only decent looking, but was also reasonably close to Horizon University. _Well at least I'll be close to campus if we end up with this one. _Peter reasoned.

"So. How do we handle this? I mean do we even say anything to Harry about his dad?"

Mary Jane asked. They were both resolute in getting Harry away from his father, but they couldn't just flat out say that to him, from how Harry spoke over the phone he was either completely unaware of what exactly his father has been accused of, or he was in denial.

Peter pursed his lips together, "Let's see how he's doing before we say anything." he reasoned. He didn't want to start something with Harry, but with how he planned to expose Norman…..he wanted to prepare his friend for the worst. MJ nodded in understanding as they turned the corner and saw their friend on his scroll in the middle of a call as they rushed over to him.

The Osborn heir smiled at them, "Hey Liz? I gotta call you back but I'll drop by later ok? Yeah, yeah you too." he said before hanging up and meeting MJ and Peter, his best friend slipping his hand out of MJ's and embracing Harry, "Hey man, good to see ya!" Harry said excitedly before Peter stepped away and let MJ embrace him as well. "You too MJ."

"Hey Harry, how are you doing?" Peter asked with concern for his friend.

Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I'm doing pretty good, you guys?" he asked politely, only serving to make Peter and MJ look at one another with a slightly worried look. Noticing their concerned gazes, Harry held up his hands assuredly, "Guys seriously, I'm fine. You seriously thought my dad would do something like that? Experiment on me? It's fake news." he said dismissively.

Peter tried his best not to wince, _Ooooh this is worse than I thought. _Peter thought, "Well…..Harry we were worried about you, I mean you wouldn't take our calls, it's the first time anyone's heard from you in days-" he began, Mary Jane nodding in agreement with her boyfriend. Harry rubbed the back of his neck, despite their misplaced concerns, he could see why Peter and Mary Jane would be worried, "-but if you say your fine well….." Peter trailed off with a shrug, making Harry smile as he dropped the subject for now.

MJ still looked worried, her hand absently taking Peter's hand and squeezing it, he returned the subtle gesture which Harry noticed. Looking between the two, MJ smirked as she watched the gears start to turn in Harry's head, _Five, four, three, two, one. _Mj thought before Harry's eyes lit up, the redhead held up their hands to confirm his suspicions. Peter rolling his eyes but smirking nonetheless, MJ always got a kick out of people finding out that they were together now.

And he'd be lying if he didn't too, Flash's reaction to the news, where his brain seemed to turn off for a second as the news sunk in. He was happy for them but was amazed that as he put it, a babe like MJ would date Peter. "Wh-when did this happen!?" he asked in surprise.

"Like a minute before we got the news and went to tell you." Peter replied.

"Oh….sorry?" he apologized.

Peter waved him off, "Eh not your fault. Blame Eddie Brock. Now about this apartment?" he asked. Harry smiled before tilting his head to the side, Peter and MJ looked up at the building beside them. It was about six stories tall, one of the more taller buildings in the neighborhood from what the couple could see. It didn't look too extravagant thankfully, he was adamant with Harry that they would split the rent for an apartment as it was only fair. Though Harry still fought him on it, entering the building, Harry led them through the small entry room that went into the building proper behind a set of locked doors where he raised her scroll up to the scanner beside the door to enter.

"They gave me a visitor code for the day, we'll get actual key codes for the place if we move in." Harry explained as they entered the building into a lobby. Entering the elevator, the trio were lifted up to the top floor of the building. Walking down the hall, the three reached apartment 616, with another swipe of Harry's scroll the three entered the apartment.

The room was totally empty, meaning that they would need their own furniture, on front of them stretched a living room's length of wooden floor to a window at the opposite end of the room. On both walls beside that one was a door, as they stepped into the apartment, MJ noticed a small kitchen sectioned off of the main room with a fridge, stove, and other necessities, "Harry this is…..pretty nice actually." Peter admitted as the three of them entered the empty apartment.

Approaching the window, Mary Jane could almost make out King Tower from between the buildings. "Yeah it's really nice." MJ apprised as well, stepping back from the window and walking to one of the doors, opening it she found a smaller room that would be perfect for a bedroom as well as a door on the right, leading to a small bathroom that had a standing shower, sink, and toilet. "Is this the only bathroom?" she asked, seeing as how having to walk through a bedroom to get to the only bathroom would be an awkward situation.

"No there's one in the other bedroom too! That one has a skylight though." Harry called back. Looking up, sure enough there was a skylight above Mary Jane's head. Hearing Peter walking up beside her and looking up at the skylight as well. Humming to himself, MJ recognized the look on his face, nuding him with her elbow he turned to her expantant gaze.

Recognizing her question look, he turned his head back to see if Harry was near before explaining, "Sneaking in and out of here through that would be a lot easier." he explained, MJ nodding in understanding. Because of him living with May he had to be extra careful when he came home to change into his normal clothes, he usually had to change at least a block away from his house. But with his own place he had a lot more freedom in more ways than one.

MJ rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, she had to admit that Peter had his priorities in check. As they stepped out of the bedroom, they found Harry eagerly awaiting them, "Ok, what's the catch? Is it haunted? Former drug den? There's gotta be something wrong with it." Peter asked skeptically.

MJ raised her hand playfully, "Oh! Can I guess? This place is on top of an ancient burial ground." she guessed jokingly.

"But that's just ghosts. I said ``haunted." Peter pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes at their back and forth, "Oh my god, are me and Liz like this around you guys because we'll stop." he asked. MJ and Peter both smirking at him as he shook his head, "There's no curses or anything, it's just a little pricey." he explained, Peter's smile vanishing. His definition of what pricey was had a very different meaning from what Harry considered to be pricey. Harry pulled his scroll out and pulled up the information for the apartment before showing it to Peter and MJ.

The resulting wince from the both of them spoke volumes, "Harry I think my wallet just threw up in my pocket." Peter said, due to his profession he didn't make a set amount of money consistently, there was no way he could pay for the apartment in full even with his current steady pay. But given how Harry was paying for half? It was possible, but for how long? He wasn't sure.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I know, it's a tad over budget, but we can make the difference. Plus I can always cover for you." he offered easily. Peter gave Harry a look, which Harry once again waved off, "Pete I get you wanna be fair about this, but my dad is totally fine paying a little more, hell he'd pay the whole thing if you'd let him." he offered, Harry recalling how his father's tone of respect for Peter's decision but nevertheless generously offered to pay in full.

Peter sighed, running his hand through his hair as MJ spoke up, "Harry that's not the entire point. It's about being responsible, what if…...your dad for some reason couldn't pay? What then?" she asked reasonably. As well as to gauge just how much control Norman had over his and Harry's finances, if Norman did get put in jail, would Harry be alright?

The Osborn heir shrugged without concern, "I dunno, I mean my dad has always been there to help me. And worst case we just pay half the rent and then my dad pays the rest later." he replied nonchalantly before shaking his head, "But what's that even matter?" he asked.

Peter rubbed the back of his head, "What MJ is trying to say, and correct me if I'm wrong, is that I don't think relying on your dad for cash for this place is totally a good idea?" he phrased, glancing at MJ and seeing her nod. Harry's demeanor suddenly changed, his body stiffening and his eyes locking with Peter's.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his tone bordering on accusation.

Peter and Mary Jane both gave each other an uneasy look, "Well it's just….." Peter trailed off, he knew that there was nothing wrong with asking a parent for help but given how the parent in this case was Norman? He couldn't recommend that, "...I don't want to owe your dad for living here. It's not responsible." he replied truthfully.

Harry scoffed, "Oh for-Pete he's just trying to look out for you!" he argued.

"And I appreciate it but Harry-" he began.

Harry snapped, "Look he's just being a dad! Sorry you don't know what that's like!" he sharply spat out. Within the span of a second, Harry registered what just came out of his mouth in shock and covered it, looking at MJ he saw her surprise quickly turn to disappointment and anger. Peter's expression seemed to be worse for Harry, the hurt and disbelief that Peter's face carried showed how deep his words cut. "I-I-" he tried to say.

Mary Jane was the first one to actually put a sentence together, "Harry. Get a breath of fresh air." she advised, her tone having an edge of an order to it. Harry closed his mouth and nodded, his head lowered in shame as he walked to the door and closed it behind him. As soon as he left, Mary Jane turned to Peter, "You ok?" she asked with concern.

Peter nodded, "Yeah….just….didn't really expect that…..no one's ever pulled the dad card on me before." he replied, he was more surprised than angry at Harry, but that didn't make what he said any less hurtful. He was used to harsh words, mostly courtesy of Jonah, but coming from Harry made them sting even worse. MJ's hand cupped his face, her other hand grabbing his own and squeezing it. MJ's touch made the pain felt dull, allowing himself to smile gratefully at her, "I'm ok." he assured her.

"Your sure?" she asked, he nodded, "Good….god I was gonna smack him for saying that." she admitted, pulling her hand on his face back but still holding onto his hand. She looked at the door he walked out of, she expected Harry to be defensive of his dad but that reply seriously crossed a line.

"In that case I should probably be the one to talk with him." Peter said, leaning over and pecking her cheek.

Leaving MJ in the apartment, he found Harry pacing up and down the hall, when Peter closed the door behind him he stopped and turned to him, "Peter. I am so sorry-I should never have said that-" he began before Peter held up a hand to stop him.

"Harry, it's fine. I know you didn't mean it." he replied, making Harry take a breath of relief. "Look Harry, are you ok?" he asked again, "I know you said you're alright but if this was me? I sure as hell wouldn't be." he admitted, his friend bowing his head in shame.

When Harry finally looked up at Peter he saw a scared look in Harry's eyes, "Pete…...do you think my dad is a bad guy?" he asked.

Peter pursed his lips together, contemplating how to reply to the difficult question, "I think…...your dad puts himself and you first before who or whatever else says otherwise." he carefully replied. Harry frowned but solemnly nodded at Peter's observation, "Look Harry, you're my best friend and I'm here for you. That's never going to change, and if you don't think you're safe? I'll do everything I can to help. Me, MJ, May? We all just want what's best for you." he explained.

Harry nodded in understanding, "I just…..look, my dad? I love him, he can be kind of…..distant. But I get it, and maybe moving out from him will put things in perspective." he explained, resting his hands on his hips as he looked to the door of the apartment. "And if he did...or is doing something…..maybe being here is better than being by his side until I can find out where I stand." he explained.

Peter stared at Harry in surprise, _Oh….oh man, all this time I thought that Harry was just putting the blinders on but…..even he thinks Norman isn't on the up and up…...his own dad. _He thought, realizing just how hard this must be for Harry. "Well…...aside from the price? It's perfect and…..I suppose if your dad is willing to cover a little bit, I don't see a problem with that." he reasoned, making Harry smile at him. Harry suddenly pulled Peter into a hug, Peter returned the embrace and patted his friend's back, "Like I said, I'm here for you Harry."

Harry pulled back and smiled at him, "Thanks Pete….you won't regret it."

* * *

After meeting with the landlord and getting copies of the lease, rent, and other official paperwork that they would have to go over and sign, MJ gave Harry a slug to the arm and called it even between them. After which the three parted their ways, Peter and MJ heading back to Patch while Harry went to go meet with Liz, all of them preparing for the big day tomorrow…...well….most of them were.

Peter carried an empty can of pop across his back yard to the small shed where they stored their yard work tools. Mary Jane sat on the stoop of the back porch, looking up at the night sky where the shattered moon was beaming down on them. "You ever wonder why we're here?" she asked, her head tilting back down to see Peter walking towards her with a smile. "I mean I know why we're out in your backyard while your Aunt is sleeping. But I mean the big picture." she cheekily added as Peter readied his web shooter with the experimental ice webbing.

"Well the scientist in me says, to learn, to grow, and reproduce. And keep in mind I told you that you don't need to stick around for this part." he said as he turned to the can he set on the small bench alongside the shed.

"And I told you that I really don't mind spending time with you. Comes with being my boyfriend." she replied with a wink. Peter flashed her a smile as he inserted the canister in his web shooter, "You sure you're not gonna hurt yourself right?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well Spidey Sense should warn me if I'm about to get hurt so I think I'll be fine." he reasoned as he lifted his webshooter and aimed at the can. _Please don't blow up and freeze me in place. _He quickly hopped before hitting the trigger on his webshooter. THe webbing shot out the nozzle in a thin blue stream, as soon as it collided with the can, the resulting splatter as well as the line itself froze. Peter looked back at MJ and grinned, "See? Totally fine."

MJ grinned as she got up off the step and walked over, Peter snapping the ice off the nozzle of his web shooter, "Cool." she said, Peter rolling his eyes at the lame pun. "But I'm guessing you didn't want the line to freeze?" she asked, tapping the ice and having it fall over and break apart in his backyard.

"No, but I can fix that. Just need to adjust the web formula a little bit." he explained before looking at her and smiling.

"What?" she asked.

Peter glanced away in slight embarrassment, "Nothing just…...we just spent the whole day together and….I really liked it." he admitted. Mary Jane felt her cheeks flush at the admision just like Peter's did, as simple as it was, the statement did make her chest warm with how sincere he was. "I know it's stupid, I just-" he began to backtrack.

MJ stepped into him, pecking him on the lips, silencing him before pulling away and giving him a soft look, "No that's incredibly sweet of you Tiger." she corrected before kissing him again. Peter leaned into the kiss, MJ humming in content as she felt his lips move against hers and his hand's wrap around her waist. Pulling back slightly, MJ shakily breathed against Peter's lips, she felt his fingers press into her slightly from the sensation. Looking into her eyes, Peter felt his heart beating in his throat, _God I'm never going to get used to this…...though I'm not totally complaining. _He thought.

MJ grinned at him, taking a step back she cleared her throat,, "So….it's late. We got graduation tomorrow-" she pointed her fingers to her house, "I need to go to bed…..see you there?" she asked as she backed away.

Peter chuckled, "Oh please I'm not gonna miss it." he said, they both stood silently as they let his declaration sink in.

"Dude."

"MJ-"

"Peter you just jinxed yourself like….so hard." she said, shaking her head.

"MJ I will not be late." Peter replied as she turned and made her way to her house. "Mark my words woman I won't be late!" he dramatically declared, MJ shaking her head as she walked off with a smirk.

* * *

Ten minutes ago Peter Parker awoke in his bed, having set his alarm the night before after spending a hour fixing his ice dust webbing and hitting the hay. After getting a quick shower he walked back into his room and dressed himself before grabbing his scroll to see how much time he had to get to the school for graduation…..only to find it wouldn't turn on…...and that it wasn't plugged in overnight…..

When he finally got his scroll to turn on, he nearly had a stroke when he saw that it was 11:30 a.m. He had thirty minutes before graduation began.

"NOPE! NOT THIS TIME PARKER LUCK!" Spider-Man shouted to himself as he swung under and over the bridge leaving Patch. Landing down atop the train that went into the Kingdom. Across Spider-Man's back was a web sack with his nice clothes neatly folded inside along with his cap and gown. "Alright, I can make it! No showboating, straight to school, fast as I can!" his scroll rang in his ear. Tapping his ear he picked up the call, "Hello?" he greeted.

'_So you wanna guess where I am?' _his girlfriend cheekily asked. '_School! And you know who's not here?'_ she asked rhetorically, '_He's smart, handsome, responsible, chronically late-' _

"Ok MJ, I get it." Peter relented as he heard a rotor overhead, looking up he saw an news airship flying overhead. Leaping off the train he cast out a web and hit the underside of the flying vehicle and was carried past the train and directly towards Vale. "But I'm on my way my fair lady! Now tell me more about this handsome genius who your describing." he playfulled replied as the airship flew him into Vale.

Flinging off the webline he flew a good distance before he fell enough for him to shoot out another webline to swing from, '_Aside from him being late?'_

"Preferably yes." Spider-Man replied mirthfully as he flipped off his webline, landing hands first on the edge of a rooftop and springing himself over to a billboard standing on the opposite end which he jumped off of.

'_Well he's nice, a great kisser, which is kinda weird but I'm not complaining, and he does have a nice ass.' _she casually said, Peter nearly missing his mark with his webline and just barely hitting the corner of a building.

"What!?" he barked out as he swung over an electronics store, the front door flew open as a guy with a hoodie up and a mask covering the bottom of his face ran out with a fair sized box in his hands. _Oh you gotta be kidding me. _Peter internally groaned as he let go of his web and bent backwards in midair, "Ok sidebar that for a second." he said as he fired two web lines out and pulled them down his waist, sending him rocketing at the thief.

His foot collided with the thief's back making the box go flying out if his hands, cartwheeling off him Spider-Man stretched his arms out, sticking the criminal to the ground with one hand of webbing and the other catching the side of the box in midair. Pulling the box in he set it down beside the thief as the store owner ran out the door, "Ok crisis averted. Now where we?" he asked MJ as he swung up into the air.

'_I was mentioning you had a nice butt.' _MJ cheekily replied.

"Ah yes. I reiterate, what!?" he asked again was just as much surprise as before for comedic effect.

'_What, it's a compliment, besides you expect me not to look when you wear spandex?' _she asked.

"I….ugh, fair point I guess. Just let the record show it wasn't my intention to show off my assets." he cheekily replied, getting a snort out of his girlfriend from his pun as he leapt off his webline and landed on a wall in a run. As he ran across the glass windows of an office building, the people inside looked in surprise at the vigilante. Spider-Man simply gave them a two finger salute off the top of his head when his Spider Sense rang in his head, turning his head to the source he saw a pumpkin bomb flying at him!

_Oh shit! _Peter cursed, sliding to a stop on the glass he raised his hands and coated the bomb with his webbing, _Gotta muffle it before it went off and shatters the glass on everyone in the office! _Peter thought frantically as the bomb exploded in midair, the webbing containing the concussive force of the blast, making the windows under his feet shake but not break. "Uh yeah I'm going to have to call you back Red." he said quickly to MJ before hanging up.

Leaping off the building he looked up in the sky to see Green Goblin fly down after him, "Seriously Gobbie that's getting really old really fast!" he shouted out as he sprayed a webline at the front of the glider as it flew past him with it's rider, being pulled through the air Peter internally groaned. _Perfect, fifteen minutes until Graduation and this lunatic shows up! And I can't lead him towards my school, who knows what might happen!? _He thought as Goblin swooped down towards the street.

"Well don't worry wall crawler! I have some new tricks for you!" he said as his glider performed a U turn in midair, the face of his glider separating and a sharp point extending out of it! Spider-Man quickly reacted, letting go of his webline and casting two out above his head to pull himself out of the way of the glider, swinging his body forward in a flip and hitting Goblin in the back of his head as he flew past.

"Well that's certainly the first functional hood ornament I've seen." Spider-Man commented as he turned in midair and fired a barrage of web shots at Goblin. He returned fire by digging into his bag and throwing small projectiveles in the shape of…..bats? "Wait are those-?" Spider-Man started before the small weapons sliced through his web shots. One of them cut the web he was grabbing onto and another aimed for his shoulder was barely dged as Spider-Man twirled out of the way, "-I'm pretty sure those belong to someone else!"

Goblin cackled as he flew into the webhead, striking him with a heavy punch to the side of the face, sending the hero into the corner of a building and falling down onto a roof as Green Goblin dug into his pouch and threw it at his foe as he rolled across the roof, the wick of the bomb smoking before it hit the ground where Spider-Man was at a second ago.

However instead of the usual explosion that came with the device, a huge plume of smoke covered the entire rooftop, obscuring Spider-Man's vision. "Then again the old tricks are a classic, why not switch back to those?" Spider-Man called out as he readied himself for an attack, only for it to never come. "...Gobby? Yout there?" he asked before bending down and leaping up into the air out of the smoke. Landing on the wall of the building he clipped, he looked around for his enemy only to see no trace of the Green Goblin, not even the smoke trail that his glider left behind. "What the hell? Where did he go?"

Spider-Man climbed to the top of the building and searched for any sign of the Goblin's presence, _Was this just another hit and run? He's been doing that a lot lately but I don't think he's ever just flown off like that before. _He thought as he reached into the belt beneath his top and checked his scroll. It was 11:56 a.m. _FOUR MINUTES! I gotta go! _Peter realized before launching off from his perch with a webline being thrown out. With no sign of Goblin, Peter believed it was safe to assume that this was just the Goblin screwing with him as he was one to do.

_If he wants Spider-Man he can find him later. Peter Parker has somewhere to be! _Peter thought frantically as he launched himself through the air towards the school. Casting a webline out to swing on, the wall crawler failed to notice a few yards away a small device flew through the air. It was a small drone in the shape of a bat, the rotors that kept it suspended in midair located in the wings with a rear propeller that aimed it's direction. On the head of the small machine was a camera that focused on Spider-Man.

Meanwhile in the alley behind the building which Spider-Man had been gassed in was a large blue van. The vehicle was almost the size of a troop transport if barely that large, though it was noticeable it wasn't something that would be out of place in Vale as a new type of SUV. However despite the odd outer appearance, what was important was what was within it.

Inside the back of the vehicle was a goblin glider resting on the large floor of the van, beside it was a chair occupied by none other than the Green Goblin himself, busily working on the control board and watching the video projection of Spider-Man closely as the wall crawler swung through the city. _While he's a pain in the ass, he's not incompetant or stupid enough not to notice me on my glider tailing him. However this drone is small enough to be mistaken for a bird from a far away distance, and with the magnifying lens I have for the camera there's no way he'll be able to tell! _The Gobin thought smugly.

It had taken a week to construct the drone and get it to work properly, but it was no problem for one of his intelligence. Fallowing Spider-Man as he dropped down to a rooftop, the Green Goblin grinned as he watched the hero pull the web bag off his back, "This is it! Come on you wall crawling creten! Show me the face of who I'm going to destroy." the Goblin maddingly beckoned.

Spider-Man paused in his actions as he suddenly looked around, as though he somehow was warned he was being monitored. The Goblin cupped his chin at that, he had the growing suspicion that Spider-Man had some sort of ability that gave him awareness of his surroundings, similar as to how spiders can sense things around them through the tiny hairs on their bodies. However the drone was almost two blocks away, and the propulsion it gave out was just enough to lift it up into the air, not cause a disturbance that Spider-Man could feel from that distance away.

"Questions for later. Get on with it!" Gobin demanded of the screen, getting slightly irritated by the delay. Spider-Man rubbed the side of his head as he tore open his web bag and pulled out some clothing. The emerald elf watched as Spider-Man quickly slipped the clothing on over his costume, pulling off his gloves he noted the devices he wore on his wrists which he quickly pocketed.

Then came the mask, "Yes….yes!" Goblin whispered in anticipation, watching as once again the hero paused and looked around. Seemingly just as frustrated as the Green Goblin was, "Oh for-! If you don't umask right now so help me I will crash this front into you out of spite you piece of sh-" Goblin shouted before Spider-Man pulled his mask off. Green Goblin's proclamation of pain died in his throat as he saw the face on the screen. "...N-no! No it can't be! It can't be him!" Goblin shouted as he recoiled away from the screen, his hands clutching the sides of his head.

The Green Goblin tore his mask off, revealing the shocked face of Norman Osborn!

"Parker!? He's Spider-Man?!" he asked in surprise, the industrialist's mind recalled every interaction with the young man….and his son. "Oh...oooh Isee now Parker." he realized with distain as he held up a finger. "I see what you've been doing!" he realized, stepping towards the monitor as it paused on Peter's image. "You're trying to take him from me aren't you Parker? It all makes sense, you telling me to get Harry off the enhancement, the police having a file on me so suddenly, your clever Parker….so, clever." he admitted.

The Osborn's face cracked into a smile, "I'm…..proud actually. We're more alike than I ever could have thought….both smart, both intelligent, both driven…..not like Harry. At least not until you came into his life and helped him." he said to himself shaking his head. "No not like Harry…...but maybe…...I don't have to kill you Parker…..no I don't, I just need to kill Spider-Man….I need time, time to plan, I need to make sure you understand. You don't have to die Parker." he said to himself almost maniacally before his expression turned deadly again. "But Spider-Man does, he has to die….it won't be easy but he will." he promised, dark thoughts of how beginning to swirl in his head as he contemplated how he would break Peter Parker.

How he would kill Spider-Man, but gain a true heir to his name.

* * *

Peter spinted to school, entering from the far side of the grifball field where a stage had been set up in the endzone, he easily leapt over the fence behind the bleachers facing towards the school where he threw his cap and gown on. Jogging around the side he saw the student body gathered at the opposite end of the field from the stage behind the fenceline. Casually walking over to the crowd, he adjusted his cap while he looked for MJ. Spotting Flash he approached the Griffball player, "Hey Flash, you seen MJ?" he asked.

Flash rolled his eyes, "Geeze Parker you gotta keep an eye on your girl." he reprimanded jokingly, Peter suddenly felt aset of arms wrapped around his neck and someone rested their chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah he does." MJ said before nuzzling his cheek, Peter smiling at his girlfriend as she pulled back and took his hand in her's. She gave him a welcoming smile before turning to Flash, "Nice to see ya soldier." she greeted.

Flash shook his head, "Not a soldier yet. I still got to sign like a hundred forms before I get approved for the basic training." he explained. His friends still all found it a little hard to believe that Flash was truly going through with his intention of joining the army, specifically the Atlas military, while Vale had its own armed forces it was mostly in reserve since there wasn't and hasn't been in conflict with another Kingdom for decades now. Atlas was the only Kingdom that used its military actively, mainly to defend Mantle and the other settlements in its borders.

MJ smiled as she turned her attention to Peter, reaching her hand up she repositioned the tassel on his cap to face the right side, "There, now you look presentable." she said, allowing Peter to admire her. She had applied makeup to her face, red lipstick painted her lips, eyeliner shadowed her eyes, and her cheeks had been highlighted pink with foundation.

"And you look gorgeous." Peter complimented, MJ smiled at him. As he leaned in to steal a quick kiss, MJ intercepted him with her hand.

"Nuh uh Tiger. It took me an hour to look this good. Save the affection for after the ceremony." she said, Peter pouting at her childishly as though he was denied a sweet. Rolling her eyes she interlocked her arm with his. Pulling him away from Flash, MJ leaned over and whispered, "So. You were late." she teased.

"Almost late." Peter playfully replied.

"But for all intent and purposes you weren't here on time. So, late." she countered.

Peter smirked, "Late for the boring 'stand around for no reason' part but not the important part." he just as easily countered back at the redhead. The two's banter however was cut off as the crowd of students began moving into the field, Peter winked at her as they silently walked out into the folding chairs lined up on Grifball field. Music played on the speakers, looking up in the stands Peter spotted his Aunt May halfway in the audience with her scroll recording the entire thing.

Beside his Aunt he also saw that the nine seats beside her had been occupied by Aunt Anna, RWBY, and JNPR. Peter was more than surprised by their appearance but looking at May she smiled and waved at her nephew. Ruby and Yang waving their hands eccentrically in the air while Weiss gave a more subdued wave, Blake meanwhile just clapped her hands along with most of the crowd. Seperating from MJ, Peter walked down the aisle and found his seat.

Scanning the crowd of people still sitting down he also saw Harry sitting down in the row in front of him. After a minute or so, the chairs were filled and the ceremony began, as the ceremony progressed, student after student stood from their chair and walked up to the stage. _I remember when I first started high school this was the first thing on my mind, getting outta here as soon as I could. Man that seems like decades ago now. _Peter thought as he remembered his freshmen year here. _I thought this would be the biggest day of my life but….man it doesn't come even close. _He thought, his hand covering his opposite one which that Spider had bitten oh so long ago.

Looking up and smiling as Mary Jane received her diploma , she flashed everyone a smile that seemed to light everyone up. _I have an amazing girlfriend, a great best friend. And my mortal enemy is now one of my friends…..well Peter Parker's, Spider-Man's is still Ock…..though Goblin is kinda up there. _He thought jokingly.

"Peter Parker." the spoken teen stood from his seat and walked out into the aisle, he approaching the stage he saw both Principal Defalco and Mr. Slott sear the podium, walking up the steps on the side of the stage, Peter held his brath as he approached his principal with a diploma in his hand. "As well as his High School Diploma, Mr. Parker's scores and grades have earned him the distinguished Science Scholarship." Principal Defalco announced, Mr. Slott stepped forward with a plack in wood and gold colored, presenting it to Peter he was admittedly floored by the award.

But he accepted it nevertheless.

* * *

Within the next half hour, diplomas were handed out to each and every student in attendance, when the ceremony was declared finished, Peter along with the rest of the class threw their caps up into the air in celebration. "Cheese!" Peter, Harry, and MJ all said as May snapped a picture of the trio, Peter being in the center while MJ's warm wrapped around his side and Harry around his friend's shoulder while Peter held up his scholarship award in front of his chest proudly.

Snapping the picture, May beamed at her nephew as Harry and MJ both pulled away and MJ went to her Aunt for a similar embrace while Harry walked off in search of his father. "I am so proud of you Peter." May praised him as they hugged. Pulling away Peter could see the pride in her eyes, "And your Uncle would be too." she added.

Her nephew smiled somberly at the sentiment, "Thanks May." he said before a set of arms wrapped around him and hoisted him up off the ground, Peter instantly recognized his 'attacker', "Yang!" he yelped.

"Scholarship! That's awesome!" the blonde brawler cheered as Peter tried to pry her hands off him without using too much of his strength. Thankfully she set him down, not so thankfully she turned him around by the shoulders and started shaking him, "I! Am! So! Happy! For! You!" she said, each word accompanied by a shake before Peter pulled back laughing.

Looking down at the plack, Peter smiled to himself for what had to be the tenth time in the past hour. "It's so shiny! And gold!" Ruby said, looking down at it beside Peter.

"Not actual gold." Peter corrected.

"It's still shiny so who cares?" Ruby asked with a shrug as MJ approached his other side, her arms resting crossed atop his shoulder as she leaned on him.

"You should be proud of your accomplishment Peter." Weiss said, noticing how close Peter and MJ were. She smiled a little before glancing at Yang, the blonde had come back to the dorm a few nights ago talking about hearing some good news from Mary Jane.

Peter caught Weiss' look, MJ told him that she had told Yang about the two of them through a somewhat awkward conversation. _Well they're all here now…._ Peter thought mirthfully, seeing how that RWBY was present and turned his head to Mary Jane with a playful smirk, "Hey, so…..the ceremony is over." he teased knowingly.

She rolled her eyes at how childish it sounded, "Alright Tiger since you-MMMH!" she muffled out as Peter swiftly handed Ruby his award for the moment and grabbed MJ by the waist and dipping her back overdramatically and kissing her in front of RWBY and JNPR. Weiss's face turned the same color as the inside of her collar from the public display of affection, her Partner on the other hand covered her hands over her mouth and let out one of the highest pitches ever.

Blake owlishly blinked, seemingly the most shocked by the sudden show of affection until Yang nudged her with the biggest grin on her face. The faunus rolled her eyes and smiled nonetheless as May took a snapshot of her nephew and girlfriend as he pulled her back up onto her feet.

MJ was snickering, "What was that!?" she laughed out.

"What? That was me kissing you. What's so odd about it?" He innocently asked.

Ruby zoomed between them, "Omigosh when did this happen!?" she asked excitedly.

MJ smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm, however as she was about to reply she caught sight of Harry making his way towards them. And he wasn't alone, the redhead nudged Peter with her elbow and tilted her head towards Harry. Peter's smile faded somewhat as he broke off to greet Harry and Norman, taking his award from Ruby as he approached the pair.

As he got closer, Peter immediately noticed that Norman…..didn't look too good. He was sweating a lot, he couldn't seem to properly focus on Peter, and most disconcerting of all was the…..flat out creepy smile that he was giving Peter, almost like he was leering at him, "Mr. Osborn, good to see you." he greeted politely. With the accusation against him, Norman's public appearance was admittedly a little shot, however it didn't stop him from appearing in public.

Norman held his hand out to Peter, "You too Peter, congratulations by the way." he said in equal kindness. As Peter shook his hand however, his Spider Sense rang down his spine all the way to his tail bone.

_Jeeze! My spidey sense has gone off around Norman before after I found out he was working with Kingpin but that was like an alarm on my scroll! This is like a fire alarm. _Peter thought irratiably as he clasped Norman's hand and found Norman give him quite a squeeze, _Wha-what the hell!? He's squeezing so hard he'd break my hand! _Peter realized in surprise. Norman quickly realized his strength was a little too much and let go, "I uh….wanted to thank you for offering to pay for the apartment Mr. Osborn, but I hope you''ll understand that I don't feel right taking it when I can pay."

_OH i know why Parker! It's because your trying to turn Harry Against me! _Norman thought as he held his composure together and gave him an overly exaggerated smile, "Of course my boy, no offense at all. But I hope you understand that I can't just throw Harry here out without anything." he joked, patting his son on the shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Gee. Thanks dad." he dryly replied.

Norman felt his jaw clench, "Anyway, I hate to cut and run boys but I only had a hour to spare." he said before turning to Harry and giving him a more soft smile,"Son…..I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am." he said in a genuine tone that took both Peter and Harry off guard. Patting his son on the shoulders he stepped away, "I'll see you later Harry." He turned to Peter, the look on Norman's face making a chill go down the teen's spine, "And I'll see you around too….Peter." he bid as well before walking away.

As he walked away, his face out of view of Peter and Harry, Norman let a sinister grin spread over his face, _And I'll be seeing you soon as Well Spider-Man ! AHAHAHHAHHHHHHHAHH! _He laughed to himself, the distance between him and Peter growing…..for now.

* * *

**AN: Yes the Green Goblin is Norman Osborn….surprising literally no one. Yeah it's hard to make someone like Greenie mysterious when literally everyone whose reading this knows who the Green Goblin is. I'll admit I did think of making it Harry like the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon but…...meh? No build up to it whatsoever. **

**Now on a more serious note I want to take a second and address something, as of now the entire world is in a position that it's never been in before in the face of CORVO-19 virus that is spreading at a rapid rate. Now thankfully for the most part, this virus is not fatal to those below the age of 80 or people who have a pre-existing condition, in fact about half the people who have gotten it have already recovered worldwide. But that doesn't make this virus any less dangerous. If you have a pre existing condition, or a weak immune system your are at serious risk. And even if you don't and your a healthy young adult who might not even show symptoms of the virus, you're still a danger to those who aren't as fortunate as you are!**

**So I'm taking this time to ask everyone to please be careful, wash your hands every chance you get, before and after you leave your house and return to it. If you don't feel well call off work, school, whatever you might have to attend, and stay home. Contact a medical professional and only leave the house to see them after. **

**I realize that this all can be frightening, I know it can be, my school has closed down and so has my work, but I must ask that no one panic. We're going to be fine when this is over, when that determines how you react to it, with great power comes great responsibility, you have the power to help people by being responsible with yourself. Practice social distancing, don't hoard toilet paper or anything, cover your mouth and nose when you cough or sneeze, and wipe stuff down once in a while.**

**Now that the PSA is over with, you'd think that quarantining yourself would give me a lot of time to write…..and it does! I'm just easily distracted, been watching God Eater, JoJo's Bizzare Adventures, Castlevania, just a ton of anime honestly. So blame that…...also maybe watch it….**

**Now then, next chapter, we actually get into volume 3…...or I plan to at least…..gonna need to go back through and see exactly how much happens between two or three days. But even then this will also cover some of the aftermath of Beacon bt Volume 4 will also focus on that I think...maybe. IDK, I'm just excited!**

**See you next time spidey fans! And RWBY fans!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Round One)

**Round One**

**Superjoeyf271: Precisely, we just all need to keep calm, think rationally, and above all else, be smart about all of this.**

**Guest1: Yeah it's always fun to write them together! I mainly look at their relationship from the JMS/JRJR run, the Ultimate comics, basically what I read growing up. And yeah Peter was shy around girls for a while but looking at his history with girls? Peter ain't shy, he's actually kind of smooth. But then again fighting bad guys probably is a big boost to confidence. Really glad that Marvel finally has them back together again, only this time they can't fake us out and just have them break up (glares at Red Goblin arc by Dan Slott) since….well if they did? I think the backlash would be even WORSE than OMD's.**

**And Spidey and DD do team up once in a while in comics, heck they do share Kingpin as one of their biggest villains. And I agree, while it would be cool to have DD be Spidey's lawyer in the third movie, I also want to have a fricking Spider-Man movie in the MCU instead of a 'Cleaning up After Tony Stark' movie. And I think the biggest argument is that DD may not have powers like Spidey but he does have a lot of skills and training which is what puts him up there with Spidey.**

**There's actually a reason why Spidey will ignore his spider sense, mainly that it's always on and will go off for almost anything, there's a oneshot that actually goes into it. It wakes him up like a millisecond before his alarm clock goes off, it warns him when he's shaving, little stuff like that. It doesn't go off like an alarm but he recognizes it and just tunes it out. So when he doesn't see that he's in immediate danger he just chalks it up to his Spidey Sense overreacting to something. And to marvel's credit, the only big time that he ignores his spider sense is when green goblin finds out who he is and after that he doesn't often ignore it.**

**As for Black Cat holding her own, I think that people who are in peak physical condition can take on Spidey. Captain America doesn't have superpowers but he's at peak human condition and is able to grapple with Spidey during Civil War. But generally writers will fluxuate how durable Spidey is, you mentioned how Spidey takes an explosion to the face and doesn't have a scatch after, I haven't read that issue so I don't know the details, but most of the time the actual damage explosives do to people is through concussive force.**

**For example one time Spidey found a guy chained up close to a bomb, thinking on his feet he covered the guy with webbing and covered him to muffle the explosion. The guy was fine because the webbing absorbed the concussive force even through the rest of the room was wrecked, Spidey was relatively fine but a little dinged up. So again, it's mainly writer to writer.**

**And I've heard the criticism that Spidey is too separate from RWBY before, and I sort of agree. However for most of volume 1&2, there's no real reason for Spidey and RWBY to interact? In V1 all the major events take place at the school, the initiation, becoming a team, Jaune/Cardin conflict, they're all at the school which Spidey has no reason to be at. However when they are in Vale I try my best to have them interact.**

**V3 however has let me have them interact more than usual since there's time not totally accounted for.**

**But I do have a couple interactions planned that I think people will like to see, and after that there are some original stories that I thin would be great to have happen in volume 4. I'm really excited to use concepts introduced in RWBY and have them mix with Spidey's part of the world.**

**StriderSpider01: Maybe? I'm at a bit of a crossroads with that, what made Gwen's death so shocking was that no one ever saw that in comics before, let alone a spidey comic. Plus Gwen was killed because she was boring….seriously that's Gerry Conway's answer, she was just a boring love interest compared to MJ and later Black Cat. I mean personally I think Harry can be a little boring sometimes in the comics but they eventually do cool ideas with him.**

**So hold off on the stacying, I might have something else in mind…..maybe…..**

**the mysterious Mr.E: I watched God Eater on netflix, ngl that animation is pretty looking. But the story is obviously from the game as it's just real basic…..Alisa is a really interesting character though. Aside from that, I want to check out Bestars since a friend recommended it. But honestly the best thing I've watched in a while is the crime documentary series Tiger King. It's less crime and more…crazy.**

**Dracus6: I mean I'm sorta working on a little something else right now so I can't write it but I'd be interested in the details.**

**Maelstorm Resurrected: …..I can think of a few ways this could get worse. And yes Hero Too is one of my new favorite songs that I will listen to when I need to get motivated and do something.**

**AnimeKing6: That does tend to be his signature move…**

**Jcarrasco: Thanks! I will!**

**Cheave: I really like the original stories in this too, Origin of the Species is one of my proudest stories. But man it's pretty draining I'm not going to lie. As for just a Spidey story? Maybe a oneshot or two but an ongoing doesn't seem like it's right for me.**

**Honestly I think I might need to write something just for me, I mean I love writing this but sometimes it feels more like an obligation, I'm writing this one fic right now that honestly is purely self-indulgence because I've always wanted to write something like it.**

**Gamelover 41592: Here ya go!**

**pyrojack25: To be fair, the virus started in 2019. So it's just that year's final screw you.**

**Guest 2: No not yet, as for the other Spidey fics on here I think they're pretty good, most of them I like them for the most part, in fact one of the things that got me into rwby was a spidey crossover fic that later got taken down.**

**Jacob (Guest): Thank you! And you too man, everyone actually, stay safe, indoors if you can. We'll make it through this.**

**Guest 3: It's more like Peter only had scrap and spare parts to work with. Peter is intelligent in this, at least I try and portray him to be. So for him it's kinda like bringing a homemade drawing to an art show. It's not that he's not confident with his abilities, in fact he understands how most of the things at the science fair work by looking at them. And also this is a tech college he's partaking in as opposed to a Magnet school, so it's also like college against hgih school football in that sense. **

**And I do agree that the tv shows don't usually put his intellect front and center but they at least make it important, especially in the 90's show. But at the same time….no one is smart as Reed Richards, Reed was able to make a time bubble to freeze the universe for like ten minutes so The Thing could get married uninterrupted. Peter can keep up with Reed and that's a testament in of itself but I think Peter is more like Hank Pym or Bruce Banner. **

**Plus Reed is scientifically inclined in all fields and I'm pretty sure that Peter is mostly aimed towards engineering and biology? It's never really stated, ut the PS4 game does give him a bachelor degree in something but I can't recall what exactly.**

* * *

MJ groaned to herself as she turned in bed, her eyes fluttered open before immediately shutting them from the light beaming through the window of her room. _Ugghhhh. Morning. Ok, ugh. What do I need to do today? _She asked herself, _Ok, I worked yesterday, don't have it today. Oh right, Vytal Tournament starts today, gotta go see Pyrrha's fight this afternoon. _she recalled. Pyrrha had gotten her a pass to watch the tournament fights and since Peter had to be there anyway for the Bugle, they decided to go together.

The redhead's lips tugged into a smile as Peter came to her mind, slowly opening her eyes she sat up just enough to look out her window to his house. More specifically Peter's bedroom window to see if he was up. She nearly jumped when a red glove moved in front of her window and gently tapped on the glass, opening her window with as much strength as someone who just woke up had, Peter in his costume crawled in front of her window, However what surprised her was that Peter was also wearing his jacket and jeans overtop his costume with his gloves, boots, and chest showing his costume, "Morning gorgeous, didn't wake you did I?" Peter asked as the redhead rubbed the sand out of her eyes.

MJ nevertheless smiled, her hair was sticking up, she didn't have any makeup on, though the comment was flattering nevertheless. "Just got up." she yawned, covering her mouth before blinking a few times. "Why are you up so early and wearing that?" she asked, pulling her blankets up slightly to cover herself from the fall air. "Actually, get in here. It's too cold." she decided, her shoulders and arms already getting goosebumps from the cold air. All she was wearing was a tee shirt and pair of PJ shorts, not the warmest thing she owned.

Climbing in the window, MJ closed it behind him as Peter presented her with a paper bag, "I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep, like you said it's cold out and I haven't gotten thermals for my costume yet." he explained, gesturing his attire before slipping his blue blouson jacket and black pants. "So I went out for a swing and wouldn't ya know it I found that one little place on 36th street that has begals the size of your head and coffee." he said, presenting the bag to his girlfriend who suddenly became wide awake upon hearing the contents of the bag. Taking the bag from his hand, Peter moved from the window to the metal rim at the end of her bed as he shrugged off his dark blue blouson, balancing on the metal easily. Looking inside she took out the sealed coffee cup and opened the lid, smelling the drink she sighed, "And yes, I put in copious amounts of cream."

Taking a sip, Mary Jane hummed, "If I didn't have morning breath I'd kiss you right now." she said before putting the bag on her bedside nightstand. Peter responded by hopping over to the wall beside her, pulling up his mask and kissing her on the cheek.

He pulled away and grinned at her, "Doesn't bother me." he replied.

MJ pursed her lips together, bruising some stray hair aside behind her ear, "You know I've had some dreams that start this way." she commented.

She saw his face warm up a little bit but he didn't miss a beat, "You've had dreams of Spider-Man delivering you breakfast?" Peter cheekily asked as he pushed off the wall and landed softly on the floor in front of her bed. Sitting down on the comforter, MJ smirked at him before leaning over and tugging his mask off his head, "Because that's pretty tame compared to this one I had about-" he began before MJ covered his lips with her own.

"Shhhhh, for once, shhhhhhh." she murmured softly against his lips before pressing into them again.

She could feel heat build up in Peter from the touch of his cheek beneath her palmThe redhead pulled back, her lips lingering on his for a few seconds before he moved forward and pecked her on the lips again. Before things could continue however, MJ felt Peter's mouth stiffen before he leapt straight up to the ceiling, "Mary Jane are you up?" Aunt Anna called from the door, making the redhead freeze for a second before she managed to respond.

"Y-yes! Aunt Anna." she replied, Peter shooting a webline down to the Spider-Man mask on her bed and pulling it up as the door opened. Mary Jane's heart was pounding in her ears, she didn't even risk looking up at the ceiling where Peter was. _Oh my god thank you Spider Sense, don't even want to think of how I'd explain that. _

"Oh what's that dear?" Anna asked, looking at the bag that Peter had brought that was in plain view.

"Oh, that! Um….Peter surprised me, dropped some breakfast off for me." she replied, causing her Aunt to smile sweetly at her.

"Well isn't that nice?" she asked, making the redhead agree with a small smile. Guys would give her gifts but usually with the expectation of getting something in return, a date, her number, or something else, but Peter just did it because…..it was her. Looking at her aunt she noticed the knowing look she had, "I'm really happy that the two of you are together. I think he's good for you Mary Jane."

MJ felt her cheeks redden, she risked a glance up to the ceiling and saw Peter had crawled over the ceiling to between her and Anna. This was as so he could easily move out of her line of sight if she, for whatever reason, looked up at the ceiling. MJ didn't let her gaze linger and quickly shifted back to Anna, "Yeah…..he's…." she trailed off before smirking to herself, "He's…..one of the best guys I've ever met." she said honestly.

She imagined how Peter would react to her telling that to his face without Anna in the room and she felt more at ease. "Well I'm happy to hear that….and if you need anything….personal-" she began knowingly.

MJ's face turned red as her hair, "Nope! No! Nothing, none of that. We're…..we're taking it slow. Steady…..not rocking the bed-boat! Not rocking the boat!" she corrected, her aunt covered her mouth to try and stifle her laughter but ultimately failed as her niece became embarrassed, a rare sight for Anna to see.

Her aunt shook her head amusingly at "Alright, well I'm going to work then. I'll see you when I get home tonight." she said with a grin before leaving and closing the door behind her. As soon as the wooden door shut, MJ's face fell into her hands as Peter stood on the ceiling, looking at the door before turning to MJ.

Looking up at him she gave him a sharp look, "One word. One word. And I'll kill you dead." she threatened.

"...one word." Peter irresistibly responded. He could have dodged the pillow that smacked into his face but he admitted that he might have deserved that. Dropping off the ceiling, he removed his mask again to look at his girlfriend, opened his mouth again but quickly closed it when MJ readied another pillow to attack with. She was smirking playfully at him despite her face being a little warm, he raised his hand with his fingers poised on his web shooter, "Don't try me." he teased.

Deciding that she might not win this fight, she lowered her pillow, Peter did the same with his wrist before approaching her and sitting down on her bed's corner. Their eyes met once again, MJ glanced down at the covers of the bed and shifted her legs beneath them, Aunt Anna had unintentionally put an elephant in the room before leaving.

MJ let out a long sigh, if it weren't for Peter's Spider Sense she would have some…..creative explaining to do to her aunt. "And on that note, you are free to join me for breakfast." she proposed before taking out the bagel he had bought her and looked at it savoringly.

Peter gave her a sorry look, "I'd love to but I can't, I gotta get to the fairgrounds, Jonah wants pics from all the matches today, not just the ones that RWBY and JNPR are in." he explained, making MJ pout at him. Leaning over he pecked her on the nose, "Gotta make money somehow, see you there later?" She silently nodded, Peter taking that as his cue to leave, he pulled his mask down over his head and climbed over her bed to her window before crawling out, sliding it shut behind him with his foot before swinging away, leaving Mary Jane to herself to enjoy the dropped off breakfast.

* * *

Peter had seen the Vytal tournament on TV for the past ten years, him, his Aunt and Uncle would all gather around the TV to watch the event when he was younger. However they did go to the tournament because they couldn't afford tickets, so being able to attend for free offered a sort of catharsis for Peter. Lifting his camera up, he captured a snapshot of a silver haired student from Haven Academy kick one of the other team's members in the face hard enough to send them flying towards his green haired teammate.

Peter took his eyes off the arena to look at his shot, he couldn't help but wince, _That guy would have a boot print on his face if not for his Aura. _he thought before lifting his camera back up as one of the other contestants took out one of the other team's member.

'_And just like that, team CRMN progresses into the next round!' _The announcer declared as the large screens showed the other team's Aura had gone down into the red. Peter watched the stage with fascination. The arena had been constructed with a central ring surrounded by a four parted outer layer, each part was designed to slot in a different environment from the storage area beneath the arena. Each section for the first round of matches was selected randomly so that each part was a different environment.

While that wasn't too impressive, what amazed Peter was the amount of machinery in place that allowed each section to be interchanged beneath the arena so seamlessly. Peter compared it to a gigantic clocktower, with thousands of moving pieces beneath their feet. _Man it would be so cool to have a job here to work on this. _Peter thought as he watched the ruins stage sink down into it's compartment as the arena's surrounding plates covered them.

'_The next match will be Team RWBY of Beacon Academy ABRN of Haven. HOW EXCITING! And after that we have two more matches to finish out the team battles!' _the announcer yelled with sudden excitement into the mic, making the cloud collectively jump. Standing up from his seat, Peter saw the winning team gathering towards the center of the ring. Lifting his camera he zoomed his lens in on the four as much as he could, the girl with the light green hair was cut short in a bowl cut around her head, she had a white wrap around vest and a green top to cover her chest, with matching pants that were covered by something Peter swore was right out of an old western.

By contrast her silver haired partner was dressed more modern, a zip up jacket that was silver and black with all black pants, he had on protectie gauntlets which covered his forearms and hands and a set of heavy looking boots he used to fight. His hair was slicked back and styled, overall he exuded confidence, he actually reminded Peter a little of Flash from how he looked content.

Their other teammate looked…..like she was having fun with her outfit, Peter could only describe it as a gothic maid outfit that you'd see in an action animated series.

Finally there was the leader of the team, _Wait…..have I seen her before? _Peter asked himself. The woman wore wraps around her chest as well as an orange vest and olive also had long black hair that curled over her shoulder and left eye, however what stuck out to Peter were her amber colored eyes, they almost seemed to glow. _Huh, must be my imagination. _He dismissed. Peter could have met her as Spider-Man while helping her for all he knew. Just this morning he helped a gentleman missing his leg carry groceries up to his apartment, so he could have seen her on the street at some point, helped her, and just not recall.

Snapping his photo finish for the team, he made his way out of his row towards the isle, climbing the stairs into the halls of the stadium, Peter walked towards the landing platform on the side of the Arena where the transport ships docked so he could meet MJ. His girlfriend had texted him that she was in line at the transport and would be there after the round finished, entering the docking lobby, Peter saw a number of people head towards the concession stands on the wall opposite of the docks. Taking a seat at one of the benches, Peter took out his scroll while waiting for his girlfriend to arrive.

Absentmindedly opening his pictures, he opened one that he and MJ had gotten yesterday on a date to Vital Park to enjoy the day together. Peter had set up the camera before he and MJ stood close together. Just before the camera went off, MJ suddenly wrapped her arms around him and smooched him on the cheek, the moment in time captured perfectly with him smiling and MJ kissing him. "Awww! How cute!" Peter jumped in his seat as he looked over his shoulder.

Yang leaned back with a grin, "You guys are just adorable!" she squealed happily as she excitedly bounced in place on her heels. Peter shook his head as he got up from his seat, "You gotta send me that." she asked as the rest of her team walked over.

Weiss's hands were placed on her hips in a disapproving look, "Yang! It's rude to look over someone's shoulder." she reprimanded, her blonde roommate sticking her tongue out teasingly in response.

"How have you not killed each other yet?" Peter asked as he pocketed his scroll as Blake and Ruby went beside their respective partners.

The secret faunus had a small smile as she replied, "She's just anxious about the teams match." she said, tilting her head to the Schnee heiress who huffed in denial.

"Well forgive me for being the only one taking this tournament seriously." she replied, giving the Faunus a pouty look. Blake rolled her amber eyes at the heiress' concern. There wasn't a penalty to them not advancing further into the tournament, even enrolling wasn't required for their education. However what did await the victor aside from recognition was fame, respect, and as Yang and Ruby elegantly out, Bragging rights.

Ruby laid a hand on her partner's shoulder, "Weiss, I know your nervous-" her icy partner gave her a stare that matched, "-I mean concerned, right, concerned, about the tournament. But we'll be fine! We've been training our butts off! And we made it through the preliminaries with no problems." the leader of the team assured cheerfully. Weiss looked at her partner before visibly relaxing, Ruby grinned at Peter, "Oh! Can you get our picture in the paper!? That'd be so cool!" she squealed thrillingly.

Peter shook his head, "Nah see, I only photograph the winners. So if you want your picture you better go out there and kick ass." he playfully encouraged.

Yang grinned confidently as she clapped her hands together in excitement, "Well we better not disappoint." she replied before a smirk flashed over his face. Peter suddenly felt a familiar weight on his back along with a set of arms, "Hey MJ." Yang greeted as Peter turned to his girlfriend. MJ had dressed warm for both the fall weather and the high altitude the Colosseum was at, she wore an old pair of jeans with holes on the knees which thankfully had a layer of cloth beneath them to keep her warm. She also wore a bright red turtleneck sweater beneath-

"Hey that's-" he began as he recognized his jacket that MJ was wearing, the redhead smiled playfully with a hint of red dusting her face. Peter could feel his throat tighten a little at the fact that MJ was wearing something of HIS. "-a...nice...looking jacket on you." he bashfully complimented. The designer gripped it and pulled it a little tighter, smirking slyly at Peter. Stepping up to him she leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"You left it in my room this morning." she whispered to him quietly, unaware that a certain Fanus' ears picked up the hushed words and their owner had stiffened like a board. "I'll give it back later, this is surprisingly warm." she said, flapping the sides of the jacket before turning and smiling at RWBY. "I saw you guys were next and I wanted to come to support you guys." she explained happily.

Ruby beamed at the redhead's words, "Sweet! Oh! Hang on." she said, digging into her back pocket and retrieving a small flag that had RWBY printed on it. "I got these on my first day of school from the merch store! Here you go." she said, handing one to MJ who looked at the small flag with a surprised look.

"They made flags for your team the first day?" Peter inquired with confusion.

Ruby waved her hand, "Oh yeah you can get merch of anything at the store. They're selling signs of Pyrrha now actually." she said, pointing to one of the stands at the wall near one of the concession stands.

The speakers suddenly turned on, '_Team RWBY, report to the locker rooms for pre match assessment.' _Professor Port announced over the PA system.

Yang sighed, "Ugh this part is always boring." she groaned, the pre match assessment was team of people went over their weapons while they stood aside and had their Aura monitors hooked up to the computers so they could be accurately read. It was all in the name of safety of course, live rounds were being used after all so they needed to be aware of when a student's aura was shattered. Looking over at her partner she saw that Blake was looking away from Peter and MJ with a slight dust to her cheeks.

Catching her partner's uncomfortable posture, she gave MJa nd Peter a smile, "Well we better get going. See you guys after the match." she said, beginning to pull Blake aside.

"Wish us luck!" Ruby said as the team made their way towards the contestant's area while Peter and MJ waved them off and went to procure some seats.

Yang nudged Blake's side with her elbow, "Soooooo Blakey, what's with the sideways look back there?" she asked curiously, making the feline Faunus jump at being caught.

Weiss gave her teammate a curious look, "Come to think of it you were offly quiet." the comment resulted in all three of her team giving her a deadpanned look. The heiress rolled her eyes, "And I know that she's usually like that but I think she's gotten better!" she said defensively, causing the dark haired girl to smile at her.

"Aww." Yang cooed, "The ice queen is thawing!" the heiress rolled her eyes once again at the blonde before she turned her attention to her partner. "But she's right. Spill."

The faunus gave a glance to the team leader, while Ruby was the youngest of them all and she found it a little awkward to discuss anything too….mature around Ruby. "Well I overheard MJ whisper something to Peter." she vaguely explained. Yang leaned over with interest, it was clear she was getting some joy out of thi. But Blake wasn't about to share something that Peter or MJ weren't ready to with them, especially when she didn't know all the facts, "She was just flirting with him." she replied evenly.

Yang's shoulders dropped in disappointment, "Awww come on! I thought it was something juicy." she said, clearly let down by the buildup. "Oh! What should our victory poses when we win for the picture?" she asked excitedly.

Ruby gasped loudly, "Omigosh! Yes! We need poses!" she agreed, much to her partner's chagrin.

"Ruby, we need to win first…..but if we do, it has to be respectable." She aquested, during duals they would bow to each other before and after the match as a sign of respect. She could see herself doing something like that.

Ruby shook her head at her partner, "Aw come on Weiss! Be a little flashier, oh I got it! I jump up in the air and swing Crescent Rose around into a superhero landing!" she proclaimed proudly. Yang clapped her hands and pointed at Ruby as an example.

"Yeah you got it little sis!" she said proudly. Blake rolled her eyes with a small smile as Weiss cupped her chin in contemplation, "Alright team RWBY, let's win this!" Yang said excitedly as she hit her fist against her open palm in front of her.

* * *

It was a shame that there were no double seats for Peter and MJ could occupy, however it didn't stop the two from enjoying each other's company. Or Peter from enjoying the cup of dippin dots MJ had gotten him. "These are the greatest food in the world." Peter said contently as he scooped up some of the drops of ice cream on the wooden scoop and at them. Looking over he saw MJ eyeing his treat, offering her the spoon and cup she took it, he watched as MJ took a bite of her own, the tiny balls of red white and blue disappearing between her lips, catching his gaze, Peter looked away as MJ smirked.

"Eyes up Tiger, you're on the clock." she said with a playful nudge to his side before taking a bite of her food. Looking out at the arena, the fight was already underway between RWBY and ABRN. Looking up at the big screen to see the state of their friend's Aura. The arena had the fire environment on one side, and the icelands element on the other half of the outer ring, Ruby was positioned in the ice area and providing covering fire for her team while Yang, Blake, and Weiss all engaged directly.

Yang was in the fire environment trading blows with the brawler of the opposing team, the two countering and blocking each other's attacks before they each delivered a powerful strike that met the other, the force of the colliding blow causing a shockwave! The two fley back, each of them reaching into the ground and grinding to a halt before reengaging with each other. Meanwhile across the arena, Blake was fighting against a young girl on a hoverboard that was maneuvering through the icefield.

…_..wonder what Rocket Racer is doing right now? _Peter thought as the skater leaned back and launched her board at Blake who jumped back and slashed her sword at the projectile, sending it back at it's owner. The skater slid to a stop and grinned before knocking the board back at Blake who was charging at her. Blake once again slashed the board away to her side away from both combatants, as she began to close in on the skater however the hoverboard spun in midair and changed course back to its owner.

Catching the board she then used it as a shield to block Blake's incoming strikes before bowing forward towards the faunus under one of the sword swings, twirling her board around her back and swinging it at Blake. The ninja back stepped away out on instinct, her footing however disturbed by the icy ground. The skater smirked to herself before tossing her board back and hopping on it, shooting over to Blake the Faunus created a shadow clone of herself made of ice which the combatant collided with as she dove at Blake from the air.

Blake used the opportunity to charge in, slashing up at the board and seeinging cutting it in two! Before each piece holding into a twin pair of handguns and fired down at the Faunus. The surprise was short lived however as the skater came crashing down to the ground hard on her tailbone.

"Oooooooo!" Peter and MJ winced along with the crowd as she reached back to her own lower back where the skater had landed. "And that right there is why I don't want to be a huntress." she said sorely despite not getting any sort of injury.

Peter tittered, "I've gotten worse than that without Aura." he boasted as he snapped a photo of Yang being knocked into the ice area and struggling to regain her footing. She barely had time to notice one of the enemy team's members with an assault rifle pointed at her. However the dust beneath him activated and froze the lower section of his body in place.

"Is that really something to brag about Tiger?" MJ asked turned his head to her's, she looked into his eyes as she took another bite of his dippin dots. "Am I distracting you?" she teased.

"Aren't I supposed to give you my undivided attention?" he retorted jokingly, MJ rsmiled before taking a spoonful of the ice cream and presenting it to him. Before he could react she smeared it on the stop of his nose, "Hey!" he exclaimed in a laugh as MJ fell back into her seat and giggled. Wiping his nose off, he looked back at the arena to see Weiss use her glyph and dust control to create a giant hand of ice in the winter zone, clutching two of AMBR's members before sending it rolling across the arena towards the edge of the ring. Snapping a few photos of the attack, his camera followed the balled fist rolling towards the edge of the ring until the brawler who Yang had fought earlier planted herself in its path.

Stomping her foot down behind her, she raised a hand level with the ice boulder bearing down on her with her other arm tucked at her side. As the ball of ice reached her, she turned and sent a powerful palm strike directly into the ice, shattering it and freeing her teammates. However RWBY used the pause in combat to their advantage, Weiss using her dust to create a wall of ice before calling out to Yang. The blonde nodded before using her gauntlets to shoot herself across the wall while Blake tossed her weapon to her partner and threw her towards the opposing team. Blake followed up by leaping onto Ruby's shoulders and shooting up off the ground and sending Blake flying past Blake.

The faunus pulled on the ribbon of her weapon and swung Yang forward, the blonde letting out a battle cry before slamming her fist into the first of the enemy team and catching all three of them in a single attack that sent them flying out of the ring! Peter and MJ cheered along with the crowd, standing up in their seats as the buzzer rang out across the colosseum, signaling RWBY's Victory.

Raising his Camera, Peter got all of RWBY in frame, Yang pumping her fist in the air while Ruby performed an elaborate flip with her scythe while Blake and Weiss sheathed their weapons, Weiss having a little flair by twirling her rapier in hand as Peter snapped the photo.

* * *

"We look so cool!" Ruby exclaimed as she saw the photo Peter had snapped of them from his camera. "Oh man I can't wait to see it in the paper tomorrow! I'll have to get a frame for it!" she planned as Peter took the camera from her hands. With their match over and a half hour before the next match, Peter, MJ, and RWBY decided to meet at the fairgrounds to grab some lunch.

"Easy there Ruby, you'll only see it in the paper if Robby or Jonah give the ok." Peter said, trying to temper her expectations realistically. The leader seemed only slightly damped by the news, "But given how exciting your match was? Might not take that much convincing." he replied as they walked through the fairgrounds with the team and his girlfriend. The more extravagant the fight, the more likely Jonah was to have it as their headline, and personally Peter found their fight to be rather enjoyable to watch.

"Excuse me I'm-Parker?" the group stopped as Peter turned to the voice, his mood shifted upon seeing Eddie Brock standing behind them with a surpised expression of his own.

_Ah great. This guy. _Peter thought dryly as he forced himself to smile at the reporter, "Hey Brock. How's it going?" he asked, trying to be civil in front of his friends and girlfriend.

Eddie smiled, "Pretty good, I was actually hoping I could get an interview with the winners of the last match." he said, nodding towards the group of girls. Peter gave Eddie a once over, he couldn't imagine Brock using anything they said against his alter ego, and he had no real reason to say anything negative about a group of students. "But I don't want you swiping anything from me again, so I'm gonna have to ask for some privacy…..or at least as much as we can get out here." he said, taking a look around the fairgrounds as a pair of Atlas security robots walked by.

Weiss gave the reporter a curious brow raise, "I wasn't aware that students were being interviewed." she replied. She had dealt with the press in Atlas countless times given her lifestyle, she had learned to watch what she said a few times as some people could misconscu it incorrectly.

Eddie raised his hand reassuringly, "Most networks only do the interviews after the tournament is finished. The Globe is preforming interview with winners of each match. I tried to interview the team before yours but they were nowhere to be found." he explained before looking at Peter expectantly. "Your still here?"

Peter frowned irkly, "Yeah because here's my question, what was that about me swiping-" he began before he felt MJ pull on his arm. Turning to her she shook her head, but looking back at Eddie and seeing the smug look he had made him want to really speak his mind, "...nothing Brock." he decided before turning and walking away, missing how RWBY slightly glowered at the reporter.

When they were out of earshot, Peter turned to MJ, "Why'd you stop me?" he asked, clearly still aggravated at Brock's accusation.

She gave him a firm look, "Because he was trying to goad you into an argument." she replied knowingly. Her boyfriend frowned as he looked ahead, "Hey I'd have liked to see you bite his head off as much as the next guy." she assured him with a small smirk.

Glancing at her out the corner of his eye, he took a calming breath, "I'm sorry, I just thought I was done being picked on after Flash and me buried the hatchet." he explained. "And I don't swipe stories from him! He just gets the facts screwed up and I gotta set the record straight." he added.

Mary Jane frowned at seeing her boyfriend upset, "I'm surprised he's still has a job, didn't you tell me he took a bribe or something?" she asked, trying to recall exactly what Peter told her as they walked past a noodle stand.

Peter scratched the back of his head, "Robbie thinks he might have but there was never any proof. And, according to Jonah, the only reason they don't fire him for getting the facts wrong is that the Globe just wants catchy headlines. But that's from Jonah so." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. It wasn't that he thought Brock was a bad person, but he was just…...such a pain in the ass! All the good word about Spider-Man had been undone by him proclaiming that he was a thief like Black Cat, "Am I a bad person for hoping he says something that makes Yang punch him?"

MJ chuckled as she interlaced their hands, "Yes your terrible." she playfully replied, making her boyfriend smile, "Come on, you can redeem yourself by eating the lunch I'll buy you." she said, seeing as how Peter had gotten her breakfast it seemed only fair to buy him lunch.

"There was this one stand I saw that was selling Ramen that would be nice to have." he commented, thinking of picking up something good for him to eat.

MJ hummed, "Been a while since I had ramen. Me and my sister would make it for dinner." she explained, smiling at the memory before it slowly faded. Noticing the shift in her dameanor, Peter gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Tell you what? Everyone knows JNPR's gonna win the next match, I could send Jonah my photos and we can bail on the fairground food and grab a real bite to eat." he offered the redhead. The designer turned to him and smiled at his sweet gesture, leaning over she kissed his cheek, the hero smiling at his now happy partner. "Your still paying though." he said as he lifted his camera up and ejected the small card that held his photos on it. He had tinkered with his camera so that the photos could be stored onto a small chip he could connect to his scroll and email to Robbie at the Bugle.

As he was about to plug the chip into the bottom of his scroll however, a small black brid swooped down and plucked it out of his hand!

Peter and MJ stared at his empty fingers for a minute, MJ's head bowed as her hand clasped over her mouth, a snort coming out her nose, "Mary Jane…..don't…" Peter warned, turning his head and glaring at the bird as it flew to the forest and rested on a branch.

MJ leaned back up, a grin spread across her face, "Then-pfft!-you better get it back Pete 'cause I don't know how long I'll hold it in! Hehe!" she tittered out before Peter took off after the bird. When he reached the forest he could swear he heard his girlfriend howling in laughter as he chased after the crow that took his chip.

Thankfully with no one else in the forest, Peter was free to leap through the air, boucing off the braches and closing in on the bird, "Alright you little sky rat! Give me that back before I turn you over to a taxidermist!" he shouted as he slipped his webshooter on and shot a webine out. Pulling back on the line he flew over the bird, which seemed to notice and swooped to the left. A mistake on it's part as Peter cast a large web out which it was caught on.

Landing on the ground, the bird fluttered it's free wing to try and break free of the webbing as Peter strode over. "Hang on, hang on. I'll have you out in a sec." he said calmly as he gently held onto the crow, which thankfully stopped it's trashing long enough for him to take the chip out of it's talons. Inspecting the small device he was relived to see it wasn't damaged, "Phew, was worried I lost a day of work right there. Now, let's get you outta my web." he said, reaching into his belt and pulling out a small pray bottle.

"Your lucky I started making this web dissolvent so people I save don't have to wait two hours before the webbing dissolves." he said as he sprayed the wing that was caught in the webbing. The sticky substance quickly hardened before falling apart as though it was made of dust, the solvent accelerating the decomposition of the webbing quickly, "There ya go. Now don't swipe things that don't belong to you out of people's hands. Anything on the ground is fair game though. Especially food, people take the five second rule way too seriously." he bantered as he let go of the bird.

Turning around he slid the chip into his scroll and sent the photos to Robbie, "As much as Brock is a pain, he's gotta point, team matches aren't the highlight. It's the finals that everyone wants to see." he said to himself, unaware of the bird changing shape behind him.

"Ain't that the truth?" Peter whirled around at the voice, in the place of the bird stood an adult man, he had black hair that was slicked back, crimson colored eyes and a five o'clock shadow covering his angular face. He wore a dress shirt with grey on the front of the shirt while the sleeves were rolled up, he also wore a pair of balck dress pants and a red cape that drifted off in the air behind him. What alarmed Peter was the large bladed weapon that was in 'rest' mode across his lower back. "So hey kid, I think we might need to talk-"

He didn't have any time to finish his introduction as Peter spung forward and punched him right in the face.

Qrow was sent flying back from the sucker punch through one of the trees, hitting the ground he rolled to a stop and held his face in his hand, "Augh! What the hell-" he asked before his eyes widened at the tree that was thrown at him! Drawing his weapon he slashed upward through the wood. "Listen I'm not here to fight!" he called out as Peter, now with his Spider-Man mask and gloves on leapt at him again.

"Says the guy who lured me out into the woods!" he retorted as he used webliens to pull hismelf at Qrow, the huntsmen raising the blunt side of his sword as a shield to block the kick Peter delivered. Pushing him off, Spider-Man flipped backwards onto a tree branch, his min racing, _He saw my face! He knows-wait….he just knows what I look like, he doesn't know my name. So maybe I can still walk out of this with my secret intact. _He thought as he cast twin weblines down at the huntsmen's sword to try and disarm him.

Qrow however countered with a s spin of his large sword, slicing through the strands, "Ugh, look. I just wanted to talk to ya but if your going to be an ass about this, you're gonna leave me no choice but to hand it to ya." he threatened with a slight slur.

_Is…..is he drunk? _Spider-Man asked as he launched himself at Qrow, raising his weapon before Spider-Man rolled over the ground in front of him and shot up off it with his hands, kicking the sword up by the hilt, passing Qrow and getting a scent that made a skunk seem like a daisy. _Ugh! Yeah, he's drunk. _He thought as he landed in front of Qrow, "Phew! Man I thought my secret ID was in trouble there for a second but honestly from how you smell? I think you'll be lucky to remember what day it is."

Qrow blinked at him before sighing, "Whelp Oz didn't mention you were a smartass." he mumbled, causing Peter's guard to drop.

"Wait, Oz? You mean Ozpin?" he asked, Qrow nodded, much to Peter's irritation, "Oh are you-! Seriously!?" he asked as he facepalmed.

Qrow slowly sheathed his weapon, "I'm...sensing a problem here." he noticed.

Peter took a breath, "Let's just say me and the Ozpinanati don't see eye to eye on everything." he said. While he could understand his decision, Peter still disagree with Ozpin not helping him put Fisk away for all the crimes thats been committed in his name, or with Ironwood's first instinct to bomb Merlot's Island to hell. "What is it now? Is there a meteor heading to the planet and you need me to stop it?" he asked sarcastically.

Qrow scoffed, "No…..but it does have to do with the fate of the world….or Vale at least." he replied, making Peter's head snap at him.

Peter stiffened, it wasn't verbatim what Madam Web had told him obviously….but still, "So…..this is gonna be a weird question but…..this wouldn't have anything to do with an old woman in a wheelchair telling you guys fortunes would it?" he asked, seemingly making Qrow sober up instantly. Peter sighed, "You know somewhere we could talk?" he asked, knowing that he was due for a long conversation.

* * *

**AN: While nothing major happens in this chapter and it's kinda short, it's a step forward in the story and does show some cute MJ and Peter moments if I say myself. Next time though I'm kind of excited to get into things!**

**Obviously with Covid going around no new comics have come out, but Marvel does has a bunch of digital deals going on right now! Theres a whole Black Panther collection for free right now! Along with some volumes of books that are also totally free for various characters. I even got the Frank Miller and Kalus Janseon run of Daredevil for only seven bucks! And let me tell ya it's one of the best comic runs ive read!**

**Aside from that Final Fantasy 7's remake took over my life for about a week and I'm still buzzing from that, also finished the first season of Beastars and…..wow….thats some dark shit right there.**

**Been reading some Renew your Vows and holy shit I'm kicking myself for not getting it as it came out. Much better than any of the Slott stuff that was being forced out at the time. **

**As for Spidey news…...we unfortunately have another season of the 2017 series renewed…..with maximum venom as the title….god can't even get the event name right. I'm sorry that show lost whatever hope I had for it long ago, if you enjoy it, fine, that's cool, but personally I can't stand it. Everyone has different tastes, that one is just sour to me.**

**In other news….what do you guys think of a Daredevil/MHA crossover? I've spitballed it a few times and if DD just took Shoji (tentacle man)'s place, things wouldn't be upset too much right? Idk, I'm honestly just kinda tired, it's almost midnight as I'm writing this and my brain is slowly yelling at me to go to sleep. So I'll get some. Night true believers.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Brawl in the Family)

**Brawl in the Family**

**Gamelover41592: That's pretty much what I was going for :)**

**Awesomerebl55: Oh believe me that's gonna come up. And yeah the rivialy between Eddie and Peter is something that I like from the 90's series. It was always weird to me that Peter didn't even directly meet Brock until he met him as Venom for the first time. I always found that weird since Venom is one of Peter's biggest bad guys. **

**JTD3: Well there's the thing, Japan's legal system is a LOT more…..strict than the US. Considering the 100% conviction rate and all (which is really messed up when you think of how many innocent people might be locked up). So DD would go full on into heroing like he would….lawyering? Anyway, it's just spitballing. Another Idea i had was a short persona 5 crossover with DD but that was also the sleep deprived me thinking.**

**Or maybe a RWBY/MHA crossover? I just love MHA and would love to do something with it.**

**JCarrasco: Thanks!**

**Dracus6: Um…..I'm sorry, do you mean the Web Strike? I can't exactly read that clearly? Don't think I'll have anything Spiderverse related in this one, but the Salem and Gods thing is coming up soon! Knull…..well I sorta had an idea about that but that in of itself is a pretty big storyline. **

**Mysterious mr. E: Yeah but the problem is that given how MHA isn't over in the manga, it'd be though to plan ahead accordingly.**

**Guest 1: It's more like Peter has been focused on Kingpin than Cinder, heck he didn't even know that someone was pulling his strings until Madam Web informed him of her. Plus…..it's not even clear what Cinders plans were as they were unfolding. It's not until it's over that we as the audience understand what she's doing, and even later on until the next volume we understand why, let alone the heroes in the story.**

**And yeah him ignoring his Spidey sense can be dumb, but another way he gets hit is if the opponent's speed is comparable to Spidey's. He can be fighting Doc Ock for example, his spider sense warns him of one of his arms but it's just as fast as he is so he can't easily dodge it. But overall yeah it's a pretty inconsistent power. But Spidey can't move at hypersonic speeds, it's more like he gets a heads up that something is coming and has more time to react to it, which his reaction time is pretty stellar already, so he can dodge.**

**But no, Hypersonic speed is past Mach five, so unless Spidey makes a sonic boom when he dodges? That's just incorrect. **

**As for being tagged with bullets, it can depend on the situation. If it's one guy? Yeah there's no reason Spidey can't dodge it. But if it's a street full of gangsters with full auto weapons? His Spidey sense kind of goes berserk and goes 'danger everywhere' and might get tagged. **

**I suppouse another reasoning you could supply is his emotional/mental state, Spidey's powers have been known to fluxuate based on his emotions, when they went away he was feeling depressed about his uncle passing away. Then later it was that he mentally was unsure of who he was and didn't want to be Spider-Man because MJ was pregnant. So I don't think it's a leap to apply that to his Spider Sense ether.**

**And yeah that's true, Peter always pulls his punches because he doesn't want to decapitate some poor guy. But what I mean by peak humans being able to take on Spider-Man is that if someone like me hit Spidey? My had would be flat out broken, but Cap? Who is strong enough to throw his shield hard enough to slice a tank's top off hits him? Pete's gonna feel that. Black Cat is a little harder since depending on the origin she can be superhuman or not? AS for this story, I apply that people who are fighters are able to push past normal limitations. Yang for instance isn't superhuman but she can throw a car. That works here, but in comics? **

**Well there's a reason that in Garth Enniss' Punisher, he beats Spider-Man, while later on Punisher breaks both his hands when he punches Spidey in the face. **

**And the point of great power and great responsibility isn't about having superpowers. It's about doing what good you can with what you have, if Peter didn't have his powers and saw the burglar running towards him? The responsible thing to do would be to try and slow him down for the police, it doesn't matter if Peter has powers or not.**

**Yang is strong, but we also haven't seen her upper limits in the show. Like you said we see her throw a car down the street where in the 2099 storyline that came out recently, Spidey chucked a semi and it's canister at Doctor Doom. And that's not even his biggest strength feat! (Personally I think him holding up part of the Daily Bugle in the clone saga might be it, but even that's a little nebulous because Peter himself emphasizes that he's just holding up one of the support pillars. But If it goes down then the building falls apart so isn't that techincally holding up a building?)**

**Superjoeyf721: Yeah I've seen it, It was tad heavy handed at points but on the other hand it is a kids show so you have to be sometimes to convey complex themes. As for favorite Spider-Man VA? Josh is amazing and if he ever does get another chance to voice him I'll totally watch whatever it is regrdless of quality. But,,,,man Yuri Lowenthall just NAILS it in the game. It's funny, I always imagine Sasuke or Ben 10 when I think of his voice but now it's just Spidey. Plus there's Christopher Barns from the 90's series. **

**Jutsu80: Speaking of the MaxVenom series they cast MJ! And…..fromt he clip I saw she's like…..actaully in character?! Never expected that from a cartoon based around Dan Slott who shows nothing but distain for her. And I really do want to do the DD/MHA story…..but I also want to do a MHA/RWBY story. I'm thinking that after I wrap this volume up, I'll do the DD/MHA but until then I do the RWBY/MHA on the side? It doesn't have to be one or the other I know but they both sound so cool to do!**

**AneimeKing6: I hope I do not! Well…..wait do you mean this part or the fall of Beacon? That's actually vauge.**

**SriderSpider01: Aw thanks man!**

**Maelstrom Resurrected: Yeah me and my family watched Walking Dead almost reliogiusly back in the day, our Zombie plan is super solid. And whose to say DD would even have a quirk?**

**Guest 2: Ok that's true about the reed richard's thing for the science fair but if I recall that was a model? I could be wrong. **

**The time machine however is strickly a gag. That comic was written by Stan Lee himself and it doesn't even fit in continuity. MJ is in it and Peter even says that she's "She's my wife? My girlfriend? My live in roomate? Who knows?" when addressing the reader. The time machine thing was never even referenced after that. Cosmic cube thing from Wolverine and Spider-Man however? It was never really broken? In that story it's presented like a magic lamp, you wish what you want and you get it. Peter tried to fix it and used everything at his disposal to do so which I totally buy. **

**But Pete just wished it would work and it did. Comparing him to reed is just…..as peers and lovers of science it works. But intelligence wise? Reed once built a device to send his children five minutes into the Future, Peter usually makes gadgets to help his crime fighting. **

**Now the Parker Particles….it is one of the most glaring points in Dan Slots' run that he DOESN'T get Spider-Man despite being his favorite Superhero (which I find tragic in a way and why I would probably never write a spidey comic). Like you said, Reed discovered them first and it was years ago. That itself that shows that Peter isn't the first to find out about them. Heck for all we know, Tony, Hank Pym, probably Doom even might have discovered them and made the same decision. Which is the responsible decision.**

**Though like you noted, Peter does find a way to reverse what he's done, and that is noteworthy, but there's nothing to sugguest that Reed couldn't have done it either.**

**No question that Peter can think outside the box more often than other superheroes in general, and he has been shown to outmanvuer Stark because Tony overestimates himself. I don't know of any times he and Hank Pym have clashed though. But I do know the issue your reffering to when Hank admits that Peter is smarter than him. However it's about how he was able to tune his Spider Tracers to his Spider Sense, something he's never figured out how to do. **

**And while there's diffinately science involved there, I always read it as Peter tuning a spider tracer until he can feel it. Like you would a radio if that makes sense.**

**But the biggest thing is that the difference between Reed and Peter, is that Pete has a life. He still has school at this point, he has to go to work, do his Spider-Man stuff, and hang out with people. Reed gets aid to make super science inventions…I think? I think he owned the Baxter Building so that could also just be how he made his money? Idk, I'm not a big Fantastic Four reader. **

**And Peter does not sabotage himself, most of OMD/BND and especially Dan Slott think that's the case given how they write Peter as a deadbeat who still lived with his aunt despite having no issues moving out back when he graduated high school and did just that. (Sorry I just HATE that era with a passion)**

** But if you look at stories before that? Peter isn't incompetent, stuff just happen or he's just plain unlucky. Great example from Assassin Nation, Peter finally upgrades his webbing to be stronger than before, even a acetylene torch couldn't break it! However when peter goes to field test it, it works, but he didn't think of how because the webbing is much stronger now, his webshooters wouldn't be able to snip off the line.**

**BND would have him bumble around with the box caught on the end fallowing him around the city. But instead he takes the webbing a snaps it with his super strength because he knew that he can't make it TOO strong he can't break. Peter as an adult is competent when he's written correctly, when he's younger that's another story.**

**Pyrojack25: Someone put a couple of my fics on TV Tropes.**

**As for DD, since Murdock isn't really a japanese name no? As for the powers, I was leaning into Frank Miller's idea that his senses aren't from radioactivity, they're just super highly trained. And he'd be sort of how Eraserhead or Nighteye fight I imagine. As for pairings? Elektra, obviously. (Sorry Karen Page but you…..you got issues.)**

* * *

The drinking age in Vale was 20, however that didn't stop people in their late teens from enjoying such beverages. Peter was not one of those people, so he had never stepped foot inside a bar, jumped in through the window? Sure, broke down the door and swung on the doorframe? Who wouldn't? But Peter never had gone to a bar, until Qrow Bradwen, Ruby and Yang's Uncle, told him to meet him at one to fill him in on everything that was happening.

_The Crow Bar huh? _Peter thought, looking up at the small bar's sign on the front of the building on the northern docks of Vale, the sign having two of the tools crossing each other between the words. After returning to the fairgrounds and giving MJ a brief explanation of things, looking up the address on his scroll he found a bar not too far from the fairgrounds. _Aunt May would have another heart attack if she saw me walk in here. _Peter thought as he entered the open door establishment, seeing Qrow was sitting at one of the tables he approached and occupied the stool on the opposite side as the huntsmen sipped at his drink.

"What took ya so long?" Qrow asked as Peter slid the seat into the table, the bartender came over with a pen and paper to take the new customer's order.

Upon getting a look at Peter however, he saw that he was a little younger then the only other patron, before he could raise any kind of protest, Peter spoke, "I'll just have some vitamin water." he asked. The man nodding acceptingly before going to retrieve the drink, as he left, Peter looked at Qrow, "Unlike you, and Ozpin's Cabal, have a normal life that I need to take care of." he dryly replied.

Qrow raised an eye, "Oh really? And how is that going? Pulling double duty I mean?" he asked.

Peter gave him a sharp look, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Qrow rolled his eyes, "I mean instead of jumping around in your footie pajamas, why not join up with Ruby and Yang at Beacon?" he asked simply. "Could help more people that way." he pointed out.

Peter frowned at him, "Unlike you, Ruby and Yang? I didn't spend my life to be a huntsmen, I can't just ditch my friends and family to go on adventures." he replied, resting his elbows down on the table as his hands folded together beneath his chin. Qrow didn't look convinced by Peter's reasoning, "Not to mention a good number of bad guys who are behind bars right now would kill my friends and family as payback." he added dryly.

Qrow hummed in understanding, "So that's why the mask. Well that makes sense." he said with a shrug before taking a sip of his drink. "You're not the first one to think of that, Huntsmen and Huntresses practice that from time to time, they go by an alias, don't meet face to face, and hide what they look like so not to be identified." he explained.

Peter's eyes widened in interest, he didn't really hear of that practice before, however he shook his head. "Well….they don't have responsibilities like me." he replied.

On rare occasions he did ask himself if he could just be Spider-Man all the time, just out of curiosity and amusement, however he found that it'd just be impossible. Forget the fact that he needs a home, or funds for food, web fluid, costumes, and just whatever else he wants, he needed the people in his life. He couldn't imagine that MJ would want to date him if he was just Spider-Man the entire time, heck he'd probably drive her insane. "But enough about me, what do you need to know?" he asked as the bartender set down the water Peter asked for on the glass table.

The huntsmen let out a tried sigh, "Alright, lets start with Madam Web. What do you know about her?" he asked.

Peter wanted to sigh, "Honestly not much. I ran into her once before on the street, she gave me some vague advice and when I turned back? She was gone. I ran into her a few weeks ago and gave me a warning. Someone is pulling Fisk's strings." he explained seriously.

Qrow leaned back in his seat, "Yeah that sounds about right." he replied dryly, parching his thirst again before continuing. "Ya see, she and Oz go back a ways. She explain that she can't tell the whole truth?" he asked. Peter nodded, "Good, that part gives me a headache, point is, she'll come to Oz once in a while with a vagueness that makes Oz look like a talk show host." he said amusingly.

"Yeah the creepy clairvoyant came off that way." Peter agreed.

Qrow set his empty drink down on the table, "As for who Fisk is reporting to? That I have an idea of." he said, instantly garnering Peter's interest. "But before that…well, it's a bit of a long story." he said, signaling the bartender that he needed a refill by pointing down at his glass. Peter actually did sigh this time, but waited patiently as the bartender came over and refilled the glass with a brown drink. As he left, Qrow looked at the teen dead in the eyes, "Before I do…you gotta fill in some blanks yourself."

Peter pursed his lips together, "Ok, I'll bite. What do you guys need to know? I assumed Ozpin knew everything going on in Vale right now?" he asked.

Qrow shook his head, "Oz is…informed. But he's not omniscient. But what we're really curious about is you and what you know." he explained before taking a sip of his new drink.

Peter was taken aback by the request, "Me? What about me?" he asked, confusion clearly written across his face.

"Oh gee, maybe how you can stick to walls without trouble?" he asked in a low whisper.

Peter seemed to visibly relax, Qrow at least respected his desire to keep his secret just that. "Well…about six months ago, I went to this science exposition for school. While I was there I saw this exhibit on radioactive energies, which a spider was doused with before biting me. Few hours later I was sticking to walls, bending steel, and telling amazing jokes like never before." he explained with a small smirk.

Qrow stared blankly at him. "You…..got bit….by a spider?"

"A radioactive Spider, yes." Peter corrected quietly.

Qrow ran a hand down his face, "Look kid I get you like being a joker but I'm trying to be serious here."

"I'm not lying, the bite altered my DNA and gave me my abilities. Excepting the webbing, had to make web shooters for that." he explained as basically as he could. Truth be told, Peter never put his powers under a microscope, he had an idea of how some of his powers worked, his strength for instance was that his body mutated so he could lift multiple times his own body weight, similar as to how spiders could. Same with his equilibrium and reaction time, however what he wasn't entirely sure about was his Spider Sense. "How else would you explain it?"

Qrow was quiet for a brief few seconds, "Well, first guess would be just skill and training, but it's clear just by watching you that you've never had a day of that in your life." Peter gave the huntsmen a look, he raised his hands, "Nothing wrong with that, you improvise, think on your feet, and you've learned. Might even say you know more than any of your friends at beacon."

Qrow had attended Beacon with his team, and what they learned there was valuable, however each lesson learned there was nothing compared to what he learned in the real world. Parker on the other hand, he didn't have teachers to instruct him, each lesson he learned had been through his own experience and what he took away from each one. Learning how to do that alone was more valuable than anything Ruby or Yang had learned by now.

"Ok so, spider bites you and you get powers. Ok, so what got you involved with Fisk?" he asked.

Peter took a drink of his water, "Well that's easy, Kingpin gets a percentage of the money that big time criminals make from their crimes. Thugs rob a jewelry store? Half goes to Fisk. But Spider-Man comes along? Stops crimes from happening? He gets no money. So, he sends guys who are made of Sand or organizes for a insane hunter to get acquitted to try and take care of me." he explained.

The huntsmen dryly chuckled, "Hmn, mask makes more sense now." he said understandingly.

"Speaking of Fisk, his partner? Who are they?" Peter asked, wanting to get to the heart of the conversation.

Qrow looked down at his drink, "…you familiar with the old fairy tale of the Maidens?" he asked.

Peter was taken off guard by the question, "Yeah? My uncle told me that when I was a kid, each season is named after a maiden with magical powers." he said, recalling the basic version of the story. He heard a few interpretations of the fairy tale over the years, one of them being that there was only one maiden, the spring one, but her sister grew jealous of the power and killed her for it, she became summer, then her other two sisters did the same to each other and became fall and winter respectively.

"Well…legends have a tendency to be based in fact." the huntsmen explained, making Peter's brow raise in question. "But in this case, the legend is pretty dead on….well, except for a few facts not everyone knows." he said, much to the hero's surprise. "What the myth doesn't say is that once the maidens passed on, so did their powers, to four other young women. And so on and so forth unto this very day." Peter stared at Qrow in disbelief, the huntsmen recognized the look and sighed, "Look I get this might be a bit to take in but-"

"No I mean…semblances can be hereditary, but…no, no there's no such thing as magic." he corrected. He had faced people with unusual powers and abilities before, however magic was…it was just not real, however the look Qrow gave him showed he wasn't doubtful as Peter was. "Look, I've gone up against guys who are made of electricity, a giant Lizard man, a carnival of cross species, a guy with metal arms grafted onto his body, and a guy who can turn into sand. Weird stuff isn't that new to me."

The huntsmen sighed, "Look believe it or not, doesn't change the fact that Maidens are a thing. And Fisk's partner attacked one a few months ago." he explained. "The Maidens are powerful, and their power can go to any lady in the world, but someone Fisk's friend managed to force some of that power out of her and into herself. And fact of the matter is, she's not even the biggest threat." Qrow said before taking a large drink, setting it down on the table, he glanced over to the bartender who was busy watching the match. "Her name is Salem. And say what you want about magic but I'm telling you this as a fact, she controls the Grimm.

Peter's eyes widened at the information, _I….ok shelve how that works for later. _he decided, "Ok…..that's a bit to take in." he admitted. Someone being able to control the Grimm!? That statement itself razed a hundred questions. However one of them clicked for him, "Wait, this woman, she has the maiden power now right?" he asked, making Qrow raise his brow. "This might be nothing but…back when Ruby fought Torchwick with Ruby? He had an accomplice. She was pretty powerful." he recalled, thinking back to that night. He never got a look at her face, but he did remember how she put Goodwitch through her paces.

Qrow nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and she's also the one who Ruby saw breaking into the CDT during the dance." he revealed.

"Wait what? Did she take anything?" he asked.

Qrow shook his head, "Nothing to take, guards were knocked out. Ruby said she overheard her talking about Mt. Glenn, but….something tells me that her and her little friends had been….doing some work outside of school." he said, a small proud smile crossing his face. Peter cupped his chin as he went over these facts, he never saw her again after that night, but months later she inexplicitly shows up at the CCT at Beacon?

Not to mention there was Kingpin's involvement in all this, "Fisk has taken a lot of risk with this…what's his goal here? He already has every criminal paying him kickbacks. and lately crime has been pretty much nonexistent since the breach…..what's his game here?" he asked quietly. He wouldn't call Wilson Fisk his most deadly foe, but he probably was the most cunning out of all of them in his life, he always managed to walk away with something, even when he lost. "There has to be some sort of payoff to all of this or him."

Qrow solemnly nodded as he swirled the glass in his hand, "Yeah….there's some more that you'll need to know, but that can wait." Qrow said, looking up at the TV that was playing the next tournament match. However couldn't just sit with that, there was something going on, Madam Web's warning told him that much, and he might have a chance to stop it.

_No way Roman would turn on Fisk or his friend. Norman? No, everything he had was in that file that-_"The File!" he exclaimed, surprising Qrow, "I got a file on Norman Osborn, it's proof that Fisk pulled strings to get him Oscorp." he explained. "Maybe he has something on this mystery woman?" he proposed.

Qrow hummed, "That…..could work."

"I got an idea. Hang on a minute." he said, standing up and pulling his scroll out of his pocket. Opening his homemade Spider Phone app, he called DeWolf's number. The tone on the end rang as Peter reached exit to the bar and stood by the wall, Qrow meanwhile going up to the bar for a drink, when the other end picked up Peter spoke, "DeWolf, it's Spidey. How's the Osborn case going?" he asked.

_'Slowly. Osborn's lawyers keep asking for extensions to the case and the judge keeps granting them. Why?' _she asked.

"I think Norman might have more dirt than we thought. Is there anywhere he could keep files other than his home computer?" he asked. He had one place in mind, but he wanted to be sure before he tried anything.

_"No way he would keep anything on his home computer. Best bet would be at his Oscorp office.' _she explained. Peter nodding in agreement. The building had finished construction two months ago and already staffed the place with former Alchemex employees, that wasn't the issue, the issue was what measures Norman might have since he knows Spider-Man is onto him. But if it could save lives? Take down Norman? Maybe even Fisk? There was no question.

"I'll see if I can't get my hands on those files." he replied. "And…I might have some friends who can help us."

_'You don't sound too sure.' _Jean noticed.

Peter looked up at the sky as a strange Atlas ship flew by, "Yeah I'm still not too sure. I'll get back to you later Jean." he said before Qrow bumped into him on his way out of the bar.

_'Hold off on Oscorp for now. I'll try for a warrant, try and get this done by the book, ever since that news story I've had to watch my step. Any other files show up before we investigate Osborn? People might catch on.' _she explained.

Peter held his tongue, "I got you, don't want to use me unless you need too, I understand. Call you later DeWolf. Stay safe." he said, hanging up and turning to Qrow to see he was gone, looking back at the table he saw that he had set money down on the table for their respective drinks. Stepping outside, he looked around for the huntsmen but there was nobody around, seeing movement just out the corner of his eye he looked up and saw a familiar looking bird flying towards Beacon, _Oh yeah real nice, leave me without a wor….oh…..wow, that's how that feels…man I really gotta apologize to MJ for that. _he realized as he ran away from the bar and leapt over the boardwalk, grabbing the ledge and swinging down beneath the wooden planks where he had the privacy to change into his Spider-Man costume.

* * *

_Alright webhead your at Beacon. Now what? _he asked himself as he swung through one of the archways of the School's architecture. Flying off his webline he landed atop one f the school's spire rooftop, sticking t the side easily as he searched for Qrow. It was impossible to keep track of a bird in the air, but his experience with flyers taught him that usually when they're going somewhere? They head straight for it, and the only thing in the direction Qrow was heading was Beacon. Part of him wanted to head straight to Oscorp and see if he could get any dirt on whoever this mystery woman behind Fisk was.

But he needed something to go off of, he had only seen her eyes once and it had been months ago in the dark. That's nothing to go off of, _Great part about people wearing ridiculous costumes is they're easy to find. 'Oh that man with the giant metal wings? Yeah I saw him go that way.' but one less than vague description gets me nowhere._ he thought sardonically to himself as he shot a webline out and leapt from his perch.

Swinging over the courtyard, Peter sighed under his mask, everything Qrow said earlier was a lot to take in. Maidens being an actual thing? Did that mean that old myths had some truth to them? But one thing he was positive about was there wasn't any such thing as Magic involved.

There's nothing that can't be explained through science, and that was that.

_What I could really use right now is a Spider Tracer to find that guy, I mean what am I going to do? Web every bird out of the air and see if it's him? _he asked himself, shooting another web out to swing from a pillar and swinging over some student's heads much to their surprise. Jumping off his line he flew towards a flag with Vale's sigil on it, swinging around it until he stopped on top of the metal pole, "Man what am I even doing? Knowing Norman it might just read 'Evil Mastermind File' on his hard drive. And besides if Qrow isn't going to give me the time of day I may as well-" he said as he scanned the ground for any sign of the bird.

He stopped when he saw the familiar white hair of Weiss Schnee, walking beside someone else with the same snow colored hair. Someone Peter recognized, she walked with a regal posture, her hands folded behind her back with an authoritative air about her. Unlike Weiss her hair had been tied back into a bun atop her head, and wore a Atlas uniform with a rapier n her side not too dissimilar from Weiss'. "Wait…..I know her!" he exclaimed.

It was the same woman who helped him take down Vulture the first time he captured him! _Man, where does the time go, feels like that was years ago. _he thought.

On either flank of the two young women were Atlas security robots, each one marching in sync behind the pair…..when a small black bird flew in behind them. A fog of black smoke swirled around the bird and expanded until it reached the form of a man, before Spider-Man could drop down from his perch, Qrow drunkenly ripped the head off one of the robots and used it to smash the other in the head.

_Well that's just plain rude. _Peter thought upon seeing what he thought were highly advanced security robots be easily taken apart, for him they were easy to take apart with his bare hands. Seeing Qrow be able to do the same in the state he was in however didn't put him at ease.

"Hey! Ice Queen!" Qrow drunkenly called out.

_Ohhhh no. _Peter thought as he covered his face with his hand as Weiss marched over to him with a offended look. _Ok, ok, maybe if I do nothing, things won't escalate?_ he thought hopefully as Qrow shushed Weiss and moved her aside before addressing the other Schnee. Qrow was the one in the wrong here, not only was he antagonizing someone he also destroyed Atlas property.

A raven landed on the ledge beside Spider-Man, the teen looked over at it, it's head turning to him and squawking, "Look I've already had one bird turn into a person today, so if you can? Please don't." he asked the small feathered creature. It tilted it's head sideways at him, "…..I'm going to take that as a yes." he said to the bird.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas military property." the older sister of Weiss reprimanded the drunken huntsmen as the younger sibling went over to her sister's side.

Qrow looked around the debris of the two androids he had trashed before feigning surprise, "Oh! I'm sorry, I mistook them for sentient garbage."

Peter facepalmed for what felt like the hundredth time today because of Qrow, "I don't have times for your immature games, Qrow." the icy haired woman directed at the huntsmen.

Weiss looked at her sister, "Wait, you two know each other?" she asked, the drunken man not someone she could imagine having an association with her sister.

"Geeze, you Atlas Specialists think your so special." Qrow dryly replied, not hearing Spider-Man once again facepalm.

"It's in the title." Weiss' sister sardonically replied.

"Well you know what you really are?" Qrow asked accusingly, "A bunch of sell-outs. Just like your boss." he stated, his eyes narrowing at the Atlas agent.

The cold aqua eyes of the Atlas Specialist met him with a pointed glare, "I'm not sure what you _think_ your implying. But I've heard enough." she shot back with a sneer. Qrow was getting under her skin, it was obvious to anyone, but he wouldn't just stop.

"Oh I've heard too, I heard ol' Ironwood turned his back on Ozpin." he snarky replied.

Peter's lenses widened at the accusation, "Oh great, what have I gotten myself into now?" he asked aloud. He had seen a little bit of tension between Ozpin and Ironwood during the Merlot incident, but if what Qrow was saying was true, and was blurting this out in public?! _Oh shit this guy knows my secret Identity. _Peter realized dreadfully as Weiss asked about Ozpin.

"Weiss it's time for you to go." her sister advised in a more protective tone. She tried to urge her sister away as her temper started to wear thin.

"Yeah listen to your sister Weiss, she'll protect you, just like Atlas is going to protect all of us!" he added loudly.

Peter felt anger bubble up inside him, he might have not been from Atlas but that didn't mean he sympathized with what Qrow said, in fact if anything he was being about as mature as Flash used to be. "Ok, that's enough!" Spider-Man said before raising his hand up as the white haired woman reached for her sword. Before Qrow could antagonize her more, webbing covered his mouth, "I know your supposed to be a good guy but seriously you need to start acting like it!" Spider-Man reprimanded as he landed in the middle of the walkway where Qrow had begun the confrontation.

The students around gasped at the appearance of the masked vigilante, looking over his shoulder he saw that Weiss was giving him a relieved look. Her sister however was looking at him cautiously, "Um, so this is weird. We actually met a couple months back? There was a oxygenation in a wingsuit?" he explained as he stood up, Qrow trying to pull the webbing off his mouth behind him.

She suddenly recognized him, "Ah. Yes. The trespassing vigilante." she recalled.

"I mean…..ok your not wrong." Spider-Man admitted just before he turned to Qrow, "Now are you not going to antagonize the lady with the sharp and pointy sword? Because nine out ten times? That doesn't work out for you." he joked as Qrow reached used his aura infused strength to pull the webbing off him, Peter hadn't used a ton of it so it came off with relative ease...if not a few hairs from Qrow's five o'clock shadow in it.

"Depends, you gonna shut me up again?" he asked with an agitated look that Peter couldn't help but smirk at.

"Usually I'm coy but pal? Your being really antagonizing so how about you sit down, sober up, and then come back when you start acting like an adult?" Spider-Man replied as he readied himself for another fight with Qrow. _First Daredevil now Qrow, why is it all the people who are my allies start off by fighting me?_ he asked himself. He hadn't fought a Huntsmen before, Sandman was probably the closest since he had actual training. However given the drunken state row was in, Peter felt confident that if push came to shove, he could restrain him at least.

Winter scoffed, "Unlikely."

Qrow raised his weapon, "How about you make me Ice Queen?"

"Hey-" Spider-Man started.

Winter raised her own sword at him, "I'd watch your tongue before I remove it for you!"

The vigilante raised a hand at the specialist, "Um, I'm trying to deescalate things and-"

"Come get it." Qrow challenged.

"Ok is the guy wearing a Red and Blue superhero costume really going to be the adult here? Really?!" he asked before Winter charged at Qrow, shooting past Spider-Man and clashing her blade with Qrow's. _Ok…..so guess I'm doing this now! _Peter thought before leaping into the fray, aiming his webs at both combatant's sword, snagging the side of Qrow's and the hilt of Winter's.

Spider-Man pulled the lines, making both of them be yanked through the air, Winter using the lax in the threat to cut through it in midair while Qrow rolled across the ground and did the same. "Stay out of this kid, this is between me and the Atlas brat." Qrow warned as Spider-Man leapt at him. Raising the side of his sword to block, he felt Spider-man's foot impact the side of his sword. However he didn't expect the weight of a person to to drag it down as Spider-Man stuck to the weapon until it was low enough to punch him in the face.

The huntsmen went Sprawling and Winter used that opportunity to close in, leaping into the air and driving her sword down onto Qrow before the vigilante caught her elbow with his web and pulled her sword away, "Sorry! I know he probably deserves it but I'm just trying to-" he began before his Spider Sense made him dive to the side as Qrow shot at him! "-Are you kidding me!?"

Qrow slashed his sword up from the ground, Winter blocked with her own but the force made her slide back on the ground as Qrow rolled to his feet. Dashing across the ground, he re-engaged with winter, his sword's size gave him the advantage in terms of power. However her's was more fast, thrusting the blade at him, Qrow was forced into defense, each attack aimed for his head or body which he blocked with the blunt of his blade until be leapt back. Before he could land however, a red and blue blur shot into his side and cracked the huntsmen across the jaw.

"You just shot at me you drunken maniac!" he shouted before kicking Qrow in the chest up to the archway he was perched on earlier. The huntsmen rolled over the top of the arch as Spider-Man swung up onto the surface, "Ok I was going easy before but now? Sorry Qrow you are going-" he started before Qrow suddenly shot off the ground at him, swinging his sword at the teen.

Leaning back he dodged the sword, swinging his feet up and kicking Qrow upside the head before he flipped back onto his feet. Spider-Man felt Qrow swing his blade with his Spider Sense and ducked beneath it, sending a strike to Qrow's body and landing a right cross on the Huntsmen, Qrow charged with his blade slashing at an angle, the teen dropping back onto a hand and flipping back as the blade came down into the stone beneath them. Spider-Man quickly countered by flinging himself at Qrow feet first, driving him back a few feet before lunging at him again. Aiming his webshooters at the huntsmen, Qrow smirked before slashing his sword across the teen's wrists!

Webbing spat out from the web shooters as Peter landed, "Oh seriously come on!" he exclaimed as Winter leapt up onto the arch with a glyph and landed in front of Spider-Man and jabbed her sword at Qrow, making the huntsmen back off as the Atlas specialist went after him. Meanwhile, Spider-Man pulled up his gloves and inspected the damage on his web shooters, Qrow had been surprisingly precise with his sword swing, the cut had sliced open the cartridges, pulling them off the shooter he quickly exchanged them with the ones on his belt, including the dust infused webbing he developed.

The vigilante watched as the Specialist and Huntsmen both clashed in midair, the pair landed on the continued their fight down the ground, the two dashing across the stone path and clashing their blades, Winter gaining a second saber that was ejected from her hilt and blade that allowed her to attack even faster. A cross slash with both her blades sent Qrow skidding down the path, plunging his sword into the ground he suddenly lost his balance as the ground behind him was covered in ice!

"What the-" he exclaimed before turning around and seeing Spider-Man's fist reel back, "Oh Shit!"

Qrow had been hit many times in his career as a Huntsmen, but he had to say there was nothing like how Parker hit him. The blow not only drained a quarter of his Aura but sent him flying from the haymaker, _Did I just get hit by a car?! _he thought as Winter readied to strike at her opponent, a webline snagged his feet, making him rubber band back towards Spider-Man. The huntsmen, having now recovered from the attack, hit the switch on his weapon as he flew in towards Spider-Man.

_Sorry kid but you should have stayed out of this one. _he thought as his sword began to fold back on it's hilt and began to curve. Before it could transform into it's scythe form however a loud voice echoed over the courtyard.

"Schnee!" Both the specialist in question and the webslinger looked to see General Ironwood, flanked on both sides by a pair of androids, walking through the crowd with a disappointed look on his face. Peter could also see a familiar curl of orange hair behind him, Penny however was trying to make herself unnoticeable as possible as the general stepped forward.

Qrow managed to land on the ground with a slight wobble in his stance as he put his sword away. Winter however stood at attention to her superior, "General Ironwood Sir!" she saluted with a bow, despite the look of embarrassment she had.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked disappointingly. Winter looked down at the ground in shame, as she was about to justify herself, a voice spoke up.

"Actually about that." Spider-man said as he leapt over Winter's head and landed in front of Ironwood as he walked up, not visibly phased by the wall crawler's acrobatics. "Don't know why but Qrow, that guy over there who smells like a distillery, started goading your man…er…woman" he corrected. "Here into a fight."

Qrow leaned out from behind Winter, "Actually she attacked first."

Spider-Man raised a finger, "Technically he was asking for it and I webbed his mouth shut. If anything I attacked first." he said before looking around at the crowd of students, "Show of hands, everyone, don't be shy. Show of hands, was he asking for it?" he asked, the students all around raised their hands. Spider-Man pointed as his head turned to the general, "See? He was asking for it!"

Winter couldn't tell if she was relieved or mortified, however when she saw Ironwood's lips ever so slightly twitch she was grateful. Ironwood's gaze went to Qrow, "Qrow." he greeted plainly. As he moved to approach, Winter fallowed behind him. But not before turning to Spider-Man and giving him a nod of gratitude for his intervention.

_Man I got way more than I bargained for here. I get into another fight with Qrow, half my web cartridges get trashed, and no doubt Brock is going to hear about this and turn it into a international incident. _he thought, before he could web away however, one of the students from haven approached him.

"Um, Spider-Man? Sorry to ask but could I…could I have your autograph?" he asked meekly.

Peter smiled beneath his mask, "Sure thing pal!" he said before reaching into his belt and pulling out one of his cards. When he looked back up however he found that the single student had been joined by the large circle of students who had witnessed the event with various papers in hand. "Um…..anyone happen to have a pen?" he asked.

* * *

After a lot of autographs and a couple more selfies, Spider-Man slipped away from the crowd before press from the arena swooped down upon the scene and started asking questions. Brock was apparently amongst them as the Globe had an online story out by the time Peter had gotten back to Patch after getting his clothes back from where he had hidden them under the pier before the webbing he used dissolved. _Causing a public disturbance?! I tried to-agghhh! _he groaned to himself as he walked down his street.

Jonah was barely tolerable, Brock on the other hand was worse because reading his articles? He wasn't a rambler like Jonah was he just twisted facts to fit his own story! Jonah's rants were one thing, Brock however seemed legitimate and his writing reflected that. _So my day with MJ goes up in smoke, Qrow tells me that Kingpin's partner is working for someone who is in control of all Grimm, he gets into a drunken fight that I get pulled into. Oh yeah, and these people think magic is real! _he thought in disbelief as he turned up the walk to his house.

Entering his home, he called out, "Aunt May, I'm home." he called out, turning his head to see both his Aunt and girlfriend on the couch, MJ greeted him with a smile before her eyes flickered to the TV where a replay of one of the matches were playing. Peter noticed that her outfit from earlier was missing his jacket, glancing at the coat rack he saw she had hung it up beside the door, _I mean….I got other jackets. _he thought.

Turning to the screen, he recognized Sun Wukong and his team as one of them. He had met Sun a few times since first meeting him as Spider-Man, overall he seemed like a well-intentioned guy. Maybe a little immature but Peter didn't have a problem with it.

Sitting down beside MJ, she instantly moved herself into his side, kicking her feet up and laying them over his lap as her arms wrapped around his neck, "Heya Tiger, miss me?" she asked, battering her eyes as Peter fought the urge to blush. Glancing at his aunt, he didn't miss her cover her mouth, not from surprise but to stop herself from laughing.

Peter smirked as his arm supported her back, "Every second I was away MJ." he said before letting his eyes glance over at the TV and saw one of Sun's teammates on a small island fighting one of the girls on the other team. "I miss anything?' he asked as MJ looked at the screen as well.

Just in time to see Sun hit a nearby tree, dropping some coconuts into his hands and use them as projectiles, _But he has guns why isn't he-…actually if I was in his shoes? I wouldn't miss the chance either. _he decided as opposing team member hit them back at Sun, the Faunus ducking beneath them as one hit his partner in the face, taking off some of his aura and stumbling around in a circle as the trajectory of the other coconut drifted down and-

_CRUNCH!_

Peter's eyes widened and winced as his body sized up along with MJ who had a similar reaction, "Ooooooooohhhhhhhh!" the three of them collectively hissed.

"Oh…that poor boy."

"Ok I'm not that gender, but I felt that." MJ added.

Peter's legs clasped together, "I DID feel that." he said sympathetically as the rest o the guy's aura drained and he fell forward to into the ground in a pile with his hands nursing his wounded groin. _Right in the old webshooter. Ugh. _

May stood from her seat, "And on that note, I'm going to get to bed, I gotta get up early tomorrow for work." she explained. MJ's head falling back down where she had been sitting so she could give Peter a peck on the head without issue. "You two have fun, there's leftovers in the fridge." she said before leaving the couple alone together. They listened as May's footsteps carried up the staircase, it wasn't until they both heard a door close shut.

MJ slid up to that her head was resting against the arm of the couch, her feet resting in Peter's lap with her shoes kicked off them. Her black socks wiggled in his lap, looking dover at her face, MJ's eyes darted between him and her feet. "I did a lot of walking today." she mentioned intentionally with another wiggle of her feet.

"And I got shot at by Ruby's uncle but you don't see me complaining." he teased before grasping her feet and gently pressing his thumbs against them.

MJ let out a pleasant hum, "Ok I'll bite, how was your day?" she asked jokingly.

Peter told her everything, well everything in a way that wouldn't freak her out, Fisk working for someone, and that someone working for someone who can apparently control Grimm. She was quiet throughout the entire exchange, until…

"Magic is real!?" she nearly shouted in awe.

"That's the part your concerned about?" Peter asked skeptically. "Not that there's someone who can control the Grimm?" he asked.

The designer shrugged her shoulders, "Tiger, two months ago we dealt with a g guy making people into animal monsters. Grimm being controlled doesn't scare me." she said jokingly.

Peter…..actually agreed with that, "Yeah that was messed up." he admitted, Grimm? He could handle, they were basically hordes of wild monsters. He didn't feel bad about destroying them, people on the other hand? Well if being Spider-Man has taught him anything, it's that people are probably more dangerous to themselves than Grimm.

"Magic though? That's a game changer." she noted.

"What? No! There's no such thing as magic." Peter replied simply.

MJ sat up and looked at him skeptically, "Says the guy who can stick to a wall." she pointed out.

"That can be scientifically explained." Peter provided, "Either I have the ability to change the electromagnetic status if my body, basically making myself into a magnet to stick to walls, or I have microscopic hairs all over my body that cling to surfaces like a real spider." he explained.

MJ rolled her eyes in amusement, "Oh come on, you know what I mean. You don't believe in magic?" she asked seriously. Peter shook his head, shifting his focus to her feet in his hands. "Ok but…..why not?" she asked. Peter paused his ministrations, looking over to MJ he saw her brow knitted together in curiosity, she reached her hand up and brushed some hair back behind her ear, "I mean, I get it if you don't believe it because you can't explain it but…what about other stuff? Stuff you can't measure or see, or touch?" she asked.

"I feel like this is getting really deep." Peter commented, MJ gave him a snort.

"I can be deep when I want to. We've been deep before with each other." she recalled playfully.

Peter grinned at her, "I've been deep in trouble with you if that's what you mean." she tapped his abdomen with her pinky toe, though given how solid he was it didn't do so much as tickle. "But….I mean…back in ye olden times-"

Mary Jane recoiled in surprise, "I'm sorry what?"

"Hush I'm doing something." he hushed jokingly before continuing. "Where was I? Right, back in the day, man made fire right?" he asked. The redhead nodded in agreement, "You get fire by friction, rub two sticks together, it makes heat, that heat creates fire. That's simple. Back in the day, like caveman times, they accepted that, didn't ask questions. Water is wet, sky is blue, rubbing sticks makes fire." he explained.

MJ raised a hand, "Or flint." she provided.

Peter snapped his finger at her, "Exactly, when they found that out? They started asking questions, what is fire? How else is it made? That's what science's foundation is, questions, we ask ourselves how the world, universe works, and then we work to try and find out why." he explained as MJ pulled her feet out of his laps after minutes of massaging.

"But it's sort of a double edged sword, some people question the unknown, while others are afraid of it." he said as his girlfriend turned around on the couch so that her back was against his side before laying down her head in his lap to look up at him. Peter paused for a second to reach for her hand and take it in his own, "Which is totally fair, I mean we were both terrified of getting together."

"I wouldn't say terrified." MJ chimed in, her hand that was in his playing with his fingers. There were some slight bruises on his knuckles, upon seeing the damage she pulled the hand towards her face and kissed the bruised skin. "But yeah, I can get that."

"Right, so anyway, for a while. Science was put on hold, no one asked questions and that fear made people superstitious. Medicine? Potions that witches made. Wizards use magic when in actuality they're just smarter at human anatomy." Peter explained as his empty hand went into his girlfriend's beautiful red hair. He looked over MJ, feeling his troat tighten a little, every part of her was beautiful. "So…um yeah, I don't believe in magic because magic is just science we don't understand yet."

Mary Jane didn't miss the once over he gave her, or the way he couldn't look her in the eye right now, "Ok that…..actually makes sense." she admitted. "I was a little worried you were one of those guys who think feels are chemicals in the brain or whatever." she admitted.

Peter bowed his head in amusement, "Ok yeah, no, I'm not that. I mean yeah that's how we explain it but you can't measure it or anything. Just like how you, for some god awful reason, don't find pineapple on pizza abhorrent."

"I will not apologize for what I find tasty." she defended.

Peter opened his mouth but shut it, "I'm not getting into that again. But yeah I can't science happiness, anger, fear-"

"Or love." MJ added before she could stop herself. The room seemed to pause at the word, "Or….you know knowledge or….or whatever." she added. Her eyes looked at the TV, which was now playing a bracket for the tournament. JNPR had made it to the doubles round obviously. Though watching Jaune through a hissy fit over their team attack name was enough to leave her gasping for air after laughing so hard. She risked a glance up her boyfriend, hoping that her slip of the tongue didn't leave him feeling obligated to say something.

However what she saw was much worse, she saw that he was thinking.

Peter looked down at his girlfriend who was ready to downplay what she said until he opened his mouth, "MJ, there's no way I could even measure how you make me feel." he replied earnestly. "I mean how can I? Your fun, and you're a little annoying." she elbowed him playfully at that, "Knew that was coming. But you make me feel like…" he paused as he searched for the words. "I can bench a car….I can fight twenty guys at once, I can cling to walls, swing across chasms thirty stories deep, feel a bullet coming a mile away and move fast enough to get clear and read a book until it gets near me."

MJ smirked, "Not that your bragging."

Peter looked down at her with what she could only call one of the fond expressions she's seen him give her. "But there's something about you that…..it makes me gentle. Makes me shy. Makes me strong. Makes me happy makes me…..feel like I can do anything." he explained. "And I mean….before we got together I felt that, and now it's…..it's even more now." he admitted.

Mary Jane stared at him in disbelief, "Peter…..I-"

He shook his head, "It's fine, you don't need to say anything…..I know I probably don't make you feel exactly like that. I mean I hope not with the bullets and fighting guys. But…I've told you your my rock MJ…..and I mean it." he told her with a heartfelt expression.

Feeling her face flush and her heart flutter, the redhead didn't reply verbally, instead she reached up with her empty hand and pulled Peter into a kiss. Shifting her torso, she broke the kiss for a second as she sat upright and turned around, sitting on her knees to give him a proper kiss. The couple felt a familiar warmth pass through them both at the touch of each other's mouths, Peter leaned into her grazing lips steadily as MJ's hands clasped his shoulders.

Breaking away for air they both inhaled, their eyes opening and looking at one another's. "I…." she began breathlessly. _Slow MJ, slow and steady, slow and- _she told herself until she found herself pushing against Peter. Obviously it was like trying to push a mountain, but Peter readily gave way and fell back onto the couch, his own hands clasping around her waist and bringing her down with her atop him. The couple stopped and took stock of their predicament, Peter was flushed beneath her but in the moment he couldn't think straight.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, MJ cleared her throat, "I…um…yeah. That…..that's how I feel."

"I mean…..yeah, actions do speak louder than words so….yeah I read you loud and clear." he replied breathlessly. MJ smiled sweetly at her boyfriend beneath her, one of his legs was off the couch and the other was along the cushions, with her on he knees between his legs. A smirk crossed her face before she leaned forward, pressing her front against Peer's and laying against him with her head in front of his, pecking him on the lips as she leaned in close.

"So…..about going slow…..doesn't mean we can't have a little fun right?" the designer asked mirthfully.

* * *

Peter was _really _enjoying his time with Mary Jane…until Jean DeWolf called him and told him that the judge's hands were tied for a warrant on Oscorp for now. And given how Norman's lawyers were to be made aware of the requisition of data, it was only a matter of time before Norman went to erase any electronic evidence that could tie him to Fisk. So someone had to…obtain the evidence. Discretely.

Steal it, Peter had to steal it.

So after throwing on his jacket, which he told MJ she could use anytime she liked, he left for Oscrop. _The one night I want some alone time with my girlfriend. The ONE time! _Peter thought in frustration as he swung through the city of Vale. Nothing BIG happened between them, they were still….working towards that. But still out of all the nights, it couldn't have been one when he was bored out of his mind?

_Then again, I probably should have thought this earlier, things have been quiet for the most part. Except for Goblin….and Black Cat. Oh and Brock. _he thought irritably. Flinging himself off a webline he shot a strand of webbing out. Swinging up into the air, Oscorp was one of the tallest in the area. Given how Norman was it was hardly surprising, however it only gave Spider-Man an easier target to hit with his webbing, swinging up the side he let go and flew up into the air towards the top floor before clinging to the wall.

_Ugh. Ok, focus Parker. Osborn now, MJ later. Gotta think, I know Norman's office is on the top floor. And the roof has no entry points since it's all solar panels and radio antennas up there. _Peter thought, recalling how he and Harry went on a tour of the facility after it was finished, Norman himself showed them around too. The building itself was unique in design, around the central rectangular tower of the building, the corners each stretched out at a angle so that the sides of the building were curved while the front and back were flat.

Spider-Man scaled the wall between the front and side of the building, _So rooftop entrance is out. Maybe AC? I could get in, exit the vents first chance I get and make my way to Norman's office. Put the Spidey Flash drive, with some code that I've been working on for just this occasion, into Norman's work station, download his hard drive, and drop it off to the police. _Peter planned.

Looking to either side, he did a double take when he noticed a balcony near the top floor, _Right! Norman has a balcony looking out toward the bay! _Peter thought as he leapt off and attached a webline to the wall to swing to the small outreach from the building. Glancing behind him, Peter took in the view of the bay in the distance with the miles of buildings leading out to it, _Ok, I'll say what I want about Norman, but he's right about that view. _he thought as he dropped down onto the balcony. It wasn't too big, there was a small table and chair with an umbrella to cover both of them on the side.

Moving to the door, Spider-Man was about to break the knob with his strength when his Spider Sense rang down his spine. Turning around where he expected the danger to come from, he missed the orange light come from the glass door he was about to open. The door blew open, knocking Spider-Man off the balcony from a explosion! From the fire and smoke of the destroyed doorway, the Green Goblin emerged with a menacing cackle! "AHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!'

"Goblin!?" Spider-Man exclaimed as the glider the villain flew on launched a cable from it's underside via a launcher. The cord wrapped around the hero's torso and locked against itself magnetically. Spider-Man instantly tried to break free of the cable, but the cord was strong, "Ugh! What is this!?" he shouted when he felt the cord begin to tighten around him.

"Magnetized Carbon steel Spider-Man! A little something I've worked on for this confrontation!" Goblin shouted as he flew up into the sky. Goblin circled back and grabbed the back of Spider-Man's jacket, hoisting up so he was mask to mask with the hero. "I've been planning this Spider! You can't even begin to imagine how hard it's been to hold off on this until the perfect time. But then here you are! Right when I decide to enact my plan!" he excitedly revealed with a maniacal smile that reflected in the lenses of Spider-Man's eyes.

"Wait you actually plan things? Wow, so none of them have worked so far! That's impressive! You have a worse streak than Shocker!" Spider-Man quipped as he used his superhuman strength to try and snap the restraints.

Goblin's smile didn't waver, "Oh but it'll work this time. Parker."

Whatever glib comment, whatever plan that was forming in his mind at that moment to break free, whatever thoughts were in his mind froze at that single word. And Goblin's smile seemed to stretch even further. His worst fear, the thing that would keep him up some nights after too close a call, had been realized. "Surprised aren't you? No little snaky comeback? No heroic remark?" Don't worry, they'll be time for that later." he said before lifting up his hand, a green gas spraying out into the teen's face.

Peter coughed at the substance as it penetrated his mask and entered his body, his vision became blurry, his mind began to slow, and his body tired. Before he lost consciousness however, he could hear Goblin, "We have so much to discuss Peter."

* * *

**AN: I LIVE! REPORTS OF MY DEMISE HAVE BEEN GREATLY-what…..there were no reports? Oh….ok. Uh. Well, I'm still here.**

**Past couple weeks have been a little hectic for me, my finals took up a large portion of my downtime with online classes, my job reopened but given that my job was directly involved with cleaning up after people I had to think on actually coming back for a while before ultimately deciding I don't want to spend my time cleaning bathrooms on the weekend. **

**And I've had like three fanfic ideas juggling in head with this one being one of them. **

**But aside from that? I've been good!**

**And great news! Comic book stores are opening next week! At least where I am. I think.**

**Now then, couple things, a big concern I heard was that Goblin would take Spidey away from the stuff at Beacon, obviously that's not the case now. I've been reading some of the better Green Goblin stories in prep for this. And I think I know how people expect this to go? But you might be surprised.**

**Now near the end, it's mentioned that MJ and Peter had 'fun', but no they did not do the horizontal tango. I considered depicting it but this is rated T. Maybe I'll put the full version up on Ao3 or something. Put it under M there and that way everyone gets a version of it or something. **

**But yeah, Peter and MJ is super fun to write! The scene with them talking about magic was really fun since normally Peter wouldn't bat an eye and go with the flow since in Marvel magic is just a thing. But here this is like how a person who deals with mad science would deal with it. Or I think so at least, even taking a bit of what Reed Richards would say and refer to it as a form of science that he can't understand. **

**It was also based on a particular scene in the JMS Spider-Man run, I think how he portrayed their relationship is one of the strengths of his entire run. However it's not one to one since that's a married couple whereas this is two teenagers dating.**

**So until next time everyone! I'll be working o uploading the rest of my spidey fics to Ao3 and working on the next chapter. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 (Poison)

**Poison**

* * *

**Maelstrom Ressurected: I'll be honest I don't have EVeRYTHinG planned out for this part, BUT! I know where things will be heading. And thanks, I'm healthy and plan to be for as long as possible. And thankfully where I am things are starting to get back to normal. Stores and businesses are reopening right now with safeguards in place, and if people keep acting sensible? We'll be back to normal before we know it.**

**Gamelover41592: Yup.**

**The Mysterious Mr. E: Yeah I'm glad with how it turned out, personally that fight is on the weaker side of the fights that volume. It just looks….really stiff. But given how CRWBY was working with Maya for the first time that volume (and as someone who uses Maya and knows how much of an ass it can be sometimes) I cut them some slack.**

**Awesomerebel55: Yeah rewatching that scene? Qrow was being a real douchbag to Winter. I mean he walks up to her, insults her and her boss, and just keeps doing it. **

**Superjoeyf721: Yeah I'm totally fine, I'm being careful and clean. I'm legit surprised that my state isn't worse off considering how stupid some people seem to be here….**

**Dracus6: No I haven't owned a Nintendo system since the Wii, and even then I never played many of their games unfortunately. I have watched some FE three houses lets plays though! Super enjoyable looking.**

**StriderSpider01: Thanks! I always try and make relationships in my fics seem natural, Pete and MJ are my favorite because they have such normal interactions in this but once they get together they just flirt with each other not to try and woo each other but to have fun like people do. And when it gets deep like last chapter….MJ in the comics isn't the most science savvy and writers will use that so they can have Peter explain science jargin to both her and the reader. But I always see it as that Peter isn't afraid to be open to MJ, like they could talk for hours and they'll enjoy it because they're just with each other.**

**As for who of the RWBY girls? Well I love Yang and that's a big part of why her and Peter dated in this, but it also felt like…Peter and Yang are similar….but it's almost like they're TOO similar? So it was almost like writing the same character talking to themselves sometimes? Plus Yang fits better into Pete's life like how Jill Stacy did and be almost family to Peter.**

**So no surprise, Blake and Peter would be interesting to explore, pre fall of Beacon it would fit for the two introverts to get along. And once they open up to each other more, the duality of their secrets would be interesting as well, Blake hiding her true self because of her heritage and race, while Peter hides a part of himself who is Part of his true self. It's an interesting dynamic that I sadly didn't think about more until fairly recently.**

**And then there's the post fall were Blake leaves Peter, and for once it's not his fault he looses someone. Instead I imagine he'd move forward with his life because that's what people do. And when he'd meet up with blake again I like to imagine he'd be sorta pissed with her for not only leaving like she did, but leaving for what she did. Like "You left because Yang got hurt?! At least she's alive unlike the people who I failed and died because of me!"**

**Peter is kind person, but that doesn't mean he won't get pissed.**

**AnimeKing6: Ohohohohhooooooo man, I'll be honest I had a idea of where to leave things off at the end of this volume but after reading some more goblin stories? Maaaaaannnnnn that seems tame by comparison.**

**pyrojack25: I can see why people would imagine that, and to be clear they didn't do the horizontal tango, best case it was second base, but….ok full disclosure? Peter and MJ are like….the HORNIEST of couples in Marvel. Like I know that people think Peter is too shy and maybe that's the case when he's younger but he there's a tumblr thread that shows all the times they've been depicted fooling around? It's like three dozen, and that's in the MAIN continuity, the newspaper strips even show them getting friendly. **

**Guest 1: That's not entirely what I had in mind, In fact I would think it's more like Spidey and Wolverine initially? But yeah I can see some Deadpool come in here and there.**

**And yeah the web shooter damage was something I was a little unsure of, but I reason that Qrow is truly skilled with his weapon and knows how to use it properly. Plus Peter DOES mention earlier that he uses web shooters. And seeing how fast he and Winter are during their fight, you could argue that qrow is maybe even faster than spidey. **

**Yeah it's from FFH, despite how much I don't think those movies aren't Spidey movies, I'll never say that they aren't funny at times. And stuff like that coconut on fire? I put that up as artistic license, like Ruby obviously doesn't turn into a chibi version of herself in V1. It just is there to convey her excitement, the fire was to convey the speed but you could just as easily done that by having the coconuts squash like a ball hitting the ground to show speed.**

**And yeah you can reference sex in T ratings on here, full on sex (or lemons for some reason) are reserved for M rated fics. And I'm cool writing that sort of stuff, but this series is rated T to go with the show and Spidey's style. I pushed it up to M for Origin of the Species because of content though, I mean my mental picture of someone turning into a cross species is like…..AKIRA mixed with the Thing. Plus the violence get a little more in that story so you know.**

**And that explanation of magic is actually one of my favorite, like it is a sort of science that needs to be studied in order to be used. However magic does change in the marvel comics a few times, at one point during doctor strange they state that for every advancement in science, magic diminishes. For example they can't conjure a thing of medicine out of thin air that you can get a drug store. I find that interesting that magic could be tied to science that way, but recently magic has been depicted as 'almost anything is possible, but all magic has a cost to it'. So like Brother Voodoo has to kill a dozen chickens a week so he can use his basic magic or something.**

**As for RWBY your right, we don't really know. What we do know is that there seems to be, in Ozpin's case at least, a finite amount of magic that one can use. Like how Spawn can only use so much power. However the Maidens have a seemingly unlimited power, which is what makes them so important. **

**And I think Cinder's plan succeeding is could be in a big part be to Ozpin and co.'s handling of everything. James brought an army that in the end was used against him, Ozpin didn't tell people enough to prepare properly. Even Qrow is at fault for not communicating with the others, as for Spidey this fic, it's mainly due to Cinder being careful. She works behind the scenes entirely, she pulls strings of others and makes them do her biding. There was nothing to connect her to them, the only times she got involved was during the first episode and he CCT. The fromer she was there to ensure Roman's escape, and the latter to plant what would ultimately help in the downfall of Beacon.**

**Ok I think I can see why you think Spidey is that fast, his combat reaction is just do to his Spider sense giving him an early warning. It's not always shown in the comics but his Spider Sense is constantly warning him during a fight so he usually hold the advantage with it. It's why he can dodge lightning bolts from electro or lazers or whatever.**

**But the speed your saying is just…..that seems physically impossible for Spidey, though in total fairness I haven't studied phyics since like…..ever? Maybe high school. Reaction time is one thing, but that's different than actual speed. Like I think I remember reading that his top running speed is like 20 mph? Which is still pretty impressive.**

**As for how powerful Spidey is? It depends on the writer for the most part.**

**Prime example, Kraven's Last Hunt, there is no reason why Spider-Man should EVER lose to Kraven given his abilities. However there are reasons why that he's not in peak form and why Kraven gets the drop on him and beats him. But because Spidey can't beat him, we get one of the best ever Spider-Man stories by JM DeMatties.**

**And I've never seen the Spider Sense as mystical, JMS introduced that possibility and even then it depends on how each reader sees it. Something he does mention that I think partially explains the Spider Sense at least is that it warns Peter of what he perceives to be danger. And clearly it's his body sensing some outer stimuli which allows him to detect what he thinks is danger. So I think it can be reasoned that that sense can be neutralized if it reacts to certain things and not others.**

**Sort of how like how some frequencies can make people loose their balance or something. **

**And that reasoning for Spidey sort of makes sense but also Peter has a moral obligation to help even if he's not as strong as other heroes because he simply wants to help people. The lesson of Power and Responsibility is that if you can help, you should help, everyone has the power to help someone else or do the right thing. Peter takes that to mean that since he has greater power than normal people, he has a greater responsibility. Peter's power, in the grand scheme of things in marvel anyway, are REALLY limited. I mean he's got the powers of a human sized Spider in the same world where a guy can speak and obliterate a city with a single word, or Thor can decimate a planet with a thunder strike if he wanted.**

**I've always been one of the people that ask, 'Why the hell is Spidey an Avenger?' when you have people like Iron Man, Thor, Black Panther, Hulk, and others on the team? And it took me a while to understand why, it's because when he's on the Avengers he can help more people. Yeah he's not going to beat Kang in a one on one fight but he can make sure no one else gets hurt. **

**In Rwby's context? He's more versatile than most Huntsmen, he's stronger than Qrow, but maybe not faster. Yang maybe could one day match him, but she'd have a hell of a time landing a hit. Blake might be on par with his fighting ability. Ruby might be faster, but Spider Sense warns him of that beforehand. He's not more powerful per sae, he's just better equipped because of his abilities.**

**But I do understand, Spidey is strong and shouldn't be shortchanged, however at the same time he's not world breaking. Like if thor was in this? Plot wise it wouldn't make sense, he'd just go to where Salem is and just hammer her to the sun or something. Spidey works here because he's powerful, but not so much that he can solve all the problems that come up.**

* * *

Peter began to slowly stir awake, "Ugghhhh….I….what….what happened?" he muttered to himself, blinking the sleep out of his eyes he tried to lift his hand but found that he couldn't move it. His eyes snapped awake when he remembered the minutes leading up to his loss of consciousness, "Goblin!" he exclaimed, wide awake and finding himself bound to a chair. Above him was a single lamp that cast light over him, surrounding him in darkness. Looking down he saw the cables that were holding him against the back of the wooden chair. His feet were also bound to the legs of the chair, his hands were folded behind him against the rope as well so he couldn't move them either.

"Present and accounted for!" Peter looked up and saw the Green Goblin emerge from the shadows in front of him, in his hand he spun Spider-Man's mask around his finger. Peter suddenly felt his face wasn't covered by his mask, "Oh Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter." the villain said with a shake of his head as he strolled into the light. Each use of his name was like a dagger twisting inside the hero, Peter immediately tried to pull his hands free. The Goblin's yellow eyes rolled in response to the struggle, "Oh please, like you think I wouldn't take your strength into account? I couldn't even break those cords and I'm more powerful than you." he boasted.

Peter glared at him, "Don't know about that, considering how I somehow manage to make you run off with your tail between your legs." he countered, smirking when he saw the triumphant look get wiped off Goblin's mask. He replied with a firm backhand to Peter's face, _Ngh, worth it. _Peter thought as he continued to struggle against his bonds. _But it doesn't look like he's bluffing about these cords, plus I'm still a little woozy from that gas. _he noticed, his body feeling sluggish as he tried to move.

Green Goblin circled around the entrapped hero, "Yes, as much as it pains me to admit it, I've had to…..retreat from our previous encounters." he said, looking down at Peter with a sinister smile that made the vigilante's hair stand up. "Until now Parker." he jabbed to his own delight before stopping in front Peter and looking down at the mask in his hands. "Don't get me wrong, I never guessed it was you of all people! I mean forget the odds that Spider-Man was actually some high schooler, but that he was someone I knew!" he said, making the color drain from Peter's face.

The Goblin tilted his head, the grinning mask looking at Peter's face, "Oh come now Parker, your smart. Almost as much as I am!" he goaded.

Peter sneered at him, _I know this psycho?! Ok then Pete think! Guy is older than me obviously, Brock? No, no he's like a linebacker, Gobbie isn't that. A teacher? He mentioned school….._

"Do you want a hint?" Goblin teased.

Peter looked at him defiantly, "Well, you must be uglier than all sin if your wearing that to cover your face. So…J. Jonah Jameson? Please be Jonah because that would make every time I've kicked your ass SO much more satisfying." Peter quipped smugly.

Goblin rolled his eyes again, "Peter, your schoolyard insults are….charming at best. But most of the time, they're just plain irritating."

"Yeah, sort of the point." Peter replied. Peter went through every other adult man he knew as Peter Parer, Jonah, Robbie, Ben Urich, Ned Leeds, Norma-

Peter's eyes widened when he reached the last possilbity, Norman trigged his Spider Sense….when Fisk was attacked by the Green Goblin, and every time he met him after that. All AFTER he fought the Green Goblin the first time, _And the strength….the speed…..Harry…_ Peter gave his captor a look of sheer disgust, "Tell me Norman…..does Harry know?" he asked.

The smirk vanished from Goblin's face and was replaced with a scowl, tossing the mask into Peter's lap, The goblin reached up and pulled the rubber mask off his face, revealing the face of his best friend's father, "Of course not. You think I would trust him with this?" he asked, gestring to his costume before holding a hand out to Peter, "But you? Well, you know about secrets, don't you."

"No. I mean does he know that his own father used him like a Guinee Pig?" he asked coldly before Norman's fist hit him right in the nose. Peter could feel blood leaking from his nostril, "Take that as a maybe."

"My son is not to be brought up!" Norman declared.

Peter galred at him as blood leaked down his chin, "Or what? You'll kidnap me? Oh, wait, no. Did that? Tell everyone I'm Spider-Man? Oh gee, I bet they'll believe that from the guy who's a genuine PSCYHO who drugged his SON!" Peter spat back. Norman grit his teeth in anger at the vigilante's words. However he took a deep breath before kneeling in front of Peter, who looked at him with nothing but contempt.

"Peter. I don't want to hurt you." he began, the vigilante had to bite back a remark and simply looked away from Norman's gaze into the darkness. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness around them, there were shelves in the shadows with orb shapes on them, "I did…I did what I did to Harry because he's my son….and I care about my son."

Peter whipped his head back to Norman, "You gave him an untested, illegal drug that you created! Hell you stole it from some other poor guy you turned over for embezzlement!" he accused, Norman standing back and scoffing.

"Stromm is an old fool! He developed this serum after years of work and when he thought it was finished what did he do? He tested it on himself to try and be young again and gave himself a heart attack! Alchemix demanded I cover it up and made up a story about him taking money." he said with no empathy whereas Peter was disgusted by the story. "I had the notes, I had the serum, so I improved it. I fixed it, I made it mine Peter. I earned it."

"And you still gave it to Harry, your SON, without him knowing?" Peter asked critically.

"He needed it!" Norman barked, "Harry's nothing! He never done anything remarkable in his life! Until he met you! You pushed him to at least try something." he ranted angrily, "And even then, he needed my help. So I gave it to him." Norman stated plainly, his voice showing no doubts with his decision. "Not like you Parker….you show initiative, you…..you I respect." he admitted.

Peter felt a sickening feeling go through him, he shuttered his his seat, the chair clattering against the ground. _Wait…._ "If you really respected me Norman then you'd listen to me when I tell you that what your doing? It's wrong." he stated, Norman staring at him as he continued. "Your hurting your son Norman not helping him, but if you turn yourself in, work with the police, help put Fisk away? You can get help-" Norman struck him in the stomach this time, making his words cough out.

"I know what I'm doing Parker." he said with a growl in his voice. "I planned all of this! Our last fight I followed you with my drone and found out who you were. And once I found out, I would spend whatever resource I needed to find out who you were and hunt you down. I just never imagined I'd know you personally."

_That's it, just keep talking Norman. _Peter thought as he slid his heels back against the legs of the chair so that his toes were pressing against the floor. However there was one thing Peter HAD to know before he tried what he was thinking, "How many people know? How many did you tell?" he asked, if it came out that Norman was the Green Goblin? And all of THIS was what he's done? Peter would be more surprised if anyone believed a word he said.

"No one. Not a soul." Norman replied, surprising Peter. "And I never will."

The hero stared at Norman in bewilderment, "W-what? Why?!" he asked in disbelief.

Norman's expression became that of his Goblin mask, it wasn't an imitation or expression of it but it truly was sinister. "Because Parker, I don't want you to be killed. I just want you out of my way. So you'll do as I say…..or should I pay your dear Aunt a visit and explain things to her?" he asked crookedly.

Anger flowed through Peter like a river, his body flew forward as his his weight was put forth, slamming his forehead into Norman's face and headbutting him before throwing himself back. The cables couldn't be broken, the same couldn't be said about the wooden chair.

The wood splintered against the hard round, Peter rolling out of the coils around him and slipping his mask down onto his head as he rolled onto his feet. Norman recovered from the sneak attack in time to pull his own mask down over his head, as he finally got it into place Peter closed the distance and landed a blow to Goblin's face. Peter threw punch after punch, driving Norman back into the darkness. He raised his arm to block one of the blows, raising his other hand and blasting at Peter center mass with his finger sparks only for Peter to sidestep and lean onto his back leg and deliver a power kick to goblin's chest, sending him flying back.

"Don't you DARE Threaten my family!" Spider-Man roared as his eyes adjusted to the shadows, they were in what looked like an old warehouse. The wall was lined with shelves containing pumpkin bombs, off to the side where his chair had been set was a chemistry lab with various vials and chemicals were messily placed about. Behind Norman was a wall containing both a spare costume of the Green goblin in a cylinder and his glider placed on a pedestal.

Norman reached into his sack and primed a pumpkin bomb, "Ironic considering how you threaten mine!" Osborn shouted as he threw the explosive, Spider-Man leaping up onto the ceiling as the bomb blew the wooden floor apart. Tapping his belt buckle, the glider hummed to life and flew off the pedestal to Goblin's feet which he stepped onto and immediately took off after Spider-Man.

Peter shot off the ceiling and collided with Norman in midair, the glider spinning around, "You call what you have with Harry a family!? You're a psychopath!" Spider-Man berated as he and Norman grappled on the glider. Turning the glider abruptly, Norman pushed against Peter and slammed his back into the wall, making a crater int eh stone and shaking the cases of pumpkin bombs below them.

Goblin braced his arm against Spider-Man's neck, "You ignorant little welp!" he growled out as he reeled his fist back and puched the hero's head into the wall, each hit driving Peter's head inch by inch into brick. before his hand shot up and caught it, his other grabbing Norman's other wrist.

Pushing Norman back, Peter braced his feet up against the wall behind him and fought against Goblin's strength, the glider's turbine spewing a cone of fire out from behind it as Norman pressed down on the accelerator, trying to use his glider to put Peter through the wall. The hero grit his teeth with the added force against him, the brick beneath his feet was slowly beginning to give way from the strength of the propulsion of the glider. Lifting their locked arms up, Spider-Man threw Norman's weight down, his glider and him crashing into the shelves below and scattering the pumpkin bombs across the floor! "Uh oh." Peter muttered before leaping off the wall and shooting a webline to the ceiling as the floor exploded with dozens of bombs going off.

Norman flew up from the flames, his costume a little charred from the fire that had started from the incendiary bombs. However his focus was squarely on Peter as he flew up after him and throwing a bomb at him. "Oh really? there's not enough explosions going on?!" he shouted, jetting a webline at the pumpkin bomb and swinging it back towards Goblin, who ducked under it. Peter's Spider Sense rang down his spine as the bomb was sent hurling towards the chemical lab table. "Oh crap!" Peter said as he rasied his hands in front of him in midair, sparying his webbing together to make a shield as Norman looked back in time to see the bomb hit it's target.

**_KABOOOOOOOOOM!_**

The second floor of a warehouse exploded out in a burst of fire and smoke! Bricks and wood shot up and out into the surrounding area, debris raining down onto the streets. Within the remains of the second floor, a pile of bricks shifted before being slowly lifted up, the webbing that Peter spayed down as a shield had done some good in defending him against the blast.

Some.

Pushing the rubble up, Spider-Man was exposed to the early morning sky through his one of his now broken lenses. His costume was missing the left arm with only a few threads of spandex wrapping around his bicep and forearm while his right was missing his hingers while his side was explosed with a gash in his flesh. The blue of his left knee was pooled at the cuff of his boot while his right was torn off at varying spots. And to top it off his ear was exposed with his hair poking out at various holes in the top of his mask. In short, Peter needed his spare costume.

"Ugghhhh…..Norman?" He called out as he picked himself up, looking around for the Green Goblin, _Nnggh, that blast…..I'd be worried he's a puddle or something but if I could survive that with spandex? No question Norman did with his armored suit._ Peter thought as he held the side of his throbbing head. Suddenly it rang before something hit him hard in the back sending him flying through a one of the walls that somehow still remained standing as the Green Goblin flew overhead, looking up from the ground, Peter saw that Norman didn't look much better than he did.

His costume was missing pieces and the wiring of his gloves were exposed, his glider somehow was unscathed but he looked more mad than hurt, "You idiot! You could have killed us both!" he said, flinging a swarm of razor bats at the teen, Spider-Man shot each of the projectiles down with a webshot, as reached into his bag for the last pumpkin bomb he had and threw it at the teen. Peter reacted fast, grabbing one of the bricks he had smashed through and threw it at the bomb, the detonation shaking both of them.

Spider-Man tried to lunge at Norman, but the glider boosted hi up into the air out of reach, "Says the guy throwing explosives around in a makeshift lab! Aren't you supposed to be smart?!" Peter retorted indecorously. Goblin snarled at him as Peter sent a webline up towards the glider to try and ground him.

Goblin pulled the glider to the side and took off, this wasn't at all how this was supposed to go! He wasn't supposed to retreat again! Parker was supposed to give himself over! Do what he says! Peter lifted his hand and tapped the shooter, only for nothing to come out! "Damn!" Peter cursed, that was the last of his webbing that he had on him after Qrow broke his other capsules. Seeing the opportunity, Goblin zoomed by him to escape, _Oh no you don't!_ Peter thought before lunging at Goblin, grabbing onto the back of the Glider as it flew past. _May not be able to swig after you, but I'm sure as hell will find you if you get away! _Peter thought as he crawled underneath the glider, taking one of his Spider Tracers from his belt and attaching it to the underside.

As he was about to crawl up after Norman however, his Spider Sense warned him of danger ahead of them, looking in the direction they were flying, he saw that Goblin had angled the glider towards the edge of a building! Before Peter could jump to safety, he clipped the ledge!

Falling off the glider through the air as Norman flew away, Peter tried his webshooters again, both devices were spent, and Peter was plummeting down the side of a building! _Ok! Ok! Don't panic! You've been in worse situations! _Peter thought before reaching his hand out to the wall and sticking his hand to it, being careful to not fully stop himself or else rip his arm out of it's socket. However despite his effort to slow his decent safely, pulling himself over both his arms grabbed the glass and both suffered a equally painful feeling as he tried to stop his fall until he slowed to a stop.

Peter's arm felt like wet noodles when he resting his head against the glass window, "Ugh…ok…..now that I have a minute, I think I'll either freak out now." he said as his body tremored. He didn't know which was worse, that Green Goblin knew who he was, or that Norman was the Goblin? What baffled him over everything was that his secret wasn't splayed across every news channel here to Atlas.

The sound of another explosion tore his attention to the building he was at, he watched from a distance as the second story collapsed down in on itself. Taking a deep breath, Peter hung off the side of the building exhausted. _Ok, ok, freaking out over, let think…ok that was Norman's hideout. So plus side? I trashed his crap, but he's got money and resources to back himself up. So maybe that's not the only place he can hide. _Peter considered before lifting his hand up and inspecting his webshooter. _Even then I'm in no shape to track him down. I gotta refill my webbing and fast, Norman won't wait, he could be heading for MJ or May for all I know!_

Sliding down the side of the building, Peter recognized the neighborhood as the commercial district, if he had webs he could snag a ride home in no time. But without them it all depended on the trains, _Please still work. _Peter thought as he tapped the side of his mask that hadn't been damaged, the sound of his earpiece chiming brough a wave of relief over him, "Call Mary Jane." he said.

The ringing of her scroll never made him feel this anxious, _'Hey Tiger, hows-'_

"MJNormanisthegreengoblinandknowswhoIam!" he sputtered out automatically. He shook his head as he reached the second story of the building and jumped off onto a bus. "Shit! No! I-MJ-"

_'Ok woah Peter slow down! Take a breath.' _she advised with concern, Peter fallowed her advice.

"Ok….MJ…..ok do you want the bad news first or the worst news?" he asked.

_'There's no good news?' _she asked worriedly.

"Well…I'm alive and reletiely well." he joked.

_'Peter.' _

"Ok…..Norman is the Green Goblin." he revealed.

_'WHAT!?' _MJ shouted on the other end, _'Are you sure?! I mean how did you even find out?'_

Peter sighed before leaping off the bus at a turn and boucing off a street lamp, "Because he captured me last night and he knows who I am." he heard the sharp intake of her breath and it felt like she just stabbed him in the heart. "I just escaped and fought him off…..did blow up a small building though."

_'Oh my god….Peter-' _

"I know, I know. Where are you? Are you safe?" he asked with concern as he stopped on a flagpole.

_'I-I'm at the Festival. I'm with Pyrrha and them and…oh god Peter what are we going to do? Has he told anyone?!' _she asked in a panic.

"No, that's the thing. He hasn't told anyone, and he's known since graduated." he said, still not entirely beleiing the words as he spoke them,

_'What? He's known that long?! And he hasn't…why?' _she asked.

"When he found out I was Peter Parker he didn't want to kill me, he just wanted me out of the way." he explained.

_'Really?' _she asked.

"Yeah…or he'd go after May. I'm going to go by F.E.A.S.T. on my way home, I need to get patched up and refilled with my webshooters. You…..you stay with Pyrrha until I can think of something. Worst case she can protect you if-"

_'What?! No! I'll meet you at your house and I'll patch you up!' _she argued.

"MJ, No I-"

_'Do not give me that! Your hurt, Norman is out there, he knows who you are! I'm safer with you anyway!' _

"No your not!" Peter suddenly shouted before bowing his head, "No….no your not MJ…..if something happened to you I'd…I don't…" he couldn't finish the thought. If Mary Jane was hurt or killed because of this? He would never forgive himself, how could he for being responsible for someone as wonderful as her being killed because he….

_'…Ozpin.' _MJ suddenly said, _'I'm at Beacon right now, I'll track down Ruby, find her uncle, and tell him, he'll tell Ozpin and I'll be safe.' _she reasoned. Peter had to admit, it was a good plan, not to mention it didn't put Pyrrha or any of their friends at risk. _'But Peter as soon as you can come see me? Ok?' _she pleaded.

Peter let out a breath, "Yeah…yeah, ok MJ…thank you….I-" _Say it. _"I'll see you soon….I promise." he said before hanging up. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a minute before blowing it out. "Alright. Let's do this Parker." he said before leaping off his perch towards the homeless shelter.

* * *

It took a half hour for Mary Jane to track down Ruby, whom it turned out was playing video games in her room with her sister and Uncle, and another ten before Qrow left the room and she approached him. "Hi, you don't know me but you fought my boyfriend yesterday? He wears this red and blue suit? You probably know him, Peter Parker?" she introduced herself briskly. Standing in the hallway of Beacon's Dorm was definitely not the place to have this conversation, so Qrow led her to the headmaster's office where she briskly explained what Peter had found out.

"-and since he knows who Peter is he thinks I might be in danger and…I know that you and him don't always see eye to eye but….." she looked up from the ticking clocktower floor to Professor Ozpin. She was admittedly nervous about meeting these people, the way Peter talked about them make them seem some of the most powerful people in the world. "…..but we need help, and we don't have anyone else to turn to."

Ozpin was quiet as he let what Mary Jane told him, Qrow, Goodwitch, and Ironwood who were standing behind him sink in. "Ms. Watson," he began, stiffened up slightly but didn't break her composure. "We'll help however we can." he affirmed, making her shoulders drop in relief.

Ironwood walk out from behind the desk, "While it's true that Fisk is, unfortunately, out of our reach. Osborn on the other hand is not." he said with distain at mentioning the Kingpin. "However, if Peter wants to keep his secret, we'll have to be careful with how we proceede."

MJ nodded in understanding, "Right…Peter was going to…..um…get some information on Norman and Fisk. Maybe that could help?" she offered, not wanting to flat out say that Peter was going to break into Norman's office illegally. She knew these people were willing to break or bend the rules, but she didn't exactly have a baseline to gauge how they would react.

Qrow hummed, "Huh, that might be a good place to start. I got some Huntsmen contacts in Vale who can keep an eye on her for us." he assured. MJ nodded in gratitude out of everyone May had to be the biggest target for Norman. With any luck they could get him captured and locked away in some Atlas prison by Robots, "As for Fisk, Peter really think Norman might have something on him?"

MJ crossed her arms, "I mean he had stuff on the head of Alchemax, and I wouldn't put it past Norman or the Green Goblin to have dirt on Fisk."

Goodwitch however didn't seem convinced, "But if he did have any information on Fisk, then why not turn it over?" she asked.

Ironwood sighed, "As the Goblin, he's anonymous. But if Norman leaks information, he has a target he can strike back against." he reasoned.

"And the people around him." MJ added sadly, her thoughts going to Harry. He had no idea whatsoever his dad was the Goblin. And while some small part of her didn't like having to put his father away for Harry's sake, there was no way she would just stand aside and let Norman have his way like this. "Oh crap! What about my Aunt? What do I tell her?" she realized.

Ozpin gave her a reassuring smile, "It's alright Ms. Watson, I'm sure we can allow you to stay here with your cousin for a time while we sort this all out." he assured.

MJ nodded, "Yeah, sure, I can manage that." she agreed, a call to her Aunt and just asking Pyrrha if she could crash with them tonight would be easy. "Thank you for this, really." she said honestly.

Ozpin shook his head, "No need Ms. Watson, all that matters is your safety. Ms. Goodwitch, if you could escort her to team JNPR's room?" he asked, the professor nodding as she approached Mary Jane who followed her to the elevator. As the doors closed shut, James pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is disturbing news." Ozpin stated.

"I was scheduled to meet Norman for lunch this week….but hearing this…...I'm not as shocked as I should be." he admitted, recalling Norman Osborn. He had known him for years now, and Norman was not an easy man to work with. In fact he and Jacques Schnee were tied for being the most…troublesome people in Atlas. however unlike Jacque, Norman had conviction, intelligence, and determination. If he could wish one of them were to be working against him, it would have to be Jacques.

"Well then, maybe we just bag him then and there." Qrow mused aloud, earning a pointed look from both Ironwood and Ozpin. The huntsmen gave raised a brow, "Ok, let's be honest. What is the plan here? We could capture him, sure, but he might know something we don't. Something we need to know. And this guy sounds like he'd sell out his own mother if he could get something out of it." he pointed out.

"He would." Ironwood agreed, "But it's a moot point until we capture him."

Ozpin nodded, "Agreed. I know a few public officials that I can contact. They can get the ball rolling and search Oscorp for the information they need….however in the meantime. We have more pressing concerns." he said, his eyes going down to his desk. When Qrow reported in, they briefly discussed what Vale needed right now. Between the Grimm, the supervillains, and forces of Atlas arriving in the Kingdom. There's an air of unease sweeping across Vale, and instead of ships, or warriors, or armies, what it needs is something….simple. A champion.

Ironwood sighed heavily, "I support your decision Oz…but still-"

"I know. It's not an easy thing to ask a youth…..but it must be done." Ozpin agreed, looking over at his screen with the file of Pyrrha Nikos on it. Her grades were straight A's, her combat prowess was 100%, her skills were sharpened to a fine point, and she had never lost a single fight. Out of the entire first years of Beacon she was the closest thing to an professional Huntress already, however what was to be asked of her was Beyond what anyone could ask of a mere huntress.

"Well…don't we have another contender?" Qrow asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Ironwood cupped his chin thoughtfully, "You mean Parker?"

Qrow shrugged, "He's been keeping Vale safe this long and he doesn't know the full scope. Plus, Webb has a interest in him. That's basically a recommendation from the brothers." he pointed out.

Ozpin folded his hands together, in truth he did consider Peter to be their guardian for Vale. He showed all the attributes that they looked for, he was brave, determined, not to mention one of the more gifted with his mind then most people his age. However what made his choice a hesitant one was that Peter's life was devided, he couldn't dedicate himself like a huntsmen or huntress could. However that didn't mean they weren't about to turn away the help he could provide.

"I feel that Mister Parker will have a role to play in all of this. To what degree I don't know." he said honestly, his compatriots both sharing a look at their friend's words.

* * *

"Norman. You…don't look well." Cinder said to the hologram of the business mogul. She was in the Beacon dorm room when she had received a message from Norman, asking if she was free to discuss something in private. When she turned on the transmission however she didn't expect to see him looking like he had just been in a bar fight. However, despite his bruises Norman was smiling, not pleasantly as a form of greeting but smugly.

_'Well I had a bit of…rough business earlier that didn't go the way I planned.' _he explained. _'However before I tell you what I'm going to, I have to ask Cinder…..do I have your confidence?' _he asked.

Cinder raised a brow as she crossed her arms, "That depends on what you have to say." she said guardedly.

_'I mean you won't tell Wilson.' _Norman clarified, _'He and I's relationship isn't the best right now and what I say to you…..well I want it kept away from him.' _he explained vaguely. Cinder had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, Norman was a invaluable asset to her and her allies. Fisk was as well, but in a different area. However they both had personalities that caused them to clash, something that Cinder…was familiar with, given her associates…..

'Alright Norman, I won't tell Fisk. What is it?" she asked, trying not to grit her teeth.

_'I'm the Green Goblin.' _Norman said with a shrug, casing her amber eyes to widen in surprise. _'I didn't tell you at the warehouse for obvious reasons, your two followers may be loyal to you, but me on the other hand?' _he asked with a shrug as he confirmed what he said to be true.

Cinder hummed in interest at the revelation, "Norman I have to admit I'm…..wary of this."

The grin Norman had stretched across his features in a way that would come off as disturbing to most, Cinder partially included, _'Now why is that?'_

"Because if you had told me sooner, then I would have offered you Wilson's position much sooner than you asked." she replied quickly. Norman's grin receded into a content one. "Now then, if you are contacting me, then you must have gotten your wish and found out who Spider-Man is." she guessed.

Osborn chuckled, _'Actually, I've known for a few weeks now.' _he revealed, causing her eyes to narrow at him. _'I captured him last night actually. However he escaped. And discovered who I am in the process. Thankfully, I have…contingencies thought up in case this were to happen.' _he explained carefully.

"Who is he Norman?" Cinder asked impatiently, "I want you to go to his house and firebomb it." she ordered.

Norman held up his hands, _'My first thought as well, but…..I don't want to kill him. I want to break him.' _Norman said with a delighted voice. _'If we try and kill him and he survives? It'll strength his resolve, he might do something drastic and interrupt your plans even further. And if you push him to hard, drive the knife in too deep? He might just snap and try and kill us. But if you break him? Break him down until he's nothing? I can use that. We both, can use that.' _he explained viciously.

Part of Cinder wanted to ignore it, simply kill him and be done with it but…..Norman's words did have a certain logic to them. Every attempt at killing Spider-Man ended with him beating the threat. Bribing him put him onto Fisk and just escalated everything. And things were at a decisive moment, escalating things further could possibly derail things and she couldn't risk that, "…..alright, I'll humor you Norman. For now. What do you want?"

_'The Vytal Tournament, you have control of the systems correct?' _Norman asked. Cinder nodded, _'Well I know you have some ideas of who you can frame…..but I have a suggestion.' _Norman said with a cruel smirk.

* * *

"Agh! Shit." Peter cursed as he held his side in mid swing, stiches in his side pulling from his aerial maneuver, the despite having both spider powers and having a lot of experience with making his own costume. Peter still struggled when it came to stitching wounds together, MJ was better at it since she had gotten actual training at F.E.A.S.T. Not to mention it's not exactly easy to self stich.

Stopping on the side of one of Beacon's arches, Peter let himself take a minute until the pain in his side ebbed away. _Don't pull your stiches, just leave them be until the cut is close. _he told himself. With how fast he healed the stiches would be out by tomorrow, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt like all hell. Crawling up the wall he reached the top of the arch, seeing the student dorms in front of him he shot a thread up to the roof and pulled himself up with a tug on his webbing.

The tournament was ongoing right now so thankfully the school grounds were empty, meaning no one would look up and see Spider-Man crawling down to team JNPR's room window on the front of the student dorms. Reaching the dual windows, he looked inside to see Mary Jane watching the broadcast of the tournament, knocking on the window, she shot up off Pyrrha's bed like a rocket and to the window. "So hey I''m sorry for yelling earlier I-" he started as she opened the window and let him climb into the room.

Standing up, MJ reached up to his face, "Shhh." she hushed as she pull his mask off, the small cut on his face was healed and was scaring over. But MJ didn't care as she wrapped her arms around Peter and embraced him in a tight hug. Momentarily surprised, Peter wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. Despite having time to get his thoughts together and at least come up with some ideas of what to o, it wasn't until now that he was able to relax and let the events of the day sink in, "Baby your shaking." she murmured against his shoulder, pulling her head back to look at him.

"Yeah no, that's the stiches? I might have been pulling on them a little." he assured, MJ scoffed with a roll of her eyes, her relieved expression not wavering before directing him to the bed. "So Ozpin is letting you lay low here for the night. And Anna and May are safe?" he asked for reassurance as he sat down, holding his side where hi stiches were as Mary Jane sat down beside him and pulled a first aid kit out from beneath the bed. "Where did you get a kit?"

"I mentioned to Ms. Goodwitch that you might need a patch job. She said that the nurse could look at you but I insisted." she explained, pulling up the side of his costume and seeing the cut. "Seriously you can make multiple costumes with no problem, how are you bad at this" she asked mirthfully.

"Well that's one way to look at it, I see it as I don't have experience with it since I don't get hit that much." Peter retorted, feeling more calm as he and MJ did their little banter. "So really you should be glad I suck at this."

"Uh huh." the redhead replied as she slipped on a pair of blue gloves. As she got to work on the stiches, silence fell over the couple as Mary Jane continued with the reworking of the stiches. Peter flinched as the needle pierced his skin, "Peter…..what are you going to do?" she softly asked.

"…..I don't know." he admitted. He had put all his effort into making sure that his secret was safe, and he imagined what would happen if it got out ot the public and his enemies found out. But he had never considered how he would respond, "Maybe…..maybe Ozpin can help? I mean…..if Norman does blab it, maybe I could arrange some sort of deal?" he pondered.

"What like witness protection?" MJ asked.

"For May, yeah maybe." he agreed, turning his head to MJ and seeing her looking at him with a raised brow. Peter's lips pursed together, "You too obviously." he assured.

"And you?" she asked, noticing he didn't mention himself.

Peter hoped she didn't catch that, "I mean….I'd try and give up but…..last time I tried my powers were acting up and….." he trailed off.

Mary Jane looked at her boyfriend in shock, "Wait. You'd still do this?" she asked.

"I…..MJ, if I just go away then Fisk, his handler? They win…..because I don't stand up against them despite having the power to do so." he explained. He looked away from her, "I know it's stupid but….I can't turn my back on people if they need my help. Even if they don't know it, especially if they don't know it." he explained as MJ's gloved hand reached up and touched the side of his face, turning him to face her.

She sighed, "Peter you have the biggest heart ever….but it can be sort of annoying." she said, making Peter chortle. She finally smiled at him, "Look, we'll figure things out when we get there. That's sort of how you operate anyway." she said before Peter's scroll vibrated in his belt. Unclipping it from the side Mary Jane handed it to Peter, "If it's not good news hang up."

"If it's Norman I'll hang up." Peter corrected before answering, "Hello?" he answered.

_'Spider-Man it's DeWolf,' _Peter cursed under his breath, the whole point of going to Oscorp last night was to get evidence against Norman! And he couldn't even get that done, _'Where have you been?' _she asked.

"Hey, DeWolff, sorry. I Green Goblin intercepted me on the way to Oscorp last night and I couldn't get the files." he said regrettably.

_'Well I have great news. I didn't hear back from you so I got a little worried, so I called in a few favors at City Hall and I got a judge to grant us a warrant to Oscorp. Our techs already have his computer and…..it's more than we could have asked for.' _she said, causing Peter to stand upright.

"Your kidding me." he said in disbelief. Norman must have been so preoccupied with him he didn't even know about the police!

_'No, we're drawing up charges on him Extortion, Illegal Human Testing, hell maybe even fraud! Child Endangerment is the last thing he'll have to worry about.' _she said, much to Peter's amazement. _'We have a warrant for Norman Osborn. You want to help bring him in?_

* * *

**AN: And end! For now! Man the action was fun to write this chapter. Back in the day the biggest reason I think that Peter didn't really strike back at Norman for threatening his loved ones was because he got amnesia right after and it became a whole thing of Norman remembering he was both the Green Goblin and Peter's Secret, and then forgetting it again. Yeah that lasted for a while and in today's context that's…..legit annoying in my opinion.**

**So comics are back on sale again! I just grabbed both Superman American Alien and the newest Spider-Man comic! Which adds something to Peter which I don't think has ever been done before. **

**Ok, now that the serious talk is out of the way I…actually started thinking of writing another fic…which then turned into two more….and then another…..**

**Ok so rundown, I have a ton of fanfics in my head with one actually being planned out and….I'm actually curious which one sounds more interesting. This isn't a poll, because who the hell knows if I'll follow through and finish these but so far I have:**

**My Hero Academia/Superman crossover: Son of Superman!**

**During Convergence (hears groans) I KNOW! I KNOW! IT SUCKS BUT IT HAPPENED, MOVING ON! Lois and a depowered Clark have just given birth ti their son Jon Kent. After saving the day, they find themselves on another Earth. One that's…..definately like the one they're used to. With Clark Depowered, he and Lois live a simple life in Japan, starting a new life together. **

**But when Jon reaches adolescent, his powers begin to form. Jon has a lot of questions, why did it take so long for his powers to come in? Why doesn't his mom or dad have them? What should he do with them? Who is he going to become?**

**Legend of Korra/Assassin's Creed: Assassin's Creed Runaway**

**The oldest son of Tenzin and Pema, Kato, stumbles upon a shocking secret in Republic City, the Red Lotus have been working in the shadows for thousands of years and have now begun their macnations in Republic City. Before he can expose them though, he is framed for a murder he did not commit and must abandon his home. On the road he is hunted by the organization, as he learns to survive he also learns of another order that once fought in the shadows as well against the Red Lotus, the Hidden Ones. The Assassins. **

**Kato must learn the skills he needs to save his home and the world, and change the course of history as well.**

**Star Wars: Jedi Ranger**

**One thousand years after the fall of the First Order, the galaxy is relatively at peace. Jedi have begun to rebuild a new order after a rouge jedi tried to exterminate the order from within. But on a distant planet a young man finds he is connected to the force. When tragedy strikes his home and he is left the sole survivor, he is picked up by the New Republic. He vows to seek justice for what happened to his home, however this is only the start of his journey.**

**Ngl, I've tried to start a star wars fic a few times but I always wind up dropping it after a chapter or two. I think I get what my problem is, trying too big, when I just need to focus on more smalls scale. What inspired me actually were games for the most part, I've been watching plythoughs of KOTOR2 and holy shit I didn't think it could be better than the first one. And I finally picked up Assassin's Creed Rouge Remastered, I know people call it a Black Flag clone but…how is that a bad thing?**

**Anyway, until next time everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11 (Sins of the Father)

**Sins of the Father**

**Gamerlover41592: Gladto hear!**

**the mysterious Mr.E: Wait no more!**

**awesomerebel55: Well part of it is that Norman has a screwed relationship with his son, he loves Harry but at the same time thinks he's just a screw up. And yeah I can't wait to get to that part either. But the rules for the Maiden stuff is clear, you have to be a girl and be the last person in their thoughts to become a maiden,, if neither of those are met then the power goes to a random girl in the world. As for the powers themselves they're elemental based and the amount of power seems to be based on experience.**

**Archer: I mean Spider-Man is bascally a drama, almost a soap opera at some points. Just with superheroes.**

**AnimeKing6: Oh boy there's one story in particular that takes that idea and goes further than it did than Batman ever did. As for the singles, you'll see what I mean.**

**Emery Stewart: Yeah I can have a ton of fun ideas, but the follow through is what gets me. **

**Dracus6: No, I haven't heard of those games. I've been going into Final Fantasy X lately.**

**Pyrojack25: True, and those are just ideas for now. I have one other story that I'm actually putting some effort into but I think I'll flip between that one and the DD one when I finish this. And yeah I have a bunch of Korra stories but I'd actually change a few things this time around, still I get what you mean. Superman can be super fun when you have a good writer, I just picked up American Alien by Max Landis, seriously a fun ride. **

**And I've actually tired writing a Star Wars fic a few times but nothing ever sticks. And I'd avoid the Disney BS by pulling a KOTOR and having it take place so far after the movies that nothing from them would affect the stories. **

**Guest1: Yeah I love Korra's show for each concept the books tackle. My favorite is the Equalists and I love writing them and their struggle, hell I'd just like to make a fic where the Equalists are led by someone who is actually a non-bender and show how that unfolds.**

**StiderSpider01: Yeah obviously but in the show they don't even mention the word Maiden, they just say guardian. Which I totally forgot about until I rewatched that episode. **

**Jackman69: That's a neat idea actually, but Moon Knight, for the most part, does good deeds in the name of his god Konshu. The Dark God is more malicious if I remember correctly.**

**Kykeem: I honestly never got into the TMNT, they're super cool but I hardly watched their shows or read their comics.**

**And hell yeah I've see trailer!**

**Prime's Apprentice: We depends on when you consider things go bad is at. And yeah I still sometimes think of what if Spidey and Blake dated and it's volume 5? How would their reunion go? How would Peter treat her? What would his reaction be? Fun stuff like that. **

* * *

The Osborn household was quiet, which wasn't unusual for Harry when he got home. His dad had always been a nighthawk when it came to work, and that was before he formed Oscorp. With a whole company needing his attention it was hardly a surprise, so Harry fell into a routine of grabbing some takeout or ordered in food for dinner, as he pulled out his scroll to order some deli food however there was a knock at the door. "Huh. Weird, maybe dad ordered ahead?" he assumed, standing up from his couch and walking to the door.

Opening the door however, he was met by a woman in a beret with a piece of paper, "Harry Osborn I'm Captain DeWolf of Vale Police, this is a warrant to search the premises, could you please step out for a moment?"

After being shown the legal document and escorted out of his house, Harry watched in shock as a dozen officers and Crime Scene Investigators flooded his and his dad's home. While he and his father weren't the closest, it was still alarming to watch. "Harry, do you know where your father is?" the Osborn heir turned his head to the captain who showed him the warrant. He glanced to the officers as they carried out the computer from his dad's study.

"I-I-no, no I don't he working late, he usually is." he fumbled out, while what was happening was clear to anyone, Harry was still in a state of desbleif. His father, despite his faults, wasn't a bad person! But…..his dad was driven, but that wasn't bad in of itself either.

The captain gave him a concerned look, "Ok, Harry, do you have anyone you could stay with tonight?" she asked politely.

Harry felt the back of his mouth go dry, "I…..I'll see." he managed to get out as he stepped away from his apartment door and pulled out his scroll and opened his contacts.

The first person he thought of calling was Liz, _No, no she and her folks are still dealing with Mark, I don't want to dump my crap on them. _he decided scrolling past and seeing his father's name in his contacts. His thumb covered over the contact, should he call his dad? Or would he get himself in more trouble for contacting him when the police can't? Should he offer to call him for them? He's got to know, tapping 'Dad' in his contacts he held his device up to his ear and listened as the line rang. "Come on, come on, come on."

The Scroll kept ringing until, _'This is Norman Osborn. I can't answer right now, please leave a message at the tone.' _Harry cused beneath his breath.

_Seriously Dad?! Now you decide to ghost me? _he thought before he saw the next contact he had and quickly dialed. Unlike his father, they picked up immediately, "H-Hey Pete?"

_'Harry! Hey man, what's going on?' _he asked.

"Pete listen I-I…..there's police at my place right now looking for my dad and…..can I crash with you tonight? I need somewhere to crash." he asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt he was.

_'What?! Yeah, sure man. I'll call May and get the guest room set up. I'm in midtown, you want me to swing by?' _he offered. It was the first thing that was comforting he heard since the knock at the door.

"Yeah. Yeah thanks Pete I…..I really need someone to talk to." he said, watching as his home was investigated. As Harry hung up, on the outer wall of the building, Spider-Man looked down at his scroll and sighed. He couldn't warn Harry that the police were coming obviously, if Norman was there or somehow listening in on his son, he couldn't risk tipping him off.

_God this is such as mess. _Spider-Man thought as he dropped from the wall of the penthouse and shot a webline back to the building to swing from. He had thought of arriving as Peter Parker for Harry's sake, but the risk of Norman showing up and blowing the police away was a real threat. Swinging up to the roof of the penthouse, Peter scanned the skyline for the Goblin on his glider, he considered the possibility that there might be some sort of lair here where Norman hid his gear.

But after crawling all over the home without his Spider Sense triggering like it did with Black Cat, he doubted that possibility. Norman had money and power, and both of those got him resources, which meant he probably had a number of places he could safely hide his gear. However there was something to go on, the warehouse that he had been taken to was in Norman's name. So it meant that any property with Norman's name on the deed was a possible hideout, _DeWolf told me there's only a dozen places in Vale that Osborn owns. Here, Oscrop, and the warehouse make that nine. Cops will be busy checking out the criminal connections they have, I'll look into the Goblin. _

Spider-Man leapt off the rooftop, diving towards the streets below, "But right now, Peter Parker has to take care of Norman's son." he said sadly.

Dropping into a nearby alley and changing into his regular clothes, Peter gave May a quick call and briefly explained that Harry needed a place to crash for the night. She didn't skip a beat in agreeing to it by the time Peter arrived at the bottom of the high rise where police cars were parked along the street with a number of officers. Standing by the front doors where two officers were stationed was Harry, the Osborn heir looking at him with relief as Peter walked up and embraced him, "I-I can't believe this is happening." Peter pulled away and Harry recoiled, "What the-dude your face!"

"Fought a door and lost." Peter replied, Harry starting at him for second before snorting at the response, his arm lifted up and wiped his face on, "You ok?" he asked as Harry lowered his arm. He looked like he was in the middle of a panic attack, not sure what to do.

"I…..I'm not really sure…." he replied truthfully. "I mean….Pete man, I know my dad might bend the rules but….the warrant covered lot of charges and…I don't know if my dad could…" he tried to explain, Peter feeling a mixture of guilt and sympathy for his friend. He had always been concerned about how Harry would be hurt by what his father has done, but now…..it was just past the point of no return. Norman pushed things too far and he couldn't pull any punches right now.

"Look, Harry, we'll figure things out eventually. I promise." he swore, his friend taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "Look, let's just get home. Sooner you get a place to get your bearings, the better." he reasoned. Harry nodded at his reasoning as they began walking away from the scene.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me borrow the uniform cus'." Mary Jane said as she buttoned up the blazer of the Beacon uniform. In their mad dash to ensure her safety, neither she or Peter had even given a thought to what clothes she could wear aside from the ones she had worn. However it was Nora, who had graciously given up her bed for their guest and taken up the floor with gusto. _She was weirdly excited about it…wait who am I kidding Nora can get excited at watching paint dry because she'll splatter new paint over it once it's done._

Looking over herself in the mirror, Mary Jane fixed her hair so that it wasn't trapped beneath the blazer. Looking herself over she smiled to herself as she swayed slightly, watching the plaid skirt shift from the movement and smiling to herself. "You know as far as uniforms go? I wouldn't mind wearing this." she admitted, looking to her cousin's reflection in the mirror. The spartan was deep in her own thoughts "Pyrrha?" she asked, taking her mind, dressed in her combat gear from her doubles match with Nora earlier today against team SSSN. "You ok? You've been kind of out of it since you went to see the headmaster. You get some bad news about your grades?" she asked.

Pyrrha shook her head, "No, nothing like that. I'm just…a little nervous….about tomorrow." she admitted half truthfully. Her conversation with Ozpin and the others still weighed heavily on her mind, and it left her with many uestions she had to answer for herself.

MJ gasped, "What's this? Your nervous? Quick someone get the press! Oh wait, he's my boyfriend." she dramatically exclaimed as she turned around. The Spartan rolled her emerald eyes at MJ's joke, "Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. I used to get nervous getting n front of a bunch of people. Want to know how I got over it?" she offered. Pyrrha smiled a little and nodded, "Imagine everyone has a potato where their head is." she replied truthfully.

"What?!" Pyrrha exclaimed in laughter, Mary Jane beaming at her as she crossed her arms beneath her chest..

"Dead serious, I mean I tried doing the underwear thing but honestly it's much more weird than helpful." MJ explained, before she could further explain her reasoning however her scroll rang, pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was Peter contacting her. Lifting it up to her ear she answered, "Morning Tiger, miss me?" she asked.

_'Actually I have Harry here so no. I didn't, and he's actually not stealing my food like you do.' _Peter retorted lightheartedly. MJ smiled at the news, she had woke up and checked her scroll for any news about Norman and saw that the police were looking for him, which in her book was a vast improvement than being in his crosshairs.

"How's he doing?" she asked with concern for their friend.

_'About what you'd expect. I went with him to the police station this morning and waited with him until his lawyer arrived. He's almost in denial, saying that his father could never do any of the things they're acusing him of. But the more evidence he sees, the more he gets shaken from it.' _he explained, MJ frowning at the news. She knew first hand how hard it was to confront the truth about someone you care about, _'I'm hitting up the properties that Norman has under his name right now…..well I was but I stopped for a lunch break.'_

MJ smiled at his candor, looking out the corner of her eye at Pyrrha, the spartan was busy on her own scroll with something. "So you think it's safe for me to go home?" she whispered. "I mean with Harry staying with you, so he probably won't try anything right?" she assumed.

Peter paused for a moment, she apricated that Pyrrha was willing to accommodate her for a night but she couldn't just stay here without telling her or the others anything. Not to mention she hated how Norman had just swooped in and pulled the rug out from them both like this, _'Yeah I guess. You said that Qrow has someone looking out for May right? He'll robably have someone keep an eye on you too.' _he replied, much to her relief. _'MJ I'm so sorry for all of this, I wish it never happened and-'_

"Hey don't be sorry Tiger. It's not your fault." she assured, the sigh on the other side of the line showed he wasn't too sure of that. She wished she had the room to herself so Pyrrha couldn't hear what she was saying, otherwise she could be more specific. Tell him how what Norman does is not his fault, how she understands why he's afraid and that she's there for him. "Look, I'll get homes, change, and we'll meet up later. We'll talk then, ok?"

_'Yeah….you want me to swing by your place and…..on second thought no, that's crossing a line. Sorry.' _he redacted upon realizing what he was about to sugguest.

MJ couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face, "Oh no, go on. What's your offer?" she playfully asked. Peter remained silent, "Oh did I tell you Pyrrha's school uniform fits me pretty well? I could send you a picture." she offered coyly, causing her cousin's eyes to widen and her cover her mouth at MJ's boldness.

_'You know, I know that your just trying to get a rise out of me.'_

"What kind of rise?"

_'The same kind I get when Aunt May asked me if we could keep it down next time we're in the basement.' _Mary Jane's face blushed bright red.

"S-she what?!" she sputtered out in embarrassment. They didn't do anything like….that! And she was…..she was, "That…..I blame you for that! You and your….your-"

_'Oop! Look at that there's the Green Goblin, gotta go beat him up now. Bye!' _Peter quickly fibbed before hanging up.

Mary Jane lowered her scoll and looked at Pyrrha, who was shaking in her spot as she tried to hold in her laughter, "Oh go make a pass at Jaune." she said as she sat down beside her cousin. The spartan swallowing her laughter and giving Mary Jane a smile, "What? Look if your want details-"

"No, I just….thank you for trying to help me Mary Jane…..your a great cousin." she said with a forlorn look that Mary Jane noticed.

Reaching her hand out she clasped her cousin's shoulder, she could feel her tense up slightly, "Hey. What's up? Seriously." she asked. Pyrrha turned her head to her, clearly conflicted on what to say. She was trusted with a huge secret that she couldn't tell just anyone…..but Mary Jane wasn't just anyone, she was her family.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled it, "I…..I need some advice." she admitted. "If you could help people, you would do it. Correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, absolutely." Mary Jane replied easily.

Pyrrha nodded, "Well, what if to help a lot of people, you needed to give something up?" she asked. The air in the room seemed to become still as Mary Jane pursed her lips together considerately.

"Well, what would you have to give up?" Mary Jane asked cautiously, almost afraid to know what the answer is. Pyrrha bowed her head, what would she have to give up? Her team? Her friends? Her career? Her identity? Herself?

"Almost everything." Pyrrha replied truthfully. "There's…a sort of training I can undergo. Something that could make me…..stronger, and with that strength I could use it to help countless people but…I'm scared what it might take." she explained ascarfully as she could before looking at her cousin.

Mary Jane looked back to her with the most serious expression she had seen on her in a while, Peter was more than willing to risk everything to save lives every day. He cared about everyone and she truly loved that about him, it was his greatest strength, and she wanted him to quit sometimes sure but….at the end of the day he saved lives. Pyrrha's situation sounded frighteningly similar, and rationally she wanted to tell her no, don't take the chance, she can help people as she was, not without putting herself in more danger.

"…I think that…just because your stronger doesn't mean you can't help a lot of people." she replied truthfully. Pyrrha bowed her head and nodded in agreement with that statement, "But….when you have…..can't believe I'm saying this, you have great power, it comes with a great responsibility. So you need to think of where those start and end." she explained.

Pyrrha took her words in, they held a wisdom to them that she felt was more than applicable to her situation. Smiling softly at her cousin she raised her hand up and clasped the one on her shoulder. "Thank you Mary Jane." she said gratefully. She didn't have an answer, not yet, but at least she was able to talk to someone about it.

* * *

"Why the hell does Norman Osborn of all people own an antique shop!?" Peter asked from his perch overlooking the property. He had been going though the list of properties that Norman owned and so far had nothing to show for it, one of them had been a empty lot, another was under construction, and now a place called the Punchline. "I think May would even come here. And she has a ton of little tchotchkes like those little devil pepper shakers she has…..ok those are cute but still." he said to himself before shoot a webline out and swinging through the chasm of alleyways towards the modest sized building.

_I mean if this place is supposed to be a front? That's not how that works, you use places that get in money like laundromats, drug stores, hell even resturants. _Peter thought as he swung up to the roof where a skylight was located. _Promising. _Peter noted as he carefully crept to the entry point, careful to listen to his Spider Sense for any sort of trap present. Reaching the window, he peered inside to find what looked like an abandoned loft. Slipping inside he dropped down to the wooden floor. _Ok place like this wouldn't waste space, they'd have a tenant or something. _he reasoned as he looked around the room and immediately noticed something.

_Also they usually have doors. _he added before his sixth sense rang out. Leaping to the ceiling as a precaution, he heard the rumble of a Goblin Glider approaching as the Green Goblin descended into the room on hhis glider, his costume repaired and restocked. Stepping off his glider, the floor split apart with a stand for the glider emerging as sections of the floor all around the room began to shift apart, the hideout revaling itself as Norman pulled his mask off his face with a infuriated look.

"Damn it! Parker has the cops after me, Harry is god knows where doing who knows what, and I can't go back to the office without risk of being arrested." he ranted as he walked to a workbench with a few unfinished pumpkin bombs brushed about, missing as Spider-Man carefully crawled along the ceiling behind him. "But they're looking for Norman, not the Goblin. Meaning Parker hasn't told them." he said with a almost proud look. "Good boy Parker, keeping this civil between-" he began as he lifted a tool from his desk only to have his hand snagged by a web.

"Oh you want to be civil about this!?" Norman was pulled around as Spider-Man's foot slammed into the side of his head, breaking the table with Norman's head. "Alright, lets. Your crazy! Insane! Thankfully there's this place called Ravencroft that's just for you!" Spider-Man shouted as his hand grabbed Norman by the scuff of his costume and lifted him up off the ground.

Norman snarled at him before his fingers blasted Spider-Man in the chest knocking him back a few feet as Norman hit the ground and kept firing at him. Spider-Man rolled onto his hands and sprung back, dodging the plasma shots as he leapt across the room, boucing off the walls and tables. "You lunatic! You'll end up blowing us up again!" Norman shouted.

"Says the man shooting at me!" Spider-Man retorted, shooting a accurate web at Norman's hands to stop his attack. Springing off the wall, his fist cracked Norman across the face, making him stumble back onto his glider.

Hopping onto the glider quickly, Norman blasted up into the air as he pulled his mask on, Spider-Man shooting a webline to the back of his glider as he flew through the skylight, shattering it in the process. Digging into his pouch, he retrieved a pumpkin bimb he launched back towards Spider-Man, missing the hero entirely and flying down into the window they broke out through. A second later the entire building exploded in a ground shaking BOOM!

"No! The trinkets!" Spider-Man cried out dramatically as he used his hand to grip the webline and pull himself forward, using his momentum to swing up above goblin, with a tug on his strand he pulled himself down towards Norman, locking his legs around his neck. Goblin raised his hands up, his fingertips sparkiling with power as Peter grabbed them both at the wrists and braced them against his legs, pulling them painfully for Norman as they flew through the air.

"You'll-never-take-me-in!" Norman choked out as he angled the glider to a billboard, Peter backflipped off Norman's back, as soon as he was free he dipped beneath the billboard. As he came out the other side, Spider-Man sent a webline to his back and caught the line on the top of the billboard, using his weight to pull Norman off his glider as Peter swung under the sign and swing kicked him in the back.

Norman hit the roof hard, lifting himself up on his hands he saw Spider-Man falling down towards him, reaching across to his bag he quickly whipped a pumpkin bomb directly at the airborne hero, the explosion blasting him back into the billboard, causing the surface to cave in around him. "First you sick the dogs on me and now you hunt me down!?" Osborn asked as he leapt up to the billboard and punched Peter further into the surface.

Raising his fist up to strike, Norman felt the wind get knocked out of him as peter's foot hit his stomach. He was undeterred and cracked the teen across the face through the billboard. Hitting the ground, Norman was over him instantly, Peter's legs swung up and threw Norman off over his head as he kicked himself up onto his feet. "I didn't do anything Norman, the police? They're after you for what you did to your son, and found all the other stuff you've been up to in the process." he said as Norman picked himself up, shock crossing his face.

The madman gritted his teeth, making Peter smirk beneath his mask, "Face it Goblin, the only person you have to blame for all of this is yourself!" he added with a smug tone.

Norman snarled before rushing forward while Peter did the same, their fists each met their mark, Peter took the blow and quickly swung his leg and hit Norman in the side of the face. Norman responded with a heavy hit to the base of his back, Peter buckled from the blow and fell down onto his knee. Peter uickly recovered by throwing himself into his hand and throwing himself into the air, sending two weblines down to Norman's shoudlers and pulling himself into him, sending them both crashing through the roof.

Apparently they were on top of an office building.

Crashing through a desk, peter heard people screaming in surprise, _No! Stupid! You brought Norman right where he could hurt people! _Peter reprimanded himself as Green Goblin kicked him off, sending him through a few of the dividers between cubicles. Picking himself off the piles, he looked around and saw that the office was thankfully almost empty, "Don't worry folks! I'm with pest control, got a bit of a vermin problem!" he shouted as he leapt at Goblin as he began to get up, shooting a webline to the ceiling at an angle that would allow him to kick Norman at the apex of his swing across the room and out the window!

Detaching from his web he landed in the window still and looked over the side as his sixth sense rang out, the face of the goblin glider beaming him upside the head and back into the building as Norman flew up. Rubbing his now sore jaw, Peter leapt out after Norman and swung after the Goblin through Vale. "Come on Gobbie! Turn yourself in! You got nowhere else to run!" he shouted after Norman, careful not to use his real name for fear of him returning the favor.

Goblin looked over his shoulder as he dug into his bag, "Oh don't worry about me! When this is all over I'll be just fine!" he shouted before flinging razorblades at the hero, the projectiles cutting through Peter's webbing as Norman banked right, Peter shooting past too fast to change course after Goblin.

Peter cast a webline back, the line stretching out before recoiling him back and swinging around the corner that Goblin turned, "Damnit he's gone!" he cursed as he holed his webline around the corner of the building it was attached to and launching himself onto the radio tower on the roof. "I got to nail down Norman next time." he said, looking over to where the hideout was which now was bellowing smoke into the air.

_But what's Norman's plan? He knows the cops are after him, and he can't be the Goblin forever…..could he have a plan to get out of this? No, he couldn't. That's impossible. _With the charges Norman was facing there was no way he could talk his way out of this, even if he turned over evidence that pointed to Kingpin, DeWolf told him that with all they have on him they would serve jail time even if he had footage of Kingpin breaking the law.

Tapping the earpiece he had, he dialed DeWolf, "Jean, it's Spider-Man, there's a fire at 4th an Manta. Nobody's hurt but I just wanted to pass it along." he informed, sitting on the rung of the radio tower.

_'It just came over the radio, reports say you were tangling with Goblin again. You get him?' _She asked.

Peter hesitated to answer, he had debated telling DeWolf everything, that Norman was Green Goblin, that he knew who he was. Hell maybe even who he really was if she could protect him and his family somehow, but ultimately what stopped him was Harry. If Jean knew who the Green Goblin was, it'd go through the police like wildfire, and that would get back to Fisk. Fisk, who not only worked with Norman and threatened his son through Otto and the Sinister Six, but whom Green Goblin tried to kill.

If he couldn't get Norman, then Harry would easily be his next target. And that was if Norman didn't spill to him who HE was.

"No. He got away…how's things going with Osborn?" he asked.

_'The kid, Harry, came in and answered as many questions as his lawyer let him. He doesn't think his father or doctor were giving him fake pills. But we showed him the lab results and…..poor kid had no idea. We have an APB out for Norman but he's laying low. I'm wondering if we should start checking for him in other Kingdoms.' _DeWolf explained.

Spider-Man shook his head, "Norman doesn't seem like a runner. Besides wouldn't have the TSA alerted you if he did?" he asked, playing coy to the fact that he knew Norman was still in Vale.

_'Well if he tries anything hi passports are flagged. So unless he sprouts wings, he's not leaving.' _DeWolf said confidently.

_Or has an Goblin Glider. _Peter thought dryly as another call came in, "Thanks DeWolf, I got another call on the line. Talk later." he said before hanging up and answering. "Hello?"

_'Hey Tiger.'_ MJ's voice greeted to his relief. _'You got a minute?' _

"For you? You get two." he replied. "What's up?"

_'Ok so I know your aren't exactly tight with Ozpin but….did he mention Pyrrha to you by chance?' _she asked.

"Um….no? Why would he?" he asked.

_'Pyrrha got called up to his office after you left last night and….she's been acting a little weird.' _she explained. _'Earlier she told me she was offered some sort of special training, and…..she sounded sort of how you do about being….you know.' _

Peter's eyes widened under his mask, "That is weird…you want me to confront Ozpin about it?" he asked.

_'No, I mean…he's helping us Peter…should we really be…..'_ she trailed off.

"Look I'm grateful too, but that sounds eerily…..Norman of him." he replied cautiously. Ozpin revealed a lot to him in regards to what was at stake and what was really going on between the Kingpin and his partner. But he still odn't completely trust Ozpin, the only reason they went to him was desperation. But if he was up to something…..then he needed answers. "I'll talk with him, and if he's not totally honest then…well I'll burn that bridge when I get to it."

_'Ok…thanks Tiger.' _she said gratefully.

"Hey, what are boyfriends for?" he asked, "I'll see you later beautiful."

_'See you then Tiger.'_ she said before hanging up the scroll.

* * *

Getting to Beacon was proving to be a surprisingly easy endeavor for Peter, then again it was a school that was aimed to make people into Huntsmen and Huntresses. Not a military base like Atlas Academy, as he swung up the side of Beacon Tower to Ozpin's office, Amity Arena floated in the distance in his peripheral. He had stopped by the fair grounds and took some pictures of the final Doubles Match before arriving. Thankfully Robbie was taking his pictures still, and he hadn't missed any big moments that were really newsworthy.

But Norman was his focus, at this point losing his contract with the Bugle wasn't the worst thing that could happen. But for now he still had a job…..for however long that lasted. _Robbie didn't mention Norman or anything, could be he's trying to protect Harry. But I gotta imagine he knows through the APB. _he thought as he touched down on the wall of the tower. Scaling along the side until he reached Ozpin's office, he found the headmaster was conversing with Ironwood and Qrow in his chambers. Knocking on the glass, the trio turned their attention to him, Ozpin hitting a button on his chair that let the glass slide to the side and allow him entry, "Good news, Norman is on the run with the cops looking for him." he said as he swung himself inside.

Ozpin nodded, "We heard, we were contacted that if he's not captured soon they might put his name up on the mission board for huntsmen." he explained. "But given who we're actually dealing with, I advised against it." he added, he didn't want unknowing Huntsmen and Huntresses taking a job against someone this dangerous without even knowing.

"I still don't get why not just spill the beans on him. If he's Goblin then that itself will lock him out of everywhere." Qrow reasoned.

Peter shook his head, "If that gets back to Fisk he'll probably target him and his son, Harry's an innocent bystander. He doesn't even know his dad was giving him what made his dad into the Goblin." he clarified, a look of disgust crossing Qrow's features.

"And your sure you don't want him put down?" he asked coldly.

"Yes. He's…..well he's a lot of things but a person is still one of them." Peter retorted, no matter what treat Osborn was to him. He refused to go down that line of thought, "Actually I'm here for another reason." he admitted, his arms crossing over his chest in a way he usually did when speaking to authority figures. "My…..friend, said Pyrrha mentioned some special training she was being considered for."

Ironwood and Ozpin both shared an even look as Qrow snorted, "You do everything your girlfriend tells you?" he asked, his tone reminding him of how Flash used to be.

"Those of us who have girlfriends do yes." Peter replied smartly.

Qrow was about to retort before Ironwood grabbed his shoulder with a deadpanned expression, as though this wasn't the first time he had gotten into a schoolyard argument with a teenager. Ozpin cleared his throat, "How much did Qrow inform you I regards to the threat we face?" he asked.

"Basic overview, Kingpin is working with someone who possibly has some transferable power of the Maidens. And the person they're working for controls the Grimm and, if I'm taking a wild guess here, wants to kill everyone." he surmised, not that he could think of what other goal there could be for someone in control of Grimm. "I would have asked more but someone had to go instigate a fight." said, turning his gaze directly at Qrow who in response flipped him off. "There's the charm."

Ironwood let out a tired sigh, "Well, like you said. That's the overview." he said as he folded his hands behind his back and turned to the elevator while Ozpin stood from his seat. "If your going to work with us, then we need to let you know some more details of what's going on." he added earnestly as he walked to the elevator and used his scroll to open it. Fallowing his lead, Spider-Man followed Ozpin and Qrow inside.

"General, I gotta ask. Do you really buy this whole 'magic' thing?" he asked, his skepticism coming out fully. Seeing as how Ironwood was the leader of the most technologically advanced Kingdom, he saw no one better t ask the question that had been in the back of his mind since his talk with Qrow.

Ozpin let out a hum of amusement as Ironwood blew air out through his nose, "I completely understand the skepticism. In fact I have a small team of scientists dedicated to studying the phenomenon, seeing how it works. But so far, we haven't any explanations." he said, giving the vigilante pause as the elevator carried them down. It was a solid minute before the elevator reached the designated floor, the dual doors opening to a long, huge, hallway.

Following the trio out of the elevator, Peter looked up to the arched ceiling, wondering just how far down beneath the ground they were, "You know, most schools have boiler rooms. Not, you know. Dungeons." he commented lightly.

Qrow looked over his shoulder, "Actually this is below the old dungens." he cracked back as they continued walking. "This is the vault."

"Oh do you keep your tuition down here?" Peter asked jokingly before seeing what was ahead of them, at the end of the long hallway was a machine connected to two upright containment cells, inside one of them he could see through the glass window was a girl with a scar on the left side of her face. Silently stopping with the others in front of her, Peter swallowed at the sight of the wound, "Is….is she the Maiden who was attacked?" he asked.

Ozpin nodded solemnly, "Yes. Amber Autumn. The Fall Maiden." he explained as Spider-Man's eyes driftied to the machinery.

"This tech…..Atlas?" he asked, turning his head to General Ironwood who nodded as Spider-Man stepped forward to inspect it. "Counduits….life support…..and it looks like those are containment cells used for dust but modified for….what is this?" he asked, turning around to the three professors.

Ozpin stepped forward with his cane planted before him on the ground, "When Amber was wounded, we brought her here to try and stabilize her. However her injuries were more…..severe then we expected." he explaine carefully.

"Whoever attacked her, somehow managed to drag her Aura out of her and into hereself." Qrow clarified before taking a drink of his flask.

Spider-Man's lenses widened, "What? But that's impossible, Aura transference is just a theory, and even hen they'd need state of the art….." he drifted off before looking back to the machine. It had two chambers, why would it need two for one patient?

Ironwood picked up on the teen's intuition, "Atlas has been making strides in understanding Aura in the past decade. We've been learning what it is, how it works. And….." he glanced at Qrow in anticipation of a remark before continuing. "…and how it can be stored."

Peter's eyes widened in disbleif, "You want to take what's left of Amber's Aura and-and…." his eyes narrowed at them. "You can't." he stated.

Ozpin frowned with sympathy, "It's no so simple Peter-"

"What did you tell Pyrrha? Does she even know about this?" he demanded harshly as he gestured to Amber.

"Of course she does. We told her what we're telling you, the power of the Maiden goes to the last person in their thoughts at the time as long as they are a woman." he clarified calmly before looking at Amber. "But with how her power was taken, it could very well go to her attacker when she…..passes on." he explained. Peter's hand grabbed the sides of his head, his mind was reeling from all of this new information.

Taking a second to gather his thoughts, he finally spoke, "I…what about the other way? Can we give Amber Aura then? Extend her time, maybe give her a chance to recover?" he asked.

Ironwood pursed his lips together, "In our research, we've found that while it's possible, when Aura is given, it perinatally damages the original owner's." he explained. "It's not like a liver transplant, the donor won't recover their aura reserve. At least not in the cases we've seen." he explained. Peter's eyes were focused on Amber, everything he knew about Aura was from scientific journals, and what there was supported what Ironwood said, Aura can interact with other's but it varies from person to person, and also depends on the emotional state, how strong their Aura is, and dozens of other factors.

"There has to be something! If you take her Aura she'll die!" he exclaimed in protest.

Qrow gave him a hard look, "She's dying no matter what kid. If we can give it to someone on our side of this fight though, then at least she won't help who put her here." he reasoned.

Spider-Man glared at him, "How does that make you any different than who did this to her?" he asked harshly, his hands balling into fists. "What gives any of you the right to even do this?! Does-does she have family? Anyone?" he asked. Ozpin shook his head solemnly, which only fuled the anger Peter felt, it would be one thing if Amber was consenting but she wasn't even conscious of this. His first thought was to grab the container that held her and just….go, obviously he couldn't do that since it was all that was keeping her alive.

"So what, your bring Pyrrha down here, tell her she'll help the world, all she has to do is take this woman's life and-" he began before Qrow stepped forward.

"Kid I get your against this, but it's her choice." he said bluntly.

"Not much of a choice when you put the fate of the world on a kid's shoulders!" Peter shot back, not stepping down and staring Qrow in the eye through his mask.

The huntsmen scoffed, "Says the kid-"

"I'M NOT A KID!" Peter shouted, his voice echoing through the hall, "I got these abilities, these powers, without a say! And look at me now! I have a hundred people who would kill me if they knew who I was, a maniac out in the Kingdom who DOES and is threating my loved ones! I have to lie, _Constantly_ to people I care about! And if I don't do my job, or fail, people die. And that's on me. And you want to put that on someone?!" he shouted in accusation at the three of them before shooting a webline up to the ceiling. "I didn't have a choice, and you didn't give her much of one." he said before pulling on the web and swinging over their heads to the elevator out of the Vault.

* * *

When Peter emerged from the depts of Beacon's Vault, his first job was clear. He needed to tell Mary Jane.

Which meant hitching a ride to Patch on one of the airships and getting home as fast as he could. _I just-I can't believe this! Bad enough I got Goblin to worry about who could fly in and pumpkin bomb my house to hell any time he wants, but the guys who I thought might be the good guys in all of this are forcing Pyrrha to become their what? Their maiden of honor? _Peter thought as he grabbed the wood of a powerline and flung himself off down the street. Hitting the face of a house with his webline he swung over the front and through the air over it.

_Not to even mention what Harry's going through right now with his dad being shown as the monster he is. And even then that's not all true since the cops don't know he's the Green Goblin. _he added, throwing another webline out to the roof of his own house, swinging into the gap between his and their neighbor's house, swinging around to the back of the house he crawled into his window facing the backyard. Slipping inside his house and making sure that he was quiet enough not to alert Harry or Aunt May to his presence, he touched down on the floor and pulled his mask off his head.

Changing into a set of casual clothes, he was about to jump out his window when he heard a pair of voices from downstairs through his cracked open door. Opening the ajar door slightly he could hear Mary Jane and Harry, "I just…..I don't know how to deal with all this MJ, my dad…god…." he heard his friend tried to describe. Peter frowned at his friend's situation, slowly slipping into the hallway, he crept to the staircase and hopped onto the ceiling, crawling down to the first floor and peeking into the living room where Harry was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Dropping in front of the door, he opened and closed it to simulate his entry, walking into the living room, Harry looked up at him, "Hey Pete." he greeted with a frown.

Peter walked over and sat down on the other side of Harry, "Hey man…you doing any better?" he asked.

The Osborn heir sighed, "No…Pete man, if what they're saying is true about my dad then…god I don't even know what I'm going to do!" he exclaimed, MJ setting a hand on his shoulder with a concerned look. Harry looked at her and calmed down visibly, "The police said I should consider getting things in order for after but…I don't even know where to start." he explained, the fear of the unknown future ahead of him being evident in his voice.

Peter frowned at his friend's predicament, _I can trade punches with your dad all day Harry but I don't know how to help…..wait! _"Actually Harry, I might have an idea." he said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it, digging into one of the pockets he pulled out the card Matt Murdock gave him. "This guy helped get a settlement for a bunch of displaced faunus who were evicted from their homes wrongfully. He said if I ever needed legal help to contact him." he explained as he handed Harry the card, looking at it like a golden ticket. "I know you already have a lawyer but…."

"But he's my dad's lawyer." Harry finished for him, recalling how the man in the suit who accompanied him to interrogation told him to keep his mouth shut whenever the police asked a pointed question. Looking up at Peter he stood from the couch and embraced him, "Peter…..man I can't even begin to-" he began as Peter patted him on the back.

MJ smiled fondly at the two as Harry pulled away, coughing into her fist, he turned around with a embaressed expression, "Oh! Your great too MJ! I just….um….well, Pete's…."

"Dude I'm joking. We're both here for you." she said with a smile that Harry mirrored at her.

Turning to Peter he looked down at the paper in his hands, "I'm gonna give him a call, Peter….thanks again man." he said gratefully.

Peter simply nodded as Harry walked away and up the stairs to make a call, as he carried himself up the stairs Peter turned to Mary Jane who walked into him and kissed him. "Hey…..so….you talked with Ozpin?" she asked before noticing Peter was staring at her. Giving him a confused look she realized that he was staring at the Beacon uniform she was wearing. Her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk tugging at her face, "Peter." she said, snapping him out of his trance, "I know I look good in this, and if this were any other day I'd definitely have some fun with this. But Tiger please? Focus."

Peter's face blushed red, "Right! Right, sorry. It's just…wow your gorgeous. I mean you always are but…..how long did Pyrrha lend you that?" he asked.

"Peter!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry….Yeah…..um…MJ, you might want to sit down this is….this is going to take a minute to explain." he cautioned.

Going down to the basement where they could privately, MJ sat at his desk while he laid everything out. Amber's condition, the technology that they had, and what Pyrrha would have to do. And by the color that drained from her face she was horrified as he was by all of this. "I….I feel sick." she admitted, crossing her arms over herself as she shook her head, "They want to…..take this girl's Aura, what's left and-that's wrong! That's so wrong!" she exclaimed in repulsion at the notion. "I mean, will Pyrrha…..will she even be herself if this happens?" she asked.

Peter knelt in front of her so they were eye level, "I….I don't know MJ. To me this is all just theories and…I'm blind as you and Pyrrha are to this and I just….I can't do anything MJ."

She shook her head, "We can't let Pyrrha go through with this it's-! It's…I can talk with her, tell her…tell her she can't because…..because….." she trailed off dreadfully. What could she say that could convince Pyrrha Nikos not to step up and help keep the world safe? Looking into Peter's eyes he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Peter…..can we do anything?" she asked.

Peter sighed heavily, he had been asking himself that all the way here. It wasn't like he could just…..take Amber off life support. He didn't even know if she had a fighting chance. "I don't…..I don't know…..I don't even know how to feel about this." he admitted. MJ lowered her head, "MJ, I'm sorry-"

"Don't. This isn't on you tiger….I…..I need to process all of this…." she decided, standing up from her seat along with Peter. Leaning in, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you…..for finding out." she said gratefully. Despite how horrible this was, she was glad that she at least saw the scope of what Pyrrha's fate entailed. Peter's hands reached out to her's, locking their hands together as his head tilted forward and gently rested against her's with their eyes shut.

Mary Jane felt something built inside her chest and work her way up her throat, but she kept it inside. She couldn't add any more to this, not with everything going on. So silently they stood like that until she finally pulled herself away, Peter watching her leave the basement to go home. _How is it with all this power I can't do anything? _Peter asked himself as he walked up the opposite stairs that led up to the kitchen.

Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of his Aunt pouring herself a cup of tea, "Oh hey sweetheart, I didn't know you were home." she greeted, Peter offering her a welcoming smile as he followed her into the living room, Peter sitting down in the big chair close to the fire place. "You want some tea?" she asked.

"No, Aunt May. I'm not in the mood, thanks though." he said, a hint of gloom in his voice that his Aunt noticed. "Where's Harry?"

"He went to go visit Liz Allen. He told me you gave him the idea to call Mr. Murdock." she noted, Peter humming in acknowledgement from his seat. May set her cup down on the coffee table. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Peter pursed his lips together before meeting May's eyes with his own. "It's uh….there was this story I overheard at the bugle that got me thinking….look, can I ask you a question? And…..can you be totally honest with me?" he asked, his Aunt recognizing the thoughtfulness in his voice nodded. "Let's say…..you got sick, really sick one day….and you were in a lot of pain….." he drifted off, not wanting to finish the thought.

May was silent before responding, "Peter…..are you sure you want the answer to that?" she asked carefully with a forlorn look on her face.

"I just…..I need some perspective to….understand something." Peter explained.

May took a breath, "Ok…..I always knew this would come up one day." she admitted, while she wasn't anywhere near her deathbed thank goodness, she admitted that she was getting older. And when Peter entered high school, her and Ben would once in a blue moon consider what their future would be after he left. "I'm going to tell you a story Peter…..it's something I never shared with anyone. Not even your Uncle Ben." she said, glancing at the wall where a photo of the three of them hung. "It may not answer your question…..but maybe there is no answer."

Peter nodded in understanding and slight disbelief at what he was about to hear, he never imagined that May kept something from Ben. "I was about five or six when it happened. My father's older brother, Horace, had been horribly sick for a while. I didn't know at the time but he had been diagnosed with liver cancer." she began, recalling how as a little girl she had peeked into her uncle's bedroom and saw him lying in bed.

By then, the strong Uncle she known had been replaced by a more skinny, frail man who hardly left the bed. "Back then them, well they didn't know nearly as much as they knew today medical wise so all of my family knew that he wouldn't recover. They kept it from me, but I could still tell he was in pain." she described vividly. She took another shaky breath as she continued her story, "I wanted to….offer some sort of comfort to him. So one night I snuck into his room and…my uncle had been such a kind man. Larger than life and stronger than an ox. But towards the end…..I almost didn't recognize him." she recalled, standing up she grabbed her tear and slowly made her way through the living room.

"He was…..he was in so much pain Peter. I can still remember the tears in his eyes." she shuttered a breath in before shakily breathing out. "My dad came and found me, he wasn't mad at me. He just took me back to my room." she remembered, walking into the kitchen and setting the cup down on the table while still within earshot of Peter who had been silent the entire time. "That night, my Uncle took his own life with a revolver. I loved him so much and to have him suddenly gone…I didn't understand it, I thought he'd gone to visit someone . and he'd be back next week but..."

She pursed her lips together, tears brimming in her eyes but her voice refused to waver, "I remember, after the coroner left, my father stood out on the back porch. All alone in the cold night, he didn't mind it but he just….stood there." she swallowed for the next part, "I was so young at the time but…in my heart, I knew what must have happened…..and I never told anyone until today. Peter…..my Uncle Horace didn't own a revolver." she finally said.

Stillness permeated the Parker household as May raised a napkin to her face and wiped away the tears that had escaped. "It….._*sniff*_ was such a long time ago Peter…..I'm not sure it matters anymore." she explained, looking over her shoulder and seeing the bac of her nephew's head bent forward.

What she didn't see where the tears streaming down Peter's own face in heartbreak. While what happened to May, what happened to his family, wasn't anything like what was happening with Pyrrha….it did matter, because it gave him what he needed. Perspective.

* * *

After May finished telling her story, Peter hugged her for the longest time, until she needed to go get ready for bed as she needed to go into work early tomorrow. Peter remained in the living room, the TV playing the Vytal festival's first single's round with Yang fighting a boy from Haven, Mercury Black. However Peter absentmindedly watched, his thoughts circling around the whole day that transpired and what it entailed.

_What a freaking mess. _he summed up. _Never thought I'd yearn for the days of Kingpin just blindly sickening bad guys on me. _Peter thought as Yang and Mercury entered the ring. As the arena lifted up into the air, Peter's scroll went off. Pulling it out he saw a number he didn't recognize, however after getting an obscene number of robo calls, the bane of every scroll owner's existence, he wrote some code for his scroll to decern real calls from fake ones.

Answering the call, he held it up t his ear, "Hello?"

_'Hello Parker.' _Norman's voice greeted, making him sit upright.

"Norman how….wait, no, never mind. Dumb question, Harry's your son." he said about to ask how he got his number.

_'Yes, MY son. How is he?' _he asked.

"Cut the shit Norman, if you cared about your son in the first place you wouldn't have done what you did." Peter bit back seething.

He heard Norman take a breath on the other end of the line as Yang and Mercury's fight continued, _'Parker, I apricate the concern you show for Harry. I really do, and in any other circumstance, I'd commend you for it. In fact I commend you for not letting the police in on this little game of ours.' _

Peter grit his teeth in anger, "This isn't a _game _Norman, this is my life!" he hissed as not to alert May who was upstairs trying to sleep.

_'Ah yes, your life. It's such an adventure isn't it Little Spider?' _Norman asked, his voice almost proud. _'Fighting the good fight, trying to take down the Kingpin of Crime, your Uncle would be so proud.' _

"Don't." Peter growled out, "Do not bring my family into this."

_'When you've brought mine into this?' _Norman retorted in a dry tone as Yang unleashed a counterattack to Mercury's kicks on the TV. _'Peter, I'm wiling to admit your right. The police are after me because of my own weakness, I see that now. Now I have no intention of letting your secret slip, not to worry. But….your interference forces me to take more…..creative measures.'_

"Norman this is between you and me, leave others out of it! You want to finish this? Give me a time and place, we'll settle this man to man." Peter challenged.

_'I admire your bravery Peter, I really do. But before any confrontation we have, I still need to teach you a lesson.' _Norman said as Mercury's arura dropped into the red on the screen. Peter allowing himself a little smirk at seeing Yang win. As she began to walk away however she stopped, _'That you're the one who brought others into this game of ours.' _Norman malevolently said as Yang turned around and without hesitation or provocation unloaded a shotgun shell into Mercury Black's leg.

Peter shot up from his seat in shock, _'And unlike you, I have no qualms about how I win this game.'_

* * *

**AN: Wow what perfect timing this is when it's announced the Green Goblin is returning to spidey comics in AMSM 850? **

**Aside from that, man I loved writing this chapter, for those wondering, May's story about her uncle is actually from the Paul Jenkins run of Spectacular Spider-Man, it was one of the first spidy comics I read and didn't fully understand it until I re-read it recently. **

**Honestly this point in the show was when I really started to go "EEEEEEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" about Ozpin and his crew. I understand the reasoning behind making Pyrrha the next fall maiden but it's honestly one of the most sketchy moves they ever pull in the show. I mean it's kinda cultish!**

**In other news, RWBY volume 8 is well on it's way, the vol 7 soundtrack is due any day now, we have both a fairy tales of remnant book and another CFVY book coming this year. And we got weekly podcasts with CRWBY! It's great to be a rwby fan right now.**

**In spidey news, like I mentioned amazing spider-man 850 has Norman return as the Green Goblin after his defeat at the end of Superior Spider-Man. I'm super excited as Spencer gets the character and shows no signs of ending his run anytime soon. **

**In gaming news Last of Us Part 2 comes out this week, and while I enjoyed the last one I'm saving my money for Ghost of Tsushima. That being said I will definitely watch the shit out of the game when it comes out, preferably played by Pat from Superbestfriends. **

**Anyway, next time! Pieces fall into Place for Peter, but is he too late?**


	12. Chapter 12 (Entangled)

**Entangled**

**JCarrasco: Of course!**

**Awesomerebel55: Yeah I honestly thought to myself, 'Would it be out of character for Peter to just fight these guys? No? Hmmmm…' and your right it is an ultimatum. I know that there are people who defend Ozpin's more questionable actions and sometimes their reasoning is fairly sound, however that right there was when I decided I do not trust any of these people when I was watching the show. And the last scene was something I thought of for a while, I wanted to show just how much of a bastard Norman is, and he is like Ozpin in that regard. Doing whatever it takes so that his side wins in the end.**

**Gamerlover41592: He's trying but man would anyone know what to do?**

**AnimeKing6: Hmmm, good question. Since Grimm are not technically alive there is no morality in killing them. However, Huntsmen also act like law enforcement. They help their communities, they keep borders safe, so I imagine the line is similar to theirs. Killing is fine as long as it's justifiable, at least that's how it seems for RWBY and JNPR. Blake and Yang only kill Adam as a last resort, they give him a chance to back out, but he just keeps coming and gives them no choice. **

**But I imagine it differs huntsmen to huntsmen. Qrow went after Tyrion the first time with the intent to kill, not subdue. Second time because he had back up he went for subduing him.**

**StriderSpider01: Thank you, I love those moments too, the hard part is that there's not many moments where Peter would go against the show's plot like that going forward. Like there's one or two things I can imagine brings up debate like this looking forward as far as volume 6. But I'll try and find things so that moments like this can happen more. And if RWBY was aware of the circumstances that Pyrrha agreed to become the next maiden, I have little doubt they would protest as well. **

**However Ozpin is also only barely justified in his actions because no matter what, Amber is going to die. So he justifies her sacrifice as a way to both not allow Cinder to fully succeed, and also probably putting her out of her misery. The whole point of May's story to Peter is that May's father put his brother out of his misery out of love for him, and Peter understand that. It gives him part of an answer.**

**Superjoeyf721: Agreed, some of them are legit criticisms and CRWBY does respond to those thankfully. For example, RWBY had less of a focus in volume 7 as it was more about Atlas and Ironwood than the Team. Which I can personally accept as it's helping build the new setting for the next two volumes, but we also come to the show because of RWBY and JNPR.**

**Guest 1: Yeah I am very proud of how last chapter turned out and I hope I can match it going forward when I need to. **

**The mysterious Mr. E: There's a preview of the book available!**

**Dracus6: Yeah. I mean it's better than Adam and Blake. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID IT! COME AT ME! **

**Colossal of Omega: Yeah that's something I need to think about actually, part of me thinks he would just be quiet for the longest time (which is disarming when it's Spider-Man of all people) as he goes over every explanation he can for what he's learned. **

**And I notice that as well, what I do is I look at legit crossovers and see how they handle the dynamic. My favorite has to be Spider-Man and Batman by Mark Bagley and JM DeMatties, since DeMatties wrote both Spidey and batman he knows how those two characters work. Plus it subverts the one thing that all superhero crossovers do, there is a fight between them, but it's strictly verbal. **

**And both of them have their moments to shine while not disrespecting the other character. **

**Cruden: Yeah I heard about that, so unfortunate to hear. I don't own or have read any of his stories to my knowledge but nevertheless it's sad to hear of a creator's passing.**

**pyrojack25: Well like the old saying goes, patience is a virtue, and Last of Us 2, while I understand and apricate the story, seems more like….Depression the game. It's still solid but man you gotta go into it with enough good vibes to not feel flat out bad about everything. Right now I've been on an Assassin's Creed beinge with Ghost of Tsushima being my next big thing I preorder.**

**Keys of Fate: Well for all intent and purpose this….is that? It's RWBY from Spider-Man's perspective for the most part because Peter being on Remnant doesn't change much in the grand scope of things. I mean I get you want to see more of RWBY but Beacon is a BOARDING SCHOOL literally at the ASS END BORDER OF VALE with students only having weekends to go to the Kingdom. While Peter is a High school student who pretty much lives in the city, has a job, and is a SUPERHERO.**

**That's like….the definition of worlds apart. They cross paths when I can get them to but even then that's not a ton! Hell RWBY in the story so far have only had FIVE ADVENTURES with them in Vale. I mean I expect us to circle back to Beacon at some point in the series but still.**

**And I try to include them together when I can and when I think it makes sense in terms of story, hell I redid the entire Grimm Eclipse storyline into something a little darker since in the game RWBY doesn't even go to VALE!**

**And yes, Peter broke up with Yang because ultimately he didn't think it was fair that he should expect total honesty from her, when he can't give her the same treatment since he doesn't think she could keep his secret to himself. But that angle of Peter not telling RWBY his secret affecting his ability to stay friends with because they might tell someone who shouldn't know? That is how Peter treats EVERYONE outside of MJ who even HE didn't plan on telling. She found out by ACCIDENT. That's not so much an angle, more of a reason as to why Peter never reveals his secret to anyone, or rather shouldn't.**

**Pathos! That's pathos, that's the word I'm looking for. **

**And total honesty I stopped watching Ultimate Spider-Man after like the…..third Episode? I'm assuming your referring to the animated series because in the Ultimate comics, Norman knows basically from the beginning because he had people watching Peter after the spider bit him and they told him that Peter basically jumped ten feet in the air when a car was about to hit him and he pieced together that he's Spider-Man.**

**I just did the drone thing because I thought it'd be a nice update to the way Norman finds out as opposed to Norman tailing him on his glider, in broad daylight, right after Peter fought him and would reasonably be on the lookout for him. But that was in the 60's so you can No. Prize that as being believable for the times. **

**As for calling Ozpin and co a cult…..they use their positions as professors at a school to 'convince' a TEENAGER to possibly sacrifice who she is to become a maiden. All of this being kept secret from the world as a whole, HOW THE HELL ISN'T THAT CLUTISH?! Exerting their power and position to make someone who not only went there to be taught by them but are people who are apparently In charge of the world? They're the illuminati basically, which is probably more apt, but that's not much better, if not possibly worse if what the implications of that being the case are. **

**As for what else they could have done. ANYTHING? Maybe instead of killing Amber by cramming her Aura into someone, they could have someone donate part of their Aura to her like Peteiro did to make Penny! And he was fine for the most part! That means they didn't because they wanted someone that they could have control over. Or maybe make another Penny like robot they could transfer the Aura into! Or put effort into finding Cinder and taking her out at half power before Amber bites it and let the power go off into the world at random. In that case it's better for no one to have a maiden in their corner if Oz can't have it. **

**But no, Ozpin goes for the one where he has the most control. He brings in one of his students, tells them that the fate of world rests on their shoulders, and leaves out everything else. **

**Look Ozpin isn't a bad guy, he's like….a Jedi! They think that their wisdom means that what they think is right, is right. But at what cost? It's the Greater Good, for example you let a few die so others can live, but if that few is like children is it right then? **

* * *

"Robbie I'm telling you, Yang would never maim someone!" Peter pleaded with the editor of the Bugle as he followed him through the office of the Bugle. He wanted to get in touch with Yang as soon as he could to figure out what happened but the first Airship to Beacon wouldn't be until 11 a.m. so until then he wanted to try and get the Bugle to hold off until they published anything. He tried calling her fist thing this morning but the call went straight to her voicemail.

Robbie looked over to Peter sympathetically, "Listen Peter I know you know this girl but that doesn't change facts. She attacked a defeated student on live broadcast." he replied, stopping at Ben Urich's desk as Peter stopped beside him. "Ben I need that Osborn story in five minutes." he said, Peter briefly glancing at the monitor at his desk. He could see a picture of Norman, the sight of him making Peter inwardly sneer in anger.

"It'll be ready in two." Urich Replied before Robbie walked off, Peter following behind him.

_This is all my fault! If Yang had never even met me then Norman never would have targeted her! _he thought to himself. Telling Mary Jane what happened this morning she assured him that it wasn't his fault what happened. However that was hard to believe when the news outlets were talking about Yang like she was some sort of violent maniac! "Ben you have to believe me-" he started.

"Peter I want to, but how do you explain what she did?" Robbie asked evenly, "And apparently this isn't her first offense. The Globe just published an article that links her and her Team with that disaster on the I-55 two months ago with Roman Torchwick." he added, making Peter's blood run cold. That seemed so long ago compared to what he was dealing with right now, it's what led to him and Yang splitting up on account of him realizing he couldn't trust RWBY with his secret and him being dishonest with her wasn't fair to her. "Apparently before she even enrolled at Beacon, she was the instigator in a fight at a nightclub. Junior's."

"Robbie that place is run by a bunch of low-level goons!" Peter protested as they entered his office.

"Maybe but it shows signs of a pattern Peter. And objectively? It's hard to disagree with what the Globe has." he replied honestly as he sat down in his chair. Peter folded his arms over his chest, "Look Peter I know you care about her, but these are the facts. If you can find me some that disprove them? I'll support you, but with what she's facing? They better be bulletproof." he offered fairly.

Peter sighed, "I know, I know." he agreed understandingly. "I'll talk to you if I learn anything." he said, Robbie nodding in understanding as Peter walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door he let out a long breath, reaching his hand up he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to soothe himself. Opening them he saw Betty and Ned looking at him from her desk across the room, walking over to them he offered an empty smile as greeting. "Don't suppose either of you know anything that could help me clear her name?" he asked.

Ned frowned as he shook his head, "Pete man, I'm sorry." he apologized, but Peter waved him off. Ned had been present and had written the piece the bugle was going to run about Yang. But that was before his wife informed him that Yang was his ex-girlfriend, "Look if I'd known-"

"Ned, you're just doing your job. Not your fault." he replied peacefully. "What I'd like to know is where the hell the Globe got that information about Yang before this. Who wrote the article?" he asked, having not bothered reading any of the articles or watch any of the news about Yang until he heard from her directly.

Ned folded his arms, "Take a guess." he poised, making Peter grit his teeth. "Brock was doing a piece on the team but got in touch with Junior and got that info." he explained. The vigilante was tempted to swing across the street to the Globe and give Brock a piece of his mind, but he had bigger things to worry about than a tabloid spewer like Eddie Brock. "Look Pete, is there anything I can do? I feel bad about this, and if I get to wipe that smug look off Brocks face? The better." he asked eagerly.

Betty raised a hand to his arm, "I stress that it's something legal. And doesn't involve a tire iron to Brock's head." she dryly added.

"Thanks Ned but aside from talking to Yang? I don't know what else I can do until then." he said, once he spoke to Yang and heard her side of the story he hoped that he could get a better picture of how this happened. Norman was involved, that much was obvious, but what was eating at Peter was how could he have possibly done this? Norman was on the phone with him as it happened, so he somehow had it arranged but how the hell could he? He was hoping that having Yang retrace her steps up to the fight might provide some clue, something that he could look into at least.

"What about Mercury? Could he have seen something?" Betty asked, "No one has gotten his side of the story so far."

Ned and Peter shared a look, "Couldn't hurt. You take your ex, I take Mercury?" he suggested.

Peter nodded, "That'd help, thanks Ned." he said gratefully before walking away. _I know I should be looking for Norman but I can't let him go after my friends just to mess with me. And who knows, this might lead me straight to him. _he thought to himself as he reached the elevator.

* * *

_'You find out anything at the Bugle?' _MJ asked him over their scroll call as Peter walked across the Beacon Campus. After his outburst with Ozpin and the others, he wasn't sure where he stood with them. The entire Amber situation itself seemed to be the least of his worries right now, he couldn't do anything for Amber unfortautely but that couldn't be said about Yang.

"Eddie Brock is an asshole." Peter bluntly replied, "He's the one who published the story about her trashing Junior's Bar and RWBY being part of the highway incident." he explained. "DeWolf called me earlier about it, asking if it was true. I told her that they were there trying to stop Roman but I was too busy stopping the highway from collapsing to see what they were doing." he explained, recalling his phone call with the police captain. "After this I need to send her flowers or something. That's appropriate right?" he asked.

_'Considering all she's done? Throw in a box of chocolate and a spa day for good measure.' _MJ added, making him smile a little bit. _'But yeah, they were on the news earlier and people are really relied up about it. Some people are calling for them to be expelled.' _she said as Peter entered the dorms. While he didn't approve of how they handled the situation, Peter did recognize that they were doing what they thought was right. And the team did learn their lesson if the Merlot incident or the Breach proved.

"I don't think it'll come to that. Ozpin will cover for them…but I'm not sure if that's a good thing." he admitted. The entire Pyrrha situation didn't fully sit well with him, May's talk helped but the fact that Pyrrha was in this position to begin still made him wary. "You talk to Pyrrha yet?" he asked.

_'No…..god I don't even know what to say to her. I mean how would I even explain that I know, you know?' _She asked. _'I mean….if she wants to do this, like really wants to? Then…..am I right to stop her?' _she asked as Peter made his way to the elevator, only to frown when he saw a sign hung up on it that said, 'out of order'. _'I mean what bugs me is I don't know how much she knows…would it even work?' _she asked.

Peter bit the inside of his cheek at that question, after his talk with May he browsed the web for any information on Aura transfer theory he could find. "Theoretically? Maybe? From what research there is on the subject, they've never tried it on another living person. People can infuse Aura into their weapons, objects, armor, stuff like that. But that's only as long as they're in contact with it, no one's tried what Ozpin is suggesting. Officially anyway."

He heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line, _'I just…..if I knew what the worst was I think this would be easier but…what if by getting Aura she….she's not herself anymore?' _she asked.

Peter paused as he reached the door to the stairwell, "I…..I wish I could give you answers MJ but-"

_'I know. I know. Your big brain doesn't have all the answers, hard as it is to believe.' _she admitted.

Peter smirked, "Hey I'm more than just a big brain."

_'Right, your ego is so modest.' _she said jokingly with a smile in her voice. _'I'll talk to her tonight after her singles match.' _

Peter smiled, "You're a good cousin MJ. I wish I had one like you." he replied as he entered the stairwell and began walking up the flights.

_'You never asked May for a sibling?' _she asked.

Peter snorted, "Oh no I did, when I was five all I wanted was a little brother or sister to play with." he admitted, remembering how he would almost beg his aunt and uncle to get him a sibling for the holidays or his birthday. "But with how much it costs to raise a kid. I totally get why they didn't in hindsight."

_'Well you'd make an awesome big brother. Just ask Ruby.' _she said as Peter reached the floor where RWBY's dorm was located. However what immediately caught his attention were the two Atlas androids standing guard outside the door to the dorm.

"Hey MJ, I'll call you back later." he said before hanging up and approaching the door, both the androids' heads turning to him as he stepped in front of the door and looked at both of them. "…ok any other day I swear, I'd be nerding out over you both, but I seriously need to talk to my friends so….." he trailed off before the door opened with General Ironwood stepping out. "Oh, um….well this is awkward." he mumbled as the door closed behind him. "Ok look I don't agree with Amber or anything but I know that Yang didn't do this, Norman is behind it." he quickly whispered.

Ironwood gave him a look, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"He called me last night while I was watching it and told me that he doesn't care of people get caught up in our little game, so yeah! Pretty sure." Peter said truthfully. "But I need to find evidence."

Ironwood looked down in contemplation, "But how could he have arranged it?"

"That's one thing I'm hoping I'll find out." Peter replied with a tilt of his head to the door, Ironwood nodded in understanding as he stepped aside. "Thank you." Peter said with gratitude before entering the room. RWBY all turned their attention to his entrance, Weiss, and Blake sat on Yang's bed while the downtrodden blonde brawler sat with her sister on Weiss'. "Um…hey." he greeted.

Yang looked at him sadly, "Hey….." she greeted sadly.

"Peter what are you doing here?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw what happened and….well I want to know what exactly happened but….I'm here for my friends." he said, turning his head to Yang and giving her a supportive smile. The Blonde's shoulders relaxed visibly at his explanation; she was afraid that this would turn out like the highway incident with Peter voicing his disapproval with them. "So….what happened?"

Yang took a breath before going on to explain for what felt like the tenth time today, "I got him knocked down, he was out of Aura. I turned my back on him, but he said it wasn't over yet, and attacked me from behind." She explained before giving Peter a saddened look with her lilac eyes, "But when I saw the playback…..you gotta believe me Peter I would never have-" she began before Peter raised his hands.

"I believe you." Peter said with a small smile, _Because I've had that happen to me. Whenever I fight Mysterio it's just like that! He's locked up, but could Norman have gotten a hold of his tech and made Yang thinks she saw something? _"I mean you don't even squish spiders!" he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. His response being Ruby snorting a stifled laugh, while Weiss gave her Blonde teammate a look, Blake however wasn't affected.

"You can't squash spiders?" she asked skeptically.

"They get rid of bugs and make neat webs." Yang quietly said, "But you guys believe me too right?" she asked, sacred that her sister might not trust her.

"Psssh! Of course." Ruby said with a wave of her hand."

"Your hotheaded, but not ruthless." Weiss provided.

Peter cracked a smile at Weiss' astute observation. However Blake's notable silence is what drew attention, Yang was the first one to notice, "Blake?" she asked, hoping to hear that she also believed her. However the faunus couldn't meet her eyes, instead they glanced down at the ground as Ruby and Weiss shared a concerned look along with Peter.

"….I want to believe you." she said simply.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked accusingly.

"Blake what the hell?!" Peter exclaimed as tears gathered in Yang's eyes, the bloke croaking out her name again. Peter knew for a fact that Norman was behind this, but the fact that Blake would even think she meant to maimed someone?!

"How could you say something like that? Yang would never lie to us!" Weiss asked, Blake looking over at her out the corner of her eyes. Looking around the room the faunus saw her friends awaiting an explanation.

"I had someone….very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual. Little choices that began to pile up, he told me not to worry." she began to explain. "At first it was accidents, then it was self-defense, and before long I started to think that he was right. This is all just….very familiar." she explained.

Peter shook his head, "Blake that's not what this is, this is Yang." he said, gesturing a hand to the blonde who was looking at her partner with a hurt look.

Blake nodded, "I know, I want to believe you. But I need you to look me eye, and tell me that you're telling the truth, that he attacked you. And you regret what you did" she explained.

Yang wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at her partner's amber eyes, "I saw him attack me, so I attacked back." she reiterated, her voice not wavering once with conviction in her eyes. Blake watched for any sign of untruthfulness in the blonde but found none, filling her with relief.

"Ok. Thank you." she replied, grateful from her partner's honesty.

Yang's shoulders delated, "I think I'm gonna rest up for a while." she said, the last twenty-four hours starting to catch up with her.

Blake nodded as she stood up, "We'll get out of your hair." she said, Ruby gave her sister a hug before standing up as well, Peter walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, the blonde looking up and seeing Peter flash her a smile made her feel a little better.

"Hey, it'll ok. We'll get to the bottom of this, I got the…..third best reporter at the Bugle asking some questions." he said, Ned was a good reporter but he had to give the top two spots to Robbie and Ben respectively.

Yang snorted, "That fills me with confidence." she dryly replied, her voice sounding a little hollow.

"Hey, it could be worse, so you're out of the tournament. Better than being in jail." he provided. She gave him a look, "Look we all know you'll end up arrested one day but not for something serious like this." he joked.

Yang rolled her eyes but smiled a little as she pulled her shoulder free of Peter, the teen taking that as his signal to leave. Walking out the door to the room, he found Ruby, Weiss, and Blake conversing with JNPR. Jaune, Nora, and Ren were in the doorway while Pyrrha sat back in the room on her bed. Peter was instantly brought back to the Maiden situation, the saddened look in Pyrrha's eyes having a different meaning for him. "So, Pyrrha, you're fighting in the singles?" he asked. The redhead looked at him before realizing MJ must have told him, Peter gave her a smile, "Kick some ass."

"Peter since when you swear so much?" Ruby asked, folding her hands on her waist in an almost disapproving manner.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Ruby everyone swears. Literally everyone, just last week I heard your dad swear when he came to visit May and bumped his toe on the coffee table." he retorted. The team leader hissing as she subconsciously raised her foot and tapped it against the ground, as JNPR's door closed, Peter let out a breath of air. HE then turned his attention to Blake, "Seriously?"

The Faunus frowned at his criticism, however Weiss stood between her and Peter and gave him a firm look, "Look, I get what you're saying Blake. But really? Yang?" he asked.

"Peter, I needed to be sure that-" she began.

"But do you really think Yang would really do that to someone without a reason?" Peter asked genuinely.

"No of course not but like I said, it's similar." she defended.

Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes, "And that makes it ok? he asked. Blake's head dropped down in shame while Weiss gave the photographer a sharp look. He sighed, "I know…..I'm sorry it's just…..something doesn't sit right with me about this. I mean I believe Yang, but if only she saw it. Then…." he trailed off.

Ruby gave him an odd look as they began walking down the hallway, "Then?" she asked leadingly.

"Maybe he said something only she could hear, then she retaliated?" he suggested. Norman threatening someone to do what he asks? He could see that happening. "What happened to him? Mercury I mean, you know what hospital he's staying at?" he asked.

Blake shook her head, "Emerald said that they're flying him back to Haven to be with his family." she explained, causing Peter to raise an eyebrow. That didn't make any sense, those medical airships aren't designed for intercontinental flight, they would have to treat Mercury here in Vale and make sure he was stable before transporting him. And from the footage the kind of injury he sustained wasn't one he could heal from easy.

As they descended the stairs, Peter reconsidered the options he had. Now that he knew what happened it was clear that Yang had been played. But how could he prove it? It was witnessed by hundreds of people in person and caught live on TV. But he knew that Norman somehow, someway manipulated the match, finding Mercury was the logical next step, and they couldn't be back at Haven already. _Man it's a good thing I asked Ned to look at what hospital he must be staying at. _he thought as they exited the doors where they were met by someone who made Peter scowl.

Eddie Brock.

"Are you serious?!" Peter exclaimed as Weiss and Blake both frowned at Brock's appearance underneath the entrance of the school, leaning against one of the pillars that supported the small roof above the entrance. "How did you even know this is where they live?"

"There's this thing called a school directory, and there's only like three dorms so it was just a game of odds." he explained as he stepped off the wall, Weiss marching up to him with an angered look in her eyes.

"Mr. Brock, I'm aware that you may work for a newspaper, but we have no comment about what transpired at the arena." she said in a collected but cold tone.

"Oh, then what about the allegations that your team was responsible for the incident regarding the stolen atlas mech used by Roman Torchwick on the I-55?" he asked smugly. Weiss' cold blue eyes glared daggers at him as Peter and her team walked up behind her.

"No comment." she reiterated coldly.

"Oh? Then how about the fact that Yang Xiao Long is responsible for the destruction of private property at a club in downtown Vale?" he asked.

Ruby frowned at him, "Could you-could you just stop!? Please? My sister feels bad about what happened enough as is!" she exclaimed pleadingly to the reporter. However Eddie didn't seem phased by her plea.

"Eddie." Peter firmly said, the reporter turned to him fully, showing the difference between him and Peter as he had a good two feet on Peter, had arms thick as his head, and could easily throw someone Peter's size around if he needed. Peter however was trying hard to find a reason not to just knock him out cold, "Please…just let it go." he asked resolutely.

"Look Parker I get they're your friends," he said as he walked around and put an arm around Peter's shoulder, a look of annoyance crossing Peter's face. "but you gotta face facts." he said before Peter grabbed him by the hand and applied a copious amount of force. "Gah!" he yelped as Peter used his strength to make Eddie' go down to his knees in pain.

"Facts?! Fact is Brock? You're a half assed reporter who does whatever he can to get the headline and doesn't care who he screws over along the way." Peter growled out as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake jumped back in surprise as Eddie tried to pry Peter's hand off his. "You belong in the tabloids. And I'm gonna prove it. That is a fact." he said before tossing the arm aside, Brock falling fully onto the ground as Peter stomped off, Ruby and the others following after him as Brock began to pick himself back up.

"Peter!" Ruby called out as she caught up with him, "What is going on with you?" she asked with concern as she ran around in front of him.

"What do you mean he was asking for a lot worse than that!" Peter asked, gesturing back to where they came from.

Weiss gave him a look of concern, "That may be the case but you know better than to be violent with someone like that." she reprimanded. Peter stopped in his tracks and took a minute to breathe. "What's going on? This is something else than Yang, isn't it?" she asked.

Obviously, he was on edge, Norman's attack on Yang notwithstanding Eddie Brock had been a pain in both his and Spider-Man's lives for a while now. But he could handle that, going after his friends was something else. "I'm fine I just…..it's been a couple rough days." he admitted vaguely.

Ruby's silver eyes looked him over with concern, "Peter, what's going on?" she asked again, this time in a calmer voice.

So Peter told them, not everything obviously, but he told them about how Norman was wanted by the police for all the things he's done to Harry. Who wasn't even aware of what was going on in the first place, to say they were horrified by all this would be an understatement. "That monster! Where is he?!" Weiss snarled out.

"No one's seen him, no one has even heard from him." Peter lied, running a hand down his face as he did. "Harry's been crashing with me and May ever since this started. This is really hard on him." he explained. It had been tempting to just call DeWolf and tell her that Norman was the Green Goblin, that way they could draw him out of hiding. But then of course his secret would no doubt go out the window with that.

Ruby looked down sadly, "Poor Harry."

Peter nodded, before he could continue his scroll beeped, pulling it from his pocket he saw that it was Ned calling him. "One sec guy." he said, taking a few steps away to answer. "Hey Ned, any luck with finding Mercury?" he asked.

_'Ok yeah, here's the thing. No one knows where he is.' _Ned said, making Peter's eyes widen. _'I checked with every hospital in Vale, none of them admitted him for treatment. And none of the doctors on call last night reported seeing him.' _

"You're sure?" he asked, turning back over to RWB who were watching him with interest. "And they couldn't take him to Haven right away right?" he asked, making the three looks at him oddly.

_'No doubt about it, and get this, the ambulance crew that was supposed to oversee the match? They were called off; another ambulance was stationed there but none of the hospitals have records of it.' _Ned said, his voice loud enough for Ruby, Blake, and Weiss to hear. Their faces morphing into surprise and disbelief at the news. _'I think this is enough proof for Robbie. I'm going to share my notes with him.' _

"Ok, thanks Ned. I owe you one." he said before hanging up and giving the girls an expectant look. "What do you guys know about Mercury?" he asked.

Ruby shook her head, "Nothing, Emerald said that he's socially awkward but I mean….that's about it." she said with a shrug. "Wait. Emerald was the one who told me that he was going back to Haven to be with his family." she realized.

Peter cupped his chin in thought, "Who was the team who faced them before Yang and Mercury fought?" he asked.

"Coco and Yatsuhasi from CFVY." Blake answered uneasily, this whole situation had gone from strange to disconcerting in a matter of minutes. "But why would they lie?" she asked, not understanding what possible reason there could be for any of this.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Sore losers? If they can't get in then whoever beats them can't?" he falsely supplied, knowing full well that they were somehow connected to Norman. But he had to be sure of the method before proceeding, if the Bugle gets this out then it nullifies the damage Norman was trying to do. But it also meant that he might try again, _I need to stop him. I'll get what I can from Coco, relay it to Ned, and then get after Norman. _he reasoned. "You guys know where Coco might be?" he asked.

Ruby's hand shot up, "Oh! She's probably at the airship doc, I'll go with you." she offered readily. Clearing Yang's name, what kind of sister would she be if she didn't jump at the chance?

"We'll come too." Weiss offered, Blake nodding in agreement to offering aid.

Peter rubbed the back of his head, "Um…..I just need to ask her like two or three questions." he explained, while he was happy that they were ready to help, this wasn't really something that he needed them for. Weiss and Blake both slightly deflated, "Appreciate the offer though. If I need your help, first people I'll call is you guys." he replied as Ruby led him off towards the airship dock.

* * *

It would have taken a normal person a couple of minutes to scour the airship dock in search of someone, but with Ruby Rose and her at times blinding speed it took merely a minute to find the fashionista leader of team CFVY. "So what do you want to know?" Coco asked once she and Peter were a safe distance away from the crowd while Ruby chatted with Velvet who was happy to talk to the freshmen.

"It's about your match with Mercury and Emerald." Peter began, "See, Yang said something happened during her fight with Mercury and I was wondering if you remember anything odd happening during your match against them." he explained, causing Coco's brow to rise.

"Well I didn't fight the silver guy. But the other one? The girl? Something weird did happen." she said as Peter folded his arms across his chest. "See after we got separated during the fight, I swear I saw Yatsu coming up to me. But at the time, he was on the other side of the field when he lost against the silver guy." she explained. The photographer cupped his chin at her story, "I got taken out by Emerald right after."

"His partner?" he asked. Coco nodded affirmatively, _It sounds like one of Mysterio's illusions but if he were halfway across the arena, how could he have tricked her? _he wondered. "Think it could be a semblance?" he asked.

Coco shrugged, "Wouldn't surprise me, you're not a huntsman so you'd be surprised what some of us are able to do. Yatsu, big guy? He can make you forget things if he wants." Peter's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Seriously?! Man, that's…useful." he admitted, _If I could get Norman and have the big guy erase his memory of who Spider-Man is? Then I could stop him cold! _

Coco pressed her lips together, "Yeah but it depends. I mean if he uses it wrong, you could forget who you are entirely. So he doesn't like using it needlessly." she explained. The vigilante nodded, he could understand that, a semblance like that could do a lot of damage depending on who has it. "So why you asking?" she asked.

"Mercury wasn't checked into any hospitals last night, there's not even a record of the ambulance used to take him away." he explained, making her eyes widen. Tipping her glasses down she looked him dead in the eye.

"You're sure about that?" she asked.

Peter nodded, "One of my co-workers just called and told me, he checked with every hospital in Vale. And if he had an injury like it looked like he did? He'd need to get to one before going back to Haven." he explained. While the news footage didn't show a good shot of how badly Mercury was injured, him being out of Aura and Yang's weapons being shotgun gauntlets, it was safe to assume that he would need some surgery at least.

Coco frowned as she tilted her glasses back up, "It's one thing using your semblance to win a match, but framing someone?" she asked with disgust. She let out a sigh, "Oh god I can't believe I hit on her too." she said, noticing Peter's eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing just…wow I'm surprised MJ didn't pick up on that when you met her." he said, recalling how friendly Coco was to Mary Jane when they first met. However with that little tidbit of information it cast the interaction in a different light.

Coco gave him a look behind her glasses, "Not a problem is it?"

"What? No, me and MJ weren't together, no harm no foul." he replied.

"Wait your dating her now?!" she exclaimed, Peter grimaced and nodded his head. The fashionista bowing her head down in disappointment. "Typical. Well there's more fish in the sea." she said, deciding to be positive about the news. "But anyway, you need anything else? I wasn't looking for payback before but now?" she asked before smirking. "Next time will be different." she said as she patted her handbag. Peter had seen her weapon before and needed no further idea of what the implication was.

"Um…..thanks, if you're willing to give a statement to the Daily Bugle? That'd be more than enough help." he said, reaching into his pocket to get his wallet where he kept a card with the Bugle's information for when he needed it. "Just tell them you talked to me and need to talk with Ned Leeds, he's the one working on the story." he explained as Coco took the paper between her two bare fingers of her gloves.

"Sure thing. Good luck with all this." she said, bidding farewell as she walked off to velvet.

_Ok so Mercury and his team are somehow involved in this, but how the hell could they know who Yang would face in the finals? _He wondered as Ruby approached him. "Learn anything?" he asked.

The team leader shook her head, "Nothing new. Sorry." she apologized, her silver eyes looking down in disappointment.

Peter shrugged in response, "No problem, I got all I need from Coco. Enough for the Bugle to start asking some questions and throw some doubt on the whole thing." he said positively. Ruby smiled at the first bit of good news she had heard today, Peter on the other hand knew this wasn't over. With Norman out and about there was no telling who he would strike at next, "Thanks for your guys help."

The team leader shook his head dismissively, "You're the one who helped Peter." she replied before frowning, "I'm sorry to hear about Harry….again." she added.

Peter solemnly nodded, "It's not your fault, Norman is just…..twisted." he sneered, taking the hooded girl by surprise. She had rarely seen Peter this angry at someone, "What I don't know is where he could be hiding, I mean Vale is only so big." he said, turning his head to look over his shoulder to the City in the distance. Peter had gotten a news alert that Norman had bombed the other buildings on his list so those were dead ends.

"Well he can't hide forever." Ruby said positively, Peter turning back to see her determined look, "I don't know why he….why anyone would do what he did to Harry. But I don't think he would just run away either." she reasoned.

Peter smiled at her intuition, a sense of pride going over him at seeing how Ruby was thinking like…..well, like a hero. "Yeah." he agreed before he realized something. "Yeah…look Ruby I got to go. I'll get in touch with you later, ok?" he asked as he suddenly began backtracking to the airships.

"Oh! Uh, ok! I'll see you-and he's gone…." Ruby said to herself when Peter was far out of earshot.

* * *

The sun had already set when Harry Osborn walked out of Murdock and Nelson's law office feeling some weight finally move off his shoulders. Murdock had been very sympathic to his situation and they had spent the day planning out his legal options if his dad were to be convicted. It was a little rough to talk about, considering his father being imprisoned but given what he had been finding out…..well it was a real possibility. But Matthew had seemed to see, ironically, how he was feeling about all of this and assured him what he was doing was the right thing.

Given Harry's age, he was set to inherit his family's assets without any hassle, and if he were to somehow not be convicted, Matt was sure that they could get Harry a portion of assets that would have hit set financially for a long time. Overall he was just happy to have come at Peter's suggestion, _Man, Pete's been a great friend through all of this. I gotta do something to show how much I appreciate it. _he thought as he stopped at the street corner, waving his hand out to grab attention of a taxi. Unbeknownst to the Osborn heir, he was being observed covertly from above, hovering silently in the air was drone, the same one that was used to witness Spider-Man reveal his secret identity to its owner, the Green Goblin.

Whom at the moment was a block away from his son, watching the screen inside his van. Watching as his only heir defied his lawyer words and found his own legal counsel. "Damnit Harry what are you thinking?!" he growled out in annoyance as his son entered the cab and began driving off. Hitting a command on the console of his computer he recalled the drone to the Van. It could only follow a target for a few blocks, and he didn't even know where else Harry could be going.

Leaning back in his chair, Norman folded his hands beneath his chin and considered his current situation. The police wanted him for questioning related to charges of child endangerment, unethical drug testing, and a half dozen other crimes. He hadn't bothered to contact Fisk, it'd be hard for even him to get him out of this, and besides once things got back on track he'd have to get used to not relying on the Kingpin. What he really right now was a patsy, someone who could take blame for his actions so he could continue to operate.

The problem was, there was no one in his organization who could take the fall, "This is what I get for playing things close…..but then again it's better than letting someone in and them betraying me." he conceded to himself. If his son has shown him anything, it was that he couldn't trust anyone to be reliable unless they proved themselves. The roof to the van opened, the drove descending don to the floor, Norman turned him his seat to retrieve the device when he noticed something on the top of the drone. A small red….Spider?

Before he could properly react, the rear doors to the van were torn off their hinges, "Geeze Gobbie I knew you were hiding out somewhere but I never expected the back of your car." Spider-Man quipped as he sent a webline to Norman and pulled him out of his mobile base, swinging him up into the air and throwing him on top of a nearby roof. As Norman tumbled across the surface of the rooftop, he stopped on his hand and looked up to see Spider-Man poised on the edge of the building, fists balled and ready for a fight. "Last chance. Give up." he threatened, his voice devoid of his usual mocking tone.

Norman tapped a switch on his belt, his Glider blasted out the back of his van and flew up after him. Spider-Man ducked beneath the glider as it flew at him, Norman leapt up onto his glider, pumpkin bomb in hand before lobbing it at the vigilante. Spider-Man sprung off his perch into Norman, the glider taking off through the air as the two battled atop the small aircraft.

Peter landed a bow to the side of Norman's headas he countered with an uppercut, _Ngh! Well he's not pulling any punches so-_ Spider-Man sent a webline behind Norman to the corner of a building while the his other hand hit the glider. _-Neither will I. _he thought as he was pulled off the glider by his web, feeling the webbing attached to the glider stretch within his grip he let go of the building and rocketed back into Norman, striking him hard in the face and sending the both of them through the window of a building!

Goblin grabbed him by the front of his costume and threw Peter through a wall before charging in after him. Spider-Man sprung off the ground, touched onto the ceiling and then shot into Goblin's back with his arms crossed and slammed into his back, knocking the wind out of Norman and having enough force to send them both through the floor! The glider took them out the other side of the office building as Norman kneed Spider-Man in the stomach before using his finger blasts to shoot him off and into the air.

Flying overhead, Spider-Man snagged the end of the glider with his webbing once more and was yanked up into the air, the duo flying towards Oscorp tower. _Of course. _Peter dryly thought as he climbed up the webline. _The police left Oscorp today so of course this is where he'd run to. Well your not getting away this time Norman. _he thought as he climbed up the webline to the back of the Glider.

Flying over the roof, Norman turned back to see the webline hanging behind him, _Did….did he fall off? _Norman thought in confusion before a dozen more webline shot out from the bottom of his glider to the rooftop below him. "What?!" he exclaimed as Spider-Man swung himself up from underneath the glider and kicked him off it and down onto the roof, the webs holding the glider acted as a pendulum and swung the glider down into the rooftop, smashing the metal like it was in a car crash.

Goblin reached into his bag and threw a trio of pumpkin bombs at the hero, "You think this will change anything Parker?" he asked movingly as he threw a razor disk at the teen as he landed. Oscrop was the tallest building around so the hero's mobility was at a detriment, the razor disk slicing the shoulder of his suit and flesh. Peter ignored the pain and sent a kick to Norman's chest, knocking back across the ground he found his hands once again webbed by Spider-Man's webbing.

Goblin grinned as his gloves automatically discharged plasma to incinerate the webbing, sending a charged fist into the side of Spider-Man's head and painfully knocking him away. "Unlike you, I learn from past mistakes! Didn't I make my message clear?" he asked.

Peter felt his cheek bleeding beneath his mask, _Great, he's still upgrading himself. He's nuts but he's still smart. _He thought as he lepat out of the way of the plasma blasts that bruned at the spot he was at a second ago. _Think Parker, how do you beat a egotistical nutjob…you insult his pride…..and I'm great at that! _Peter realized before stopping to talk, "Yeah, it was loud and clear Norman. In fact it was so loud that you left a few too many loose ends." he replied, making the smirk vanish from Norman's face. "I work at a news outlet you moron, you didn't think I would let you hurt my friends? I looked into it, and I know it was a set up. I even have proof." he replied smugly.

Norman grit his teeth, "Bull."

"Anything but. I got witnesses that are talking right now about how Mercury and his team pulled the same stunt with another team. I gotta ask are all your plans this stupid? Because your batting a hundred with those." he mocked, Norman yelled out in rage before charging Peter. The teen ducked under the charged fist, countering Norman's attack with a hard cross, "You want to know why you'll never win Norman?! Because everything you do? All the selfish justification? It always blows up in your face!" Spider-Man spat out with a spin kick to the back of Norman's head, hitting him to th r ground face first.

He felt the back of his uniform pulled up, "You find out who I am? You get cocky and tell me who you are!" he shouted, jumping up into the air with Goblin before throwing him back down onto the roof shooting two weblines down and pulling himself down into the Green Goblin, the impact making crater on the rooftop. Norman however counter with a blast of plasma directly to Parker's chest, singing the suit and blasting him off, giving him enough time to grab a few pumpkin bombs out of his bag while his gloves stopped the current of plasma.

Peter pushed himself off the ground with his hands as the bomb was thrown, the explosive force knocked him through the air across the rooftop through one of the antenna. "NGh! You experiment on your son, and the cops find out and come after you!" he mocked painfully.

"Shut up!" Norman shouted as he threw another bomb. Spider-Man watched the bomb leave his hand carefully, calculating in his head the trajectory before he used a web shot to hit the bomb in midair, detonating it between them and giving him a brief cover of smoke.

"What did you expect?! Did you expect your son to not question it? I'm his best friend Norman, he told me! As soon as that article came out, he asked me if I thought you were a bad person." he stated as the smoke cleared. Spider-Man standing firmly in place opposite of Norman whose fists were balled in anger, "And you know what I told him? I told him that you put yourself first."

Norman was seething, "You filled his head with lies! I care about my son!"

"Yeah? Then why aren't you with him right now?" Peter shot back, "Because your hiding! Your afraid of owning up to every horrible thing you've done, everything Harry's been finding out because you care about yourself, more than him." Peter replied coldly, his eyes narrowing at Norman.

Norman let out a primal growl that shot out of his throat before charging at Peter, the teen ready for the attack launched his own offensive, his wrists flicking as ice webbing shot out into Norman's hands. The glove activated the plasma automatically, melting the ice and soaking his gloves, and the circuitry in them! "No! No!" he shouted as he hurried to yank the gloves off and toss them aside, the fabric burning his hands slightly as he threw them away and burst into flames. Turning back to Peter all he saw was a gloves had hit him hard in the side of the face, tearing a part of his mask off.

Before Norman could react, a webline hit his bag and pulled it off his strap, Spider-Man tossed it aside out of Norman's immediate reach. Norman turned back at the hero and lunged forward only to have a foot plant itself into his chest. Catching his foot on a web, he pulled and tripped Osborn back onto the rooftop, stepping forward as he punched Norman's head back into the ground, stunning him long enough for Peter to reach down and pull off his mask, revealing the bruised and slightly bloody face of Norman Osborn.

"Stay down Norman…..it's over." he stated.

For a moment, a brief moment, it was, Peter stood over Norman triumphantly. His greatest foe beaten….until the sirens rang out.

Peter's head snapped up and looked around widely, "What the-" he muttered as a sinister smile spread across Norman's face.

"Is it now?" he asked, making Peter's attention snap to the maniac as his Spider Sense rang all the way from the back of his neck to the base of his spine in a way it never had before. Turning his head in the direction it was pointing him towards, his stomach dropped at the sight of a ocean of blackness making it's way towards the outskirts of the city. "He…..hehehehe….HehehehehHeheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Norman cackled minaicaly, Peter turning to him with a look of utter disbelief. "I'm sorry, what was that you were saying about my plans? HAHAHAHAHA!" he howled, Peter gritting his teeth in rage before stepping forward to Norman, reeling his fist back and punching the man down with a resounding crack to his face.

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**An: Wow I'm close to the end! Of this volume I mean, also if you missed it the first chapter of Daredevil: Man without Fear Season 1 is up under the MHA/Daredevil fanfic! And unlike this, I can be violent as I want in that!**

**I really liked this chapter, Peter being part of the Paper really came into play here and I can't wait for what that means after the dust has settled. Also I kinda used Peter as a mouthpiece for the Blake conversation there, at least as far as my voice when I saw that scene again. Like seriously Blake Dafuq? And I know that Ruby says in the show they took him to Minstrel but…..that'd be like….weeks of travel? Without a visit to the hospital? For what I can assume is a shotgun to the leg? **

**Now then in rwby news; WHERE'S THAT SOUNDTRACK JEFFERY?! Nah but it should be coming out soon based on prior releases. Oh! And they're already writing RWBY volume 9 which…kudos to Kerry, Miles, and Eddie for that. **

**In Spidey news….nothing? I mean I started reading the Miles Morales Spider-Man series that's been going on since he's gonna get his own game! Seriously I can't believe I didn't mention that last time! Man I'm so hype for it! **

**Man I love video games. **

**Anyway, next time we'll get into the fall of Beacon, and how Vale fairs as a battleground.**


	13. Chapter 13 (Fall)

**Fall**

* * *

**awesomerebel55: I take it as things were moving fast and no one had time to ask these sorts of questions. Plus Ozpin and them weren't aware that something up was up while Peter was. I think Volume 3 works well because the table flip happens when you don't totally expect to see it coming. Until then RWBY was on top of the world, they stopped Roman and the White Fang, crime was at a standstill, and no one else was on their radar. **

**Superjoeyf271: Yeah I'm of the same mind for the most part, I understand that people wanted to see more of team RWBY since they're the protagonists, but by now we know them. We know them like the back of our hands, but other characters like Ironwood, Winter, and Penny aren't as fleshed out and since they're presumably going to be sticking around for a while we need to know them more. A fear I had was that since we're wrapping up stuff like Adam, Yang and her mother, Weiss and her family, we wouldn't have any interesting things happen to them character wise, but now we can explore more of established characters. **

**Year One isn't the analogy I'd think of, but I do understand the sentiment, it's also through Gordon's eyes mostly because we already know Batman's origin beat by beat, but with Gordon as the narrator we see it from a different perspective. **

**AnimeKing6: I think my favorite use of Peter's scientific mind being used to be a detective might be in Carnage's origin of all things. It works narratively to both give Carnage an origin, while informing Peter at the same time. **

**JCarrasco: I will!**

**StriderSpider01: Me too! I hardly see crossovers go past volume 3 but that could just be the ones I've read so far.**

**Pyrojack25: I actually looked back at Volume 4 and apparently Vale does eventually get Grimm Free as people are evacuated there from outlier towns by the sound of it. Beacon is still overrun however, but Glynda, Oobleck, and Port are last seen working to change that. **

**the mysterious Mr. E: Thanks!**

**Colossal the omega: That's the duality of Spider-Man, he worries about the Kingpin yeah but he's more worried about his friends and family because unlike Superman or Batman, they can't defend themselves and Peter isn't always able to be there to help them. So yeah when Yang gets targeted, he'll drop the worry for the Fall Maiden and go help her. And I believe her goal was to infiltrate Beacon all along, but Roman and the White Fang.**

**Plus Cinder doesn't do anything that catches anyone's attention during her time in Beacon. It's all about getting into position to finish off Amber. Not to mention the only one who meets Cinder before the fall is Ruby and she doesn't suspect a thing since their infiltration was covered by Lionheart and Ozpin didn't really have reason to not trust him at that point. **

**And while I do understand Blake's point of view, given how Adam's actions echo in what she sees with Yang, I do wish we had more inner fallout from that. In fact I think a legitimate criticism in RWBY I have is that the team reforms a little too well after volume 3. Most people say the theme is that they're closer than most and see each other like family, but families fight all the time, they disagree and eventually make up. We never see that and I've found it to be a little…..too perfect because of that? Like the only friction we see is when Yang shows animosity towards Blake for leaving like she did. Which is a legitimate gripe I think and I looked forward to it being expanded on, however within the same episode it boils down to, 'Trust her, she had a good reason for doing what she did.' when the more natural response would be, 'How/Why should I trust her when she's left before?'**

**Overall I plan on exploring Volume 4 with some interesting things happen to the girls on their journeys.**

**Nykeem: My money is that he's overseas visiting MJ in Symkaria, at the end of the City that Never Sleeps DLC, she goes to cover the civil war there as a correspondent. Given how that happens around spring (since the ps4 game takes place in October/November then skips ahead to spring after Devil's Breath) the timeline lines up with how far Miles would be in training. **

**keys of fate: We debated this in PM's but I'm writing this in RWBY because the setting alone is interesting to me. Spidey is one of the few heroes that you could remove from the greater Marvel universe and have little to no issues. Compared to Captain America or Iron Man or someone else I mean. **

**And yes there's obviously times between episodes of RWBY that could be explored but I also want to move the plot of the show forward and not bog it down with filler. And yes there's occasions where Spidey is out of New York (in this case Vale) where he fights villains or has an adventure. But in the comics, outside of NYC there's other states and suburbs, Vale is…well from what we can see, the only civilization around for miles. There's no reason why the Kingpin or a supervillain would be out there, it's just Grimm out there.**

**And no, you're right, Yang is my favorite character in RWBY, I really click with her character because I share some stuff with her. And Yes she does have the doorway greeting like MJ in the comics, in truth I wasn't sure if I was going to have MJ in this and thought of making Yang into MJ…but that's not right for either character because they both have such different backgrounds that it'd be like…turning Whitely into Iron Man. You'd have to redo the entire character for that to work. **

**As for Pete and MJ, they met on the first day of school and locked eyes, just like how the partners at beacon where decided. She shared her personal secret with Peter because she felt she could trust him. And after she found out his secret, Peter finally had something to confide in, he couldn't with Yang because he didn't want anyone to find out but MJ found out on her own (by complete accident mind you but still). I…hehe. I actually had the idea that she'd keep trying to pick the lock on his trunk until one day she says 'screw it' and get a sledge hammer and drag it over to his house to bust the lock off only to find he forgot to lock it. **

**But my point is that I've put foreshadowing of their relationship in there, but I didn't want it to be blatantly obvious. I wanted people to read and notice those details on their own. **

**And when I say as to why Peter and RWBY don't always hang out is because Peter shows us the regular side of RWBY, while RWBY shows their side. That's what Spidey is, he's the everyman, he's the reader in the world. That's central to his character when set against the Marvel Universe. Great example is During War of the Realms, there's a Marvel Strike Force tie in book by Tom Taylor, however it's through the lenses of Spider-Man as he writes to MJ about how he's dealing with Eight Realms of Norse Myth are converging on earth and what he does about it. It's Peter's corner of this Marvel Universe Epic Event and it's not really that crucial to the plot, in fact it ties into maybe one scene in the mainline story.**

**One More Day is…the last possible thing I'm going to be. If this were 'One More Daying' it, Spidey wouldn't interact with RWBY at all, wouldn't know who they are, and never meet them. And Peter wouldn't graduate even high school. One More Day Spider-Man is a depressing look at a superhero who never grew up, mooches off his loving Aunt, and is frankly, just a tool. That's not who Spider-Man is, that's not who THIS spider-man is. **

**Guest 1: You have to keep in mind that Goblin Nation as written by Dan Slott, who in his Spider-Man run constantly changed things to suit the story he wanted to tell. Look no further than Superior Spider-Man when he makes Doc Ock a creepy rapist in the second issue when he views all the times Peter and MJ had sex when she doesn't invite him in after a date…while Ghost Peter watches. He didn't need to do that, he just wanted to do that for shock value's sake. Or when he made a new status quo of 'From now on, no one dies.' for the sake of a four-issue storyline. Only to later be done away with because Spidey realizes 'that's impossible.'**

**Absolute Carnage on the other hand is more realistic because Peter initially gets his ass handed to him by Norman/Carnage but like you said with adrenaline and rage manages to beat him for a moment before collapsing from exhaustion and his injuries. And even then Carnage Norman gets back up after getting beat up. And I've always seen them as equals, with a slight edge to Norman because of his technology. Peter has tech too but…..it's not totally fantastical like a goblin glider which somehow flies despite being not at all balanced looking. **

**True, most metal is nothing to Peter but the conceit behind the cables I think are that he can't get the right leverage to get free? Like if both your arms are bound across your chest, that's harder to move than if you could more your arms from your elbow down. Plus it's like that in the original comic and I assumed it was refined steel cable or something, they never explain but I buy it because Peter's strength is impressive but it's not top tier like Hulk. And yeah falling is sort of case by case, in one comic he falls from a great height and into the Hudson river, he's not incapacitated but he's bruised up from the impact.**

**As for the Hulk throwing car, that's also dependent on a few things, older comics weren't really concerned about stuff like that. The first avenger's comic says that hulk jumps so far it's like he's flying but after that? It's more like leaping a tall building in a single bound. I usually take older comic feats with a spoon of salt. If you make characters too strong then they're not so much feats as they are showcases, Spidey at one point holds up a support beam of the Daily Bugle so it doesn't collapse, but he's pushed to his limits and is never shown to do something that powerful since so that's my idea of how strong he potentially can be. If he could do that a couple times then it not only makes it less impressive but also makes all stakes lower by comparison. **

**And again, healing factor depends on the writer for the most part, I know the story your referring to and while it does show how extensive his healing is, that's the only time we've seen it pushed that far and I think it's because it's a little broken? Like where are the stakes if Spidey can recover from that so fast? I think a great example is Morlun's first story and the aftermath, Peter's almost beaten to death and that night he's almost a mummy with how bandaged he is. And he's not 100% the next day, he's taking it easy as can be so he doesn't hurt himself more.**

**As for Pete and MJ's relationship, I mainly draw from their mid-2000's era for reference and Ultimate Spider-Man was a big part of that era. Though Peter in that series was more a teenager than Peter Parker if that makes sense. **

**And yeah, this was the part that made everyone take a second look and Ozpin and ask, "You're the good guy…..right?" honestly it's a great way to introduce the greyness of his character. Because logically? His plan makes sense. But in practice, it's questionable.**

**OMG don't get me started with how Marvel Mischaracterizes Spider-Man. Look no further than Dan Slott's run for ten years where Peter is portrayed as an inept idiot who forgets to zip his fly when giving a board room press conference and is shown that not only everyone saw, but saw he was wearing colorful underwear. Or how in issue 600, he misses his Aunt's Wedding recital because his webshooters are low on web fluid. I don't think it's even plot relevant it's just an excuse so that Peter's late, which he used to be but then like an adult got better about it!**

** However I will grant Digger a pass since he's basically a Zombie, Ero is a little more complex given her origin, I mean I personally don't really consider her to be a 'person' so much as a mystic force, and the only person Peter has killed was not only on complete accident but she wanted to die anyway, was slowly dying, and surprised Spider-Man during a fight with Wolverine. **

**Far From Home….I hate that movie. It makes Peter look less like his own hero, less competent overall, and the conflict is ASININE. Not only do they belittle Peter by renaming the Spider Sense (HIS MOST POWERFUL ABILITY) the peter tingle for a gag. But they make Tony look like an even bigger dumbass by having EDITH contrasted to a 16-year-old he knew for lie….a year?**

**The dumbest part is that EDITH doesn't even make sense in the grand scheme of things! Fury says he left the glasses for Peter, but that doesn't make fuck all sense since the only way that he could do that was if EDITH was made before Endgame. But that's not the case since Iron Man doesn't think during the end of the movie 'You know what would come in handy? That fleet of Drones I have in space!" and use them to wipe out the army. And even then, he couldn't have programmed them for Peter because Peter was dead! For five years! With no hope of getting him back!**

**And then it strips away the one thing that makes Peter Parker interesting and reveals his ID to the entire world just to homage Iron Man. Screw that movie.**

**And I do appreciate how much thought you put into the statistics but I think you should remember that RWBY is stylized animation. What I mean by that is that is what we see them do might not always show their true strength. For example during the food right when Ruby goes into that drill thing she does, it shows her going what looks like hypersonic. However she tries the same thing on mercury in Volume 3 and he easily beats her. **

**So I usually look at stats that are consistently shown. Yang's strength for example is shown to be far beyond what typical huntsmen can do. Meanwhile the scene between Winter and Qrow is…it's honestly a weaker fight in my opinion? The animation is stiff, their speed is shown as super-fast but it's just moving characters around the scene and stopping them in different position, it's meant to convey speed but there's no big emphasis on movement like in later volumes. **

**And after that we don't really see either reach speeds like that again, Qrow's speed is shown to be admittedly faster the more we see, but nothing like that level again. His fight with Tyrion in V4 shows that he's around Ruby's Speed without her semblance which makes sense, his fights in V7 show that he's very quick, but nothing like Ruby or Harriet with how fast those two move. However unlike Spidey, RWBY has the potential to get stronger, Weiss is a good example as her glyphs have been shown to become more powerful as the series goes on.**

**Plus the thing about Spidey is that while he is strong certainly, he'll mainly use his intelligence to defeat opponents that are stronger than he is. **

* * *

The doors to Norman Osborn's office broke off their hinges as Spider-man kicked them down. _This can't be happening. _he thought as he dragged the unconscious body of Norman Osborn into the room. He could still hear the sirens outside the building ringing through the walls of the building, but was an alarm that he heard maybe a few times in his life as drills. Grimm were converging on the Kingdom. And somehow, Norman was part of it. _How the hell could this even happen?! _he thought wildly as he tossed Noman into his seat and webbed him against the leather seat.

He couldn't just leave Norman on the roof, he needed answers, and he was going to get them. But right now the Kingdom needed him! _Ok, Ok, first thing's first. _he thought as he ran towards the window of Norman's office and leapt through the glass, the sky above him containing flocks of flying Grimm like Griffins and Nevermores as he put a hand to his ear, "Call Mary Jane!" he commanded the device in the ear of his mask as he fell a good ten stories before casting out a webline to swing from. The tone of MJ's scroll rang in his ear for a minute that seemed to stretch on for an hour before he finally heard her pick up.

_'Peter! Thank god, where are you?' _she asked frantically, he could make out chatter behind her voice.

"Oscorp. Goblin is down but-MJ what happened? Where are you?" he asked worriedly before his sixth sense warned him of Grimm behind him, spinning around in midair, he swung his foot around into the side of the Griffin's head, shattering the bone armor around its head and sending it crashing into the side of a building as Spider-Man spun back around and shot off another webline.

_'I'm at F.E.A.S.T., May's here too-Peter, it's…we were watching the Tournament and Pyrrha was fighting Penny and….Peter she cut Penny apart." _she explained, Peter nearly froze mid-swing, _'But Penny's and Android or something but…then someone came on the feed and went into speech about how the Huntsmen are dangerous and the next thing I know the alarm was going off!' _she hurriedly explained.

"MJ stay right there. F.E.A.S.T. is made for this exact reason, you're the safest place you could be. Call everyone you can, Flash, Harry, Liz, tell them to get somewhere safe. I'll head over as soon as I can but I gotta….I gotta try and help." he said, the sound of screams in the night. Hitting a webline to the side of a building he swung overtop it in the direction of the screams. Falling down towards the streets, he saw a swarm of people running away from a pack of Beowolves, aiming his hands behind the crowd he cast out a huge web behind them to stop the Grimm in their traps, a good dozen collided with the web before the rest saw the trap and stopped.

Spider-Man laned on the rearmost creature, smashing its head into the ground and killing it as he sprung off it into the Grimm. While he didn't have any weapons like huntsmen, Peter was more than strong enough to take care of the creatures of darkness without them, a swing of his arm not only snapped the neck of one but sent it flying into another as his other hand sprung him off the ground, his feet crushing the back of one ahead of him while his hands shot webs over their opposite shoulders to Grimm he flew past.

As soon as he planted his foot firmly on the ground he pulled forward on the webbing, the pair of Beowolves flying towards him before he threw his elbows back into them as the remaining swarm turned their attention to him. Spider-Man met them head on, cracking one upside the head, with a jumping punch, twisting around in midair to kick another away before landing on the ground and ducking under a lunging Grimm. Launching himself back into the Grim, he shot up as he clasped his hands together and slammed them into the side of another, flipping through the air he shot a webline into the open mouth of one and swung it around him in midair, slamming it into the ground.

Landing on the street, he saw that the only remaining Grimm were the one trapped within the web that cut the street off. Switching to his ice webbing canisters, he tried something new and shot a series of web shots at the Grimm, however instead of the concussive balls, sharp shards of ice sliced through the creatures of Grimm. "Well glad to see that works." he said as he changed his webbing back to normal before shooting a webline up into the air and pulling back on it.

"Call DeWolf." he told his earbud, the tone rang for a few seconds before it was picked up, "DeWolf, it's Spidey, where do you need me?" he asked, swinging through the air through Vale, watching as Atlas airships engaged in an aerial firefight with the creatures of Grimm. _Man I'm glad Ironwood brought some backup with him! _

_'Everywhere?! Grimm are flooding Vale from the North and South, I'm getting all my men geared up with heavy firearms and we're going to try and help hold the line until we can get some Huntsmen to back us up.' _she explained as Spider-Man flung off his webline and pulled himself through the air to the side of a radio tower with another.

"What about Beacon?" he asked, looking towards the school where the sky was almost pitch black with Grimm.

_'It's Ground Zero, we got to get things under control here before we can even think about aiding there. But with the bulk of Atlas forces there and the Huntsmen, they'll be fine. Us on the other hand need every hand on deck.' _DeWolf stated. Spider-Man nodding to himself in agreement, RWBY and the others could take care of themselves but the people of Vale were another story. What was important now was making sure Vale wasn't lost.

Shooting a webline out he leapt off the radio tower, "I'll help get people to safety then join you when I can." he said.

_'Alright. Stay alive webhead." _she said before hanging up, Peter sighing beneath his mask as he looked down at the streets, he saw the crowd of people he had saved earlier make their way into a designated shelter inside a storefront. The vigilante breathed a sigh of relief, there were a few dozen bunkers scattered around the Kingdom, and each one could hold a few hundred people. He needed to make sure that he got as many people inside them as he possibly could until things could get back under control.

_That is IF things can get back under control. _he corrected himself as he changed his course in midair.

* * *

The skyline of Vale was clouded with Grimm, and while he knew that this would happen, Wilson Fisk still had some trouble swallowing the fact it was actually happening before his eyes as he rode the elevator down to the lobby of his building. "Security has been maintaining order with civilians coming inside, and the Atlas defenses we've installed are still operating on the roof." Weasley, Fisk's trusted assistant said as he read the report off his scroll. "The Dust barricades are also holding up, and we still have a way to go before the first few floors near capacity." he added as the Kingpin looked down at the plaza of his building were hundreds of people were lined up in hope of sanctuary.

And Wilson Fisk would make sure they received it.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby, there were dozens of people spread throughout the room, The Bunker he had put in below the building was already full with the employees who were working when the alert went out, reaching the doors of his lobby, Wilson Fisk stepped out, his pure white suit and purple ascot making him stand out against the black building behind him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the first three floors of my building are nearly full, however, the remaining floors of my building are currently being renovated to accommodate you all. So I ask that you all remain calm, and patient." his booming voice carried out across the crowd in an attempt to calm them down.

The calm was short lived as a Griffin landed right in the middle of the plaza! Rearing its head back it let out an ear deafening screech that sent the crowd of people into a frenzy! However as its head came down, it saw a giant hand grab it by the neck and slam it down with an angered Wilson Fisk Reeling his fist back and smashing the head of the Grim into the pavement. He kept slamming the head into the ground until he felt the creature evaporate from between his fingers, shrugging his shoulders, Fisk let out a small breath…..before a half dozen more flying Grimm swarmed down upon the square.

"I'm going to ruin whoever referred those Atlas turrets to me." he growled to himself as he cracked his knuckles. Security was dealing with the crowd, which could be even more dangerous than Grimm if things deteriorated quick enough, so it was up to Wilson to-

As soon as he was ready to fight however, a red and blue streak shot through one of them in the air, "No! Bad pigeons! That's not a giant piece of bread!" Spider-Man reprimanded as he cracked another griffin in the back of the head, leaping of its disintegrating corpse and swinging through another one and throwing threads of webbing to two while he landed on the back of the last one. Wrapping the webbing around the neck of the one he rode, the webbing tightened around the neck as the two entangled in it tried to fly away to get free, strangling the griffin until the webbing that was stronger than steel pulled through the neck of the creature and cut it off.

The elasticity of the webbing went taught before recoiling and slamming both the Grimm into each other in mid-air and down to the ground to where Spider-Man was waiting to grab them both by the head and like Fisk, smash them into the pavement. Unlike Wilson however, the impact of the single blow left two small craters in the ground where they hit.

Spider-Man's head snapped to Fisk, "You." he growled out in anger.

He had come here because he was escorting a bus of tourists here for safety, unfortunately the closest safe place happened to be Fisk's tower. Honestly, he didn't care if he had to help get people all the way to Patch, as long as they were safe. But seeing Fisk standing before him just made his part in all of this spring forward. Fisk may not have been the mastermind behind this, but his part in what was going on now couldn't be ignored. _But I can't do anything! _Peter growled out internally. He couldn't just shout out that Fisk did this, the panic that it'd cause would be like a flare gun to every Grimm in the city.

So all he could do was stare Fisk down, "When this is over? I'm coming back here." he growled out before turning around and throwing a webline out into the air, pulling himself up and swinging away as the bus he was escorting pulled up to the plaza and unloaded it's passengers to safety as Fisk let out a sigh.

When this was over, things were going to be VERY different.

* * *

Flash carried Randy Robertson as fast as he could towards the F.E.A.S.T. shelter.

He, Randy, and Kong were hanging out when the alert went out on their scrolls with Mary Jane calling them soon after to see where they were at. She told him that she was at the F.E.A.S.T. shelter with Peter's Aunt and was making sure everyone was getting somewhere safe. Harry's building was built to withstand this and Liz was with him, Sally and Glory were safe as well at another shelter. So he, Kong, and Randy made a break for the one closest to them, F.E.A.S.T.

Things went sideways fast.

Flash had seen videos of Grimm before, but seeing a gigantic Deathstalker skitter around a street corner was a lot more terrifying than seeing one online. The three Griffball players took off like bats out of hell. However one of the cars speeding down the road clipped Randy and made him fall to the ground, he was still breathing but he had a gash on his head, and it was bleeding….a lot. "Come on man we gotta go!" Kong said as he grabbed the other arm of Randy so that his weight was evenly distributed and easier to carry as they made a break down the street with the Death Stalker chasing after them at the end of the street.

Flash didn't dare look back, he just kept looking ahead, that's what was drilled into his head for years now. That, and keep your team moving, right now that meant making sure Randy got somewhere safe. As they kept running down the street, a shrill cry behind them was their only warning before something large and yellow slashed at Kong, making him cry out and drop to his knees, taking Randy with him and stopping Flash.

Looking at his friend he saw the tail of the Deathstalker retract back, one look at his team told him that they weren't going to get far….not with this thing after them. "Kong! Run! Take Robertson and go!" he shouted as he backed up, waving his arms tauntingly at the Deathstalker as his teammate looked at him in panic. "Hey you overgrown scorpion! Come on! You want a meal you gotta work for it!" he said, the armored scorpion hissed at him, his pinchers snapping at the air and sounding like bashing rocks before Flash took off across the street and down an adjacent road. the Deathstalker chasing after him as Kong called out.

Flash ran fast as he could, adrenaline pumping through his system as his feet carried him down the road, feeling the air snap behind him as the pinchers tried to grab him. _Just keep running Flash! Just keep going until you can break off and-_ he thought before he head the hiss of the Deathstalker behind him and its tail reel back. Flash closed his eyes and readied for the pain.

And then a car smashed into the head of the Deathstalker!

"Man and people think I'm the worst arachnid related thing in these parts." Spider-Man said as he swooped down and scooped Flash Thompson up off the ground, "You ok?" he asked as he swung up into the air and flung himself towards the F.E.A.S.T. shelter.

"Spidey! Man I'm glad to see you! Look, my friends are back the way I came-" he began as Spider-Man shot out another webline.

"It's ok, I got them there first and then came after you. Medics are looking after your friend." he said, recalling the two members of the shelter who took Kong away to treat the cut on his back and Randy's head injury. _Man I hope they're ok, at least Flash is safe…which is a sentence I never thought I'd say. _he thought as he and Flash came down in front of the shelter, the area around the building having dust shields up to protect from Grimm. Nothing like what Fisk had, but they still kept the Grimm at bay.

"Spidey, man, thanks man. I would have been…..what do you feed scorpions?" Flash asked as he kneeled over on his knees to catch his breath.

"I think….crickets? I don't know, don't own one. Don't want to." he joked as he patted Flash on the shoulder, "But hey? Back there? What you did? Leading that thing away from your friends, that….that was brave of you." he said earnestly, causing the sportsman's eyes to widen in surprise at his words.

"R-really?" he asked, "Spidey, I mean…..you killed the thing." he pointed out as his breath finally caught up with him.

The vigilante shrugged, "Yeah but you did something way more important, you risked your life to save your friends. And you don't have superpowers like me. Pal? Your much braver than I am." he said earnestly as Flash rose up from his hunched over form and smiled with pride. The pair walked up to the entrance of the shelter, Peter was on his way here to check on his Aunt and MJ when he came across Kong and Randy. But he couldn't change out of Spider-Man just to see May, no matter how much he wanted to.

Entering the shelter through the front door, they were greeted by a pair of volunteers who approached Flash and asked if he was ok, looking him over for any serious injuries. Spider-Man stood off to the side albeit somewhat awkwardly. He had been here countless times as Peter Parker but this was the first time as Spider-Man. So when he saw his Aunt May exit the main gym area where many of the people where, he couldn't call out to her in relief. Instead all he could do was watch as she approached Flash.

"Eugene! Oh I'm so glad you're here." she said happily as she embraced the teenager, Flash's face burning a little at how she had said his real name in front of his idol. May saw the masked vigilante standing off to the side and stiffened slightly, ushering Flash away she cautiously approached the vigilante, making his heart sink with how his Aunt was seemingly scared of his alter ego. "Spider-Man….thank you for saving those boys." she said gratefully, "But…..I have a nephew-" she began.

"Peter?" he asked, making his aunt's eyes widen, "Don't worry, I found him earlier, I got him on a transport to Patch. He asked me to check on you Ms. Parker." he explained, May didn't seem too relieved but her shoulders visibly relaxed. "How's his friends?" he asked.

May frowned as her arms crossed her chest, "One of them has a nasty looking gash, but he'll be fine. Kong…the Faunus…..he was stung by the deathstalker. It's not that bad a cut but….the medics think he was poisoned by it." Peter felt his throat close up. "We have some anti-venom but….we don't know if it'll work." she said sadly, the vigilante hanging his head in shame.

"If…if I was just a few seconds faster then….." he trailed off sadly, Kong was a decent guy despite the trouble he used to cause. And yeah he wanted to clock him a few times but never something like this!

"Don't." May said softly as she approached the teen, putting a hand on his shoulder, Spider-Man looked at his aunt, "You did everything you could to get him here. I know that, and that's all that matters." she said earnestly. Spider-Man took a breath before lifting his head up and standing up straight again. She was right, but it didn't make him feel much better.

"Ok….right…..have you heard anything about evacuation?" he asked, DeWolf had messaged him that she was heading off to stop the Grimm advance with the rest of law enforcement and hadn't heard anything else from her. He was going to go check on their progress, then go to the Bugle to make sure everyone there was ether safe or evacuated.

May breathed a small sigh of relief, "Within the hour, the bigger priority is hospitals, but shelters like ours are after that." she said, looking back into the gym to see the owner, Martian Li running through with a box full on donner blood to the first aid area.

Spider-Man nodded, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

For the first time ever, May gave the vigilante a kind look, "We'll be fine here. Just do what you've done for those boys." she said, sliding her hand off his shoulder before turning around to go help the others.

_May…..just when I think you can't surprise me with anything. _Peter thought before seeing a flash of red hair in the gym. Standing up from the floor was Mary Jane, her hair tied back hastily and her hands wearing gloves covered with blood and a mask over her mouth. Her green eyes looked up and widened when she saw Peter, relief took over and she visibly exhaled, Peter tilted his head up as a signal before walking out the door.

Mary Jane looked down between the medic she was helping and their patient, "Is he ok?" she asked.

The tan skinned medic nodded, "Yes, I got the broken glass out and stitched the wound shut, we're lucky it's nothing serious." he said, looking at the dozen other people who had been injured when the alarm went out. Some were cut and bruised by Grimm, others from people who were selfishly in a rush to secure their own safety. Mary Jane didn't realize how lucky she was to be somewhere safe before this all happened. "If you need a break dear, you're welcome to take it. I need one myself." he said, pulling his gloves off and lowering his mask.

MJ mirrored his actions and tossed the used items into the waste bin nearby, exiting the Gym through the rear doors, she passed through the cafeteria and out to the hall where the staircase leading to the roof was located. Climbing the stairwell, she found herself rushing up to the door which flew open when she wen running out as Peter stood up from a couch that he landed in. Before he could even say his name her arms were around him in a tight embrace, "You're ok." she breathed out.

Peter relaxed into her embrace and returned it, "Yeah….yeah I am…" he sighed out, reaching his hand up he pulled his mask up over his head and draped it off the back of his neck so when he pulled back he could look Mary Jane in the eyes. "God I'm just relieved your ok. Do you know if anyone else…" he trailed off.

Her hand lifted up to his face and cupped it, her thumb gently going over a bruise he had on his cheek, "Harry is safe with Liz, Aunt Anna is ok on Patch, but…..Peter how did this happen?" she asked, looking over his shoulder to the devastation of the Kingdom. In the distance there was columns of smoke from fire, the sound of gunshots constantly ringing out, and roars of monstrous dark creatures.

Peter shook his head in uncertainty, "I don't know…..I just…..I gotta make sure your safe, you, May, everyone I can find but….." he bowed his head, "I….don't…..where do I even…." he asked.

The redhead pressed her forehead against his, "Peter…your doing the best you can. That's all anyone could ask you." she said, her hand sliding down his face to his chin so she could tilt his head up and press her lips against his in a gentle kiss. Pulling back she looked into Peter's eyes. Suddenly the ringtone in his mask went off, looking at her for permission she nodded before he pulled his mask back up to answer.

"Spider-Man here." he answered.

_'Webhead we need you here now! The Atlas Drone have gone rouge! They're firing on us!" _Dewolf's voice yelled.

"What?! How? Why?" he asked.

_'Don't know! Don't care! But we need you here! Get to 1st and 21st ASAP!' _she said as gunfire rang in the background before cutting off.

Peter turned to his girlfriend, "I have to go." he said regretfully.

MJ's hand reached out and grabbed his, swallowing a lump in her throat she spoke what she wanted to say earlier on her scroll, "If anything happens-" she began.

"MJ I promise-" she covered his mouth with her other hand.

"IF. Anything. Happens." she punctuated. "I wanted to say….that…." her cheeks tinted red before leaning forward into Peter's ear, speaking just above a whisper, words that made Peter's eyes widen as she spoke. After a few seconds of speaking she pulled back, she let out a breath as she lowered her hand from his mouth. He blinked as he tried to articulate a response, "Well what are you waiting for? Go get 'em Tiger!" she exclaimed, snapping Peter out of his momentary stupor. Flashing her a smile before pulling his mask down over his head and backflipping off the rooftop and shooting a webline out to catch himself on as he swung towards the northern part of Vale.

* * *

"I'LL LET THOSE MONSTERS HAVE THIS OVER MY DEAD BODY! YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF SOME FLEA BITTEN MONGROLS?!" J. Jonah Jameson yelled at his employees ran around the office gathering their personal items before rushing to the stairwell for the roof where a transport ship was scheduled to pick them up within a few minutes. Thankfully, most of the building was empty with most of the employees on Vacation, Robbie Robertson was by the doors directing everyone out, Betty and Ned passing by him as Jonah stomped over.

"Scared or not, it's not gonna matter if they rip you limb from limb Jonah, now let's go!" Robbie said as the publisher followed him out through the stairwell. Stepping out into the winding corridor, the sound of a howl from the bottom of the stairwell made Jonah look over the side with Robbie. At the far bottom of the stairs, a pair of Beowolves were climbing the floors.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Jonah called out, both the Grimm scampering to a halt and looked up over the railing at their prey. "SO HELP ME IF EITHER OF YOU STEP A SINGLE PAW IN MY OFFICE I WILL FIND YOU BOTH MYSELF AND MAKE YOU INTO A PAIR OF RUGS! YOU HEAR ME?!" he bellowed, the creatures both slowly pulling their heads back. Robbie grabbed Jonah by the back of his shirt and pulled him upstairs. "I'LL MAKE ONE OF YOU INTO MY SHOES SO HELP ME-!' Jonah's voice carried before the door to the roof slammed shut.

Backing away from the door, Robbie gave Jonah a look, "Really?"

"You expect me to be afraid of a couple of overgrown mutts?" Jonah asked with a small smirk, the clicking of a hammer made both of them turn to see Ben Urich loading a revolver. "Urich since when do you carry a gun?!" Jonah asked in bewilderment.

"Remember when I got stabbed in the back? Literally? Since then." he replied as he finished loading the firearm. "And I'm glad to have it with me today." he said, looking at the door between Jonah and Robbie.

Jonah ran a hand down his face, reaching into his pocket he retrieved his scroll and walked away from the door and the other employees so he was out of earshot as Robbie addressed them. Opening his device he saw his screensaver of him and John at his graduation from the Atlas Air Force. The photo brought a smile to the publisher's face as he tapped his Son's contact number and held it up to his ear. Taking a sigh, he expected the call to go straight to voicemail, "John, it's me, your dad." he greeted.

"I know your probably up in the air right now, I'm at the Bugle and we're waiting to get evacuated. But…in case….I just wanted to tell you that…I love you son." he said, shutting his eyes and letting out a breath. "I know I tell you every time I see you how proud I am of you, and I know that you might have gotten tired of it but….I say it every time because when I think of what your doing? Going out there, risking your life and protecting people? I…I just remember when you were just a kid after your mother passed away and I….." Jonah lowered scroll for a second so he could swallow the fear that was creeping into his voice.

"I would come home and you'd be asleep on the couch watching those old documentaries about airships. And when I'd take you to bed, you'd be half asleep asking what your doing back on the ground, hehe." He chuckled. "And now I see you, a Cornel, in the most decorated army in all the four Kingdoms?" he asked, his lips stretching into a smile. "How can't I be proud?" he asked, huffing out a breath. "I know I was hard on you at times growing up, and I'm sorry for that, but I hope you never doubt I don't love you…I'll call you again when we're out of the kingdom but if not then…..I love you son." he said, blinking so that his tears wouldn't show before hanging up.

Taking a breath to calm himself down, he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to Robbie he quickly recomposed himself. "Oh Robby I uh…."

"Jonah. I did the same thing with Randy when the alarm first went out." he confided with his friend.

Jonah pursed his lips together, unlike John there was no reason Randy wouldn't answer, "Well damn kids can't call their parents back half the time anyway!" he reclaimed, Robby smiling at Jonah's…reassurance. They both stopped when they heard the same howls from before, only these were much closer.

* * *

A red colored foot rammed into the exposed bone of the Alpha's head, breaking skull as the attacker landed between the Grim horde and the fleeing civilians. Standing in front of the Grim was the Vigilante of Vale, Spider-Man. Turning around he sprayed out a large net of webbing to the buildings on either side, pulling the webbing together at his wrists he let go and cast out a wall of webbing between him and the fleeing people, "Keep going! Next corner there's a police station!" he shouted out as he turned back to the horde of Grim. Casting a webline into the group he pulled himself through the air directly into the crowd, _How did this happen? How did things go so wrong so fast!? _he asked himself as he punched two of the creatures into ashes while kicking another in the arm and breaking it from the force.

The hero's sixth sense warned him as his feet touched the ground to weave around a claw that was going for his torso, he kneed his way through the Grimm into the air, shooting a webline out to swing up and back into the crowd with his feet out, ramming through the crowd and sending the Grimm scattering into the air and crashing along the street. His Spider Sense pointed behind him in warning as a Griffon swooped down towards him, Spider-Man turned around in midair and blinded the creature by webbing its eyes. _Every second I'm here he could-NO! Damnit Parker don't even think that! _he reprimanded as the Griffon crashed not the pavement, Spider-Man landing on its head and shattering the Grimm's skull on impact.

He didn't need his Spider Sense to feel the remnants of the horde regroup and charge at him, he could hear their snarls of hunger, looking out to the street he saw a manhole cover he sent a webline to and pulled out of the ground, swinging it around into the side of one of the Beowolves' heads before pulling it into his hand.

Reeling his arm back he threw the makeshift weapon into the Grim, the force behind it cutting through the neck of one of the creatures and crushing another's skull against a lamppost as the others rushed the hero. He uppercutted one in the jaw, turning in midair to web another one and pull himself feet first into its side, backflipping off it to avoid a heavy-handed swipe that overturned a car. However he wasn't able to dodge in midair as another paw came down on his chest. Landing hard on the ground, Spider-Man kept fighting even as the horde came to him, punching up at his attackers and kicking his feet out in an attempt to hold off the dark hordes.

_Aunt May…..Mary Jane…..everyone…..I'm sorry…. _Peter thought dreadfully as he kicked off one of the Grimm that was swarming him. He felt a claw go over his back as he hissed in pain, throwing a backhand into the snout of a Ursa and snapping its neck. There were just too many of them! _I'm sorry I can't be there with any of you. _he thought, bursting out from the pile, his arms supporting the weight of a dozen Grimm as he lifted them above his head. Costume was torn in a few places on his arms, chest, and back, he threw the mass off him onto the street before charging again, running into the group and his arm swung through one, uppercutted another as he turned his hips and lifted a foot up to roundhouse kick another.

_I feel like this is my fault, I know I'm not the one who rang the dinner bell and called all these things here. _he thought, catching a claw at the wrist before turning into the grim and throwing over his shoulder and onto the ground with his momentum. _And who the hell could ever have guessed this was the endgame? But still I knew something was going on with Fisk, but I didn't even know he was working with anyone until a day ago! _he chastised himself, reaching his hand out and shooting a webline to the sidewalk where an overturned bench laid before swinging it around him in a circle to knock the Grimm back and kill a few of them until it fell apart into a single wooden plank.

_But Norman, he took my eyes off the ball. He framed Yang, he threatened everyone else I care about, and all I could focus on was him. _he realized, his lenses narrowing at the two dozen Grimm that still remained. _May, Ruby, Weiss, Blake…..Mary Jane. _he thought as a fluttering in his chest took over, remembering the last words she said to him….er, the second to last.

_"I just wanted to say…..that….." _A grim punched at the ready hero, his fist balled tight as he leapt to meet it, taking it's head off. _"…ever since I met you?" _Spider-Man's sixth sense turned his head to see a car sized Nevermore swooping down towards him from the sky. _"You've helped me be brave," _Spider-Man reaching his hand out and pushed off the top of the Nevermore's head, rolling over it in midair as it flew underneath him and through a streetlight. _"you've sacred the living hell out of me. Made me feel strong. And occasionally pissed me off." _

Peter shot a barrage of ice webs at the swarm of Grimm beneath him, _"You've made me happy; you've lifted me up when I was down. But most of all?" _The webshooters let out a _pfft! _of emptiness. Another Beowolf lunged at him as he was about to switch cartridges, falling back, _"You've….your my rock….and I wanted to tell you this for a little while now but-" _he caught himself on his hands and shot himself feet first into the monster.

_"-I love you Peter."_

_She loves me…man if it weren't for the world ending, I'd be losing my mind over that. _Peter thought humorously as he landed back on the ground. "Alright guys, much as I like this, I got somewhere else to be so don't suppose you want to call this a draw for the day?" he asked the embodiments of darkness. A chorus of snarling was their response, "Ok! Geeze just wanted to be friendly…wait why am I wasting good quips on things that can't talk back?" he asked himself.

"Because you don't know when to stop swinger!" suddenly the entire back row of Grimm evaporated. As the Grimm turned around, Spider-Man's eyes widened before narrowing at the opportunity. He sprung forth, grabbing the spike from the back of an ursa and spinning around it, kicking the heads in of the Beowolves on either side of it before stopping on the shoulder of the beast and driving his fist into the side of its head. As it dropped to the ground, he flipped off it and came back to back with the Black Cat! "Miss me?"

"Trust me you're a sight for sore eyes. I mean compared to these guys." he said, referring to the remaining Grimm. The thief smirked as she raised her hands with a flick of her wrists the claws on her gloves emerged, "You good to do this?" he asked, recalling how the last time he saw her she was badly hurt.

Her green eyes gleamed mischievously, "Aw that's sweet swinger, but this kitten's ready for a scrape!" she exclaimed as both of them launched into their respective targets. Her claws easily slicing through the creatures of darkness as easily as Spider-Man's fists were enough to. The two of them easily dealt with the remaining Grimm, Spider-Man driving his fist through the chest of the last one and withdrawing as Black Cat shook her hand after slashing through another, "I'm really glad that these things don't have guts." she commented.

"Yeah but it does raise a couple questions because….they eat people." he shook his head, "Never mind! Look, if you want to help, police are being besieged by Grimm and Atlas Robots-" he began, the thief giving him a bewildered look through her mask as her feline ears stood up.

"Wait, wait, wait…Atlas?" she asked to be sure.

Spider-Man shook his head, "I don't know but they're firing on police and people alike, I've stopped a couple of them from hurting people so yeah, they're the bad guys." he explained, Black Cat holding her hands up to stop him.

"So Atlas robots are tearing up Vale and if I trash them, its free reign?" she asked, a smirk growing on her face as her eyes seemed to twinkle with excitement. "Oh I'm so in. Where?" she asked, Spider-Man giving her an odd expression with his mask. "Honey if you think someone like me doesn't have a bone to pick with Atlas you must not be paying that close attention to me." she said, her feline ears flicking to make her point.

"It's at 1st and 21st." he answered before shooting a webline up into the air, Black Cat following his lead with her grapnel and shooting up into the air behind him as he led the way to where the police needed them,

* * *

Captain Jean DeWolf cocked the shotgun in her hands before pulling the trigger into the small Deathstalker in front of her, the creature bursting apart as her fellow officer, Stan Carter shot into the approaching grim with a submachine gun in his hands. They had set up a makeshift barricade with police cruisers to block the road. It might have worked if these were humans but…..Jean had never seen how far or high a Beowolf could jump. Or how large an Ursa was in person. Still, it was better than nothing, "Captain!" she turned her head to see a dark-skinned officer run up, padded up in S.W.A.T. gear, "The Atlas droids broke through the South barrier!" he reported.

Jean turned to Stan Carter, "You go, we'll hold here just fine." he said as he ejected the spent clip from his weapon and slapped another one in before pulling the hammer back on the slide of his sub machine gun. Jean patted his shoulder before running with the officer towards the South, they rushed past the precinct where civilians were fortified inside with barricades at the entrances. The building was sandwiched between the Atlas drones that were, for some unknown reason, firing upon them and ignoring the Grimm despite that being the opposite case a half hour ago. The barrier that they set up here had been decimated with gunfire, with now only wrecks of what used to be vars blocking the road while officers stacked up on either side of the road using buildings for cover.

DeWolf and the other officer stacked up on the right as a small platoon of android opened fire down the street just within range of their weapons. "Captain! We've returned fire but it's barely hitting them, we need more firepower!" the officer across the street shouted before ducking away from the corner as fire was focused on it. DeWolf leaned her weapon out from the corner and blindly shot to get attention.

It worked as one of the rounds pierced the wall and grazed her shoulder, making her recoil in pain and nearly drop her weapon. "Captain!" the officer who led her over exclaimed before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back from the corner as a barrage of bullets tore it apart.

"Hey, you buckets of bolts! You want something to shoot try me!" Jean looked up in the air to see Spider-Man swing down the street towards the android with a streak of black and white beside him. Spider-Man and Black Cat waved through the air to avoid the gunfire of the android, the duo met them head on, Black Cat slicing through the head of one as Spider-Man kicked through one entirely and punched another's head off as he landed on the ground, "Geeze you'd think Atlas of all people would make higher quality robots." he commented leaping over one as it shot at him, sprawling a webline into one behind it and pulling them into each other as he came down on the other side and sent his fist through both their torsos.

"Do you refer the Ma and Pa brand killer robots?" Felicia asked amusingly, slicing the arm off one and snatching out of the air with her other hand. She then used the robotic limb like a club and smashed it into the one she got it from before throwing it into another, who dropped its weapon to grab it and opened itself up to have its legs swept out from beneath it.

"I prefer quality over quantity really." Spider-Man quipped gabbing one of the last ones by the arm and throwing it over his head and slamming it down on the ground, the limbs breaking apart from the impact, "See that? If that was Ma and Pa's? It'd at least stayed in one piece." he joked as Black Cat smashed her foot down onto the one she knocked down. His sixth sense buzzed in his skull, "DOWN!" he shouted, lunging at Black Cat and tackling her out of the way of a missile!

Rolling across the ground, Spider-Man looked up to see a Paladin marching down the road, "Ahem." Spider-Man looked down to see he was hovering over Black Cat. "Not that I don't like the attention-"

"Look I have a girlfriend now, so can we NOT?!" he asked as he stood up and offered her a hand and shot a web with his other to pull themselves out of the way of the mech's minigun! "Ok I've taken one of these down before." he muttered as he stuck to the wall of the building above the street, swinging his arm out he threw Black Cat ahead of him before taking off down the wall.

"You have? When?" Black Cat asked.

"Long story, biggest takeaway is that it's got a power source on it's back, take that out and the thing is a giant toy no one is allowed to use." he explained as he dove off the wall, shooting a webline out behind him so that he'd get speed behind his swing. Launching himself feet first into the Paladin, the force of the impact made it stumble back. Flipping back onto the ground, Spider-Man sprayed a large web to the face of the mech and pulled forward, making it topple forth onto the ground as Black Cat landed on its back.

"I'm assuming the thing putting out the heat is the power?!" she shouted before slashing at it with her claws, the lights on the mech flickered into darkness before the entire machine fell flat on the pavement. As Black Cat dusted off her hand, a distant howl brought her attention behind her, "Uh….Swinger?" she called out, the vigilante jumping up onto the mech beside her and seeing what she saw. Another swarm of Grimm.

The pair both let out a tired sigh, before they could engage in the fight however, Gunfire exploded out from around them as police officers charged from around the side of the downed Mech and opened fire on the creatures of Grimm, Jean DeWolf carrying the rear with a hastily made tourniquet on her arm. Looking up to the pair she gave the Black Cat a raised brow, "Friend of yours?" she asked.

Spider-Man flipped off the mech, "Kind of. You ok?" he asked, gesturing to her arm.

She looked at the injury before rolling her shoulder in sight discomfort, "Ask me when this is over." she replied as Black Cat landed beside the red and blue costumed vigilante, leaning her elbow on his shoulder, which Spider-Man promptly pushed off. "You here to help?" she asked.

"Depends, I'm not getting a pair of cuffs on me after this is over am I?" Black Cat retorted with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any criminals, just two law abiding citizens doing their part." Jean replied, making the thief smile.

"Oh I like you." she purred out.

Spider-Man raised his hands, "Ok enough, Jean, what's the situation?" he asked.

DeWolf lifted her shotgun and proceeded to reload it, "Right now all precincts are fortified and under siege. Apparently there's some guy in a devil outfit helping out in the Kennel. Friend of yours?" she asked, referring to the other costumed crime fighter Daredevil. Spider-Man wasn't surprised to hear he was out fighting as well, but he hoped that he would be ok, given how he didn't seem to be as strong as he was.

"Yeah. Any idea how longer until Huntsmen show up to help?" he asked, a trained Huntsmen or Huntress could take care of a single horde easily as he could, probably better if RWBY was any indication.

DeWolf cocked her gun, "One of my men spotted a few of them a few blocks away, get them directed here and I can start coordinating." she explained before walking off to join her men. "Stay alive webhead." she said before breaking into a run.

Spider-Man turned to Black Cat, "Ok, I'll go get them, you stay here. Make sure this place is safe." he reasoned; the burglar nodded in agreement. As Spider-Man cast out a webline, he looked at her one more time. "Thank you…..for helping me." he said gratefully before pulling back on the webline and shooting up into the air, the Black Cat smiling to herself as she watched the vigilante swing off.

Swinging through the air, Peter let himself take a breath, things weren't great but they weren't beyond repair. The damage he's seen Grimm do was mostly cosmetic, a few storefronts trashed, a few walls caved in from force, and of course, people who he wasn't able to get to soon enough. "Help! Help!" his head snapped down to see a mother running with her son down an alleyway away from some Grimm. Quickly shooting a webline down, he swung in a complete circle back down into the alley. Swooping down over the Grimm, his arm reached out and his hand grabbed the boy's back while the mother was caught in the crook of his arm.

"It's ok, I got you!" he said, swinging up into the air with the mother and son in hand, literally. Arching over the building in front of them, the police station was in view and with a strand shooting out ahead of him, he swung the pair down safely into the pavilion in front of the station. The mother breathed in relief as the son stumbled a little out of Spider-Man's grasp. "Sorry for the rough pick up, but you should be safe here. Was there anyone else with you?" he asked.

The mother shook her head, "N-no, we were on our way here from home because my-"

"RIO!" a voice shouted, Spider-Man tuned his head to see the officer that was with Jean earlier rush over and envelop his wife into a hug, "Ph thank the Brothers your ok! Miles!" he said, kneeling down with his wife to embrace their son, Peter couldn't help but smile beneath his mask at the reunited family. The father looked at the masked vigilante with wide eyes, "Spider-Man I can't….I can't…" he said, trying to express his joy.

Spidey raised his hands, "It's fine…I get it. I'm just glad I could help." he replied, the son staring up at him in awe, the kid looked a few years younger than Peter was. He looked almost like his father but instead of being bald, had his hair shaved close to his scalp. Peter almost chuckled when he saw the Spider-Man shirt he had on underneath his jacket, "Stay safe, alright?" he asked, pointing at the cop as he walked away before once more throwing a webline out.

* * *

'Oh of course it's you guys!" Spider-Man exclaimed as the Huntsmen he went in search of came into view, it was none other than row, Glynda, and Ironwood who looked the most roughed up out of the three of them considering half his shirt was ripped to show that half his body was augmented with cybernetics. "Are you guys ok?" he asked, landing in front of the three as Qrow shot at a stray Grimm.

"Do we look ok to you kid?" Qrow asked sardonically.

Spider-Man shook his head, "What's happening with the Atlas drones?" he asked the general.

James, visibly frustrated, clenched his jaw, "I don't know! I've tried reaching our flagship but no one is responding so I can only assume it's been hijacked, along with the broadcast signal to all the android." he explained shamefully.

Spider-Man groaned to himself, "Of course it is…ok, look, there's a police station a few blocks away, they're holding off Grimm and need help, they're coordinating with the other stations, if you get there then maybe we can finally start to put an end to this." he explained.

Ironwood nodded in agreement, "We'll defend Vale but Beacon is the target for all this, it's where all the Grimm are converging." he said.

It took only a second to realize what Ironwood was getting at, "Amber…this is all for her?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oz sent us here to make sure the Kingdom is still standing but if they get their hands-on Amber, then they get what they want. You get back there and make sure they can't." Qrow instructed.

Spider-Man shook his head, "No! I'm not going to leave these people to get hurt or killed!"

Before Qrow could retort, Glynda stepped forward, "Mister Parker. I understand you want to save these people. But that is our job, just as much as you've made it yours. And the students there need you, just as much as the people here….please." she asked pleadingly. "The Grimm, The andriods, and the White Fang are all there. And they threaten all our students. I can't protect them. So I'm asking you to." she charged.

Peter bit the inside of his mouth, _If it were just Grimm I think they could handle this but….the Fang? And these Atlas mechs?_ "Ok, Ok fine! I'll go, but make sure things don't get any worse here!" he exclaimed.

And then the ground shook.

Peter covered his mouth in horror, _Oh god what did I do? _he asked himself as Glynda seemed to realize what the tremor was, a loud CRACK snapped across the sky, Peter flinched at how loud it was. Shooting a strand to the nearest building, he pulled himself up and scaled the side of it fast to the seventh story to get a look at what caused the commotion. In the distance, on Mount Glenn, the peak shattered. Emerging from the smoke of the smoke of the peak was…..a beast. Unlike any other that Peter has ever seen.

Its wings were blood red, spanning easily what could be a city block, its body covered in bone armor that looked thick enough that a tank shell couldn't penetrate. Its talons were razor sharp, it's maw of teeth looked big enough to just chew a human with a single tooth. Its roar echoed across the Kingdom as its wings flapped, taking it up into the sky and silhouetted against the moon in the sky, a Grimm, bigger than anything Peter had ever seen, took flight.

"…oh fuck."

* * *

**AN: And it's finally done! One more chapter to go! I think? Maybe another, but that might go into Volume 4.**

**Anyway I wanted to show the devastation that the Grimm invading Vale do, and along with how the Atlas robots turned? It's really chaotic, and while it's not really a focus of the show because they move onto the journey to Haven, I think that the event was much more devastating than we're led to believe. At least for a while, I mean it took half a year until things got back to normal. **

**Speaking of things getting back to normal, as I'm writing this, Wi-Fi is out at my house since we decided to upgrade and to do that we had to get some stuff done on our street, it turned into a bit of a thing. But by the time this goes up, I'll have my internet back. **

**Anyway, we got our look at Volume 8 and I can't wait to see more! (How Oscar survives a bike ride with Yang is a miracle considering her track record. I love Yang but the last bike she had she threw at a guy. And before that it was in a high-speed chase against a Mech.)**

**And in Spidey news, Sins Rising has started and HOLY SHIT I'M EXCITED! Mark Friggin' Bagley, artist of Ultimate Spider-Man is back on the book and he remains one of my favorite artists for Spidey to this day. Pair him up with a Spidey fan like Spencer and we get a good-looking book with an interesting story! **

**I loved Hunted's story but Ramos' art just wasn't for me. **

**So yeah! I'm using this time without Wi-Fi productively, I'm back on the job hunt, getting college sorted out, and I think if things go the way I hope? I'll have a great time!**

**Anyway, until next time web heads!**


	14. Chapter 14 (End of the Beginning)

**End of the Beginning**

* * *

**awsomerebel55: I mean usually when dragons get involved things do go insane. And I know it's a wyvern but it still stands! And I assume that all Kingdoms do at one point had an army, Minstel forces pick up the gang in volume 4, but they're probably not active military. In the United States we have the National Guard, I'm no expert in the military but they act as a defensive force that help protect our country while our other armed forces deal with abroad forces. Atlas seems to have mixed them altogether into one force and thus can both defend themselves and have bases in other continents like we see in Volume 6.**

**And keep in mind that Vale before Volume 3 was relatively peaceful, and all the Kingdoms had Huntsmen and Huntresses to defend. **

**Gamerlover41592: As they should in Volume 3**

**AmieKing6: You'll see, and Yeah Miles is easily one of my favorite Spider people, and one of three people who I totally think should succeed him. The other two being Spider-Girl, his daughter, and Miguel O'Hera in 2099. **

**StriderSpider01: Sorry I kept you waiting.**

**JCarrasco: Will do**

**Pyrojack25: I mean Vale I think is fine, the news report in Volume 4 at Yang's said that Beacon was still overrun but the city itself was acting like an evacuation point from the rest of the Kingdom. So it's probably more dangerous outside the city than inside. Mantle is a whole other situation as there's a very clear division between the kingdom and those who run it. **

**And yeah there's novelizations of Spider-Man comic stories, I own the KLH one and holy shit it's bad. Spidey is in the red and blue despite the freaking cover being him in the black and white, there's an entire sequence where MJ talks to uncle Ben's ghost, whom she canonically never met unless you count one story where in the past a unnamed redhead girl tells Peter he has a cool uncle after a blackout and he helps them, but even then she's unnamed. **

**CRUDEN: I'm glad it hit as hard as it did, it's hard to get the same effect when people know it's coming.**

**Keys of Fate: I explained my reasoning to you, but you still complain about the direction of my story. You say your not trying to me mean or hurtful but you leave ten paragraphs of complaints of what you don't like about my story and what you want to see.**

**Now I understand that you want to enjoy a fic with an interesting premise but it goes in another direction that you didn't expect it to. But I need you to understand that have been taking your criticism, however you are also the only one who has problems with how I write this story that I WROTE and DECIDED to share. What happens in this story is ultimately up to me, I have put countless hours into this, and other works so not only I have a creative escape, but to share this so people can enjoy them. **

**You however do not seem to be one of those people. If you don't like it, then you are free to not read, I don't take it personally. Not everyone has the same taste and that's fine. In fact if you want these things to happen, then I encourage you to write your own fanfic with the premise you have in mind. But do not ask me to change my entire story just so you can read something that only you want.**

**Guest 1: I appreciate your words of encouragement, if anyone has constructive criticism to my story I always welcome it so it can be better. **

**Guest 2: No I haven't, I actually don't read many web comics. And I apricate the offer, I don't really take requests for crossovers. They usually come to me out of nowhere, I mean this one came literally out of left field. I have another one in mind but I'm still working out what to cross it over with.**

**Guest 3: No I haven't, is it a song?**

**Nykeem: Thank you, I appreciate it! Hope you like this one.**

**Dracus: I SAW! Man I can't wait for it, that and MHA are kind of the only two anime I'm watching right now.**

* * *

_Well Vale was nice while it lasted. _Peter sardonically thought to himself, watching the sky as a large shadow passed over his head, droplets of darkness falling from the sky as the Grimm Wyvern flew over his head towards Beacon. The vigilante watched as the droplet hit the ground, the dark goo splashing apart like a raindrop. However as it settled, a claw emerged from the puddle, a Ursa crawling out from the goo and letting out a roar.

"….I think I just threw up in my mask a little." Peter admitted to himself at the sight of seeing what he could only presume to be how a Grimm was born. Shaking his head he looked back up to the giant flying monster making it's way towards Beacon. "Guess they were right about Beacon. Now how do I get there?" the vigilante asked before shooting a webline off as he leapt off his perch overlooking the streets.

There was no way there was any airships heading to the school right now, _So I guess my only choice is to hitch a ride on one of the Grimm, not get eaten and try and direct it to the school. _he planned, looking up to the flying Grimm in the sky, high above the nearby buildings. And out of the range of his webbing, _Can't just swing there, it'd take me an hour at top speed but I might have no choice-_ he thought before a small Atlas airship flew over his head, "Well hey look at that!" he exclaimed, shooting a webline to the wing of the aircraft, crawling up the web to the wing of the plane he looked in the cockpit, the pilot of the aircraft was focused on his flying so when there was a tapping on the side of his glass window, Spider-Man wasn't really surprised when he pulled his firearm.

What did surprise him was when the man instantly lowered it and pulled his visor up and his mask down to reveal John Jameson, he flipped a switch on his console and his voice projected over the speakers, _'Spider-Man! If you have a radio, switch to channel 5.25!' _he said before turning his speakers off, the vigilante pulling his scroll out to tune into the radio frequency on his earpiece.

"Hey John, you wouldn't happening to be heading for Beacon would you?" he asked hopefully.

John however shook his head, _'No, I'm on search and rescue, I'm heading for the Daily Bugle, my dad is there and the transport that was heading there was brought down.' _He explained as he turned the ship around a corner between two buildings expertly. Peter felt a rock form in his gut at the thought, he was so concerned with MJ and May that Robbie, Jonah, Betty, and everyone else slipped his mind! _'Look it'd be too dangerous for me to fly anywhere near there with all the Grimm, not to mention the dragon thing. But I might be able to help, but only after I get these people to safety.'_

"You got it, me and picklepuss might not get along but I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Were else would I get my kicks?!" he asked jokingly, making the son chuckle as they came on approach to the Bugle. On the rooftop, the staff of the news outlet were gathered on the far end away from the entrance to the roof. A pair of Beowolves burst through the door of the rooftop, John reacted quickly, pushing the throttle and shooting the aircraft forward as Spider-Man coiled onto the wing and sprung off.

Shooting off the plane, he raised his hands up and pelted the faces of the Grimm with webbing, making them stop to try and claw it off their heads, Spider-Man lifted his legs up and crashed into the side of one of their skulls, grinding it against the ground as his momentum carried him forward into the other one, "I don't know how you two got in here, JJ has a strict no pets policy!" he exclaimed, cracking the other's head off with a left hook.

Skidding to a stop with his wall crawling powers, Spider-Man turned to the crowd of employees with relief, _Wait since when does Urich have a gun?! _he asked himself as the reporter lowered the weapon shakily and John landed the aircraft behind him. Jonah stomped through the crowd of his people, "Heya picklepuss! Your chariot awaits!" he said, stepping over to the aircraft and smacking the side to tell John to open the doors.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D COME TO FINISH ME OFF!" Jonah bellowed as he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. On any other day Peter would be laughing, however he was grateful as Robbie stepped up and took Jonah's arm, "Robbie I'm not going down to this punk! If you think-" he began, the editor tilting his head over to the cockpit where John was gesturing to board the airship. "John!" Jonah exclaimed in joy and relief, running towards the ship, "Outta my way you menace!" Jonah shouted, pushing past Spider-Man and rushing onto the airship to see his.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask but he couldn't blame Jonah, as the rest of the staff boarded the airship, Spider-Man turned his head to Beacon. "Ok John, how do I get to Beacon?" he asked, a sudden explosion rocked the sky as the large Atlas Ship burst into flames and began it's fall through the air into the wilderness outside of Vale, passing over the school as the Grimm Wyvern circled the sky.

_'One second.' _John said, Peter looked at the cockpit to see him checking something on the dashboard of the aircraft, _'Ok there's a pair of fighters heading to Bacon right now to try and hurt that big bastard flying around. I figure you can hitch a ride with them with your webs.' _he explained. Spider-Man leapt from the roof onto the window of the Cockpit.

"So you want me to snag a ride on a high speed aircraft that's going to shoot at a giant flying dragon Grimm?" he asked before cupping his chin. "You know on any other day that might seem like a crazy sentence." he joked, John sending him a smirk as the rest of the Daily Bugle staff loaded into the cargo hold of the airship. "How do we do this?" he asked, looking down at the radar screen through the glass. On the ovular screen there was a pair of small dots on the edge of the screen, there were also dozens of red dots peppered throughout the screen, "That is a lot of air traffic."

_'Hey I said it's an idea, I didn't say it was a safe one.' _John replied, looking up at the masked teen on the window.

"Ned?! Ned!?" Peter's head snapped up and to his left, Betty was outside the airship, turning her head around in search of her fiancé. Spider-Man leapt off the glass and in front of Betty, the secretary jumped as his sudden appearance, his hands were raised in a disarming manner to try and calm Betty down to little avail, "M-my fiancé, Ned Leeds he's not-he's not here-" she stuttered, her head tuned to the cargo hold of the airship then around the roof in fear. "He-he was right here!"

"I'll find him, stay here!" Spider-Man ordered before running to the edge of the building and leaping off, shooting a webline back to the ledge and swing back towards the windows of Jonah's office. Crashing through the glass, he landed on the desk of his boss before calling out, "Ned?! Ned Leeds?!" he shouted before leaping at the door to the office, kicking it open with his foot as he grabbed the top of the door with his hands and swung himself up onto the wall above. Ned was in the office, hiding behind his wife's Desk from the Grimm making it's way through the room.

It was large, bugger than the Ursa he had torn through earlier, it's long scaley body stretched through the office and out the door of the stairwell which it's body squeezed through. It was a giant snake, and Peter hated it immediately. The hiss it made caused Ned to peek up from the desk, his slight movement catching the eye of the serpent, Spider-Man and the snake both reeled back to move, Spider-Man shooting off the wall to his friend as the snake's head jutted forward with it's maw open.

Peter was closer and pivoted off Betty's desk, grabbing Ned by the back of his coat as he leapt away from the Grimm as it's head buried into the desk and wall. Aiming his hand back, Peter coated the white head of the snake with webbing, sticking it against the wall as he hoisted Ned over his shoulder and webbed a chair to throw through one of the window before jumping outside. "Holy shit! That thing was-" Ned began as the vigilante's Spider Sense buzzed in his head.

The side of the Bugle beneath them burst apart as another Snake head came out, this one identical to the one they just left behind only it was black as ink. "Oh come on!" Peter exclaimed as it's mouth opened, shooting a webline back to the wall he pulled them out of the way as it bit at where they were a second ago. Springing off the wall, Spider-Man slammed his foot into the neck of the serpent, the blow causing the massive snake head to reel back from the force. Running up the underbelly of the snake to it's jaw, the head snapped back and sent the pair flying up back towards the roof.

_Ned your my friend and all but if I ever nearly get eaten because of you again, I'm telling Betty! _he thought to himself as he pulled them over to the airship with a webline, landing in front of the cargo doors, "Got him! Now lets get out of here, oh, Jonah, you have that addition to your office you always wanted!" he joked as Ned climbed into the airship.

Betty immediately slapped him, "What were you thinking?!" she exclaimed, "You were right here and-" she started as her fiancé reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small item that made her stop. It was her engagement ring, her hand grasped the finger she wore it on but found it missing. Ned had guessed her ring size and was a little off, so it on more than one occasion slipped off her finger, however she usually noticed right away when it happened but during the rush to the rooftop….

"We're getting this resized first chance we get." Ned said, grasping her hand and slipping it onto her finger again before pulling her into an embrace.

Spider-Man left the two to their moment and crawled outside the aircraft as the doors closed shut. _Ok some quick math, in airspace above the kingdom the fighters are gonna need to slow down, but still those things can easily go over a hundred miles a hour so I can't even hope to snag one as it goes by, I gotta cast out a webline and hook it onto it beforehand. And I know my webbing can at minimum goes a hundred feet, that would tear my arms off so I'll have to give some slack. _he thought calculatedly, crawling onto the roof of the ship.

He only had one shot at this, and if he screwed up he'll get his arms torn off. No problem.

_'Ten seconds until contact Spidey. Good luck.' _John said over the radio, Peter looking up to see a set of fighter jets flying towards him.

_'Wait he's on this channel!? YOU LISTEN HERE YOU MENACE IF I FIND ONE THING OUT OF PLACE I MY OFFICE I'LL HAVE YOU CHARGED WITH VANDALISM! YOU HEAR ME YOU-'_ John's father shouted over the radio before hanging up.

"I probably shouldn't mention the window then." he muttered to himself before aiming his hands up to the air he fired a pair of weblines up in the path of the airplane, hooking onto the wing of the aircraft. Giving the webbing some slack, he was pulled off the airship like a fishing line being cast, Peter flew through the air behind the jet towards Beacon at speeds he'd never gone before! _I really hope my webbing didn't snag onto one of the rockets because if so this is gonna be one short ride! _he thought as he zoomed through the air towards the giant Grimm circling the school.

_Alright then, that was the easy part. Now what the hell do I do?!_

* * *

"Ok everyone single file! One at a time." May Parker directed the flock of civilians from the shelter into one of the three airships that were sent to the shelter. They were huge in scale and took up the entire roof of the building, but could easily hold more than enough for everyone taking place there with all three ships put together. Moving along the sides of the crowd was, Flash, Mary Jane and Mr. Li, making sure everyone was boarding safely. Walking down the ramp of the aircraft she rushed to MJ, "Honey get on the ship, I can take it from here." she insisted, resting a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

MJ shook her head, "Not until you do." she replied with concern, the turret gunfire from the front of the shelter ringing out in the night air. The Grimm were starting to converge and she would be damned before she let anything happen to May. There was still one airship left that needed to be filled, and knowing May Parker, she would be on that one.

May held her hands on MJ's shoulders, "Mary Jane I need you to listen, I will meet you when I land but if you expect me to let you stay here? Then you really don't know me." she replied with more conviction then MJ expected. She looked at the airship and then back to May, who gave her a gentle smile, "Go. I'll be fine. I promise." she assured.

The redhead let out a breath, "Are all Parkers stubborn?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes, you'd fit right in, now get on the plane." she said, walking around her and pushing her towards the ramp as Flash helped escort an older man up the ramp, "You too Eugene. Make sure she goes with you."

Flash looked at her and shook his head, "Ms. Parker, with all due respect, Spidey wouldn't leave until everyone else here was safe. So neither am I." he stated as he hopped off the ramp and onto the rooftop. May opened her mouth to protest but Flash beat her to it, "Ok that's all! Send in the next transport!" he called out.

Having been the one in charge of informing the pilot, the ramp to the airship rose up and retracted into the craft as the doors began to slide shut, Mary Jane watching as May smiled at her before disappearing from her sight behind the door. The airship rumbled as it began to take off, the crowd of people inside, all scared from the nearby Grimm, became a sea of murmurs, cries, and small prayers.

Mary Jane could only hug herself and try to calm down, _She'll be fine, they'll load up on the next transport, and I'll be waiting for her in Patch. We'll get Kong to a hospital, and everything will be…._ she heard someone choke beside her. Looking over she noticed a small child covering her face as they knelt back against the door, sitting on the ground. MJ knelt down beside the child, "Sweetie are you ok?" she asked with concern.

The kid, who couldn't be more than maybe eight, sniffled, "M-m-my mommy was back there and-and-and-" he hiccupped in tears. "-and I miss her!" he wailed as more tears leaked from his eyes. MJ looked around them, most of the people here were the young and elderly, teens around her age and younger were scattered throughout the large room and all of them were afraid.

Turning back to the child, she touched his shoulder, "Hey, it's ok. You'll see her again." she assured with as much confidence as she could muster. The boy lowered his hands, showing the glasses that covered his face and were slightly fogged from his breath, his breathing still hyperventilating from fear. "She just wants to make sure your safe and sound."

The boy hiccupped, "But I miss her." he whimpered.

MJ sat down beside him, crossing her legs in front of her, "I know. I had to leave my…..aunt back there. And I miss her to." she fibbed. Despite the lack of blood relation, May was closer to family than some of her actual family, and leaving her stung all the more. "But she promised I'll see her later." she reassured. The boy's sobbing died down at her words, so she kept talking, "What's your name? I'm MJ." she introduced.

The boy lifted his arm and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "I'm Jason." he replied, inhaling a noisy sniffle.

MJ recognized the red mask with large white eyes on his shirt, "You like Spider-Man Jason?" she asked. The boy looked at his shirt and shyly nodded, "He's my favorite too." she said with a smile, making the boy look up at her, his eyes red from crying. "And I know that he'd want us both to be brave right now, I know it's hard but if he can do it? So can we. Right?" she asked.

Jason sniffled, "Right." he answered before taking a calming breath.

Mary Jane smiled at him before wrapping her arm around the boy's shoulder calmingly, feeling his shaking go down, she let herself take a breath, _Peter, please be safe. _

* * *

_This easily is one of the least safe things I've ever done! _Peter thought to himself as he whipped through the air as the jet he snagged rounded the school airspace to avoid some of the Griffins flying towards them. "Still safer than taking a cab!" he shouted before letting go of the webline and being flung through the air towards the flying monsters. Spider-Man easily tore through them, taking one's head off with a puck and kicking through another before grabbing another by the neck and swinging it around before throwing it into the side of a small tower and killing it.

Reaching up he sent out a net of webbing from both his wrists that plumed together to form a parachute that slowed his decent to the ground. Looking down however, Peter was floored by the chaos, "Holy hell! I thought Vale was bad!" he exclaimed, seeing the amount of destruction the school had endured. Dropping from the makeshift parachute, peter shot out a webline and swung over the schoolgrounds infested with Grimm, scattered across the ground were a few bodies that were unmoving, judging by the wounds they had, Peter didn't need to check on them to see if they were alive…..they weren't.

_I gotta make sure RWBY and JNPR are safe, _he thought as he tapped his earpiece, "Call Ruby as Spider-Man." he told the device.

_'I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available-'_ the automated message started before Peter hung up.

"Damn it Ruby this is why you charge your scroll!" he frustratingly exclaimed, shooting a webline out to his right to swing on. "Call Yang as Spider-Man." he again ordered the device. This time the call went to the scroll, "Come on, come on…" he muttered to himself before the call finally picked up, "Yang? This is Spider-Man."

_'N-no it's Blake, Yang….Yang's hurt and-I need help.' _Blake hissed out, making Peter's lenses widen drastically.

"Where are you? I'll come get you!" he said, shooting a line to the spire of one of the school buildings, swinging up and onto the perch.

_'We're near the cafeteria, I'm trying to get to the main square, they're evacuating the students there.' _there was a distant crash on the other side of the line, _'Please hurry! Get Yang to safety!' _she exclaimed before hanging up, Spider-Man already having launched from his perch and swinging over buildings to reach the cafeteria. Pulling himself around the side of a building he saw a mane of gold on the ground in the courtyard with Blake standing in front of her, holding her side against a trio of Grimm.

"Not on my watch!" he shouted as he pulled back on twin weblines and shot himself at the creatures from behind. His feet ploughed into the one at the rear, crushing it against the ground, the pair of Beowolves with more bones covering them than usual looked back when they felt anger radiating from the hero, before either of them could react, Spider-Man punched one of their jaws off with a right hook, and sent the head off with his left. The third grim pounced at him but with a twist of his hips and arm, Spider-Man backhanded the final Grimm back a good dozen feet where it evaporated into ashes.

Turning to Blake and Yang, the faunus dropped to her knees and clutched her side, blood seeping through the white fabric around her waist. rushing over to her, Blake shook her head at the hero, "Help Yang." she groaned out. Spider-Man glanced at Yang and froze.

Yang's arm was gone.

At her bicep her limb was cut off, clean as it may be it still sent a shiver of disgust through Peter as he rushed to her side, she was bleeding, heavily and profusely from the wound. _No….no, NO! _he thought in alarm before spaying out and wrapping his webbing tightly around the injury. Using the last remaining ice webbing he had, he closed off the wound with ice to try and slow the bleeding even further. "Where's the docks? I'm getting both you out of here now!" he asked, hoisting the thankfully unconscious blonde over his shoulder before walking over to Blake.

The downtrodden faunus didn't look up at the hero, "Just get leave me here…." she whimpered, her voice riddled with guilt and sadness as she refused to even look at her ally.

"What?! No! Your both coming with me!" he exclaimed in disapproval as he grabbed Blake by the arm and hoisting her up to her feet and covering her wound with some webbing to stop the bleeding, Blake hissing in pain before Spider-Man turned his back to her, "Climb on!" he told her. Blake hesitated, before approaching him and hanging onto him by his back, her arms sticking to him before he shot a webline up in the air and pulled them up off the ground and into the air.

Swinging up above the nearby buildings, Spider-Man saw the air dock had been set up as a makeshift evacuation point. Flinging off the webline he connected to an archway, Spider-Man landed in the middle of the plaza, gently as he could he set Yang down on the pavement as Blake slid off his back and onto the ground, laying down and clutching her wound. Spider-Man noticed but his focus was squarely on Yang, he still couldn't fully believe what he was seeing, he had seen Yang take some beatings before but nothing like this, nothing this deadly, this…..damaging.

"Is she ok?" Blake asked, her voice quivering beside him, looking over he saw tears in the corners of her eyes that were locked dead on her partner.

Peter had a hundred questions and that was one of them, "I…..i think so, the bleeding is stopped but she needs to get to a hospital. Now." he said, looking over to the airships where dozens of students were gathered with a only half the number of airships escorting them to safety.

"Blake! Yang!" the Spider and the Faunus looked up to see Ren and Nora tiredly approaching them, the ginger haired thunderess recoiled in shock at the sight of her two friends. "Wh-What happened?" she asked.

"Never mind that, can you get her on a airship out of here?" Spider-Man asked as he stood up. He wanted to stay and make sure that Yang would be safe but there could still be students trapped or in danger.

"We will but we need to find Pyrrha and Jaune, they're not here." Ren explained, turning back to the crowd of students, his eyes scanning the crowd for any signs of his teammates.

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed before turning to the Beacon Tower where Ozpin's office was located, along with the entrance to the Vault where Amber was kept. "I'll go look for them, if I find them I'll bring them back." he said, having a hunch as to where at least one of them might be. If anything Ozpin might have an idea of where they may be. Looking down at Blake and Yang, he watched as the Faunus took her partner's hand in her's with a mournful expression. Looking back to Nora he added, "Keep them safe." he said before turning towards the tower, sending out another webline and pulling himself off the ground once more with a web on a tree.

Catching a webline on another archway, he flung himself towards the tower as he caught sight of red and yellow in front of the tower. _Oh thank-_ he thought before watching Pyrrha shove Jaune into a locker a few feet away, rush up to the door, type in a code and step back before the locker blasted off from the ground with thrusters shooting it off towards Vale, _-GODDAMNIT! _Peter cursed to himself as he landed behind Pyrrha, "What the hell!?" he exclaimed, making Pyrrha jump as she turned to him with her weapon sliding into her hand.

She relaxed when she saw her onlooker, "Spider-Man! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was planning on swinging you and your friend to the docks but you shoved him in a locker. Then shot it off into Vale which…now that I say that out loud, isn't the worst idea." he admitted, if a bulk of students did that then they'd at least be safer there then here. He shook his head, "Never mind! Come on, we gotta evac."

Pyrrha hesitated before shaking her head, "I can't, Professor Ozpin-"

Peter wanted to deck Ozpin in the face right now, "Look I know he's a good guy, I know about the maidens but Pyrrha you don't have to-" he began before she shook her head.

"She…..she already got to the Fall Maiden." Pyrrha said mournfully, making the vigilante's lenses widen as she looked to the tower. "Professor Ozpin told me and Jaune to go but….she's heading up to the top of the tower now." she said quietly. Spider-Man was shocked, that could only mean that the new maiden….

"…Pyrrha, listen to me. You need to leave." Spider-Man replied in a strong tone, the Spartan looked at him in bewilderment, "I'm going to go up there and stop her from hurting anyone else. If she's stopped maybe the Grimm will fall back or-"

She shook her head with an alarmed look, "No! You can't face her alone! She's too strong!" she argued. And she was right, Peter may have been strong enough to lift a bus with one hand but from what Ozpin told him the Maidens were powerful. They controlled magic, something he had no idea of how it operated, he couldn't form some plan against that like he usually did.

He was outmatched here…..but it didn't matter, "Maybe." he admitted to the girl, "But I made a vow to never stand by and let evil people do what they want when I have the power to stop them." he replied with determination. It didn't matter how outmatched or outgunned he was, he still needed to try. "Now go! Get to your friends and get out of here!" he ordered before turning back to the tower and leaping up into the air, pulling himself onto the wall of the massive tower with a webline before sprinting up the side of the structure.

* * *

"Alright that's everyone!" Flash informed Martin Li as the shelter owner ran up to the ramp to meet him. The third and final transport was filled with May Parker helping a man with a broken leg walk up the ramp. It had been minutes since the last airship had taken off but it might have well have been hours to the ones boarding the last airship.

"Your sure?" Martin asked, Flash nodded assuredly. He had been running around the shelter to make sure there wasn't a single soul left inside unaccounted for while May and Li helped escort the civilians onto the craft. "The cafeteria, the offices, the restrooms, the front desk?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

Flash nodded, "I checked every door I could get into, every bed I could look under, it's clear. But I can run down again and-" he began before Martin shook his head.

"No, no you've done more than enough Eugene, get on the ship." he said, the team captain nodding before entering the cargo bay while May walked over. "You do a head count?" he asked to be sure, it wasn't that he thought Flash didn't check like he said he had, but he needed all assurances before they left.

May nodded, "We have everyone, I'm sure of it." she assured.

Martin breathed a sigh of relief but nevertheless looked at the door that led to the roof, turning back to the cargo hold he took a breath. He needed EVERY assurance. "Get on board, I'm going to do a check of the building, if I'm not out in five minutes, take off." he told her, making her eyes widen. However she solemnly nodded in understanding, and Martin took off down the ramp and into the stairwell.

Reaching the ground floor of the shelter, the only sound came from the gunfire outside from the automated turrets holding off the Grimm. Making his way into the cafeteria, he knelt down to the floor and looked underneath all the tables from the doorway, not finding anyone hiding underneath them for safety. Once he confirmed it, he ran to the kitchen counter and slid over the countertop inside, "Hello?! Is anyone in here?!" he shouted out.

When he didn't hear a response, he moved into the old gym that was turned into a sleeping area for the homeless they took in. The room was a mess from the rush to get things set up for the influx of civilians, before he could call out though he noticed something, silence, dead silence. The guns outside stopped firing, and it was replaced by the sound of breaking glass. Turning to the doorway that led to the entrance, a large Beowolf charged through and set it's sight on him. Martin felt terror run through his core, terror that he hadn't felt in decades, terror that made him freeze in place as the Grimm rose n front of him with claw raised above his head and swiped down.

The terror disappeared when Martin's hand reached up and stopped the claw with his bare hand grabbing the creature at the wrist, it was replaced with exhilaration as the eyes of Martin Li turned black as shadows and his hand holding the creature glowed white. The Grimm's massive body began to shake, it's legs gave out and fell to it's knees and paw, it's mass withering and shrinking before with a loud CRACK!

The creature fell and disintegrated at Martin's feet, as the embers of the beast melted in the air, Martin's eyes returned to their original white with his irises, "W-what the-I thought…" he trailed off as he looked around the room for the Beowolf he swore he just saw, only to find it empty. _I…..I need to keep searching, I need-_

**_-to leave. _**

Martin blinked, "Right, there's no one else here. I need to go." he said to himself, turning around and running towards the stairwell to mee back up with the cargo plane on the roof.

* * *

Cinder basked in the sight that the headmaster's office provided her, the smoke rising in the distance, the Grimm flying in the sky above the school and Kingdom, it was as though Salem's domain had stretched out and overtaken the once proud kingdom. And it was all because of her planning, of course she had to admit that the pawns she choose had a key part to play where she needed them. Kingpin with his connection to Roman and the rest of the criminal underworld, the spark for tensions rising between Atlas and Vale by having him steal Dust in gigantic quantities.

The Sinister Six acting as ample distraction for the wall crawler so he didn't stumble across her plans, and of course her 'teammates' who were crucial to this phase of the plan. And then there was Norman, the apparent wild card of her plan who turned out to be more helpful than she imagined, she had promised Fisk the kingdom for helping her but she obviously didn't trust the Kingpin, so having Norman take care of him for her would be nothing but beneficial to her. Not to mention his suggestion of having Mercury's 'injury' at the hands of the Xiao Long girl worked out better than she could have hoped.

As she mused on these thoughts, the Grimm Wyvern dug into the side of the tower, it's head lifting up n front of the glass window in front of her before letting out a shrill cry, "Shhhhhh, this is your home now." she gently cooed. As she lifted her hand, she felt the power of the maiden flow through it, sparking a fire in the palm of her hand with it.

She turned as she hear the sound of glass shattering, Spider-man crashing through the window behind Ozpin's desk and landing on the ground in a slide. "Gotta admit, been wanting to break that window for a while." he said as he stood up, "Hey I know you! I threw that billboard at you." he recognized, pointing at the maiden who had an annoyed look on her face.

She turned around to the vigilante as the Grimm dragon dropped from it's perch on the outside of the tower, her heels clinking against the glass floor, "I'm going to assume that since you're here, Norman wasn't able to get what he wanted." she observed, the hero's costume was torn in a few places with a layer of grime covering it. While Norman may not have finished the job, at least he was able to keep him occupied long enough for her to perform her plan unabated. She shrugged, "Oh well, it's not as though you can do anything." she dismissed.

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed, "See that's were I disagree, I can take you down and make sure you spend the rest of your life in the women's wing at the Raft." he retorted.

Cinder smirked, "You actually believe that don't you? Do you even realize what your facing?" she asked, a flame shot up from the soles of her feet, levitating herself up off the ground. Spider-Man raised his fists, ready to fight, Cinder shaking her head before swiping her hand out and unleashing a torrent of flame.

Spider-Man leapt over the sparks at the Fall Maiden, his fist shooting out to her face, only for her to lift her arm up and block it with her forearm. She didn't expect the force to make her fly back a few feet, she lifted her feet back and shot through the air and into Spider-Man, smashing him against the wall and cracking it from their impact. She drove her fist into his head, driving his head into the wall, _GUH! Damn she packs a punch! _Spider-Man thought, grabbing her by the wrists he pushed her off the wall despite the trust from the flame at her feet before kneeing her in the jaw, stunning her before his fist punched her in the face, sending her back across the room.

Cinder's expression morphed from smug to irked, Spider-Man leapt off the wall, sending a web to the ceiling and swinging across the room at Cinder, she raised her hand up and unleashed a blast of heat at the hero, knocking him from his webline and singling the front of his costume as he tumbled across the ground, stopping himself with his hands he leapt again at Cinder. She blocked a kick aimed at her head but Spider-Man quickly followed up with a blow to her gut, she blocked a left hook and sent her palm into his chest, a small explosion blowing up at her fingertips and burning the spider off his chest and making him back up.

_Nggghhhh! _he hissed to himself internally, his sixth sense rang out, looking up he saw her hand pointed at his face and glowing with heat. Raising his own be quickly fired a glob of webbing at Cinder's face. The maiden recoiled as the substance closed in but the webbing vaporized as flames burst out the corners of her eyes, "Wow that's much easier than soap and peanut butter." Spider-Man noted as he aimed a twin set of weblines at her feet and pulled them out from under her, pulling the lines on his side he flung her around the room and threw her into Ozpin's desk!

Rising from the shattered remains of the desk, Cinder stood from the rubble, "You might just be the single most annoying pest I've ever met!" she growled out.

Spider-Man smirked, "Normally I'd be a little insulted but coming from you? I can't help but be a little proud of myself." he admitted as he sprayed webbing at the saboteur, the amber eyed assassin dropped beneath the webs and launched her counterattack with a slash of flames that the teen backflipped over. Landing in a crouch, Cinder used the opportunity to launch herself at him again.

_DING! _

Spider-Man and Cider both paused at the unexpected elevator noise, they both turned as a red and gold sword flew out towards Cinder. the Maiden, sidestepping the sharp weapon easily, raised her arms to block the following shield that Pyrrha dropkicked to knock her back. Flipping back, the sword and shield flew back into her hands magnetically. "What the-I thought I told you to go!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he charged at Cinder.

The vigilante leapt over Cinder as she unleashed another wave of fire at him, Landing behind her he cocked his foot in before shooting into he back, making her stumble forth into Pyrrha's shield she bashed into the maiden's face. "I can't do nothing!" she shouted as Spider-Man leapt at Cinder, his hands clasped over his head. Cinder quickly crossed her arms as they slammed into her, the impact making the ground crack from the force. Pyrrha used to opening to slice her sword over Cinder's midsection, her aura blocking the attack from harming her before she grabbed Spider-Man and threw him into Pyrrha.

The two recovered across the ground, _That worked, or at least it's a good start, maybe if we team up we can put her down? _Peter thought. "Alright fine, we take her together." he decided, Pyrrha nodding before they both charged, Spider-Man shooting a web out and swinging himself at Cinder. As her closed in he pulled up on the webbing, directing Cinder's attention up as Pyrrha threw her shield at the Maiden.

Cinder however deflected the shield away with a swipe of her arm, blocking Pyrrha's sword with her empty hand as Spider-Man shot a web at the shield in the air and swung it around into the back of Cinder's head! The blow stunned Cinder, the shield magnetically returning to it's owner as Spider-Man landed behind Cinder as she turned to face him, only to be kneed in the chest by Spider-Man.

Before she could counter, a slash at the back of he leg brought her down from Pyrrha's sword, a punch to the side of her face, a stab at her back. She was trapped between the hero and the huntress, both of them attacking her from both side, "So this a maiden huh? Can't say I'm impressed." Spider-Man taunted, backflipping and kicking Cider up and back into Pyrrha who locked her word around Cinder's neck in a hold, Spider-Man used the opening to land a haymaker into Cinder.

Cinder felt the wind leave her lungs for the first time in ages, while Nikos wasn't a powerhouse, her form was perfect, and Spider-Man's raw power easily covered for it. Together they might have a chance to take her aura out and take her down. Cinder however realized this, as Spider-Man pulled his fist back for another punch, his sixth sense rang out like an alarm! Looking behind Pyrrha, he saw the giant Grimm Dragon going straight for them!

"Pyrrha down!" he called out, Pyrrha looking back as Cinder used the momentarily distraction grab onto the sword holding her in place with her hands, the heat flowing through her hands and into the blade. The weapon burst apart into pieces as Wyvern crashed through the top of the tower, a burst of flames shot out from around Cinder, knocking both the Spartan and Spider off her from the impact, some of the debris slamming into Spider-Man and knocking him out the window before it as well was shattered.

In a daze from the impact, Peter couldn't hear anything for a minute before his Spider Sense went down his spine and woke him up form his stupor, "What the-where?!" he exclaimed, realizing he was falling he shout a webline back to the tower blinding, the end catching to the side and swinging him backwards into the tower. "GUH! Ouch." Peter groaned as he rolled onto the surface and shook his head, realizing that his left lens had been completely broken out by the impact and part of his mask taken off along with it, exposing the upper left side of his face to his ear to the open.

His back was in pain from the impact of the tower, when he looked up however he saw why, he nearly fell all the way back down to the ground from the top! He was just above the foundation level of the tower, "Crap!" he cursed, as he tried to move he felt pain rake across his sides and chest, "AH! Yeah….something is definitely broken." he wheezed out, his chest feeling on fire as he stood up on the wall and began to run back up to the tower despite the pain.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair in red and white were making their way to the opposite side of the tower at that moment.

Pulling himself up the tower further with weblines, Peter ran as fast as his legs could carry him, "It's unfortunate you promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder's voice echoed. Peter ignored the pain, the fire across his chest as he ran, pulling himself up faster with another set of weblines up ahead of him. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you never could have imagined."

Peter reached the ledge of the spire, making sure to avoid the Wyvern that was perched on the side once more, "Do you believe in destiny?" he heard Pyrrha's voice ask. Pulling himself over the ledge, he saw the office that was once Ozpin's was now trashed beyond any form of normal repair. Pyrrha was on the ground, on her hands and knees, looking up definitely at Cinder.

The maiden looking down at her with a forlorn expression replied, "I do." stepping back she lifted her hands up, between her hands shapes formed out of what looked like ambers into a bow….and arrow, aimed straight at Pyrrha!

The blur of red known as Ruby Rose arrived on the tower's spire just as a loud gasp from Spider-Man was heard, the arrow let loose in slow motion.

Raising his hand he fired a webline, he could only watch as the webbing shot across the distance between him and Pyrrha. The arrow left the string, it's sharp broadhead aimed directly at Pyrrha's heart. The webbing wouldn't reach it in time to block the shot, but to intercept.

As the arrow closed in on it's target, so to did the string of webbing, the head of the substance reached the shaft of the arrow, the force it carried more than enough to knock it off course.

It would be at least, if the shaft of the arrow did not shatter apart upon contact into particles of dust, the arrowhead keeping speed until-

THWUNK!

Pyrrha gasped, her hand instinctively reaching for the protuberance in her chest, she tried to breath, but couldn't. The onlookers watched in shocked silence as she tried to take her final breath, only to be denied it as Cinder walked forth, setting her hand on her head as her heart stopped beating. A shimmer of power coursed through her, turning her body gold before it began to fade away like dust in the wind.

When her head disintegrated, the only thing left was a thud, her crown falling to the floor.

Peter saw red. "NOOOOOO!"

Ruby saw silver, "PYRRHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed! Silver light pouring out and engulfing the top of the tower in a blinding light!

Peter raised his arm up to try and shield himself from the light, hearing Cinder yell in what sounded like pain and the giant Grimm shriek as well. When the light finally died down, Spider-Man lowered his arm, "What the-" he stopped when he heard a crack, turning to the Grimm Dragon he was in shock at what he saw. A few feet away from him, the giant beast had been turned to stone! "-hell?" he asked, the 'statue' rumbled, "Ok not dead." Peter realized, "Ruby!" he exclaimed, climbing up to the tower. Looking at the spot where Pyrrha…

He saw all the was left was her crown, with Ruby on the ground a few feet away from it, seemingly out cold. Turning to face Cinder, he was met with a horrific sight. "Nngghhhhhhh." she moaned out painfully, trying to lift herself up from the ground, only to have just her right side lift. Her left side was….burned, her left arm shriveled into a small mass of muscle. Peter gulped down his lunch that threatened to spill, she couldn't hurt anyone in the state she was in.

Before he could do anything, a familiar bird flew past him, turning back to Ruby he saw Qrow appear by his niece's side, "Ruby?!" he asked panicked.

"She's….." Peter began, Qrow looking back and seemingly to acknowledged his presence for the first time, "She's fine….I think she…..I don't…" he didn't know what the hell he saw. He didn't even know Ruby could do…..that! Qrow let out breath of relief and turned back to Ruby as Peter knelt down, in front of him was Pyrrha's tiara.

He couldn't save her, he couldn't save Yang, or any of the countless people that had died today because of Cinder…..he failed. "Hey!" Peter looked at the huntsmen as he picked Ruby up in his arms, "Just because the big guy is out of the fight right now doesn't mean it's safe, we gotta go. Now!" he barked before taking Ruby with him off the tower. Looking back down at the tiara, Peter bowed his head before reaching down and touching it.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha." he apologized before picking up the headpiece and standing up, casting a look at Cinder's unmoving form he shook his head. There was nothing he could do to help her, and even if there was, he didn't think he would even try. Leaping off the tower, Spider-Man shot a webline to the wall and swung off towards the airships.

* * *

The hospital on Patch was a nightmare. The halls were overflowing with patients with varying degrees of injury, as well as doctors and nurses who were trying their best to attend to their injuries. Peter couldn't even move around to give himself something to do it was so crowded, all he could do was sit in his seat and try and get in touch with May, MJ, Flash, Harry, anybody. he had left the transports from Beacon to check in with Norman at Oscorp, but when he entered the office of Norman, he was gone, no Goblin mask, no costume, nothing. He was gone.

And he still knew Peter's secret.

Hence his trying to contact his loved ones, he doubted that Norman could make it to Patch on foot with the police barricading the bridge to Patch until the Grimm were taken care of. He had run into DeWolf and told her that Norman might make a run for Patch, she also told him that Black Cat was true to her word and helped her hold off Grimm at the police precent until evacuation could be handled. She hadn't been seen since, but knowing her, she was safe.

After that he had run home, grabbed some clothes, and headed for the hospital Yang was at. He tried calling Tai to tell him Yang had been hurt but no service got through. "Damnit." he whispered to himself, his head going slack in despair. The waiting room he was in however was so crowded that no one even noticed his personal misery. Standing up, he let someone else take his seat as he moved through the crowd to the front desk where a half dozen workers were directing people.

"I'm sorry sir I have no record of the being here, but that might be due to a lack of ID, can you describe your wife for me?"

"They were transferred from where? Hold on one moment."

"No the emergency room is three floors down, this is surgery."

"Can I help you?" one of the attendants asked.

"I'm wondering if you can tell me anything about Yang Xiao Long? She was transferred here on the Beacon evacuation?" he asked. The woman nodded before typing it into her computer and searching.

"Xiao Long….with a 'A'?" she asked, Peter nodded, "She just got out of surgery and is being transferred to another room." she informed him, Peter letting out a breath of relief at the news. "It's room 56 on the eighth floor." she told him. Peter gave her his thanks before leaving the desk and making his way out of the room.

Moving through the doors, a gurney suddenly rounded the corner and bumped peter into the wall, setting his ribs on fire once again. Biting back a scream, Peter leaned against the wall for a moment to recover, _Once I'm better I'll get back out there and look for others. _he thought as he pushed off the wall.

"Parker!" Peter turned to the sound of his voice only to be wrapped up in a hug by Flash, "Holy shit your alive! Thank god." he said, letting go of Peter, "Shit! What happened to you?!" he asked in shock upon seeing Peter's face. His left eye was black from the debris of Ozpin's tower, his lip had a cut on it, his nose was at a painfully broken angle, he had a bruise on the side of his other eye, and a burn on the side of his neck from either Cinder or the pumpkin bombs he was dealing with earlier.

"I was in midtown when….yeah." he vaguely explained, trying not to talk through his once more inflamed ribs which he clutched in pain. Flash seemed to realize how hurt he was and draped Peter's arm around his shoulder, "Flash I'm-" he tried to dismiss, but hissed when his weight was suddenly shifted.

"Shit! Sorry." Flash apologized, dropping Peter, "I just….shit man I didn't-" Peter waved him off, knowing that Flash didn't mean to hurt him. "Look, just…stay here, I'll get MJ." he assured, Peter felt his pain flare up at the mention of her name.

"Wait. No just….tell me where she is I…I gotta tell her something." he replied mournfully. Flash noticed the forlorn expression his friend held and nodded in understanding.

"She's up on the roof. Said she needed some air." he directed, Peter nodded making his way down the hall to the elevator. "Peter." he began, the teen looking back at him, "….you ok man?" he asked.

Peter let out a sigh before shaking his head, "Not really. No. But thanks for asking." he answered before continuing on to the roof.

Flash blew a sharp breath out his mouth, "Ok…..I'm….gonna go see how Kong and Randy are doing." he decided for himself.

Leaning against the wall of the elevator, Peter dreaded what came next, how could he tell MJ? When he came back to the airships holding Pyrrha's tiara, Ren and Nora both looked devastated. Nora couldn't even stand up and had to carry her to the aircraft with Ren dragging his feet behind him. When the doors opened to the roof, he stepped out and was greeted by the cool night air, walking out onto the roof, he looked around for his girlfriend, hearing a scuff behind him to his left, he turned in time for a pair of green eyes to meet his.

"Peter…." MJ breathed out before walking into him and embracing him, seemingly conscious of his wounds her hug was soft and welcoming instead of pain inducing. He sunk into the embrace of warmth, wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his head into her shoulder. When she tried to pull back she found Peter clinging to her, with enough persistence she managed to pry herself from his grasp and look at him. "Oh Tiger…." she cooed sadly, her hand bushing over his left side, wincing as her thumb gently touched his bruised skin.

"Mary Jane…..I…." he swallowed, watching her as she inspected him. The wounds weren't serious, but what caught her was the look in his eyes, "I…" he tried again.

"Peter are you ok? Your…shaking." she realized, feeling his hands tremble against her arms, "Why are…" she began before she saw the tears brimming in his eyes. A part of her felt scared, "Peter?"

"I'm sorry…" he choked out.

He could only watch as confusion turned into horror, "N….no…" she whispered, her hand raising to her mouth, "N-no you…."

"MJ I…I'm so sorry I…. tried." he croaked out.

MJ swore she felt her heartbeat stop, "….Pyrrha…" she breathed out, her legs suddenly felt like cement. at the beginning of her fall Peter was there to catch her, "No….Nonononono! NO!" she yelled in denial. Her body bent forward as tears spilled from her eyes. Peter's arms encircled around her, desperate to provide some comfort, some relief, some…..anything. Leaning up she looked into Peter's eyes and saw it. The guilt, and she knew it was true. "Pyrrha…..no…." she whimpered out before burying her head into Peter's chest, her hands grabbing at his shirt. The nails digging into his flesh stung, his ribs felt pressed against concrete, but none of the pain compared to the feeling Peter had of holding devastated MJ in his arms.

"I'm sorry MJ I was there, I tried to stop it but I….I failed." he admitted, MJ pulled her head back and looked at him, shaking her head.

She choked, "No, no." she affirmed, leaning her head into his, "You're here…you came back…..your not gone too…" she whimpered, finding at least some form of solace with the news. Her head laid against his shoulder, burying into his neck, he smelled like smoke and blood but he was alive, the thought made more tears pour out. Pyrrha was gone, "I…..I can't remember the last thing I said to her…." she whispered.

Peter ran a hand through her hair, he remembered when Uncle Ben died the first thing on his mind was rage, the sadness came later when he realized what had really happened. "Then….remember the good you two had together." he replied. ""Remember every smile, every kind word, every happy moment you had with her….." he trailed off, feeling MJ stop shaking in his arms. Looking down, he watched as she breathed, silently crying as she did as he suggested.

Her hand reached into his, and held it tight.

Peter didn't know how long they held each other, but eventually they had to move. "Do you need a doctor?" she asked, walking with Peter out of the elevator. Even if his face wasn't so messed up, she could tell her was hurt, and given the circumstances it wasn't like he needed an excuse to see one. However Peter shook his head, to which MJ replied with a firm look, "Peter."

"Look I'm not going to do anything any time soon, I just gotta take a few days to rest. I swear, I'm not gonna do anything." he assured her. MJ still stared at him with concern but nodded in acquiescence. Reaching into his pocket, he fetched his scroll and tried calling Taiyang's number again, only for the call not to go though, "Damnit." he cursed.

Peter had told MJ about Yang, and that Ruby was unconscious, but she still couldn't believe it. "She's…..she's gonna be alright. Right?" she asked.

Peter nodded, "She's out of surgery, I was going to see her before I knew you were here." he explained as they approached the door to her room. Standing outside her door was Sun, who looked at both of them in relief.

"You guys are ok!" he greeted excitedly.

MJ's frown seemed to become heavier and Peter's injuries pulsed, they were pretty far from ok. Looking to the door of the room Peter sighed, "How's Yang?" he asked.

Sun's smile faltered, "She's ok for now. No signs of infection or anything so that's good but…when she wakes up…." he trailed off sadly. He looked across the hall to a open door, "Blake was just here but she left a second ago." he added.

Peter remembered how devastated the Faunus looked when he found her at Beacon, _I gotta find out what happened. _he thought. "I'm gonna go see her, I don't think anyone should be alone right now." he decided before looking at MJ. "You ok staying here? I'll be right back."

She nodded her head, reaching up to wipe a tear out of her eye, she leaned in and kissed his cheek before letting him go. Walking down the hall in the direction that Sun pointed him, Peter cupped his chin in contemplation, he hated not knowing how any of this happened. Like why did the Atlas drones turn on everyone mid fight? _Ironwood seemed convinced that someone was in control of his robots but even then that's almost impossible, Atlas' firewalls and digital security is top of the line. And even then how could someone hijack his personal ship? _he questioned as he turned the corner of the hall and saw a familiar mess of black hair walking out onto a balcony.

Following Blake outside, he found her outside on a deck where a number of chairs and tables where, "Blake?" he called out, he found her near the railing, looking back at him with her amber eyes wide. Aside from the bandages around her side, she looked like she had just finished crying, "Hey….." he greeted, shutting the door behind him. Blake looked away from him, "You ok? Sun mentioned you got hurt and saw you go this way." he explained.

The faunus lowered her head, "Blake?" he asked again.

"…I need to go." she quietly replied.

Peter gave her a confused look, "What? You mean like you need to see a doctor?" she shook her head,

"No Peter I…..I can't stay here." she replied, if Adam knew where she was, there was no doubt he'd come here. And with Yang…..and all these people here…..she couldn't risk staying here any longer.

Peter was just confused, "Wait, wait, wait, what are you talking about, you don't….why do you have to leave?" he asked before a thought struck him, "Does…does it have to do with Yang?" he asked, Blake froze at the mention of her partner's name, confirming Peter's suspicions. "Blake. What happened?" he asked.

She felt guilt swirl in her chest, it was all her fault, the Fang, Adam, all of it, "Peter if I stay here, people will get hurt and i-" she swallowed, "- can't let that happen. Not again." she whimpered out.

Peter shook his head, "No, look Blake you can't…" he stumbled, not expecting her decision would be to leave everyone. She turned to look at him and he saw the fear in her eyes, "…you can't just leave. Not now, for crying out loud have you seen Vale?! And what about your team? Your friends!?" he argued, his voice growing louder.

She shook her head, "I can't put them in danger!" she relied, her voice shaking with dread.

Peter stepped forward and shook his head, "So your just going to leave?! Just like that, not even a goodbye? I know we're not close but what about Weiss? Or Ruby, or Yang who isn't even awake yet?!" he asked accusingly.

"She's like that because of me!"

"WELL AT LEAST SHE'S ALIVE!" Peter shot back angerly, making Blake recoil, "I just had to tell MJ that Pyrrha…..she's dead. She's dead, and I'm the one who had to tell her." he explained, the faunus' eyes glistening with tears at the news. "I feel, awful…..about what happened to Yang, and I don't know what happened but she's still here. But if you just leave? Whatever it is your scared of? It wins, so you gotta take a stand and fight it!" he encouraged.

Blake was silent, closing her eyes she bowed her head, Peter could only stare at her in disbelief, "Blake…running doesn't solve anything." he tried once more.

She looked up at him, "….I don't have a choice." she replied.

Peter glared at her, "Bullshit. You do." he replied coldly before the faunus stepped up onto the railing and leaping off. Peter turned, for a second he considered following her but the pain in his chest killed that thought before he could put anything into it. All he could follow her with was his eyes as her shape grew more and more distant.

Below him at the rear entrance of the hospital was Flash, cradling his head in his hands. Kong died on the operating table from the poison.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

The week following the Fall of Beacon, as it was being called, was one of mourning.

Pyrrha Nikos was mourned by many, her friends, her family, her team, and her love. All of which gathered at the Watson home to give their condolences. Funeral homes were unfortunately overwhelmed with the number of people who had passed away, so Anna Watson opted for a memorial service in her home to honor the fallen Huntress. In the living room of the Watson house was a shrine to the Spartan, a table that had a number of photos with the Minstral champion in them. In the room, her teammates, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were sitting on the couch, Ren and Nora each holding one of Jaune's hands.

The blonde knight was one of the people who took her loss the hardest, the three had been given the spare room in the house but Jaune hadn't left it until today. Mary Jane, wearing a black dress and coat, stood in front of the photos, looking over each one, trying to recall the memories attached to them. Team CFVY had also attended to pay their respects, each wearing their mourning apparel as well, none of team RWBY could make it.

Ruby was still unconscious, whatever she did at the top of the Tower knocked her out cold, she had woken up a few times in a daze but it never lasted for more than a few seconds. Blake was nowhere to be found, true to her intent she had left. To where, no one knew, which only added to the concern that her friends had.

Yang had woken up in the hospital the next day to Peter, May, and her father in the room with her. The shock she went over when she saw her missing appendage was broken when she finally asked about Blake, the hurt and sadness she had when she learned that she had left was bitter and agonizing. She had been bedridden, and given what happened no one held any contempt for her absence.

Weiss wanted to be here, in fact she was the one who helped plan the event. But then her father came.

Weiss, who had taken May Parker's offer of staying with her and Peter, was being forced to leave 'for her own safety;. Though a legitimate and understandable fear, it was far from genuine. Peter saw as much when he helped Weiss pack her things and told him, she didn't want to go.

"….do you want me to send him away?" he offered her.

Weiss looked at Peter and instead of the plain but well meaning young man she had grown to know, she saw a genuine friend concerned for her safety. If you were to tell Peter Parker that one day, Weiss Schnee would give him one of the biggest hugs of her life, he'd never believe you until it happened.

She still left though, not wanting to cause any trouble for Peter or May. Jacques Schnee offered a hand to Peter for taking care of Weiss for him, and for some reason or another he was instantly reminded of Norman Osborn when he said it.

He still shook his hand, and he squeezed it…..hard. "Take care of her." was his simple reply, one which Weiss' father recoiled from grabbing his hand when Peter left go. He saw Weiss crack a smile for the first time since Beacon, and immediately knew it was worth it.

As for Peter Parker, Spider-Man, once again attending someone's wake, wearing his funeral clothes, again, for what must have been the third time this week, watched all of this with sadness. MJ had told him a hundred times that this wasn't his fault, and he knew she was right, he couldn't have known, hell no one could have known, the depts that some would go to in order to ensure their sick idea of Victory.

Qrow met with him the other day and told him that he didn't find the body of Cinder Fall, as she was registered as in the Vytal Tournament, at the tower where he last saw her. But the odds of her staying in Vale were small, the only lead was that their false identities came from Haven Academy. A fact that the Daily Bugle, temporarily working out of a Moon Cent café on Patch for the free Wi-Fi, had made sure everyone knew.

The info that he and Ned had gathered before the Fall was collected and brought to Jonah, who was beyond happy to give everyone something to rally against other than Atlas. However while Vale knew the truth, the other kingdoms weren't so lucky, the CCT tower at Beacon had been taken down, cutting off communication with the rest of the world.

It also meant that scroll service to outside the Kingdom was down until the tower could be retaken and repaired.

It also meant that Mary Jane had to write to both her and Pyrrha's parents what happened.

Walking over to the redhead, he stopped beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The model leaning into his embrace, "I'm glad Aunt Anna kept all these." she said, looking at the photos of when she and Pyrrha were especially young and smiling together. "God we should have gotten more together." she said with a small, sad smile. Looking over her shoulder at the team that was now one member less, her eyes settled on Jaune, he hadn't so much made eye contact with her since he moved in. At first she thought it was because he and Pyrrha shared a little resemblance, but when she caught a glimpse of his eyes, the guilt they had, she realized why.

Turning back to Peter, she leaned in close to his face and kissed his cheek, the wounds he had were all gone from his face, but the four broken ribs he had gotten from his fight with Cinder were still on the mend. "I'm gonna talk with Jaune." she told him, Peter nodded in understanding.

Slipping from Peter's grasp, she walked over to the couch and knelt before Jaune, the blonde knight looked up before she wrapped him in her own warm embrace, one he readily returned. Pulling back, she looked at the blonde knight and smiled at him, "You know your not to blame here. Right?" she asked.

Jaune's head lowered, "It doesn't feel that way." he admitted.

MJ pursed her lips together, "You know she was…fond of you…..but you can't blame yourself for not noticing. She wasn't the most…..public with her affection." she consoled, Jaune's blue eyes looked up to meet hers'. "She had some stuff here, spare armor, stuff like that. I thought of bringing it out but…I've been thinking she'd want it to be used for something instead of gathering dust." she informed, making the team look at her with interest.

Peter watched his girlfriend speak with the team with a small smile of his own, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see Harry and Liz.

Norman had vanished without a trace. And with all of his Goblin hideouts destroyed it seemed like the Goblin was gone as well. "How's she doing?" he asked quietly as Liz went to greet Mary Jane and her Aunt. As far as Harry knew, his father was missing before the Fall, so there was a strong chance he was still alive. Peter, a small part of him at least, hoped that he was some Grimm's lunch, but given what Norman really was, the odds of that were low.

"She's….handling all of it." he replied. Harry nodded, "How's Randy and Flash doing?" he asked. Kong's death hit everyone harder than they could expect, Peter attended the funeral they had for him a few days ago and met Kong's parents for the first time. They told him that Kong always told them how smart Peter was, and how he was jealous of it.

Peter never knew that, and that fact alone made the passing even more heartbreaking.

"They're getting the team together to have a sort of farewell to him. Randy still isn't 100 percent yet but as soon as he is? I'll host it." Harry answered. Peter nodded in understanding, this was a time to mourn if anything. "How's Yang?"

Peter sighed, "She's….taking everything pretty hard." he replied.

"Well….Oscorp has a cybernetics division, I can probably pull some strings and-" he began to offer before Peter shook his head.

"No she's…she's not there yet." he replied, thinking of how….dim Yang looked when he went to see her. The once bright and joyful blonde he had known was now almost a shadow of her former self. Tai told him that with time she would get better, but it would be a while before she was back to who she was.

_We're all gonna need some time in that case. _Peter thought to himself as he made his way though the living room and kitchen before stepping out the rear door and into the back yard. Taking a moment to breath, he felt his head buzz slightly and his eyes snapped open.

"Hello Peter Parker." around him purple and black smoke swirled and he was suddenly surrounded by shadows of webs, in front of him was their spinner, Madam Web, with a deck of cards in her hands.

Rage suddenly injected into his veins, Peter glared at her, "YOU!" he bellowed before leaping at her, only to hit an invisible wall between them.

"Now that's not polite." the psychic replied dryly as she shuffled her deck with a single hand, her other hand held up as a ward to stop Peter who landed on the ground.

"You knew! You knew about all of this! All of this would have been avoided if you told me!" he accused viciously.

Madam Web sighed, "I only knew that the Maiden would fall, and the Fall Maiden be defeated. I saw the destruction at Beacon, but Vale was blind to me." she admitted.

Peter shook his head, "Doesn't excuse the fact that if you told me that Cinder was at Beacon to begin with I could have-"

"What? What could you have done? Exposed her? Forced her hand and make her do something more drastic? Forced Norman to reveal your identity to her, and thereby set you in the sights directly of the forces she works with?" she asked rhetorically.

Peter grit his teeth, with anyone else he'd say they'd have no way of knowing that. But with how her powers worked, she did know, "Did you know about Pyrrha?" he asked, his voice growling in anger.

She sighed, "Yes…but I thought that by telling you of the impending danger, that small action could change things." she explained.

The vigilante's glare did not lessen, "But it didn't. So tell me where Cinder is now! Norman too! I'll go! I'll get her and stop them!"

She shook her head, "If I were to tell you, and you gather the allies you have now? You would all die, and then no one would be able to stand against Cinder. Or worse, her master." she retorted. "Norman however…..is closer than you think."

"Well coming from you that could mean he's in fricking space!" he exclaimed with his hands thrown up in the air. "If you don't have a straight answer for me, then you can just go! Leave! I don't ever want to see you again!" Peter shouted in anger with an accusatory finger pointed at the older woman.

Madam Web looked more tired than actually hurt, "Fine, I will leave. For now. But there will come a day when you will need me. Just as those around you will need you." she counted as the smoke once more enclosed around Peter, and found himself once more back in Mary Jane's back yard.

Peter never wanted to deck an old woman before in his life until now.

* * *

It wasn't until later when the guests left that Peter and Mary Jane were finally alone. Deciding to save the confrontation with Madam Web for another day, he instead sat on her bed with her head in his lap, his hand running through her hair. "This was….nice today." she admitted, she had changed out of her funeral attire into her pajamas for comfort. Peter had simply taken off the jacket and still wore his dress shirt and pants.

"Yeah…wish RWBY could be here for it." he said sadly.

"Wait, the team or the girl?" MJ asked coyly, Peter looked down at her with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah….me too." she admitted. "But Yang is dealing with her own stuff, no way I can hold that against her." she added.

"Right…..I still can't believe…..any of this happened. A week ago, everything was fine." Peter said.

MJ scoffed, "Fine isn't the word I'd use. You were being threatened by Norman." she pointed out.

"Yeah true. But I mean….we could still go downtown without having to worry about it." he explained. With Beacon fallen, it was like the whole world was tuned over on it's ear. There were hundreds of Grimm in the Kingdom still, but that was nothing compared to the school itself. The dragon that Ruby….froze for lack of a better term, was still attracting Grimm like….well a Beacon.

Vale was estimated to be fine in a few months, but that felt like years if the past week was anything to go by. "Yeah…..guess your college plans are on hold?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Not sure. I heard they're doing all online classes. And I built my own computer so I don't have a problem." he replied, his hand reaching past her hair and caressing her cheek. "And being next door to you for a while longer isn't too bad." he offered. MJ smiled up at him before looking away.

There was still…..one elephant in the room that they didn't really discuss. "So…about what I said at F.E.A.S.T." she began, Peter froze. "Ok bad way to start I know, but…I meant what I said…..and trust me, first hand experience, it's weird when someone says they love you."

"Ok so that's not just me." Peter breathed out in relief as MJ sat up from his lap, shifting around in bed so she could face him.

She could just make out the small blush he had, "No. It's…..a big step. And I really sprung that on at like, the worst possible time." she admitted. Peter felt his throat dry up, he was no stranger to talking about his feelings with MJ, but the three words she told him carried a lot of weight to them. "I'm not saying forget it but…context is sorta key to-MMHHHHH!" she muffled out as Peter's lips covered her own mid sentence.

Pulling back, Peter looked into her eyes, "MJ….I know and…..I just wanted to say…." he glanced to the side out the window to his own….

Where a jack o' lantern was in his window sill.

Peter felt his blood freeze and the smile vanish from his face, MJ noticed and looked over and saw the light in his window. The window to her bedroom flew open as Peter shot across the way and into his open bedroom window! Landing on the ground of his room with his fists clenched, he whirled around in search of Norman, part of him wanting to call out but he also remembered that May was downstairs with Anna.

But there was no one, however on his bed…there sat a green mask with a purple hat, beneath an envelope. Grabbing the mask he tossed it into his closet and picked up the envelope. When his Spider Sense didn't go off, he opened the flap and pulled out the paper inside.

_'My Dear Peter._

_The fact you are currently reading this, shows that the fruits of my labor have been laid bare. And the exploits which I am, in part, responsible for are known far and wide. However while others have been affected by my actions, please take heart in knowing that that you were the inspiration for my role in all of it._

_Rest assure that the secret we share will remain between us, you have kept it dutifully as though you were my own flesh and blood. And for that I am grateful. _

_I know that the fights we've had recently might be looked back upon as antagonistic, but I want to assure you that they are a constant source of joy for me. Your wit, your intelligence, your structure, helps give my life meaning. And I look forward to our next debate. _

_If it wasn't for you, I'd be another boring business man, or scientific entrepreneur. Instead you've shown me a way to truly feel fulfilled with our relationship._

_Know that your friends, your family, and your loved ones are important to me as they are to you. But unfortunately, due to circumstances that I at first foolishly thought were by your doing, I must take an absence from our next debate. _

_Sleep well and take care, know you will be in my prayers, as I'm sure you'll be in mine._

_Yours, Forever._

_Norman.'_

"Peter? Is that you?" The teen quickly stuffed the letter into his back pocket as the door to his room opened and May entered, "I didn't hear you come in!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, I uhh…didn't want to interrupt you and Anna." he excused sheepishly.

May shook her head, "Well never mind, I just got a call from Tai, Ruby's awake! Change your clothes, lets go see her!" she said with genuine joy at the news. Peter smiled as well before she closed the door to let him change. As the door shut behind her, Peter walked to the window and looked across the way to MJ, the redhead breathing a sigh of relief.

As Peter read over the paper again and again, he felt rage churn inside him once again. He was here…..in his house…..in his room. This letter, this threat, this….twisted promise, was proof of one thing. Norman will not give up.

And neither will he.

Picking up the pumpkin, he looked over at MJ before reeling his arm back and throwing it as far as he could, the pumpkin soaring over her house and the next five before smashing into pieces on the pavement.

Norman didn't scare him.

* * *

Within the Vault of Beacon Academy, something was alive.

During the battle with Ozpin and Cinder, the at the tore through the wall into one of the nearby rooms. Within the room was a canister, one which was knocked over and shattered on the floor, the contents of which being a pitch black substance. The mass of which gathered together in the middle of it's form, the mass slowly gathered in it's center before lifting up from itself into the shape of a sinewy, clawed, hand. Reaching out it pulled it's entire mass forward into the darkness of the Vault.

**TO BE CONTINUED….IN SPIDER-MAN VOLUME 4!**

* * *

**AN: AND. WE. ARE. DONE!**

**MY GOD IT TOOK A WHILE BUT I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS OVER THE PAST NINE DAYS AND HOLY SHIT I LOVE THIS! **

**Man I'll be honest everyone, I needed a break from writing this to recharge, and then the Miles Morales gameplay hit and it really spurred me on to bring it home. Plus the Spider-Man comics are EFFING Stellar lately, Kindred, Sin Eater, and the Green Goblin all back to back and it's freaking amazing storytelling. **

**What really slowed this chapter down for me was school, I got all online classes this semester so when I'm on my laptop it's usually to do something for class nowadays. But that doesn't mean I can't write when I want to.**

**Ok, ok, focused time.**

**Volume 8 is on the way and it looks awesome from the clips we've been shown! (Still don't know why some people didn't like volume 7) We also got a new RWBY game in the works! Made in part by the guys behind FighterZ. Yes that's how you spell that.**

**Also, Miles Luna, one of the co-creators of RWBY with Monty and Kerry, has left RT, BUT! He's still writing and VAing for them as a freelancer, which on one hand makes me a little sad but I'm also proud of him for looking out for more work. **

**In Spider-Man news…..hoboy, we're getting into the good stuff now with Nick Spencer's run, Sins Rising has turned out to be really introspective and interesting and I can't wait to see where it leads. However it didn't come out this week…..instead we had the JJ Abrams Spider-Man comic come out….yeah that's still a thing, I'm surprised too considering the hate for it. **

**Now, onto this chapter, I didn't care how long it was gonna be, I didn't care how much my fingers hurt, I was gonna finish this and god damnit I did! Along with a little teaser for volume 4.**

**….yeah like anyone didn't expect symbiotes to show up after volume 3. Volume 4 is going to be MUCH longer than the actual show since it'll be covering a longer time span.**

**Norman's letter was actually inspired by the one he sent peter at the end of Mark Millar's Marvel Knights Spider-Man run. It's honestly one of my favorite runs because it's kind of reads like the last Spidey story. Besides the rest of MK Spider-Man is kind of shit after it so it's the only good story in the publishing line for Spidey.**

**Also…don't expect volume 4 soon. I'm going to take some time for it, write out the plot beforehand, maybe make some covers for it. I just don't want to burn myself out again. Plus you know, volume 8 is right around the corner and this year I won't be stuck in a janitor room for 8 hours with no Wi-Fi. So I'm going to enjoy it!**

**Thank you everyone for reading, please leave a review, I'm always happy to hear your thoughts, I'll see you again next time!**


End file.
